


RWBY futaverse

by Bokutosamurai



Series: RWBY futaverse [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Futanari, Futaverse, Group Sex, Hardcore, Impregnation, Kinks by chapter, Other, Rough Sex, Sex World, Sibling Incest, Teen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 82,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutosamurai/pseuds/Bokutosamurai
Summary: Join me, your humble Samurai-sempai as I show you the daily exploits of a Remnant where most girls sport something extra, sexuality is free and abundant, and no evil plans to ruin things at the Vytal festival.





	1. Freezerburn: Shower Shagging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss  
> Length: 35.5cm (14in)  
> Girth: 3cm (1in)  
> Foreskin: cut  
> Balls: Egg-sized  
> Pubes: strip  
> Cum: 2 liters  
> Figure/Build: Rectangle/ scrawny  
> Bust: delicious flat chest  
> Hips: Slim  
> Ass: Cute  
> Specialty: footjobs  
> Notes: Her pussy is a huge weak spot for her, she's also the unwilling beacon bicycle: Girls like to tie her to her/their bed and ride her, usually trying to get pregnant from the schnee seed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contents: Frotting, rimming, dick measuring, rough anal, anal creampie, minor Ladybug.

 The daily battle had begun.

 

  
Yang and Weiss awoke at pretty much the same time, and after a brief moment of catching each other's gaze, the two made a break for the bathroom.  
When you have four teenage girls, three of whom are hermaphrodites sharing a room, getting to use the shower becomes a daily conflict.  
Normally, Weiss would win just out of being the first one awake, but today she got into a draw, Yang and her stuck in the doorway, struggling to get through.

"Not today Weiss!" Yang said between grunts of exertion, "I'm getting in first."

  
"And using up all the hot water? Think about your teammates!" Weiss demanded.

  
"Screw my teammates I've got hair to take care of."

  
A fed up Blake, who was never a morning person, groaned and approached them from behind, "Just do it together." She gave them a firm shove, knocking them over onto the floor, closed the door and propped a chair against it under the knob. "Don't come out till you've settled down." with another groan she went back to her bed to lie down, facing away from an equally sleepy Ruby who shut her privacy curtain to tend to her morning wood. 

 

Hot water pelted two naked bodies. Yang of course was focused entirely on her hair as Weiss idly scrubbed herself, clearly distracted by the sight before her.  
Yang cocked a grin when she noticed where her eyes were cast, "Like what you see princess?" Yang put her hands on her hips and thrust them forward, Weiss reeled back a little as the blonde presented her crotch to her. "No, not particularly, Yang your love for your hair doesn't have to include...down there."  
"Oh that..." Yang looked down at her unkempt bush, her flaccid cock hanging below, "Yeah I actually use to mow my lawn quite a bit, but it kept growing back like weeds, so I gave up."  
Weiss gave a sly smile of confidence, "I guess we all can't be pretty, or long." She gave her own member a stroke to draw attention to it, the damn thing being a foot long even unaroused. "Oh come on Weiss, everyone knows girth is what matter most."

  
"That's not true, length is where it's at, you've never truly enjoyed sex until you felt what it's like to be directly inside someone's womb."

  
"I don't need it, besides the asshole feels way better."

  
"No the womb! And length!"

  
"The butt! And girth!"

  
"JUST FUCK ALREADY!" screamed an angry Blake from beyond the bathroom door.

  
Weiss and Yang stopped, then Yang gave another a grin "Well, appearances are only skin deep, how's your staying power?" she asked, jerking her fuckstick to full hardness, the foreskin clinging to the head as it stiffened.  
"I'll have you know that everyone I've been with has been more then satisfied." Weiss didn't even need to touch herself, just a few seconds of dirty thoughts and her pale privileged pecker stood proudly.  
  
"It's on!" With Yang's battle cry as the signal the two brought their poles together, stroking them as they felt each other's dick flesh. Weiss had one had around both cocks as Yang did, the other rubbing the rest of her length to have as much of her rod feeling good as possible. "Need to work the whole thing huh? There's a disadvantage to length."  
"But it means that there's more to feel," Weiss replied, "And at least I don't have phimosis."  
Yang shot a bit of precum, lubricating them both, "You know Weiss, foreskin has nerve endings, if you're cut you feel less sexual pleasure."  
"I'll show you less sexual pleasure." Weiss cupped Yang's balls with her left hand, the brawler moaned softly as her sensitive orbs were stimulated, coaxing more cum to squirt out, most of it on Weiss.  
"Now that's dirty, I'll get you for that." Yang stuck two fingers up the heiress's pussy, her palm rubbing the back of her balls. It was Weiss's turn to precum now, along with a louder moan and some trembling knees, "Oh, did I find your weak point?"  
"N-no!" Weiss pouted, squeezing the base of her cock desperately, Yang smirked and stuck another finger inside, the heiress cried out, her cock twitched, pointing up as it let loose two liters of Schnee seed.

  
All over Yang's hair.

  
Weiss stood there, eyes wide and body stiff as her penis, Yang clenched her fist, "Weiss..."  
"I'm sorry!" Weiss eep'd, "I didn't mean to-" Yang grabbed her shoulders, turned her around and pushed her against the wall, "Good luck getting to class on time with no feeling in your legs."  
Weiss gulped. She felt Yang crouch behind her, digging her tongue into her rosebud as four fingers probed her womanhood. "Yang! Don't lick it, that's a dirty place."  
Yang ignored her, and shoved a finger inside, "You're quite tender snowflake. This is gonna be good." Weiss could feel Yang stand up behind her, then felt her flesh sword being put in position, she bit her lip in preparation.

  
As she figured, Yang's entry was a not a slow inch by inch invasion, but a single hard shove. Weiss grunted as Yang's thick, five inches of girl meat stretched her back door.  
Not even a second later Yang was grunting and panting as she pumped her piston back and forth, concerned only with getting off with no regard for Weiss, who moaned in both pain and pleasure, pushed into the wall with each thrust.

 

"How do you think they're getting on in there?" Ruby asked, "It's been like twenty minutes, they should be out by now."  
"I wouldn't worry about it." Blake replied just before they heard the fencer screaming from inside the bathroom, "I would worry about that."  
"Oh, they're just making up I'm sure, now let's continue." Blake returned to sucking off her leader, taking her seven inches down to the base, then squeezing hard with her lips as she went back up, sucking on the tip as she swirled her tongue around it, "ahh~ Blake..." Ruby moaned as she lied on her back, Blake's arm across her waist as she worked on her ample prick. Blake stuck a finger in a Ruby's hole, hitting her futanari-prostrate, Ruby replied by bucking her hips as her second load of the day started building up, ready to blow. Blake smiled around her shaft with come hither eyes as her leader Burst, the faunus eagerly swallowing the salty goo that erupted in her mouth.  
Ruby panted a bit as Blake gave a loving kiss to her still stiff member, then went down to give her leader's moist folds some much needed attention.

 

"Yang! Slow! Down! At! Least!" Weiss pleaded with each ram Yang gave her, some light tears dripping down her cheeks. "Shuddup and take it like man!" Yang replied, holding her by the shoulders as each stroke got faster, Weiss's hole well stretched out around her fat dong, "Don't call me a man!"  
  
"Weren't you the one confident about the length of your cock earlier? Then shooting a huge load all over a lady? sounds pretty manly to me."  
  
"Don't say that!" Weiss's rear entrance was in searing pain, though the pleasure it did provide was getting her cock nice hard again, straining against the wall. Yang grabbed her hips and began slamming herself into the heiress, the sound of flesh smacking flesh louder then the shower head. Yang felt that pressure building up inside and bit her lip to try to hold it in for as long as possible, Weiss's legs wobbled as she struggled to stay standing as she reached her plateau. "Yang! I'm Gonna-" "Not before me!" Yang reached around and practically strangled little Weiss she was squeezing the base so hard.  
Weiss had lost all feeling from the waist down, her rear numb from the slamming, her legs giving out from under her, but with each and every stroke her feeling came back, her neurons firing up with every lightning bolt of pleasure her nerve endings sent up, she wanted desperately to cum, but even a load of her size could not get through Yang's iron grip on her Rapier.  
  
Yang smiled at her work, "I guess you've had enough." She reached her max speed, and maintained it for several seconds as she pulled on Weiss's hair. Finally, her whole body quivered and her legs locked up as she filled the Schnee's bowels with a liter of spunk as she released her hold, Weiss's cock and pussy both gushing right along with her.  
A moment passed in silence save for the showerhead, which by now had gone cold, helping the heated pair to cool down. Yang slowly withdrew herself, watching as Weiss's gape closed up, seed still dripping out and down her thighs. "Ah~ Great fuck Weiss, can' wait to do it again." Yang sigh as she stepped out and grabbed a towel. "Y-yeah..." Weiss said, "It's a date."

  
Yang and Weiss shared the shower ever since.


	2. Strawberry Ice Cream: Feverish Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo<3  
> Length: 60.96cm (2 feet exactly)  
> Girth: soda can  
> Foreskin: uncut  
> Balls: Melon sized  
> Pubes: pink white and brown patch of bush, makes the shape of neopolitan ice cream, because why not?  
> Cum: 20 liters (5.2 Gallons)  
> Figure/build: hourglass/curvy  
> Bust: D cups  
> Hips: Fertile  
> Ass: Pillow  
> Specialty: Impregnation, Cum inflation, Making partners feint  
> Notes: Best futa! can, and will, get anyone pregnant. especially OCs. (hint hint)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, Weiss and Ruby are already sexually involved, just as they are with anyone else, Ruby's crush is about being intimate, not fuck buddies. Happy Fapping!
> 
> Contents: Strawberry ice cream! Sleep sucking, first time, cum swallow, Creampie, Anal creampie, mentioned incest.

 Ruby looked as terrible as she felt, cold sweat on her brow, eyes half open, the occasional moan of discomfort as her body ached all over.

Yang put a cold rag on her sister as she grabbed the thermometer from her mouth and checked it, "One-eleven, geez, Hey Weiss can you stand near her so she can cool down better?"  
"I'm not a refrigerator Yang, take this seriously." Weiss snapped as she sat a platter down on the bedside table, "Here's some orange juice and asprin, and a cool glass of water just for good measure." She helped her leader take two pills who grimaced when she swallowed them with the juice, "Yuck pulpy."

  
"You gonna be ok while we're in class?" Blake asked softly.

  
"Hunh? you guys just gonna leave me?" She whined.

  
"I'm not letting my grade drop unless it's a real emergency," Weiss explained, "and it's not like we can bring you with us, you're as sick as dog." Zwei barked from the foot of the bed.

 

"B-but I can totally make it to class!" Ruby painfully sat up, "See?" She tried to stand only to lose her balance, Yang catching her, "You can barely walk sis. Just take it easy alright?" She told her, laying her back down and tucking her in so she was comfortable but not to hot. "We'll check in on you between classes, I'll come first and bring you some chicken noodle soup ok?"

  
"Okay..." Ruby lamented, "Turn the AC down on your way out."

  
Weiss, Yang and Blake gave their goodbyes and get-wells, leaving Ruby with just herself and Zwei who curled up beside her. Ruby followed his lead and closed her eyes, figuring the aspirin would kick in by the time she woke back up.

* * *

Zwei's head shot up, a delicious smell hitting his nostrils, he looked towards the door to see a small hand holding a doggy biscuit, bacon flavored by the smell. With a happy face the corgy ran forward, just as the treat was within his reach it was tossed down the hallway, without a second thought he gave chase, chowing down on the goody for a second before returning to find a locked door barring his entry.  
  
Inside, Neo undressed to her underwear as she watched Ruby's adorable sleeping face. She had only nodded off a couple of minute ago but already she was having a good dream judging by the tent pitched in her sheets. Neo gently and stealthfully lifted the blanket, finding the girl wore a cute pair of rose print jammie pants, which were soon pulled down to her knees.  
Seven inches huh? Neo licked her lips as she softly traced Ruby's length with a fingertip, it was very delicious looking too, with a bright red tip, just a few hairs sprouting here and there on her young pubis, and she wouldn't have to put a rubber on her. Although she hope for bigger, this girl was quite the score nonetheless.  
With that, Neo peeled her foreskin back and popped the red-tipped pecker into her mouth, gently stroking the ample length as she gave head. Ruby moaned softly, in her dream, Weiss had just accepted her confession making her heart flutter, only to then get on her knees, she didn't expect that.

  
Neo kept her eyes on her all the while, because she was cute and to see how much she was waking as she did her work. She freed the futahood from her mouth and kept stroking it as her tongue dove into her tasty folds, Ruby's pussy had just a tinge of sweetness to it, enough to please Neo's sweet tooth. Ruby moaned some more, stirring a bit, she never thought Weiss would be so skilled with her tongue.  
A bit of pre drip down the shaft, and Neo was quick to lap it up as she licked the girl from base to tip, humming a bit as she savored it before swallowing, it was sweet too.  
With a smile she stuffed Ruby's whole length between her cheeks. "unh...suck me..."Ruby murmured. Neo obliged, increasing pressure with her lips and working her tongue on the glans each time she went up, a finger stroking her moist lady lips. Ruby moaned, bucking her hips, her dream had faded and now she was focused only the pleasure.  
"ehh...hummm...ahh~!" Neo was surprised by the sudden ejaculation, with little build up and no warning her mouth was suddenly filled with jism. She hummed as she swished it around in her mouth, in terms of volume it was just a little bit more then what a male produced, but it was definitely thick as a hermaphrodite's would be, and not a bad heat either, plus, that sweetness, oh god that sweetness.

  
Neo swallowed with a bright smile, "wh...who are...?" Neo looked back to Ruby, her vision weak she could barely make out the short cute-mute looking back. She could see a head of pink and brown hair, with matching bra and striped stockings below. The only thing out of place was a pair of white panties, which the figured bent over to remove and toss at her face.  
Ruby pulled the silk garment off, feeling a stickiness which produced a strong, familiar scent as she did so. As soon as she realized it was futa-cum, she felt a weight on her and something being shoved up the bottom of her tank top and out the neck opening, stopping only inches from her face.  
Ruby blinked away the last of the blurriness from her vison. "you...you're-" Neo stopped her with a finger to her lips, giving her a seductive smile and a wink. Ruby looked down to see what was placed on her chest, her eyes widening, "Huge!" was all she could say about the uncut girl dick, how in Oum's name did she keep that in her pants?

Even underwear designed for futa could only do so much, and Neo was using regular woman's panties.

  
Neo grabbed Ruby's hardness and placed it at the entrance to her wet and eager love tunnel, Ruby shook her head, "Wait, I've never put it in before." Neo smirked, and lowered herself down gently. Ruby exhaled, It felt just as she had always imagined it would, better then even Blake's mouth, and way better then her hand, enveloping her just as the onahole would that yang got for her, but was much warmer.  
  
Once Neo felt her precum inside, she began bobbing up and down on the now-woman. Ruby hummed, legs straightened out and stiffened to raise her hips lightly, meeting her halfway. She brought her attention back to the two-footer under her tank top, which she lifted over her head, "Sorry if my boobs aren't big enough, but I'll try my best." She mimicked what her sister would sometimes do for her, grabbing her budding breasts and wrapping them as best she could around the meat log, moving them up and down as she sucked on the tip like a giant beefy lollipop.  
  
Neo hummed, Ruby's cock felt so good, and it was curved in just the right way to hit her spot, and it certainly helped that she had a clue on how to give a boobjob. A great big glob of pre of came out, roughly twice the amount Ruby would produce in a full orgasm, and she could see that the girl's urethra opened a bit when she came, clearly meant to allow as much out as possible. Most of landed on her chest, but Ruby licked up all she could, getting some on her chin in the process, she found it to be sugary sweet as well, and almost as hot as Yang's. Getting an idea, she focused on licking her rider's cumslit.  
  
It seemed to have an effect, as Neo's hum became an excited squeak. She rode faster, and harder, her nice pillowy butt hitting the reapers thighs, Ruby answered in kind, bending her knees to raise her cock up higher and with more force, pre dripping from within Neo's snatch to lube up the welcoming hole which squeezed her so sensually.  
Ruby gave the monster between her tits another look over. It was a veiny and triumphant bastard, at the base above was a fluffy patch of soft curls, the left side pink, the right side brown and white down the middle, carefully trimmed and groomed into the shape of a scoop of ice cream.  
Ruby decided that licking was enough and proceeded to cram the meat into her mouth, managing to get at least four or five inches, the bright red mushroom head alone taking up three of them.  
Ruby hummed around the cock, her pussy dripped a little, Neo squeezed her harder, and shot another glob of pre into her mouth.

  
Several minutes passed and the bed began to creak below them as ruby thrusted harder, her boobs not getting the job done, she was now stroking off Neo while the other hand cupped her giant balls. Neo's hums and coos became throaty moans and sexual sighs as she rode Ruby's red rocket harder, eyes rolling back and mouth hung open. "Neo, I'll cum," Ruby told her after taking the cock out of her mouth, "Can I do it inside?"  
Neo gave her nod and began bouncing up and down on her lap. Ruby grunted, curling her toes as Neo steadily gained speed, unable to keep up with her she raised her hips high and left them there, bucking and squirming in pleasure and recoil as Neo used her like a living dildo, her pussy rapidly squeezing and relaxing around her maleness.  
Neo slammed herself down on Ruby roughly, and again, and with the third one she came, bucking her hips and thrashing her knees as she squirted, her orgasm set off Ruby's, every rope, every twitch of her woman wang set off sparks in her growing libido as she gave a creampie for the first time in years, starting a fire of lust that would not die down.  
Now that she remembered how good it feels, there was no excuse, she was gonna make Weiss her girlfriend if it killed her.

  
Neo lifted herself off of Ruby and stood at her bedside, turning around, bending over and spreading her pussy open, letting Ruby take a good long look at the semen she shot dripping out, as well her cute little asshole. "Wow..." Ruby sighed, both in satisfaction and exhaustion, only some of which was from her fever. Neo looked back with a face full of appreciation, "You're welcome." Ruby smiled softly.  
Neo turned back around, presenting her cock to the leader of RWBY, "Oh...you haven't cum yet...I'm afraid there's only so much I can do in my position."  
Neo scoffed and lifted the reaper's legs up, rubbing her tip against her wet lips. Ruby shook her head fearfully, "No way! I could barely suck it, your way too big for there." Neo pouted, "But uh..." Ruby blushed a little, "You can use the other place...my sister does and she's almost as thick as you are."  
Neo's cock twitched, incestuous anal? Now that was unexpected, who knew such a sweet girl was hiding such a naughty side?

  
Neo lifted Ruby's legs to her shoulders, who kept them there by wrapping her arms around her thighs, letting Neo brace herself against her feet as she put her womb piercer in position.  
Ruby grunted, first came the huge tip, precum lubing up the inches to follow, slowly, one after another. After a whole minute of pushing Neo buried over a foot of majestic mast into Ruby's tight but malleable back passage. Neo grabbed Ruby's rocket, and started jerking it off as she withdrew all the way to tip, the crown popping out past the ring of muscle before plunging it all back inside.  
She repeated this process, wanking the reaper all the while, precum lubing both actions as each thrust grew harder, and faster, reaching deeper. Five minutes in and Ruby found herself rolling her eye's back, cock covered in white and asshole taking a harder pounding then anything Yang could give.  
With her partner out of it Neo was free to fuck as she pleased, ramming her rod roughly, grunting, sweating and panting with her tongue out as she did so.  
Both eyes of the pair were glazed over, Ruby from fatigue and overstimulation, Neo from sheer lust. Ruby realized that she may have ejaculated two times now all over Neo's hand, which is probably why it was flaccid now, and why Neo was using her cum-soaked hand to alternate fingering both their pussies.

  
Ruby had little time to reflect on what it felt like having her own cum in her, as Neo was now utterly pounding her, smacking her curvy hips into the poor little rose.  
The stimulation bringing her back to her sense enough to cry from the combination of pleasure and pain, Ruby began to rub her pussy wildly, even in her addled state she could feel the dam building up, ready to break as more and more pre cum filled and dripped from her ass and Neo's mighty massive meat throbbed inside her. "Neo...I can't take it any more.." Ruby moaned. Neo wanted this to last as long as possible, but it looked like Ruby wasn't going to last.  
  
She sped up, lifting Ruby onto her shoulders, who spread her legs and held them by her knees, letting Neo hammer her hole with as much energy as her short, tired body could put into it, managing to get another inch of dick inside as she did so. Ruby moaned, finger's still rubbing her pussy as she came, her juices scattering around, Neo kept going, but she too couldn't last forever. She buried herself to the hilt, her whole body quivering and locking up as each one of her nuts emptied a gallon of baby batter each, all of it into Ruby's asshole, where her many, many, sperms would never find the egg they desperately sought, instead piling up to bloat the poor girl like she was pregnant with twins, which was good enough for the tiny psycho.  
  
Ruby placed a hand on her belly, feeling the warmth inside her was somewhat relaxing, even with her body overheated and aching as it was. Neo panted for several moments, when she finally caught her breath, she removed herself from the girl, cum dripping out of the unplugged passage. Ruby eye's fluttered, "you were...amaze...zing..."

* * *

Ruby rubbed her eyes, Zwei was there curled up next to her, her pajamas and sheets weren't sweaty and love stained, and against all reason, her asshole wasn't sore. She yawned and laid back down, "Best fever dream ever." she said to herself. Maybe it didn't happen, but Ruby certainly felt like a new woman.  
It certainly motivated her to try get in Weiss's pants more.  
  
Zwei's ears perked up along with him and he barked at the door, moments later Yang came it with steaming bowl, "How ya holdin' up?"  
Ruby waved gently "A little better, I had a really nice nap with a good dream." She told her sister as she set the bowl down along with some grilled cheese, "Got 'cha something to eat too, gotta' keep your energy up."  
  
"Thanks."

  
"So what was dream about?"

  
"Oh uh..." Ruby reddened, "I had a date with Weiss. That's it."

  
"Really now? And did this dream end with you waking up to sticky sheets?"

  
"N-no! it was romantic. Not lewd."

  
"I dunno, it smells like dick and ass in here, You sure someone didn't come in for a quickie while you were out?"

  
"Wouldn't you be the one to do it?"

  
"Oh..." Yang scratched her cheek with a nervous chuckle, "Got me there, well I gotta go to the next class, Blake says you can borrow a book if you want, and let your soup cool down a bit, I heated it myself you know."

  
"Okay." Ruby waved to her sister as she left, Zwei barking in goodbye as she shut the door.  
Ruby turned over in her bed, she felt better but not quite enough to sit up to eat, she placed her arms under her pillow as she got comfortable, feeling something there. She pulled it out to reveal a pair of panties, for a small girl, plain white, with pink trim at the waistband and a brown ribbon, it had the faint scent of ice cream.

  
Neo's panties replaced Ruby's onahole as her masturbation accessory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was only upon reposting this to AO3 did I see that I had made this scene the first creampie Ruby gave, only for that to be the case later on during the Enabler chapter. Edited it to instead say it was the first creampie Ruby gave in a while.


	3. OC scene: Saphhire X Pyrrha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha  
> Length: 15cm (6 in)  
> Girth: 3.3cm (1.3 in)  
> Foreskin: cut  
> Balls: none  
> Pubes: bikini trimmed  
> Cum: 1 deciliter  
> Figure/build: rectangle/ athletic (abs)  
> Bust: A cups  
> Hips: Average  
> Ass: Average  
> Specialty: stamina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my first OC request! This little gem is courtesy of csg608893, the Artic Wolf faunus Sapphire Hunt, complete with canine cock.  
> I don't normally do things with non-human appendages aside from dragon dong, so this will be a nice way to spice things up.  
> Happy Fapping!
> 
> Sapphire stats (copy pasted from PM with some alteration to remove embellishments)  
> Species: Arctic Wolf Fanus, but she is a rare breed in the sense that she has two animal traits, which are wolf ears on top of her head and a tail both covered in snow white fur, and no human ears.  
> Hair: Dark blue short bob cut  
> Eyes: Bright green  
> Height: Similar to Pyrrha so around 6 feet to 6 feet five inches  
> Bust: D cups  
> Penis: Canine (pointed tip for easy penetration and a knot at the base which inflates during copulation to ensure impregnation)  
> Length: 12 inches  
> Girth: 2 inches in diameter  
> Balls: ordinarily I would go without them but considering your no balls = no impregnation rule I've decided to give her orange sized balls capable of pumping out anywhere from 1 liter to 1 gallon of cum depending on how pent up she is.  
> Foreskin: none as she was born without it  
> Hips: Curvy  
> Butt: round but not big  
> Pubes: Dark blue neatly trimmed into a strip above her penis, but her balls are covered in snow white fur that makes them very pleasurable to rub during sex.  
> Specialty: Missionary,very gentle lover but can be rough if her partners want her to, stamina  
> Notes: loves to cuddle while getting her ears scratched by her partner after sex (if they haven't passed out), prefers to have sex with females and futas, will not hook up with males, enjoys receiving as much as she enjoys giving.
> 
> Contents: Dog cock, Knotting, pantiesturbation, accidental impregnation, cuddling :)

"Hey, anyone home?" The bluenette faunus entered JNPR's unlocked door, hoping to see if she could get Pyrrha away from them for some quality time alone, finding an empty room, most likely Nora dragged them off for some activity that couldn't wait.

Sapphire huffed in disappointment, "Well great, what am I supposed to do without her?" She lamented out loud. She had managed to get some time away from her team, she wasn't going back without spending it with someone, maybe she could visit RWBY across the hall? It had been a while since she had a nice fuck with Blake.

  
As she pondered her options she caught sight of something on Pyrrha's bed, A pair of red panties. They were very plain, function over fashion, but they _were_ Pyrrha's.  
Sapphire lifted the silk garment to her nose, her canine sense of smell taking in the aroma, she shivered as her crush's musk put her in a aroused state, her cock growing hard and her knot enlarging.  
Well, it might be a while before they come back, might as well make use of the situation.

  
Sapphire removed her clothes and got comfy in the hoplite hottie's mattress, surrounding herself further in the scent as she gave her foot long pointed pecker a few tender touches. She wrapped the panties around her needy prick, proceeding to work them up and down her length, imagining all the while that is was Pyrrha's pussy as her free hand groped her own tit. She precame a few times, staining the soft improv onahole but she didn't care, lost as she was in her fantasy of mounting that beautiful redhead, depositing her seed inside her and tasting her lips, she failed to pay attention to the footsteps her ears picked up, nor could she pick up their scent surrounding as she was already around it.  
"ah...oh Pyrrha~" She moaned, shouting a rope of pre on herself, "Sapphire?"

  
Sapphire stiffened in fear, there in the doorway was the apple of her eye, gaze fixed upon on her underwear wrapped appendage. "P-p-p-Pyrrha!" she stuttered, fight or flight kicked in and she made a break for it, Pyrrha catching her from behind as she used her semblance to close the door. "I'm sorry~" She said.  
  
"Why are you apologizing? I was the one who..."  
  
"I shouldn't have interrupted you...you never told me you were a herm."

  
"I wanted to make sure you were ok with before we went further then kissing." Sapphire looked down, "you're ok with it right?"

  
"Oh of course, see?" Pyrrha undid her bottoms, presenting the faunas with her ample prick. "I should've realized, you have a bit of male in your scent, no offense."

  
"None taken." Pyrrha shook her head, "And you can keep the panties if you want."

  
"But why would I want your panties when I can have you?" Pyrrha turned a little red, "I came here to see you in the first place."

  
Pyrrha looked over at the clock, "I suppose I have ten minutes until the others expect me..." She made the first move, pulling in the wolf girl into a kiss as she always did. Sapphire wagged her tail happily as their tongues made contact and started chasing each other in circles, their cocks grazing against each other just barely, and as always, Pyrrha scratched that good spot behind her canine ear.  
  
They broke away, saliva keeping them connected as Pyrrha slowly made her way down to closely inspect what her partner had come equipped with. Other then being canid in form and adorned with a strip of blue curls, the only other thing of note was the white fur that covered her nuts which were about the same size as Nora's. Probably a faunas trait; Futa don't normally have hair follicles on their testes.  Pyrrha gave them a gentle rub as she wrapped her warm hand around the knotted member.  
  
Sapphire tilted her head back and hummed in delight, "Like that?" Pyrrha asked from her knees as she stroked her faster, feeling the build up in it, she must've been pretty close to blowing when she interrupted her. Sapphire bucked her hips rhythmically, moans turning into name calls of affection as Pyrrha worked her cock like a pro, she had pretty skilled hands. "I'm! I'm gonna-" "Just let it all out Sapphire, shoot your hot milk all over me." Pyrrha let go, hands replaced with a pair of titties which kept her throbbing trouser snake snuggly inside.  
Sapphire's tail stood stiff as her rod as she cried out, her furry balls pumping out a liter of baby batter all over the Redheads face and chest.

  
Sapphire panted, her knot shrinking as her stiffy softened and Pyrrha scooped up her sperm to soon disappear down her digestive tract. Sapphire looked down at her member standing proudly despite being ignored, she got a naughty idea and turned around to get on her hands and knees, wiggling her nice round rear at the redhead, not needing to say anything.  
"Of course we'd be doing it doggystyle." Pyrrha said, getting behind and sliding her spear in. Sapphire coo'ed in pleasure as Pyrrha skillfully ran her cock back and forth within her, wiggling it around her insides and mashing her hips against her rear. "You're so wet Sapphire." Pyrrha moaned as she leaned forward, tilting back her partners head to give her more French kissing, Sapphire had her eyes closed the whole time, focusing only the feeling of Pyrrha's hardness inside her and the taste of her lips and tongue, moaning into her mouth.

  
Several minutes of passion passed, Pyrrha began to speed up, Sapphire moaned louder as her tail was grabbed to let the girl slam into her, feeling her red carpet against her with each slam. "Cum inside me Pyrrha!" Sapphire cried, her walls clenching tightly onto her lover's fuck muscle. Pyrrha panted, "With...pleasUUUUURE!" She locked up, mouth agape, eyes wide, quivering as her flesh sword expelled a modest volume of spermless seed into the Artic Wolf, who's lady flower dripped nectar onto the rug.  
  
Pyrrha removed herself, offering a tissue box to Sapphire. After Sapphire wiped up the white globs dripping down her thighs she looked back to Pyrrha who sat on the other bed- Nora's judging by the scent- on her back, legs spread, wet pussy in clear view. They made eye contact and Pyrrha beckoned her over with a finger. Sapphire mounted, thigh against thigh, "You can pull out right?" Pyrrha asked, "Don't worry I take a special medicine, it'll be safe."  
"Alright, dive right in." Sapphire didn't waste another second, Pyrrha's warm walls welcomed her footlong fuckstick easily, balls resting on her asshole. Sapphire moved, her canid cock already precumming as her inches slid inside and out. For the third time they made out, this time only breaking away to catch their breaths before going right back in, moaning into each others mouth, sweat mixing with sweat.

  
Before long Sapphire sped up, her copious amounts of premature jism allowing to slip and slide her serpent more speedily.  
Pyrrha wrapped her legs around the wolf girl's waist, pulling her in deeper as she bucked her hips.  
They felt each climbing the their peaks and Sapphire broke, looking passioantly into Pyrrha's eyes, "Pyrrha...Pyrrha...Pyrrha," She repeated between pants and moans. Pyrrha reached behind, grabbing her soft rear and pulling her in for harder pumps, "Cum inside Sapphire, I want to feel your canine cum in my deepest parts" She moaned.

  
Whether it was from being one with her beloved, or the invitation to spill her seed inside, or some combination of the two, Sapphire didn't know, but what was certain was that something made her shot her hottest, ropiest load in her life. Her great big gonads gushed out three liters to paint Pyrrha's walls white, her knot expanding to keep it all inside, Pyrrha climaxing right along with her as soon she felt liquid heat filling up her baby chamber.  
The two laid as they were, flaccid dick still inside the Spartan's dripping husband hole as Sapphire nuzzled her partner affectionately, Pyrrha returning the favor with ear scratches as the two basked in each others warmth.  
Just as all pleasure reaches a climax, even their oneness had to end, and while Sapphire was sad that they had to part, her drooping ears perked back up along with her tail as Pyrrha made it clear that her bed would always be warm for her.

 

* * *

 

Sapphire stepped into her bathroom, running her usual routine of showering, hair and teeth brushing and a morning piss. After some mirror preening she opened the drawer to take out her futanari birth control, as she removed the pill from the scheduled container a sense of worry came over her as she saw the date on it, "Wait...wasn't that yesterday?" She picked up her scroll, and checked the date, then the one on the pills, then the scroll again.  
She ran through yesterday morning in her mind, she remembered holding the container, then she put it away when a teammate called her out to ask her something. She didn't remember going back into the bathroom.  
She felt a pit in her stomach as realization washed over her. With a trembling hand she opened Pyrrha's message log on her scroll, each press on the virtual keypad filling her with as much dread as the she filled Pyrrha with cum the day before, the thought only further adding to her fear.

  
_Sapphire, 8:22 A.M today_  
_I forgot to take my pill yesterday_

She got her reply an eternity later, or at least that's what it felt like.

  
_Pyrrha 8:46 A.M today_  
_Just took a test._  
_It's positive._


	4. Bumblebee: Motels and Masochism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake  
> pubes: a nice fluffy patch, like cat fur  
> Figure/build: Hourglass/Nubile  
> Bust: B cups  
> Hips: Fertile  
> Ass: Bellabooty  
> specialty: Bondage, using her tongue  
> Note: Slut
> 
> Yang  
> Length: 13cm (5 in)  
> Girth: 7.6cm (3 in)  
> Foreskin: phimosis  
> Balls: orange sized  
> Pubes: Forest  
> Cum: 2 liters  
> Figure/build: inverted triangle/ Athletic  
> Bust: it's Yang, DD cups are obvious  
> Hips: Wide  
> Ass: Thick  
> Specialty: Anal, pain.  
> Notes: Hates condoms so she relies on pulling out or her partners being on the pill/a safe day.  
> Her cum is extra hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so for anyone hoping, no, no babies will be made in this scene, it's too early.  
> But little Ruby red hood will definitely get a womb full of sperm next chapter, in fact, this chapter will be the lead-in for it.  
> Anyhoo, let's pretend black sun doesn't exist and have some nice dirty bondage with everyone's favorite yuri ship since Korrasami.  
> Happy Fapping!
> 
> Contents: Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Masochism, Creampie, Anal creampie, minor Whiterose, Footjob, Defloweration, Condom play, Cervical penetration

 To put it mildly, Yang was fascinated with Blake.

  
She had never actually met a Faunus before, much less befriended one, and the girl surprised her every turn.  
For starters, she was quite accepting of RWbY being futanari, Yang had assumed this was do to her own heritage making her understand the difficulties of being one, the powerful hormones and sex drives made it difficult to function in daily life without proper relief. Yang had assumed Blake's sexual forwardness was just being a good friend.

  
Then Yang found out the kind of books she read.

  
Yaoi, yuri, both straight and gay shotacon and lolicon, bestiality, harems, reverse harems, noncon, vore, watersports, bondage, and of course plenty of futanari smut, all rife with internal cumshots, semen inflation, impregnations, lactation, transformations, giant and multiple dicks, tits, pussies and balls, and she had just as much hentai and online stories.

  
Maybe that was why Blake decided that Weiss and her should get it on in the shower, why she was eager to help Ruby with her erections whenever her big sister wasn't around to help, and why she encouraged her cute crush on the ice queen.

  
It did explain how she managed to talk Weiss and Ruby into giving the two of them alone time for a few hours, the first of which was spent bobbing up and down on her swollen, redden shaft, extra blood forced into it by the ring at her base, which also kept her sticky load from shooting off inside the catgirl.  
  
The desire to drop a hot batch of sperm in her pregnable depths was further heightened by Blake's position, facing the other way using the bed frame for support, giving Yang a perfect view of her desirable derriere in motion, which she occasionally wiggled back and forth to tease her. Oh how badly did she want to put her hands on it, but they were stuck behind her head, cuffed to her ankles, the position forcing her hips raised.  
She could do nothing but moan around the ball-gag in her mouth as Blake sped up, her kitty cat cunt tightening up as she panted. Yang made what little movements she could on the floor, trying to thrust back into the climaxing Faunus on top of her in vain. Blake slammed herself down on Yang, sticking her tongue out and moaning as she came for the third time that night. Yang whimpered as her balls ached.  
  
"You really want to cum don't you?" Blake asked rhetorically to her captive, rubbing her rump seductively, "To let all those white soldiers come marching out?" She gave her bum a playful swat as Yang desperately mm-hm'ed around the gag while nodding, eyes pleading for release. Blake smiled and got off, extra slowly. She her took time working the ring off of the brawlers blood stuffed fuck muscle as Yang moaned in both pleasure and frustration, Blakes pussy juice the only lubrication to remove the tight metal accessory.

  
Ring removed, Blake ran a soft finger tip up and down the shaft, precum dripping down. Yang whimpered, Blake was just toying with her. "Fine, I guess you deserve it." She wrapped her tender hand around the shaft it worked it a steady pace, Yang's noises turning form desperation to relief. Blake cupped her testicles, feeling them tightening up as she worked the sensitive glans.  
Not even a minute later Yang finally found her relief, great ropes of white erupting from her member like a geyser, coating Blake's front who squealed in excitement as baby batter blasted her face, chest and stomach.  
Blake shivered in delight as she coo'ed, running her hands up and down her body to smear the man milk. She opened her eye's and looked down to Yang, "Ready to switch?"

* * *

Ruby probably knew that Blake had convinced Weiss to go out with her tonight just to get them out of the room, but since she was able to spend some time with her at her favorite café, talking about nothing as she indulged in cookies while watching her crush sip coffee in that elegant way she did, she didn't mind. What did bother her was that the whole time she was practically screaming at herself in her mind to confess, but once Weiss suggested they check in to a motel she had forgotten all about that. It could wait for another night.

  
As soon as the heiress locked the door behind them Ruby glomped onto her, kissing her lovingly as she worked her out of her clothes, Weiss doing the same to her. Once the two were in their panties; Ruby wearing black cotton with red lace and Weiss elegant blue silk, they used their tongues as they took a few stumbling steps to land on the bed. Ruby rolled on top of Weiss and started licking and kissing at her scar, "Ah-ahhh~" Weiss wasn't expecting that, so in revenge she stuck a hand down her undergarments, taking hold of her flesh rod, the foreskin already peeled down, dripping with pre and stiff as stone, she never seemed to get that hard for anyone else.

  
Once Ruby started moaning and squirming, Weiss took advantage of her moment of weakness to roll them over, taking her rightful place above the reaper.  
Weiss grinned mischievously, and freed the beast...well the cub of a beast...between her leaders legs, casting her panties to the other side of the room as she got beside her, putting her feet around Ruby's red rocket.  
First, she used her delicate toes to work the glans, precum lubing her up as she moved on to the shaft, expertly using her toes like fingers and her arches like palms.

* * *

Yang finished rubbing her sore wrists after she secured Blake's to the bed posts, she looked over to see the tools at her disposal; next to a pile of tissues to wipe off whatever jism didn't get licked up was a lit candle, a riding crop and...oh those will do nicely. "Please Yang, don't keep me waiting." Blake said seductively, wiggling a bit as she could with limbs tied by maguey rope and a blindfold leaving her wet with anticipation as she wondered what she would be given first.  
She felt the blonde's presence beside her shortly before a sharp pressure clamped down her nice dark nipple, then the next one, then a third on her swollen clitty.  
Yang watched the horny kitten squirm from pleasure and pain, a few fluids dripping from the slit beneath a patch of fur-like bush to stain the bedsheets below. She gave a tug on the chain that connected the nipple clamps, wiggling it up and down, showing some restraint for once to keep from pulling too hard for the clamps to come off.  
  
Yang checked the candle, not quite enough wax yet, so she grabbed the crop instead.

* * *

Ruby cried out Weiss's name, raising her pelvis and locking up her legs as she positively covered her tiny feet in warm splooge for the second time. Weiss grinned and brought her one foot to lick it clean as ruby did the other, using the opportunity to suck on her delicate toes. "So what next?" Weiss asked expectanly. Now was her chance, "umm...do you want it put inside me?" Ruby suggested meekly, "oh..sure." Weiss said, reahcing into her handbag to pullout a condom which was donned on her lengthy ladyboner.  
Weiss placed herself at Ruby's lovetunnel, which seemed to grow wetter the closer her cock came, without a second thought Weiss pushed quickly inside, only to stop just as Ruby yelped when her hymen broke.  
Weiss looked down at the blood, "Ruby, this was your first? How?"  
"I was sav-...I only did anal before..." Ruby looked away shyly. Weiss grinned, "Well you couldn't have picked a better person to take it." Once Ruby's walls relaxed she started thrusting swiftly, quickly hitting her cervix.

* * *

Blake yelped as Yang gave her another swat, a red mark forming on her thigh to join the others all across her body. Yang saw her struggling her legs, desperately wanting to rub them together, "Getting antsy huh?" She commented as she grabbed another tool. "This outha' hold you over." She slid the vibrator into her core, turning it to it's lowest setting. Blake moaned, "Oh Yang~" Yang smirked and slapped her across the face, "Call me Mistress bitch."  
"Oh~ Mistress" Blake quivered, rocking her hips slightly.  
Yang took the candle, the only light in the room, and carefully tilted it. Blake moaned as hot wax hit her navel, then she felt a nipple clamp being taken off for wax to hit that soon after. Yang tugged on the chain, wiggling the still attached clamp as she kept dripping all over her torso, Blake squirming beneath her as orange drops pelted her stomach, chest and thighs, feeling a bit extra naughty, she took off her clitty clamp to get that as well.

Blake writhed in agony and longing, "Yang~ please~ Just fuck me already." She pleaded, only to be met with another smack, "What did you mean pet?"  
"Mistress~ please fuck me! make me your cum dumpster~ use me as your living onahole."

  
"Oh ho ho~ is that an invitation for you-know-what? Did you stop taking your pills just for tonight?"

  
Blake shook her head, "You know I'm not ready for that yet."

  
"Oh..." Yang lamented, "Alright, but I get to tear that ass up afterwards, and I'm going in dry."

  
Blake whimpered a bit, after the first time she had to twist Yang's arm to get her to use lube. "Okay...I mean, yes mistress."  
Yang undid one of the ropes around Blakes ankle, as she pulled out the vibrator and set it aside she got a wicked idea when she saw the wax on her clit.  
Taking the candle she dripped a few more drops on Blake's quivering quim who squirmed a bit, then she carefully drip the last bit of wax onto her own member, sucking in air through her teeth.  
She lifted Blake's leg up onto to her shoulder, placed her pecker at her needy entrance, and pressed inside, pushing hot wax inside along with girlcock the size of a soda can  
Blake came right as she bottomed out.

* * *

Ruby's red-tipped rod went off, splattering Weiss's tummy with jizz as she felt her lover-to-be's long lady-lance enter her baby chamber. Weiss stopped to let Ruby relax and get used to the feeling of cock in her womb "Pretty good right?" She asked, Ruby nodded adorably, "Wrap your legs around me when your ready." Ruby didn't wait, she did just as Weiss told her and griped the sheets.  
Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Already? You seem to really change when you're with me." Ruby blushed, "I uh...could you start?"  
"Oh, right sorry." Weiss resumed, pulling out to just her royal crown before pushing all of her inches back inside, Ruby's cervix accepting her through.  
She really wished that Schnee shlong wasn't wrapped in a layer of rubber, both to better feel it and to receive the copious volume of fluid it produce directly within her fertile insides.

* * *

Blake came again, adding more stains to her sheets as Yang pumped her piston powerfully. Yang grinned, panting between strokes, "How many is that now? like five or six times? Funny how the real master in this relationship isn't cumming as much as her slave."

  
"That's! because!" Blake said between moans, "Pain! Makes! Me! Hot!"

  
Yang gripped her legs tighter, using it as a brace as she slammed into her harder, blonde forest meeting black fur, "I'm about to make you really hot inside."  
"Yes~ yes! cum in me mistress! cum~ cum!" Blake continued to coax yang on as she reached her plateau, tilting her head back and focusing only on the feeling of Blake's walls gripping her like a vice as her hips sped up rabidly. "Three..." She breathed out, gripping Blake's leg hard enogh to dig her nails in her flesh "Two..." Yang grit her teeth, her hips were vibrating back and forth now more then thrusting, her nails drew blood, "...ONE!"

  
Blake squirted as she cried out, Yang's steaming goo filled her, and she could tell by comparison it was even hotter then wax, a few more degrees and it would be scalding.  
The pair both quivered as they came down from their high, Yang withdrew and watched as her essence poured out, adding even more to the love stains below them, much to Blake's lament, who whined as she wanted to keep it all inside her.

* * *

"Cu-CUMMMMMIIIING!" Ruby cried, cock in hand as it exploded all over herself, Weiss's cum poured into the condom, not quite as hot as Yang's but hot enough to feel through the synthetic barrier, giving her a small demo of what she wanted badly. Ruby panted, her cheeks red, her body dripping with sweat and her own cum. Weiss exhaled and relaxed her body, pulling out her cock before falling beside her leader on her back. "I have to say Ruby, you're the best fuck I've had since my private tutor, and she used to be a porn star." Weiss said as she removed the rubber.

"Gee, thanks Weiss, you're pretty great too...can I have drink from your condom?"

"Sure, shouldn't let it go to waste after all."

Ruby cheered a bit as she took it, helping herself to a hot, salty helping of protein as Weiss checked her scrolled. "I texted both of them before we came here, and I haven't heard anything back."

"Well, duh, their obviously making the beast with two backs as well, should we wait a little bit longer?"

"By then it will be too dark." Weiss typed in a message to Yang telling she what she and Ruby would be doing, "I already paid for the full night, so we'll just stay here."

"Really!?" Ruby got up and onto Weiss, "Wanna fuck some more?"  
Weiss yelped and almost dropped her scroll, "Don't do that you dolt! And yes, I have lots of fun with you."

Ruby beamed at that, "Yay! Wanna do it in the butt this time?"

* * *

Yang finished wiping off the sperm, femcum and wax on her wang as Blake waited anxiously, both legs freed she had been flipped over, arms crossed and sticking out her pert ass, had she had a hand free she would've been fingering to make it just a little bit easier on herself, but yang would have none of that.  
She put her pecker at Blake's pucker, "Bite the pillow bitch."  
With those three words and two hands firmly on her shoulders, Blake understood immediately what her girlfriend's intentions were.  
She quickly took a mouthful of cotton and gripped it tightly with her teeth, Yang didn't even wait for any signal that she was ready as she shoved all of her girthy bastard right inside the unlubed passage.

  
Blake screamed into he pillow as Yang violated her rear entrance, she still liked it, and the pain made it all the better, but god damn did she hate having a sore asshole afterwards.  
Yang grunted as she worked herself in and out, in and out at a steady rate, like working two alternating levers up and down.  
Slowly she increased her tempo, precum making it easier as well as the Bellabutthole stretching to accommodate her girth.

After five minutes Yang was slamming Blake into her, who continued to scream and moan into her pillow as Yang's balls tapped her puss and the flesh of her ass bounced.  
Yang smirked, beginning to feel that pressure building up, "That's right kitty cat, keep making those noise I love." She grabbed Blakes hair and yanked, pulling her away from the pillow to scream at max volume as she pounded her poop-chute with full force, Blake lost in the sensations as her eyes watered.

  
"I'm close Blakey~" Yang teased, "I'm gonna give you a semenema! I'll baste you like a turkey! I'll stuff you like a stocking! I'll-"

  
"Just! Fucking! Come!" Blake screamed, thighs quivering as she gripped the sheets. Yang responded a firm smack on her ass, that sent her off and she came one last time, lady-liquids spilling down her legs as Yang pulled all the way out, waiting for the gape to close back up just to force it open again as she shoved herself back inside, depositing her payload in Blake's bowels.  
Blake's body gave out and she went out fainting on her front, Yang got comfy at her side and wrapped an arm around her, figuring they could clean off and put away their toys in the morning.

You know, _after_ Blake gave her an earful for being a literal pain in her ass when they wake up.


	5. Whiterose: Confessions and conception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby  
> Length: 18cm (7in)  
> Girth: 4.6cm (1.8in)  
> Foreskin: uncut  
> Balls: none  
> Pubes: sprouting  
> Cum: half liter  
> Figure/build: hourglass/Skinny  
> Bust: budding  
> Hips: Slender  
> Ass: Cute  
> Specialties: Doggy style, riding, Speed via semblance  
> Notes: Can cum multiple times, sometimes without slowing down at all.  
> Will go through a growth spurt over the course of the fic, namely her penis, hips, and breasts will get larger and her pubes will grow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had the sex scene for this in mind, but I went back and forth on how to play out the confession, I choose this one since it would be Weiss at her cutest, and Whiterose needs to be cute. The alternative was the schoolgirl letter-in-the-locker meeting-on-the-roof thing, but I felt that wouldn't be long enough.
> 
> Happy Fapping!  
> Contents: Porn with plot, good morning blowjob, Creampies, Deep throating, Impregnation, cum swallowing.

Ruby awoke with a moan, tossing around a little bit as she felt soft lips wrapped around her morningwood. "mmh~ morning Blake." She mumbled as she pulled the covers off, revealing not her faunus teammate, but her white haired crush between her thighs.

  
"W-Weiss!?" Ruby looked around the room, Blake and Yang were gone, and the shower head could be heard through the door, the occasional moan slipping through, "I thought you'd be with Yang in the shower."  
Weiss removed Ruby from her mouth, her fingers replacing her lips, "Yang woke up before me, Blake told me you need this in the mornings." She explained as she examined Ruby's specimen a bit more closely, it's tip was a deep crimson, veins bulged up and down it's modest length, Weiss tilted her head, "huh...Ruby I think you got a little bit thicker."

  
"oh really? how much?"

  
"I'd say you're one...point nine in diameter now." Weiss began to work the glans, "You know Ruby, when a futa has a growth spurt the first thing to be affected is their male part, and the last."

  
"Ooooh...Maybe I'll grow as long as you, with Yang's boobies." Weiss chuckled, "Unlikely, besides you wouldn't be as cute with them."

  
Ruby reddened, "I'm cute?"

  
"Of course." Weiss answered matter-of-factly before diving her middle and ringer fingers into her leaders snatch, arching them to hit that special spot that made her cry out, raising her hips to release her white contents.  
Weiss smiled, Ruby exhaled, "So what's on the agenda today oh captain my captain?" she started to lick her hand clean, Ruby's cum was so sweet and thick. "Today's Saturday right?"  
Weiss nodded, dragging her tongue slowly across the back of her hand up to her fingers to pick up as much semen in one lick as possible.  
"Well, I think we can go ahead and have today to relax, and double up on training tomorrow if we're up for it."  
Weiss walked to her dresser, taking off her nightgown, "I dunno Ruby, I don't want to spend a nice sunny day doing a whole lot of nothing." She bent over to open a drawer, giving a the reaper a nice look at her cute bottom and the equally adorable pair of panties on it.  
"Well..." Ruby sat up, turning red, "Maybe you and I can spend the day together...Wanna go to that Cafe?"  
"We went there two nights ago Ruby, you can eat sweets until you're diabetic but I need nutrition." Weiss put her ponytail up, "How bout that Altessian restaurant I saw?"

  
"Isn't that one of those places that serve snails?"

  
"Escargot, and they have other things too, you like spaghetti don't you? Theirs is to die for"

  
"Only when my dad makes it." Ruby flopped on her back with a sigh. Weiss regarded her with a frown, then an idea struck her "They have strawberry cheesecake."  
Rose petals flew everywhere as Ruby speedily dressed in her best clothes, "It's a date!" She beamed.  
Weiss blinked, "wait...date? What do you mean?"

  
"Uh..umm you know...I mean that...Its a turn of phrase...not that I wouldn't date you...I mean!" As Ruby flustered Weiss made a reservation on her scroll, "We're set for six tonight, don't wear your good clothes till then, you'll wrinkle them."  
"Oh...um...okay then!" Ruby sighed a breath of relief, "What do you wanna do until then?"  
Weiss barely paid her any attention as she checked her schedule, "We can study together, how bout that?"

  
"Sure, I guess."

* * *

Half an hour, in half an hour Ruby and Weiss would be together at some fancy place she couldn't pronouce the name of, 'Francey Cheek' something or other.  
She paced around the room, nervous, anxious, and ambitious all at once  
This was it, this was gonna be the night she would confess to Weiss.  
But how to do it? "Weiss...Would you be my girlfriend?" Ruby said aloud, "No, too direct...Weiss, be my girlfriend...No, that's a demand."  
Ruby spun on her heels and proceeded to pace in the other direction, now moving counterclockwise around the room, "Weiss...I care about you a lot, and, I wanna be with you..."  
No, that wasn't clear enough, "Weiss, I want to spend every day with you...now that's sounds like a proposal..."  
Ruby scratched her chin, her back to the door.  
It has to be simple and direct, no room for Weiss to interpret it wrong and still not come on strong enough to put her off the idea.  
Ruby took a deep breath and exhaled, closing her eyes, "Weiss, I love you..." she spun around opening her arms wide as her smile, "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Weiss stood in the doorway.

Ruby drew back her arms, fear and embarrassment washing over her, "Ruby..." Weiss started, her cheeks turning red, she promptly received a face full of petals as Ruby sped past her and out the door, "Ruby wait!" A spinning Weiss yelled.  
Too late, rose petals covered the hallway floor making it difficult to tell which direction she went.  
Weiss put her face in her hands. "Oh no..."  
She got out her scroll, and called Ruby, "Heyo! This is Ruby Rose and her BFF!" "Don't make me part of your message you dolt!" "Leave a message after I beep! BEEEEP!"  
Straight to voicemail.

  
Weiss looked at her contacts, surely Ruby confided in someone right? Her sister? No, she wouldn't be able to keep the secret, it had to be Blake.

  
_Me, Today 5:36 PM_  
_I just walked in on Ruby practicing her confession._

  
Not even a minute later Blake rang and she answered immediately. "Which way did she run?" Blake asked, assuming correctly how things went.  
"I can't tell, what should I do?"

  
She heard Blake sigh on the other side, "Well...the first question is, how do _you_ feel about her?"

Weiss was silent for a few seconds, "Well?"

  
"I never thought about me and Ruby as more then friends."

  
"Well, think about it. Look I'm in the bookstore right now so I can't speak much, talk to Yang."

  
"Did she tell Yang too?"

  
"No, she just put two and two together."

  
"Yang did?"

  
"Yang did what?" The blondie strolled though the open door, "and what's with the rose petals? Did Ruby rush off for something?"  
Blake hung up and Weiss pocketed the device, "Yang, I...ok this will take a minute..."

  
Weiss sat Yang down and told her everything, Yang scratched her chin, "France-wah Cheek? isn't that one of those places that serve snails?"  
" _François chic_ , and focus!" Weiss snapped, "Where would Ruby run off too? And how could I make it up to her?"  
Yang crossed her arms, eyes closed as she considered everything, "hmm..."

  
"Anything?"

Yang stood up and patted Weiss's shoulder, "Leave finding Ruby to me, in the meantime, I know just the thing that would lift her spirits."  
  
"And that is?"

Yang didn't answer, instead she went to her drawers, tossing out various belongings recklessly that Weiss had to dodge, "ah-ha!" She took out a few pages and handed them to Weiss.  
Weiss regarded them, "A recipe for Cookies?"

  
"Not just any cookies Ice Queen." Yang wagged a finger with a smirk, "That's the recipe her mother used, with a touch of Yang, see?" Yang pointed to pointed to the steps about adding peanut butter with her handwriting.  
  
"Yang I don't know how to cook, I could just buy-" "But it won't mean anything if you don't make them yourself, trust me."  
Yang smiled, Weiss kept starring, "So...I'll just use your recipe?"  
"No, you'll use _your_ recipe, that means no peanut butter, you gotta add something that's all you, something that when she takes a bite...or shove it down her gullet as the case may be, it just screams to her, 'Weiss made these just for me'"  
  
Weiss looked back down at the instructions, "Well, how hard could baking be?"

  
"That's the spirit!" Yang gave her a hard pat on the back, "you get started, I'll bring Ruby around in hour."  
Yang left the room, Leaving weiss alone to get out the utensils and ingredients, she regarded everything in the pantry carefully, something that just scream 'Weiss made these for Ruby' huh?  
Her scroll vibrated and she checked it  
  
_Blake, Today 5:42 PM_  
_On my way back now, did Yang help at all?_

She typed a reply.

_Me, Today 5:42 PM_  
_Sort of, think you can help me bake?_

She typed another as an idea struck her.

_Me, Today 5:43 PM_  
_And can you pick up some white chocolate chips, powered sugar and toffee?_

* * *

  
Weiss used to never think about her maids and cooks and back home, how she would just causally ask for meals without regard for the effort to make them, thinking of cooking as nothing more then just putting stuff together and waiting for it to heat up.  
After spending the better half of an hour trial-and-erring in the kitchen, she had a new found respect for them.

  
"Well...it was a labor, but I think they're acceptable now." A messy Weiss said, pulling out the metal tray from the oven, this time remembering to put a mitt on.  
"Would you say...a labor of love?" Blake teased, Weiss scowled, "Yang is rubbing off on you."

  
"Well, she did do that earlier today."

  
"Please don't." Weiss said, looking down at the cookies she scooped onto the plate, the edges were slightly burnt, and they were stiff when the instructions said they should be soft and chewy, and they didn't end up in the heart shape like she hoped, but if Yang's word is anything to go by Ruby would love them anyways.  
"And now the final touch!" Weiss said, sprinkling the powered sugar all over them. Weiss took one and offered it to the faunus, Blake hesitantly ate the whole thing.  
"Well? are they good?"

Blake did her best smile with her cheeks full, "Mmm...hm!"  
"Good!" Weiss turned around and Blake spat discreetly into the trash can. "So did you think about it?" she asked when she finished scrapping her tongue.

  
"Well..." Weiss had her back turned, but Blake could tell she was blushing, "I...I couldn't honestly see myself with Ruby, she's childish and impulsive, she doesn't respect my personal space..." Weiss turned to face her "...She's messy, has no class, spends more time on Cresent Rose then her grades, she eats too many sweets and looks adorable when she get's a chocolate chip stain on the corner of her mouth, and she has the cutest laugh, and her big silver eyes that sparkle when she's happy, and her penis is so nice, and she makes the cutest sounds when you suck her off and-"

  
Blake grabbed Weiss's shoulder, silencing her. She said nothing, just looked at her with a knowing smile. Weiss blushed again.  
The door opened, "How are things?" Yang called, "We just finished up," Blake replied walking over to her, "Is Ruby coming?"  
"In just a minute, I told her I got some new bearings for Cresent Rose." Yang looked past the Faunus to Weiss, "Think you can handle things from here snowflake?"  
  
Weiss looked around nervously, "You mean you're not gonna help me?"

"Nope." Yang smiled. "We'll stop her from running out the room though."

"What? W-what do I do then?"

  
"Just be yourself." Blake told her, the two stepping out.  
  
Weiss stood there in silence for a moment, then shook her head in a blur to come to her senses.  
She picked up the plate and paced around the room, any second now Ruby was gonna walk in.  
She had to think of a confession. "Ruby, I return your feelings...No, there's not enough emotion. Ruby...I care about you too, I accept your affection."  
No, that didn't work either, Weiss sighed as she sat the cookies down. "I just have to say it...Ruby, I would love to be your girlfriend...is that good enough?"  
She heard footsteps outside the door, "It will have to do."  
Ruby opened the door, stepping in casually, "No one here?" she asked outloud, Weiss turned on the kitchen light, revealing herself and her cookies. "W-Weiss!"  
She ran back to the door, it didn't budge, "Wait...Yang are you on the other side? Did you set this up?"

"I will neither confirm or deny that." came the brawlers muffled voice.

"That may as well as been a yes! C'mon! lemme out!"

"Ruby!" Weiss grabbed her, spinning her around and taking her to the table, sitting her down at the her plate.  
Ruby looked down at the poorly made baked goods, "Did you make these?"  
  
"Just for you."  
  
Ruby took one and bit in half, chewed, hummed, then swallowed. "Could you get me a glass of milk?" Ruby proceeded to scarf them down, one after another disappearing.  
Weiss sat the glass down, "Are they good?"  
  
"Wale...noht perfict, baht dere yoursh, waht are dese yu puht en dem?"

"That's toffee, and don't talk with your mouth full dolt." she took a napkin an got Ruby's crumb covered lips.

Ruby finished the last cookie and then downed the milk, Weiss swore she had a extra stomach just for cookies and milk, maybe two.  
As soon as she gulped, Weiss got closer, putting an arm around her back, "Ruby..." Both of them blushed, "...I love you too."  
  
Ruby's face brightened as her heart fluttered, "Really?"  
  
Weiss nodded, "Really."  
  
Ruby got closer, leaning her forehead into Weiss's "Even though I'm a dolt?"  
  
"You're my dolt Ruby." Weiss went to hug her, but found herself being lifted in Ruby's arms who carried her bridal style to her bed, tossing her on it and then leaping onto her, diving her tongue into her mouth, Weiss returned the favor, the two partaking in a round of tongue fencing. Ruby tasted like white chocolate chips and powdered sugar.

  
Blake and Yang could hear the bed creaking and the muffled moans through the door, "Guess we better give them some alone time." Blake said, Yang nodded, happy for her sister.

* * *

  
Ruby and Weiss sat across from each other in their birthday suits in the dark the room cold enough to stiffen their nips visibly.   
This wasn't the same as other times they had sex: They weren't two hermaphrodite friends relieving each other's sexual desires, they were a couple.  
It wasn't sex, it was making love.

Ruby made the first move, putting herself between Weiss's supple thighs and licking her balls as she ran her hand up and down Weiss's shaft.  
The heiress leaned back, biting her finger to stifle her moans. Her cock stood proudly at it's full length and ruby licked her slowly from base to tip, counting all fourteen inches.  
Once she reached the glans she proceeded to polish the princess's crown.  
  
Weiss reached up with her free hand, running her fingers through her new girlfriends black-and-red locks. She never realized how silky and smooth Ruby's hair was.  
Ruby sucked on her lollipop until precum dripped out, taking that as cue to start sucking her for real. Angling herself carefully she took several inches of pale, pristine prick down her gullet, gagging slightly.  
Weiss moaned when she felt the back of Ruby's throat, looking down to see ten inches of herself disappearing past her lips, one hand on her white strip of pubes and the other still on her tender sack, rubbing the egg-sized orbs as she deep throated her.  
Weiss gently pushed Ruby down, a little bit further, almost a foot, and held her there, silver eyes looking back at her lovingly.

Ruby broke for air, a string of spit and sperm keeping her lips connected to the schnee shlong, which she quickly went back down on, taking a full foot of it.  
She squeezed the base, trapping blood inside, which engorged the member, making it red, swollen and more sensitive. Weiss moaned again, "Where'd you learn that?"  
Ruby responded with a mouth full of dick, a mumble that sounded like "Blake", Weiss rolled her eyes, "that figures-Ahh~" another wave of pleasure washed over her, making her buck her hips, ruby gagged a bit more, but she was a good little cuteslut and kept going, maintaining eye contact.  
  
Weiss grabbed her nipples, tweaking and pulling on the sensitive buds as her legs shivered, those familiar tingles stirring inside her balls. "F-Faster Ruby!" Weiss told her, and Ruby obliged, focusing only on her speed, her head movements meeting Weiss's hip thrusts halfway, nutsack hitting her chin.  
Ruby felt the two cum factories tighten under her palm, and heard Weiss cry out, looking up at her to see her rolling her fluttering eyes back just before she felt the torrent of seed pour into her mouth.

Ruby slowly and agonizingly pulled herself off Weiss' softening shaft, a mixture of jizz and saliva leaving it in a shiny coat.  
The reaper crawled back up her lovers lithe body, taking her for another kiss.  
Just as Weiss predicted Ruby passed a good portion of her own seed into her mouth, which they both swallowed shortly thereafter.  
Ruby sat up, her red rocket throbbing with each heartbeat, she rubbed the stiff stick's tip against her lover's equally stiff nipples before scooting back to get into position.  
Weiss looked into Ruby's pleading eyes, the two understood each other without speaking. She lifted her balls and spread her legs.  
Ruby stuck it inside, warm walls tightening around her ample girl-girth.

Weiss's heart fluttered warmly with each stroke Ruby made, though part of that may have just been her wang being rubbed between their bodies as she moved.  
Weiss placed her hands on the reaper's rosy rump, rubbing the soft globes, "Don't be timid, I can take your sister you know." Weiss said, giving Ruby's reddish rear a push to help her, who thrusted harder and quicker, "Just cause Yang fucks you like that doesn't mean I have to you know." Ruby pouted, her face was adorable like that, "You dolt! We're lovers, we should make each other feel as good as possible."  
"oh yeah..." Ruby started pumping her hips faster, the bed creaking below them as she popped a nipple into her mouth. Weiss wrapped her legs around Ruby's waist as she moaned, pumping her hips right back.  
  
Ruby stiffened her legs as she ejaculated once inside, but didn't slow down, in fact the jism served as perfect lube to help her speed up, not wanting to stop until Weiss came too.  
Weiss repeated her lovers name more and more during their passionate thrusting, sweat mixing with sweat and moans growing louder.  
"Ruuuubby!" Weiss shouted, her pussy gushing juices as Ruby locked up, shooting another load of liquid heat inside, Weiss feeling each and every thick rope that plastered her walls.

The two stayed in each others embrace, cuddling and kissing for a couple minutes, before Ruby grasped Weiss's restiffened pole, "Another one?" She asked with a chipper smile.  
Weiss smiled back, "Of course ruby." Weiss took a condom from her under her pillow, one of many she stashed. Ruby grabbed her hand and held it down, "N, Weiss I wanna feel you for real." Weiss blushed, "Ruby, that's risky..."

"I wanna take that risk...in fact..."

Ruby didn't say anything, didn't need to, the message was given just from her expression; red cheeks, a quivering lower lip, sparkling eyes all said "I wanna have your baby."  
Weiss leaned back looking at up at the little package in her hand, "Well, three girls this year have already jumped me and got pregnant, I guess if there's one girl I want to knock up, it would be my girlfriend." She tossed the wrapper to the floor, "Is that a yes?" Ruby brightened up.  
  
"Of course it is dolt, now get on my boner."

Ruby squealed in delight and squatted down to give the heiress's pony a ride, her love tunnel taking the inches quite easily up to her cervix, the warmth telling Weiss how badly she wanted it.  
Weiss took Ruby's hands into hers, using her elbows to support her as she started bouncing up and down.  
Ruby would go up slowly, loosening up as she did so, then fall down, tightening up like a vice around Weiss, with each fall she would get a little bit faster, and each time Weiss's cock would kiss the entrance to her womb, soon she shot a bit of pre against it, and with that lube in place Ruby would try harder to fit her inside.

The two of them almost came when Weiss's crown popped inside of Ruby's baby chamber, both bit their lips to resist the urge to explode like bombs all over each other, Weiss couldn't keep a few ropes of semen from escaping. Ruby squeezed her base, "Don't come yet Weiss."

"I know Ruby, I'm trying..." She grunted, trying not to buck her hips and coaxing herself into climaxing, "A little bit got out though."

"I know, I could feel it." Ruby moved slowly, maintaining her grip carefully, a few seconds felt like an hour of agony and heaven all at once for the ice queen.  
Her balls ached for blissful release, to fulfill that primal futa instinct to fuck and cum. Ruby would have none of it, moaning as she slowly slid on her pole, her walls gripping her shaft greedily.  
Weiss couldn't contain her urges any more, she bucked her hips, Ruby gasped a the surprise and sudden pleasure, "Weiss!" she yelled.

"If you're gonna get knocked up Ruby..." She sat up and grabbed the reapers hips, slamming into her, "It's gonna be on my terms!"

"Weissssss!" Ruby rolled her eye's back, her tongue lolled out, Weiss's rapier stabbed her most intimate part deeper and deeper with each sound of flesh against flesh.  
Ruby dug her nails into Weiss shoulders, her penis dripped more splooge onto the hung heiress pounding her from below. "Weissss!" She cried again, "Rubyyy!" Came the fencer's reply.

They kept shouting each other's name louder, every second the pressure in their loins grew and grew until finally, with one final thrust Weiss unleashed a potent payload inside her leader, whose legs convulsed as she orgasmed, squirting like a fountain all over Weiss's lap.

Weiss came to her senses about five minutes later, the sheets were stained with mixed fluids, her body still warm in the afterglow of a great climax, and clinging to her side, resting her head in the nook between her neck and shoulder was Ruby, her peaceful sleeping face like that of a child who just got read a bedtime story, and not all like a futa feinting from a climax that filled her with two liters of seed, ripe with sperm eager to lay claim her eggs. Weiss smiled and fell asleep cuddling her.

The next morning, when Yang found out, Weiss had to flee out the window while Ruby and Blake held her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write other things then just smut, but it seems writing sex scenes is where my talent lies, what I wouldn't give for my original ideas to be published in some form or another. But is that really so bad? I could be a great erotic author right? Right?  
> I mean that's not exactly something you can say proudly at thanksgiving or birthdays or something, but A) I can't feel shame and B) I don't give a fuck about what my family thinks.


	6. Team Sloth: Hung like a Hammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora  
> Length: 33cm (13 in)  
> Girth: 3cm (1.2 in), but has a huge glans  
> Foreskin: cut  
> Balls: Coconut sized  
> Pubes: natural  
> Cum: 10 liters (2.6 gallons)  
> Figure/Build: hourglass/ athletic  
> Bust: C cups  
> Hips: Wide  
> Ass: Bubble butt  
> Specialty: Receiving Anal, Ahego, Deepthroating  
> Notes: She breaks her condoms, so she needs to pull out, otherwise she usually only fucks Ren with a few exceptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contents: Futa X male, Handjob, 69ing, anal

Nora mumbled in her sleep, a snot bubble in her nostril expanding and shrinking with her snores.

"So we won't wake her?" The dog Faunus asked from the other side of the room.  
  
Ren turned form his sleeping friend to his other company, "No, you're good, the only thing that can wake her is if we mention panca-"  
Nora tossed a bit and Ren shut up.

  
After a few courtesy seconds to make sure she was still sawing logs, Ren waved a hand "Carry on."  
"Right, So as you know Pyrrha has a little me in her belly," Sapphire said, "Jaune we would love it if you would come with us to announce it to RWBY, my team and my family."  
Jaune, who sat next to Pyrrha on the bed nervously placed a hand on the back of his neck "uhh I-I dunno, this kinda stuff is too serious for me."  
Pyrrha placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Jaune you should be there with us." Pyrrha leaned forward with a warm smile, "I mean you are the godfather."  
Jaune brightened up "Me? Really? I-I- don't know what to sa-"  
"Just say you're happy!" Sapphire interrupted, standing up and ready to go, "C'mon it won't be right without all three of us."  
Jaune smiled softly, "Sure."  
Pyrrha was the last one of her feet as the trio head for the door, "Coming with us Ren?"  
"Thank you but no, I've learned the hard way not let Nora by herself, especially if she wakes up." Ren bowed his head respectfully, "Let me know how it goes."

  
Now that all that was out of the way, it was time to do the morning routine, the first step being a shower.  
Without his teammates to be considerate of, Ren could afford to take extra long and turn the heat up just a little more, although he still preferred a nice long soak in tub full of bubbles.  
Just as he finished rinsing shampoo out of his silky locks a clamor rose as Nora burst into the room, "REEEEEEEN!"  
"What is it Nora?" Ren yelled over the showerhead, not uncomfortable with his best friend seeing his sleek naked form.  
The Valkyrie raised up the bottom of her knee-length nightshirt, up to her breasts. "My morning boner won't go down!~"

  
Ren sighed internally, well, this wasn't Unexpected, they were due for another morningwood incident. "What dream did you have last night?" He asked as her opened the shower's glass door. Nora toosed her nightie aside and stepped in to join, cock in hand.  "I won wrestling match against a Goliath, and the crowd of pretty ladies rewarded me with their bodies!"  
  
"That would do it, anything else?"  
  
"mmn...." Nora placed a finger to her lips, eyes looking up to pour through the sparse contents of her mind to figure it out what else could be causing her problem, "Oh, I did fall asleep touching it last night while thinking of you." she said sweetly.  
  
"Sounds about right."  Ren shook his head with a little smile, he squirted some body wash on his palm and proceed to wrap said hand around her maleness, giving it long slow strokes to lube up the foot long fuck stick in suds, "Let's see if we can take care of this." Ren smiled.

  
Nora relaxed all but her legs, mouth open in a goofy smile that expressed comfort and arousal, Ren was always good with his hands, not only were they soft and feminine, but he knew exactly what technique to use and when to use it. From working the glans, to the pressure he gripped with, to when he cupped her coconuts to rubbing the lady lips tucked behind them. Ren was so in tune with Nora's desires that on more then one occasion she had convinced herself she was controlling him by thought.  
  
Nora lolled out her tongue, ooh'ing and ahh'ing louder as that pressure built up in her loins, Ren worked her shaft like a pro with one hand rubbing her balls, coaxing her cum factories into high speed production. When her knees started to buckle he gripped her base and focused on the glans, the foreskin moving back and forth as her stroked her.  
"eh! ahh...go-gonna..." Nora placed her arms agaisn the walls to her side, steadying herself. "gonna...BLOOOOOW!~" She thrust her hips out and Ren braced for impact, gallons of sperm erupted from her herm-hammer(as she liked to call it) for several seconds, the last bits coming out in big, steadily weakening spurts that made her cock twitch with each.  
A white covered Ren looked up at Nora who breathed out a long sigh of release, her face still possessing that goofy and adorable open-mouth smile, her eye's half closed. "Think that'll tide you over?" He asked as he got to his feet, rinsing the copious amounts of baby batter that coated his front.  
Nora looked down at her mast, still stiff as a board and raring to go. "Nope!" Nora placed her hands on her hips and grinned, "When's the last time we got to be alone together Ren?"

"Not since we enrolled I think."

Nora's grin grew, "I think you already know what I'm gonna get at then."  
Ren tilted his head, "Well, it is opportunity to make use of."  
"My thoughts exactly!" Nora grabbed his wrist and ran out with him in tow, "Wait! I'm not dried off yet!"

* * *

Team RWBY collectively "awwwww~"ed at Pyrrha's announcement.  
"Man, I totally thought it was gonna be Jaune who would be the daddy." Yang hung her head and fished out a few Lein which Blake pocketed.  
  
"You were taking bets?" Jaune said, "That's really not cool you know."  
  
"But it's fun. By the way help settle another one, who's bigger? You or Pyrrha?"

"Yang!" Several voices chastised.

"What?"

"It's just really personal," Sapphire crossed her arms, her wolf ears dropped in displeasure, "How would you feel if I made a bet that you and Blake...I dunno, did BDSM stuff?"

"You'd be making more money then the Ice Queen's family."

"Hey." Weiss cried as Blake hid her blush.

"Back to the topic of babies in the belly." Ruby said, standing in the center of the room, clearing her throat and beating a fist against her chest, "Pyrrha's not the only redhead in this room with a cookie in the oven."

"Ruby, I believe the expression is a 'bun in the oven'." Pyrrha explained, though Ruby's point didn't fly over her head.

"But cookies are better! Besides, I know our little Fuchsia will be a real sweetheart, so it's appropriate."

"You already came up with a name?" Jaune asked.

"No, and I suggested we call her Valentine," Weiss smiled to herself proudly, "If I'm right she will be born in February anyways."

"That's sounds more like red then pink," Jaune brought up, then looked to Pyrrha and Sapphire, "What color would ours be? Purple? Maroon?"

"Let's wait on that." Pyrrha said, placing a hand on her belly, "I suggest until we know if it's a girl or a futa."

"Agreed." Sapphire nodded her head, "So, shall we got to my team now?"

Pyrrha, Jaune and Sapphire said their goodbyes and left, and everyone returned to their business, Yang's being to relax on her bed with arms crossed behind her head. "Sooooo...Does anyone else find it curious that like, four out of five girls in this school are hermaphrodites?" Yang asked aloud to no one in particular, "I even heard that Goodwitch is hung like an ursa, and that she fathered all of Peach's children."

"Nope." Said Ruby, taking out a clean cloth to polish her sniper-scythifle.

"Not at all." Said Weiss returning where she left off in her studying.

"Just you." Said Blake, not looking up from a particularly juicy chapter of her book titled 'Harem doujutsu'.

"Really?" Yang lamented, lazily rocking her foot back and forth. "I dunno, its just seems too convenient to be a coincidence, like, this is some perverted geek's fetish fueled fantasy he wrote for an audience of other futa fappers on the internet." No one responded, and yang turned over, "Meh, I guess it doesn't matter."

* * *

Ren found himself humming around Nora's hammer, chin tickled by red carpet as his own seven inches was being swallowed whole by his friend below him, Nora's noise clearly indicating that she found his taste absolutely delicious.  
It was, Ren's nice, skinny, circumcised stem was just to her tastes, and his cute walnuts added to his charm, though she never understood why he shaved, only getting an explanation that it's "hygenic".  
Ren popped her out of his mouth to take a breath, his hand never leaving her shaft as his testicles tightened. Sensing this, Nora playfully stuck a finger up his ass, and he grunted, feeding her favorite kind of syrup.

Ren rolled over, his pecker softening, "Nora, you know I can't keep up with you."  
"It's not about keeping up, its about having fun and making each other feel good~" Nora sat up, stoking her saliva shined snake. "Speaking of which, I think just one more cumming will keep my gun holstered." she grinned mischievously at him, "But I need to fire it in the shooting range if you catch my drift."  
Ren complied, glad that this was only something they did on special occasions as he got on all fours, sticking out his well toned rear at the over eager pancake eater behind him, "Just warn me before you cum this time."

"Promise!" Nora chirped as she mounted him, lining up herself with his rear entrance. Figuring that she was already lubed up enough, she didn't bother with the gentle approach. Besides, he's used to taking it, which is why his walls easily conformed to her as she pushed inside.  
That didn't mean it wasn't painful, Nora's glans was the size of tennis ball, though he was slightly thankful that her rather skinny shaft could slide in and out of his hole easily.

For anyone on the receiving end of Nora, that big tip was the best and worst part of her arrangement. The worse because it made it difficult at a low point to suck on and awkward at best. The best thing though is that it made it easy for her to use, and technique was not Nora's strong point.  
She would watch as her inches moved back and forth inside Ren, stopping when she saw the ring of muscle enveloping her start to stretch in order to pop her pecker out, letting her know exactly when to reverse and shove back inside.

A few minutes of this and the bimbo bruiser found her rhythm, and with it she picked up power and speed, slamming her nicely widening hips into Ren who grunted with pain and pleasure. He began to go numb in his legs, and lowered his shoulder to raise his sweet ass up higher for Nora, who may or may not have noticed with her rolled backed eyes.  
She was focused only on her movements and pleasure, feeling her dam building up and anticipating it's inevitable break, somewhere in her mind, concern for her BFF managed to get in contact with her reason, which sent a memo to her sense, "Ahhh~ gonna blooow~" she moaned, not slowing down one bit.  
  
"okay, Nggh! you can ugh!" Ren tried to speak between grunts, "A little bit gah! inside ahg!"  
  
"Just!...Say!...Wheeeeen!~" Nora gave one last thrust, pulling Ren tightly into her by his hips as her sperms raced out of her in a marathon. Ren felt his insides flood with liquid heat, gripping the sheets below him as he tested himself to see how much he could take before it was too much.  
  
"When! WHEN!" He shouted about five seconds later, moving forward as Nora pulled away mutually.  
  
This time it was his back that became plastered in thick layer of baby batter.  
Nora shivered, breathing out her satisfaction as her package shrunk, the head deflating to a size matching her flaccid girth.  
Ren turned up and looked to her. "you good Nora?"  
Nora just smiled goofily and fell to her side, her snores were the only reply.  
After the feeling returned to his lower body, Ren shakily got up, Smiling softly at Nora's lovably dumb sleeping face.

Time for another shower.


	7. Rose Velvet + Neo: Projects and Procreation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco  
> Length: 30cm (12 in)  
> Girth: 3.8cm (1.5in)  
> Foreskin: cut  
> Balls: lemon sized  
> Pubes: shaved  
> Cum: fills a coffee mug  
> Figure/build: hourglass/skinny  
> Bust: B cups  
> Hips: Average  
> Ass: thick  
> Specialty: Facials  
> Notes: Loves drinking cum, often puts it in her coffee if she doesn't drink it out right.
> 
> Velvet  
> Length: 10cm (4 in)  
> Girth: 2.5cm (1 in)  
> Foreskin: uncut  
> Balls: none  
> Pubes: a little fluffy tuft  
> Cum: half deciliter  
> Figure/build: rectangle/ curvy  
> Bust: A cups  
> Hips: Thick  
> Ass: Sir mixalot approved  
> Specialty: cuddling, romance, tribbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to have lore for long term futanari stuff like this, the information here regarding hermaphroditism being genetic and things like futas needing balls to impregnate is my universal go to, so expect to see it on other works I do.
> 
> Contents: Blowjob, Tribadism, Frottage, Creampie, Double Penetration, First Anal, Anal creampie, Stomach bulging, Impregnation, Cervix penetration, Inflation

What exactly is a futa?

Well, it's a Mistrallian term for hermaphrodite, often used since it's shorter.

Rather, why does hermaphroditism occur and what does it mean to be one?  
  
For someone to be a futa they must posses a particular gene, often referred to as the futa-gene.  
This gene has an effect on a developing fetus, causing it to grow the primary sexual characteristics of both genders.  
Normally during fetal development the sex is decided by tissue that either becomes a phallus and orchids or a clitoris and ovaries, but with the futa-gene, after the vagina grows the clitoris becomes a penis, only it retains the nerve endings of a proper clitoris.  
  
There is no guarantee however that a futa will have orchids, but that is normally the case as this trait is decided by the gene being dominant, so naturally, most futa can reproduce as males.  
Only in the rare case of a child receiving a full pair of recessive genes are the born without testicles, that is if they are even born as futa at all.

It is possible for someone to posses the gene without having it's effects, meaning there are cases of a normal husband and wife producing futa-offspring.  
Males with a futanari birthmother a are common case for this, though this only occurs if the sire was also male, given that there is no Y chromosome to contribute, A child fathered by a futanari will never be male.

Indeed, hermaphroditism is a family trait, passed down easily due to futanari having strong sex drives, intentionally or otherwise. There are even entire families, mostly in Atlas, who are only futa, carefully selecting partners and arranging marriages to keep it as such, even resorting to incest if necessary.  
Not to worry though, as the futa-gene prevents defects due to inbreeding, hence why incestuous acts are legal for futa. Furthermore, the age of consent for futa is thirteen, as deemed neccassary for the powerful libidos they develop during puberty. 

It is said within Remnant's lore that there was originally only one futanari, and she sowed her seed throughout the planet, her heirs following suit.  
Some even say that is was either her or her decedents that lead to faunus coming into the world, but that is merely conjecture.  
What is known however, is that all futanari possess an uncanny knack for bonding with each other, though whether this is out of reproductive instinct, or a familial bond can only be speculated.

"Okay...Now, run that by me again in a way I can understand."

Velvet sighed, turning away from her study partner to lie her head on the desk, using one stack of papers of many as a pillow, "You're lucky you're endearing Ruby."

Velvet sat back up and slid a spare sheet of notebook paper to Ruby, "Okay, you know what a Punnett Square is right?" She asked as she drew a quartered box.

"Yeah, the thing for what you get from your parents right?"

"Correct, so let's say the Futa-gene is an capitol F for dominant, and lowercase for recessive," she drew the letters on the top of the box, "And let's have a dominant 'A' gene with a recessive futa-gene." she added them to the side, "If a girl gets just one dominant Futa-gene, as the case here and here, she'll be a futa with a full package."

"Like Yang and Weiss?"

Velvet nodded, "Or Coco, now if a futa has just a penis and no balls then that means they got two recessive genes, like us."

Ruby nodded along, "So if they had four kids, three of them would have balls, and one wouldn't?"

"That's correct, see you can follow this."

Ruby rubbed her chin as her gears started turning, "But wait my mom had a full set, why not me?"

"Probably from you're dad, did he have a futanari mother and male father?"

"I think so, what does that mean for..." Ruby trailed off as she looked down at her tummy, not even two weeks into her pregnancy but she already felt a oneness with her baby.

Velvet idly nibbled on her pen, "Well, it depends on whether Weiss has a recessive gene, but from my understanding her sister and mother have full sets too, so I wouldn't count on it."

Ruby brightened up "So little Pinky will have balls?"

Velvet blinked, "Pinky?"

"We can't decide a name so we're just going with the color for now." Ruby turned back to the textbooks and notes on the desk, "What was that part about the legendary futa? Was she a great huntress of some kind?"

"Maybe? All we know is she's the progenitor to the futa-gene, everybody with it in their family line-and there's more and more every generation- descend form her, at least according to the legend."

Ruby turned and gave Velvet a big hug, "That's means we're all one big family!" Velvet squealed cutely and waved her arms at the sudden, squeezing embrace, "y-yeah! sure! something like that!"

"I'm gonna call you cousin bunny from now on! No wait, Bun-sin!"

Velvet shook her head, "Please just call me Velvet."

With shenanigans aside they returned to their work. After futa pregnancies became common around the school, the biology teacher had requested a report on the futanari, and Ruby was partnered with Velvet under the logic she would keep the reaper focused better then her girlfriend.  
  
It worked, although Ruby kinda missed getting yelled at when she asked questions that Weiss would tell her she should already know, not to mention being a couple now meant that being called a dolt was now a term of endearment for her.  
Still, she couldn't complain, Velvet was patient with her and she got more done in just three days then she could do in a week with Weiss, and besides she rarely got any time to spend with the rabbit faunus. "Hey Velves...can I see it?

"I'm sorry?" Velvet looked up from her place in the textbook, "see what?"

"You know...you uh, said you were recessive too." Ruby couldn't look her in the eye.

"Um...I'm not comfortable with that." The rabbit turned red.

"Why? Are you embarrassed cause of it's size?"

Velvet nodded shyly.

"What I show you mine first? it's nothing to sneeze at."

Velvet's face was now a tomato, "Welll, uh I-I'm not! you see what I meant was-"

"pee-shaw~" Ruby got with a sly smirk of confidence, "I Won't take no for answer Velvet."

RWBY's leader took off her combat skirt and diligently placed it on the closest bed before pulling down her panties, showing the blushing bunny her flaccid fuck stick, head concealed in a thin coat of skin and a few curls sprouting around and above the base. "Okay, you're turn."  
Velvet didn't promise her anything, she just up and did it, but...it would be rude to let Ruby down, besides it's hard to resist that cute face.  
She swallowed and undid her bottoms, pretending to have trouble just to get a few seconds more before the moment of truth, but as she should have predicted, Ruby had gotten on her knees and "Helped" her without permission.

"Wow, it's really cute." She told Velvet, who blushed again, "Even you think it's small?"  
It was a tiny thing that hung below her soft patch of fur-like bush, two inches at most it it's softened state, and uncut as most futa tend to be.  
"I said it's 'cute', not 'small', that's a good thing Velves."

The red on Velvet's face faded and her face brightened, "You mean you like it? Truly?"

"Sure, it suits you." With a misceivious grin she raised her hands to grab Velvet's wide hips, perfect for birthing a healthy baby, "Besides, I think all your biggy-ness went to the rest of your lower body." She reached behind and grabbed two handfuls of bunny buns, earning an embarrassed and aroused yelp from the faunus, "Ah! Ruby, I didn't say you could touch me."  
Ruby pouted, "Can I touch you Velvet?"  
Velvet sighed and then smiled, "Sure." It's not like she could refuse anyway.

Instead of groping her nice big assets Ruby instead use the deliberate vague-ness of "touch" to wrap a finger and thumb around her cute girl dick. "You tricked me!"  
Ruby chuckled "Guilty as charged! I just wanna see it hard."  
It didn't take long, the flaccid member hardened with her grasp very quickly, skin peeling back and doubling in size. Ruby took it in her mouth, using more tongue then sucking.  
  
Velvet had given up on resisting, moaning and humming softly as she ran her fingers through her study partners black and red locks, after all, A futa who was aroused couldn't find relief except through sex, so might as well make the best of the moment.  
Wait...was that her plan from the moment she wanted to get it up? Darn it! Ruby's more clever then she lets on.

* * *

Everyone's so frisky today!

Well, it's to be expected, everyone was supposed to be doing a project on futanari, no doubt learning about their own nature would get them a little worked up.  
The thing is, the reason this project was started was due to some futa students getting pregnant, one of them being someone who Neo had her eye on for a while, a cute girl with a red hood and a scythe. She had the cutest ass and a nice cock, and would love to jam her cock right into her womb and blast it to bursting with hot cream.  
Oh, she can still do it of course, it's just she can't bear the resulting child for about a year and the wait will kill her.

Maybe she can do it to that arrogant little girlfriend of hers? Yeah, actually that's a great idea!  
She's a Schnee, so it wouldn't take much to convince the white fang to help kidnap her so she could have her way, at most they'd like to do the same after she was done and got her knocked up.  
Hmm...Better yet, they can hold her hostage to lure Ruby into a trap, and she could take them both. Then they can always be a happy family together while Neo would annually knock them up and feed them splooge regularly, in every hole. Everyone wins!

All it would take is to let the white fangs boys and futa get their rocks off on them whenever she wasn't using them, it would be worth it.

Thinking about all these plans of sexual imprisonment and breeding got Neo's hard on raging.  
Dammit, with such a big boner it was impossible to hide much less walk comfortably.  
It would be hard to sneak into someone's room for a round or five even if they didn't lock their doors, maybe she could find a closest and rub ten out?  
It wouldn't satisfy her completely and the space would flood leaving her with sticky soaked ankles, but it would have to-Wait!  
That voice!  
Neo slunk against the wall next to an ajar door, "Guilty as charged! I just wanna see it hard."

Yup, that was her alright! Neo carefully peaked inside, opening the door just millimeters a second, Ruby was her knees before a brown haired faunus facing away from the door and DAT ASS!  
  
Neo was mesmerized with mouth agape, and she couldn't think her dick could get any harder but now it was starting to hurt. It helped that the flesh bounced enticingly as she wiggled her hips adorably when she writhed in pleasure.  
Oh yeah, Captain Neo was definitely gonna plunder that booty, her mighty cannon was certainly excited at the prospect, it was already loaded judging by the rope of pre she shot on the carpet at just the sight.  
The real problem was, when to strike? Hopefully it wouldn't take too long, she could only withstand the pain of being overstuffed with blood for so long.

* * *

"Hu~ hummm, Ruby!" Velvet locked up, her legs quivering as she shot her load, which Ruby happily swallowed, her cute dick softening and shrinking thereafter.  
"One and done huh?" Ruby titled her head.

"mm-hm." Velvet nodded shyly, "But you're still hard Ruby, we can do more."

"Thanks Velves, but my 'boyfriend' takes a while to please," Ruby got up, prick stills standing proudly, "I don't wanna get in the way of our study, I can just get with Weiss later." Neo pouted when she heard that.

"That's another hour and a half, are you sure you can handle it for that long?"

"Wellllll..." Ruby twiddled her fingers as she rubbed her legs together, her lady-length's ability to stay hard was a blessing when she was having sex, a curse when she wasn't, "I might have some problems..."

"Then I insist we satisfy you," Velvet's eyes sparkled and she leaned forward as she raised her fists, "We can try tribadism!"

"Tribadism?" Ruby titled her head.

"You know? Tribbing?"

Ruby just stared.

"Scissoring Ruby, scissoring!"

"ohhhhhhhh! you mean rubbing our girl parts together!"

Velvet nodded. "Yes, we don't have balls so it's easier for us then with other futa, and we would be in the perfect position to frot while doing it too."  
Ruby squealed excitedly and jumped into the same bed where she left her combat skirt. "This'll be awesome, I've never scissored before!" She grinned giddily, "Plus, you had me at 'frotting'"

Velvet just chuckled along as she took her place opposite her study partner, luckily was it her own bed so she didn't have to worry about getting fluids on one of her teammate's. Her cute little penis was already getting stiff again as she put her right leg over Ruby's left, and the Reaper mirrored her.

  
Oh, this was getting good, every single cell on Neo's mast was crying out for her touch, but she bit her lip and resisted the urge, she didn't want a single point of her meter to fill before she had the chance to join them. Even the plaster wall looked like it feel wonderful against her throbbing flesh, but she fought back against her desire, her dick would feel nothing but air until she entered that room.

That bunny girl was a nice find, sure her dick was just barely better then a clitty, but it was more then made up for; those hips just screamed "Fuck your babies into me!" Well, she was a bunny, it was appropriate, she may be on the meek side but she would no doubt have some breeding urges.  
Yeah, forget the Schnee, this Velvet girl was one worth keeping, her own personal breeding pet, how wonderful.  
But how to get her? She's way to much of a goody-good to induct into the white fang...maybe Cinder could help? Maybe kidnap someone she care's about?

The Rose Velvet pair were fast at work, grinding into each other rhythmically and lustfully, it wasn't long before they cast off their tops with the sweat they worked themselves into, leaving Ruby in just her stockings and Velvet in knee high socks which matched her hair.

They were kissing passionately, with both sets of lips, rubbing their nipples together as they did so, Ruby considered adding her tongue, but didn't know how Weiss would feel about her doing that with other girls, so she didn't, though that didn't mean she couldn't receive tongue from Velvet, who was really getting in there.  
  
Ruby moaned with Velvet in her mouth and both dicks in her hand, their juices getting on each other's labias and the sheets below them. Ruby now realized she had cummed but when she wasn't sure, all she knew was now she stroking off the both of them in sticky white lube.  
Velvet broke the kiss and flopped on her back, breaking the saliva that connected them as she focused entirely on just moving her hips, putting a little 'forward' into the movements to rub her rod into Ruby's red rocket.

"Ruby~" Velvet cried.

"Velves~" Ruby panted.

"Ruby!"

"Velvet!"

"RUBY!"

"VELVES!"

They both came, covering each other in fluids from both their reproductive organs. Velvet hated that she would need to change her sheets, but it felt good so it was worth it. She opened an eye at her young friend, "You good Ruby?"  
  
Ruby gripped her boner, "Getting there, I think one more should do it."  
  
"Oh..." Velvet's ears drooped a little, "I'm not sure I can keep up, you have too much energy for me."  
  
"What if I just fuck you?" Ruby crawled on top of her in manner that clearly suggested the position she would use, "Nice and gentle like?"  
Velvet blushed, more from warmth then embarrassment, "Sure, I'd like that."  
  
"Okay~" Ruby dragged Velvet with her to get her feet on the floor, turning them so they were perpendicular to the length of the bed.  
Ruby went inside, Velvet's pussy was accustomed to Coco who was about twice her size so it was no effort especially with all the cum and pussy juice to lube her up. "Ohh~ You're all hot inside Velvet." Ruby coo'ed as went back and forth in measured strokes,  
  
"That's just the semen Ruby, you're churning it up in me."  
  
"No, it's all you Velves, I swear! Surely Coco's told you."  
  
"Ohh...You're right I think so!" Velvet smiled as she grabbed Ruby's rump, giving her soft pushes to help her.

  
Finally! An opportunity! Another minute and Neo would...Well there's no telling what an overly horny, short psycho futa would do with a pent up boner, but it certainly involved stabbing! Lots and lots of stabbing!  
No! Not the kind you're thinking of, the _other_ type of stabbing, but it certainly involved it!

Anyways, Neo snuck inside, silently undressing behind the pair as they did the do whilst she watched. It was quite a sight, cum, whether be Ruby's, Velvet's or a mixture dripped down her ass crack and onto the sheets, her big bangable bum cushioned below, spreading out a bit, it looked mighty comfy for her.  
Plus to have that cute reaper fucking her on top, she was admittedly a little jealous, well as much as a mute girl could admit to anything.  
  
Neo, strode on over, cock in hand, placing it at the bunny's rear entrance as she mounted Ruby from behind.  
"Huh?" Velvet looked past Ruby as she felt the huge glans press into her pucker, Ruby seeing her expression and feeling the presence behind her turned her head.  
  
"Neo!?" Ruby gasp, Neo smirked, "Who's-AHHHH!" Velvet cried as several inches of thick cock were pushed inside her virgin butthole in one painful thrust, "Please no!" the faunus blinked away a few tears "Not there!"  
  
"Please Neo, she doesn't do that kinda stuff!" Ruby pleaded.  
  
Neo hummed disapprovingly and shook her head, she motioned to the two of them, then herself, then down to her mad meat.  
  
Velvet blushed deeply, "You were watching us?"  
  
Neo nodded with an exaggerated pout with her lips stuck out.  
  
"Oh...you can use mine again." Ruby offered.  
Neo shook her head again and gave Velvet's ass a squeeze, "Ok, then, can you be gentle, she doesn't do that kind of thing."  
Oh Ruby, so cute, so naïve, so...deceivable.  
  
Neo nodded with a grateful smile and started pulling out slowly, Ruby got back to fucking Velvet's pussy, hoping the pleasure would help ease her pain.  
Velvet grunted when the mysterious girl pushed back inside, grateful for the cum and precum which lubricated it, but golly was that dick big for first time buggering, it was like a baseball bat made of flesh was violating her backdoor.

"Try not to clench Velves, just relax and it will start to feel really good, trust me she's good at this."  
  
"Wait, when did you-Haaa!" More inches were crammed inside her, it matched Coco and length but the girth was more then she thought was possible for a futa cock.  
Soon they had switched postion, holding velvet between them as the short girl fucked her at the same pace as Ruby was earlier, who had sped up since, and Neo was now sheathing her sword a good 15 inches inside Velvet's ass, who writhed and squirmed between them in pleasure and pain, precum dripping form both holes, "Gah! You two~ you're rubbing together inside me!" Velvet cried out, her pussy rapidly clenching and relaxing around Ruby who panted, "Ah! Velves! You're gonna milk me dry."  
  
Neo took that as cue to fuck her brains out, slamming herself into the Rabbit's hole, who's eyes rolled back as her tongue lolled, her pussy squeezing Ruby like a vice, "Why~?" She questioned "Why did no one tell me that anal was so...GREEEEAAAT!"

They all came, Velvet's pussy squirted as it seemingly sucked the semen right out of Ruby, and Neo poured gallons of baby batter between Velvet's buns.  
Coming down from her orgasmic high Ruby's eye were glazed over in exhaustion, something about Neo always seemed to make her feint, which she did.  
  
Velvet was next to recover, requesting she be lowered down, where she stuck her butt out, allowing all the cum to drip out of her holes, which she realized one of which was going to be incredibly sore thanks to the ice cream girl, whom she didn't realize was still raging hard behind her, especially at the sight she presented.  
It's like this girl was asking for a hot dicking, well, Neo couldn't deny her.  
  
Neo leaned down placing her head next to hers and pulling her in for a French kiss, the bashful bunny hesitated but was getting into it, there was genuine love and warmth in her smile. "what are you gonna do to me now?"  
Neo took her hand and guided to her balls, Velvet felt herself growing hot as she rubbed them, they were heavy, and brimming with potential life, then Neo placed a finger against her tummy, pointing at her womb.  
  
"You don't mean?..." Velvet got the hint, especially when that huge dick was shoved into her seed spilling snatch, straight to her cervix.  
Velvet cried and moaned, tears down her cheeks as the silent girl fucked her hole with expert skill.  
  
It's not that Velvet didn't want it, she dreaded the result. "Please not that! I love you fucking me but I don't wanna get pregnant!"  
Neo slapped her bottom, hard, as if to say 'shut up bitch', Velvet buried her face in the sheets and moaned into them as her tears darkened the fabric.  
Neo frowned, did she actually feel a guilty? That's a new sensation for her.  
  
She stopped and leaned down, lifting the girl's head gently to look her in the eye, real concern on her face.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just..." Velvet hiccupped, "I didn't think anyone would want me."  
  
Neo smiled and gave her peck on the cheek, looks like she didn't have to kidnap her.  
Who knows? With the right training she could have a henchwoman of her very own!  
A perfect little pet who would love and her give her all sorts of babies for years to come.  
Now that's the life!

Neo got back and began to thrust again, Velvet's moans soon followed, now a bit more happiness in them.  
Velvet even started moving with her, bouncing the flesh of her ass as she did so, Neo could tell she was drooling as she watched.  
Neo slammed herself a few times, kissing the bunny's cervix as she did so until finally she plowed through her cervix, eighteen inches of her cock was inside the bunny girl, some of them directly within her fertile baby chamber.  
  
Velvet grunted, the sensation was new, painful but it was so good, the most noticeable thing about it was the bulge it gave her tummy.  
She rested a hand on the protrusion lying just under her flesh. "Is that...you?"  
Neo pulled it and back and thrusted in response, Velvet looked back to see her grinning, "I guess I'll be feeling a lot more of you soon?" She nodded, and continued to thrust.  
  
The next five minutes were the most amazing experience of Velvet's life, before she had never had sex with anyone but Coco, and it was out of mutual need for sexual relief, even her own teammate and best friend had found her undesirable because of her tiny dick, but today, Ruby was willing to accept her.  
  
And Ruby was only about half the size of Coco, and now here was someone who was twice as big, three times as skilled, and eager to make her hers.

Somewhere in her mind, she knew that this Neo wasn't a completely good person, and that her motivations were purely carnal in intent and outcome.  
To just knock her up and leave, that was it, but the important part was this girl actually cared about her.  
  
Maybe, between now and when she could no longer be silent about her pregnancy, the two of them could be something together.  
Neo hilted herself one last time, shoving a few more inches inside, Velvet saw white, and the next thing she knew, her belly bloated as though she was nine months pregnant with triplets.  
Her body gave out and she fell into the bed, Neo's smiling face growing hazy before her eye's closed.

* * *

The blaring ringtone on Ruby's scroll woke them up, Ruby made several grabs for it before pushing the button, "hmm, hello?" She mumbled into a yawn.

"What the? Were you sleeping you dolt!?"

"W-Weiss!"

"You bet your cute ass it's me! You were supposed be back and hour ago, we were going to have a dinner date while Yang and Blake were out, remember!?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ruby shouted repeatedly as she hopped on one foot to get a boot on with one hand, scrambling to get her clothes on as Weiss shouted on and on.

"I'msorryIcan'tstay, youweregreatVelves, thanksforyou'rehelp, We'llcontinuewhereweleftofftommorrow!" Ruby shouted as she ran out the door, Then promptly ran back, "The Project! We'll continue the project tomorrow not the sex, baaaaaiiiii!"

Rose petals fell on the hallway floor. And Velvet simply reclined where she was, like before it was all like a dream, no love stains all over the bed, no sore orifices, even the room lacked the smell of sex. But a certain warmness in Velvet's belly told her it was real. That, and the note she found under her pillow later that night when she went to sleep.  
__  
Call me, XOXOXO  
_XXX-XXX-XXXX_  
_-Neo_


	8. Cimerald: Moaning in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder  
> Length: 15cm (6 In)  
> Girth: 5cm (2 in)  
> Foreskin: cut  
> Balls: Tennis ball sized  
> Pubes: shaved  
> Cum: half liter  
> Figure/build: hourglass/slim  
> Bust: D cups  
> Hips: Fertile  
> Ass: Buns  
> Specialty: Dominating  
> Notes: S&M mistress, because of course she is
> 
> Emerald  
> Length: 28cm (11 in)  
> Girth: 4cm (1.8 in)  
> Foreskin: Phimosis  
> Balls: Walnut sized  
> Pubes: dense patch  
> Cum: half deciliter  
> Figure/build: rectangle/skinny  
> Bust: C cups  
> Hips: Fertile  
> Ass: Bubble butt  
> Specialty: Kama sutra, finding partner weak spots  
> Notes: Double jointed, piercings and tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not the only one who thinks Emerald is the canon lesbian right? I mean she was so happy to see cinder in Roman's warehouse in volume 2 her face was borderline "sempai noticed me", and in volume 4 she's genuinely concerned for Cinder in her condition, even bumping Mercury just to be closer to her, and from what we know of her back story, she was a thief and Cinder made use of her, so I can see her having feelings for Cinder in a "You gave me a purpose in life" kind of way. And the most important piece of evidence: it's less obvious then bumblebee, a ship that only set sail due to wishful thinking of two platonic scenes despite the fact that both Blake and Yang have shown interest in men.
> 
> Hey don't get me wrong, if bumblebee does become canon those scenes will have been the planted seeds, and if any two members of RWBY were bi, it'd be them, but as of now Black sun has pretty much sailed. TBH I'm pretty 50/50 about the whole thing, but Emerald and Cinder I can get behind.
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope you all had a happy new year, and that your hangovers weren't as bad as mine, Happy Fappping!
> 
> Contents: Good morning Blowjob, Facefucking, Facial, rough anal, self fucking,

Emerald sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes, she yawned as she got up and walked over to Cinder's bed on auto-pilot, carefully pulling up the bottom of her blanket past her waist, Cinder's ample, circumcised six incher, standing proudly.

It was a daily ritual ever since they met, Emerald would wake up at seven sharp and give her mistress the traditional futanari good morning by taking her shaft into her mouth.  
Cinder's fire poker was lacking in size compared to most futa, but it more then made up for it in shape and girth, curving upwards with bulging veins running from base to crown, and the texture was marvelous as well.

Once the green haired thief licked her all over she wrapped a hand around the meaty member and gave it a soft jerking as she sucked her big balls, taking each orb into mouth for a good minute before rolling the skin between in her lips.  
Once she felt precum on her fingers, she smeared it all over the tip, then stuffed it into her mouth, humming as she sucked her mistress from top to bottom.  
  
Cinder hummed as her eyes fluttered, finally opening them to meet Emerald's gaze as they did every morning.  
"Good girl, keep going." Cinder told her, running a hand through her viridian locks, Emerald smiled with a mouth full of dick and increased her pace, rubbing her tender testes as her own near-foot of length strained against the mattress, stirred to stiffness by Cinder's erotic voice, especially when she brought her hand down to graze a nail down her cheek.

Emerald couldn't wait any longer, she put her arms under Cinder's thighs and up to her toned tummy to brace the both of them as she sucked faster, focusing only on speed, gagging slightly whenever Cinder's cock hit the back of her throat, every few strokes she would let the meat rod leave her mouth entirely to give it a few loving licks, sometimes even a kiss.  
  
Cinder grinned as she felt her pressure building, and not a second later did Emerald feel her hands grip fiercely to the back of her head, another second later she was gagging rapidly with her eyes rolled back, her mistress raising her hips to fuck her mouth just like a pussy.  
Emerald closed her eyes, and savored the taste of the thick hot milk that flowed down her gullet.

Cinder's face was flush as she sighed out the last of her high, "Ahh~ the first load of the day is always the best, isn't that right?"

Emerald popped her cock out of her mouth and licked away the remaining semen on her lips, "Yes ma'am, may I have mine?"

"You may not."

Emerald frowned, "But-" Cinder placed a finger on her lips, "You will do as I say," Her tone was commanding, with just the slightest hint of tenderness, "I'm going to fuck you raw dog and blow my load on your face, is that clear?"

Emerald nodded.

"Good girl, now present yourself."

Emerald took off her spring green nightgown, familiar with this turn of events she wore nothing underneath, her body was adorned with many white and green tattoo's, most of them tribal style bands circling around her biceps, thighs, calves and forearms, on her stomach just above her belly button was Cinder's emblem in red, her nipples and clitty pierced with golden rings adorned with the gem of her namesake, her navel pierced in obsidian.  
  
She laid on her back, pulling her legs back and placing them behind her shoulders, one hand pushed her small balls and lady-length back into her thick bush to keep them out of the way as the other pulled her skin to spread her puffy pussy enticingly.  
  
Cinder placed herself at her minion's wet entrance as she mounted her, squatting above her to put all of her hips into each thrust, such as the one she did to bury her length inside of Emerald in one strong stroke.  
The thief moaned, her walls gripping her mistress tightly as she moved slow and hard, feeling every vein and ridge of her fat fuckstick as her pussy lips clung greedily to it.  
What Emerald loved the most about Cinder was how she retained her authority and dominance now matter what, even as she ooh'ed and ahh'ed lovingly and moaned amorously whist shoving her swollen member in and out of her lackey's quim she still kept the power she held over Emerald clear in her voice.

Precum was churned up inside the green haired girl as her mistress lowered herself to look her eye to eye, "I bet you would love nothing more then for me to fill your depths with my ball snot wouldn't you?"  
Emerald could barely respond, Cinder's lips and hers were only inches apart, "Ye...yes ma'am."  
Cinder smirked and raised back up, "someday, you will earn the right to bear my child, but for now, you will have to make do with this." Cinder gripped the base of her cock and withdrew herself, pointing her gun at Emerald's face. She closed her eyes and braced for impact as her dark flesh was painted white.

For the minutes that followed, Cinder licked her own semen from Emerald's face, who waited patiently throughout, she was not allowed to taste or swallow her madam's seed without permission, the exception being blowjobs. One last lap of the tongue and the Beacon insurgent finished her task, her mouth full, she took Emerald's chin tilted her face to hers. Emerald savored the few moments when Cinder's tongue and hers intermingled within her mouth, super heated semen adding flavor as it passed to her.

"And now, I shall fuck your asshole." Cinder told her, instead mounting her as before she simply spun around and made good use of Emerald's position by lifting her pelvis up and to her waist, Emerald blushed bellow her, taking in the wonderful sight of her madam's hairless pussy and juicy balls as she packed her cock, unlubed, into her fudge factory.  
The green haired girl moaned both from pleasure and pain as Cinder asserted full dominance over her, fucking her ass with only her own enjoyment in mind and no thought paid to Emerald's. She was slow at first, but only because of the friction of the tight passage, as she forced herself harder and harder inside the ring of muscle conceded and stretched to accommodate her, the rest of the dark passage soon followed.

It was mutual, Cinder loved to hold power over her partners, and Emerald would do anything to please the women who gave her a life beyond the streets, so it didn't take long for her to learn to love the sensations of having her rear reamed so good it was painful, having her body used as a piece of meat, and soon after she was taught the joys of sadomasochism.

Cinder was pounding her posterior at full speed now, fingers digging into the fleshy globes of her ebony bubble butt, Emerald's hands ran up and down the eleven inches of her ignored rod, "P-please Ma'am, can I put I in?" She begged, telling that Cinder smirked from behind and below, "Very well, but not in me."  
  
Emerald gulped, "Yes ma'am", She took her throbbing staff and placed it inside herself, any Futa with a decent dick or flexibility could suck themselves off, it was one of the first sex skills they would master, but only a gifted few could understand the magical mix of sensation that came from autopenetration.  
Ordinarily, the brain wouldn't respond to such self sent nerve signals, it was why masturbation felt more like stroking a penis or vagina then having them stroked, but a futanari was blessed in that masturbatory acts always felt like both.

So, Emerald was being overwhelmed, the feeling fucking a pussy, having her pussy fucked, and having her ass plowed all at once was more then she could handle, her noise could be heard through the thick walls into the next room, where a sighing Mercury put on headphones while messing around on his scroll.  
  
Cinder stopped suddenly, "Don't you dare cum before me." Emerald squirmed, "Y-yes ma'am!" She resumed, and Emerald worked her cock back and forth inside herself with her hand, stroking it at the same time, she knew that she couldn't stop or slow down lest Cinder do the same to spite her, so she bit her lip and prayed to Oom that she could prevent the explosion soon to detonate for just a few more moments.

What Cinder loved about Emerald was frankly everything, her sexy dark skin, her kinky tattoos and piercings, her being so willing to please her, how tight her fuck holes were and how her flexibility was a great boon in bed. When she put her cock inside her for the first time and popped her cherry, she became aware of everything she had to offer. She knew the girls feelings for her, and she satisfied every desire she held, but she wasn't quite ready to settle, not just yet.  
She was going to ride this out until Emerald was begging to be her living breathing flesh doll, begging to be filled with cum until she was pumping out babies for the new world she would create with Salem.

All in good time, but as of now, it was time to finish up and get the day started, they had schemes to make, info to collect and plans to resolve, and so Cinder, panting and moaning her sperm receptacles name as sweat glistened on her body, gave her anus a few powerful thrusts before arching her back and filling her chocolate tube with spunk.  
Cinder's climax set off Emerald's, pulling out of her self at the last second to shoot her few ropes of white onto her own chest as her pussy gushed, spraying herself and her mistress's thighs with her tangy fluids.

"You sodomized me so well madam," Emerald praised her mistress, lying atop her as they basked in the afterglow, "It'll hurt to walk for the rest of the day."

"Nothing less for my favorite toy." Cinder purred running a hand softly down the small of her back, "But really, we must have a real round of sex sometime, I miss seeing you in chains."

"And I miss seeing you in leather." Emerald giggled.

"I think we'll have free day soon, how bout then?"

"The wait will kill me, but it's a date."

Cinder smiled, "But first, how bout a shower? I'll let you fuck me in there."

"Yes ma'am!" Emerald nearly squealed as they got up, Cinder letting her lackey hold her hand and rest her head on her shoulder as they sashayed to the bathroom.


	9. Glenda X Coco: Disciplinary Dicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda  
> Length: 38cm (15 in)  
> Girth: 5cm (2 in)  
> Foreskin: uncut  
> Balls: Apple sized  
> Pubes: Natural  
> Cum: 5 liters  
> Figure/build: hourglass/curvy  
> Bust: C cups  
> Hips: Mature  
> Ass: Motherly  
> Specialty: Cervix penetration, inflation, impregnation,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't seem like there's a name for this pairing, how bout Trick or treat? Cause you know, witch, chocolate...eh, maybe something else.
> 
> I think people overestimate Glynda's age, I say she's mid 30s to 40s but from what I've seen some peeps seem to think she 50+  
> My point is, she's a cougar not a GILF, not that It would matter, a futa's cock is always as functional as when they first hit puberty, they'd pass away in their sleep while having a wet dream.  
> or at least I like to think so.
> 
> The setup for this is 2000+ words, so skip to the line break if you wanna head straight for the smut, Happy Fapping!
> 
> Content: Facefucking, Crop use, Dry Anal, ATM, Multiple creampies, Inflation, Ahego, Impregnation, Sorta mind breaky at parts, 420 friendly

Glynda adjusted her glasses, the stern expression on her face never fading, "I hope you understand the ramifications of your actions young lady."  
Coco just looked a little off to the side, taking a few slow chews of her chocolate gum, "Sure I do, A stupid bastard is in pain and laid out in the infirmary for the next while, what's not to like?"

"This is serious!" the good witch snapped, "Breaking a student's legs, in the middle of the mess hall on a Monday morning in front of Oom and everyone is just... You know your family will be paying for the medical bills right?"

"Yeah, it's no biggie."

"What?"

Coco raised her palms and fanned her fingers out, "Oh yeah, my parents know all about Cardin, hell Velvet has stayed at my house before, they'll totally forgive me, besides a few thousand Lein is pocket change compared to what we spend on clothes."

Glynda expression softened, "So there's no problem then?"

"Mm-hm."

Glynda sighed and adjusted her glasses again, "Look, I understand you wanted to stand up for your friend, but still, what you did was out of line."

"Out of line? That guy's a racist and a futa-phobe! Think about poor Velvet."

"If you wanted to settle things with violence you should have just challenged him to a match."

Coco crossed her arms and looked the other way, "He doesn't deserve such dignity."

"And so you committed grievous bodily harm?" Glynda raised a brow.

"Okay well...that was actually Nora's idea, she shouted that I should do it when I was stomping on his pancreas, I was only gonna break the ribs."

"She's not the one who did it." Glynda slumped over a bit, a hand rubbing her temple as she lifted her mug and took sip the last bit of coffee, Ozpin brews a damn fine cup. "Look, I'm actually on your side, but the thing is we can't just play this incident off, how will Beacon look if we let a student off scot-free after beating another into the hospital."

Coco blinked behind her shades, "Really?"

"Yes, someone needs to be punished."

"No I meant about being on my side."

Glynda reddened a bit and quickly turned her face to the side, "He was parading pictures he took of Velvet changing, mocking her for being a futa, and not being well-endowed. It's just despicable, frankly the only reason I haven't punished him for such blatant prejudice and invasion of privacy was because you already did it for me."

"Well well..." Coco tipped her shades down to get clearer look at the blonde cougar in across the desk in front of her, "Goodwitch I didn't know you were a futa fan."

"O-of course." Her blush grew a just a little bit more, making it adorable how she maintained her authority in spite of it, "I- I'm...I'm gonna get more coffee, We'll talk about your punishment when I get back." Glynda scrambled to her feet and walked out without looking back, Coco smiled softly watching, noticing for the first time how her hips moved when she walked, and that ass that only a mother could have.

Coco didn't normally have a thing for older women, but this newfound knowledge about Glynda certainly perked an interest. Estimating a good three minutes to bust a nut she rubbed herself through her pants until she was good and hard, these particular slacks were as functional as fashionable; specifically the material was chosen for it feeling really good and not chaffing the fashionista who normally went commando.

She freed her foot long bitch breeder and wrapped her scarf around the turgid length, working the accessory like a silk onahole as she pictured Glynda in the buck. That rack was always pretty nice, they would feel really good in her palms and wrapped around her shaft while she sucks her circumcised tip like a tootsie pop. Even in middle age that hourglass figure was perfect, just the right kind of curves for her to grab onto as she takes her from behind.

Coco hummed, now focusing on just her sensitive tip.

How tight would Glynda be? Most likely she's never had anything up her ass then that stick, maybe she'd lighten up if she knows how much better a dick would be?  
What of her snatch? She's had to have been around, hell when Glynda was in her age she would've been right in the midst of the Futa frenzy, when a baby boom of futa the years before led to a sexual revolution all across remnant; futa's were more and more common, more and more women and man were getting fucked by them, the first futanari pornstars made their careers, the age of consent was lowered to thirteen to penetrate and fifteen to be penetrated for vaginal intercourse and twelve for all other sex acts, and the contraceptive pill that stunted sperm was developed.

No doubt Glynda got her pussy stuffed a few times, maybe even knocked up. Oh...now there's a thought, Glynda getting stuffed full of jism like a dumb slut, probably at some wild party with booze and drugs and aphrodisiacs, women her age where the types that did that stuff back then, it was the rage for them.

Coco grunted and squeezed her base just before her load shot, no matter what she wasn't going to ruin her clothes, looking for a perfect receptacle she eyed her forgotten coffee cup, Glynda never asked her if she wanted creamer, but not to worry, Coco always provided her own anyways.

With rolled back eyes and a satisfied smile she shot her thick load into her mug, overflowing it so a few drops of coffee-cum stained the floor.

After tucking her boyfriend back into her pants, she took the mug and enjoyed a gulp just as Glynda returned. Figuring this was as good as time as any she swallowed and raised the question just as the teacher took her seat, "Say miss Goodwitch, do you have kids?"

"Huh?" Glynda's train of though derailed, "well I...well, why do you ask?"

"Well I just couldn't help but _think_ about how great you look for your age," Coco not-lied, "I mean that figure? And I know what point of time you grew up in."

Glynda smiled, "You're hitting on me aren't you?"

"Only if I'm correct in my assumptions."

Glynda chuckled softly and opened a drawer in her desk, "Well, you are. I was right in the midst of the futa frenzy, they used to call me Naughtywitch back then."

"And did you have children?"

"Quite a few in fact," Glynda smirked as she took out a few photos and placed them in front of her student, "But I was not the mother."

"Holy..." Coco's shades dropped with her jaw, that fact that her three-thousand five hundred Lien designer sunglasses broke on the floor was over shadowed by just how much the woman in front of her got around, in each picture a young sixteen to twenty something Glynda posed with a peace sign along with whatever partner, futa or female, was doing the same, their bellies swollen with seed so much they looked like nine months pregnant with twins.  
Speaking of, one of the photos _was_ of twins, the pair engaging in a round of tongue fencing as white drops covered their faces and bodies and Glynda had an arm around each one.  
One picture was a selfie, a bbw redhead was on her fours with a flushed face, her tongue sticking out as Glynda took her from behind, bottle of strong booze in one hand and the other delivering a firm smack to her phat ass, the next was a bronze skinned beauty, bending over and spreading to present the thick globs of white dripping from both holes, the one after that was a feminine guy, and after that a gorgeous brunette with thick thighs and beautiful bush, wait, wasn't she one the fashion models from back then? and the guy, wasn't he a mayor?

"Impressed?" Glynda broke her from her stupor, Coco shock her head to return to her senses, "Y-yeah, amazed actually... I mean heard some stuff but I didn't think you scored like an athlete, talk about sexual conquest."

"Oh you flatter me," Gylnda played nonchalant and waved a hand, "Everyone was a horn dog back then, why do you think hermaphrodites are so common today? It's easier to find a unicorn then someone who doesn't have a futa gene."

"Tell me about it." Coco looked back down at the photos, noticing that they all missed the most important part, in fact they seem deliberately composed to keep it hidden from view, the most she could catch was little bit of blonde curls. "So um..." Coco gulped, "If you don't mind me asking...can I see?"

Glynda leaned forward on her desk, pulling off that sexy librarian look from her favorite pronos, "You mean my...witch's wand?"

Coco nodded shyly. Glynda grinned, "You know the rule, right? Surely you played doctor with other girls when you hit puberty."  
Coco nodded again, her face was red and hot, it was so sexy to see her scared.

Glynda got up and walked around the desk, a triumphant smile on her face. It was normally how her pipe was laid, bring in a student to discuss disciplinary action, work the topic of futanari in, once the student think's she a futa lover, make a hasty excuse to leave the room like a nervous schoolgirl, putting a little extra oomph into her hips as she walked, then in the next room "getting coffee" watch them on the monitor to see if they jerk off unbeknownst to the camera in the room, come back just after they finish, if they bring up her sex life or hit on her in anyway, she would reveal her past exploits.

In short, she'd peak their interest, and get them to hit on her, just so she could turn it around on them. No futa can resist learning about a person's sex life, and especially, wanting to see another futa's cock, and it certainly helped that she spread those rumors about herself. As soon as they ask to see, she got to add a entry to her sex diary, and with coco, she'll have filled out the twenty fifth one.

"Three...Two...one." Glynda and Coco let their slacks hit the floor, Coco's previously spent shlong now throbbing after learning about the cougar before her.  
She was left speechless at the setup her teacher had, standing proudly at fifteen inches, dark from use, throbbing in time with her heartbeat, a large red mushroom at it's end, foreskin peeled back, thick veins that scraped vaginal walls, and a curve perfect for hitting that special spot, and below it hung a heavy set of large, juicy nuts.

"Again, Impressed?" Glynda smirked, cocking her hip as she brought herself closer to touch tips.

"Again, amazed." Coco needed a second to take it all in, sitting down and placing a hand on her forehead, unsure if all of this was real.  
Half an hour ago she just snapped the femurs of a total prick, now here she is finding out straight from the horses mouth that her headmistress is not only packing heat that made her Gatling gun look like a slingshot, but she was an OG stud from the futa frenzy who banged models and twins and even politicians like they were drums.

So in disbelief she was that she missed the clicking of heels behind her, only to remember who she was in the room with when she felt hands on her shoulders. Glynda smiled behind her, working her hands into her collar to give her a proper shoulder rub. "You know miss Adel, I've been thinking, I _could_ punish you, but on the other hand, you and I could do something more...Engaging together?"

"uh-uh I...I uh, err..."

"On the third hand though, we could combine the two." Coco shivered as she felt the witches' breath on the back of her neck, Glynda getting close to her ear, "My riding crop isn't just for use with my semblance you know."

* * *

Coco was so hot and bothered she was melting, her lips moved but she couldn't summon any words, all she could do was breath in and out.  
"Speechless huh?" Glynda commented, "I know a way you can reply." Removing one hand from the girl's shirt, she turned her head towards her and brought their lips together, tasting the younger girls chocolate lipstick.

Student and Teacher hummed into each other's open mouth and Glynda slid her tongue inside, Coco hesitated for a few seconds, but soon added hers as well. For the two minutes that followed their tongues chased each other in circles, every few moments they'd switch whose mouth their game of tongue tag was played in, all the while the good witch's hand played with the teen's perky titty.

The lip lock finally broke when the two needed to breath, but they didn't stay apart for long, they were soon back together, this time taking turns sucking on each other's tongue and spitting in each others mouths, during this they helped each other out of the rest of their clothing, leaving coco in just her beret and neck beads, and Gylnda wore a set of enticing lingerie, purple fishnet stockings hooked to a black corset with purple trim and lace, white bits that covered breasts pulled down to reveal the teacher's mature funbags, still as firm as the day she turned twenty five, with barely a hint of sag.

After five minutes, they finally stopped, horny as rabbits, and breathing heavily, cheeks red and a saliva keeping them connected.

"So a yes then?" Glynda coo'ed

"y-yeah...just don't get any semen on my clothes."

"Oh don't worry, I plan to get my semen everywhere else instead." Coco gulped hearing that as Goodwitch gripped her crop, "Now." She swung and hit the desk, a loud snap making the vulnerable and hormone addled underage futa jump, "Lie on your back with your mouth open."

Coco did as instructed, she knew what she was in for, it was something she and fox did to each other all the time. Once she was in position, her head hanging off the edge, it was less then second before she saw an upside down dick move forward, past her lips, and she received face full of ballsack right after.  
With the large tip, it almsot felt like a tennis ball was being shoved down her gullet, followed by over a foot of dark meaty shaft as thick as a glass bottle.

"ohhh-ho shit!" Glynda shivered and shot a bit of pre, "It's been a while since I've fucked a mouth pussy this nice." She took a firm hold of the teenager's nicely developing boobage and used them as handles to brace the girl and pull her towards her as she rammed her rod down her throat over and over again.

Coco struggled to breath, gagging as the wicked wand moved faster with each stroke, her eyes watered, running her eyeshadow. Her hands stroked her twelve inches, one hand on the shaft while the other worked her soft pink glans, Glynda continued to moan above her.

"Ah! ohh~ awwww shit, huu~" Glynda felt her testes tighten, "I forgot to mention, except for after waking up, I haven't masturbated today, you're about to receive seven hours of back up."

Coco moaned around the meatlog in her mouth, the only noise she could make, Glynda held her by the throat feeling it bulge beneath her hands as she pushed all the way inside and let her mind go blank. Coco felt the blonde's broomstick twitch and jump as it shot rope after rope of rich, thick, steaming love potion directly into her stomach, her own penis pulsing and blowing its wad all over herself a moment later.

Glynda breathed out a sigh of pleasure as she came down from her high, and withdrew her still stiff stick from Coco's mouth, who coughed and panted immediately after, swallowing whatever baby batter remained as her beret fell to the floor. Seeing as the girl was a little out of it, she placed her sack at her mouth to test her response, Coco absentmindedly licking and sucking the sources of so many pregnancies.

"I see you're still with me," Glynda placed her beret back in it's proper place, "Now let me get a good look at that ass."

Coco mumbled a response, getting up and turning around, adopting the same position she would have Ruby or Blake adopt when she mounted them, her balls hanging below. The otherwise slim girl possessed nice thick, fleshy globes on her rear, though she lacked a heart or round shape to her butt nor a fertile set of hips the two cheeks were ripe for a proper pounding.

But that would have to wait.

Glynda gave the length of her crop a sensual lick and then swung, striking the students left cheek squarely, electing a yelp of surprise and pain from the girl, breaking her from her stupor just a little, she struck the other check to receive the same result. Though Glynda had a paddle under her desk, that was for special occasions, besides, that crop basically became a extension of herself, as any huntress's chosen weapon should.

After several more swats that left many marks on her arse, Glynda took each cheek into her hands, kneading the flesh perversely. Coco, now back to in her proper headspace looked back, "Just fuck it already."

Glynda replied with a spank, "Bad girl, You should know not to talk back to your teacher, did you forget that this your punishment?" she shoved an unlubed finger into the girls pucker, "I see your asshole accepts intrusion quite easily, lucky me, I love to go in dry"

"Go for it, I love it in the ass." Coco smirked back at her

"I've ascertained as much." Glynda lined up her cock and pushed inside, the tight ring of muscle accepting her easily. Coco moaned as she pulled back as Goodwitch pushed forward, all but an inch of unlubed cock stuffing the student slow and hard.

"oooh~ unh! oooh~ UNNH!" Coco grunted deeply, "ahn~ mmm~ fuuuck! unh!" Glynda moaned right behind her, gritting her teeth as each thrust was made just a notch faster then the one before it. Twenty minutes later and Glynda was porking her posterior properly, her hips slamming into the teen, causing the sound of flesh smacking flesh to join their grunts, moans and swears, semen dripping as Coco was already cummed inside four times.

"Uhn! yeah~ fuck! You love that big thick dick stretching your shit hole don't you?"

"Ahn! fuck yeah, love a huge cock in my ass!" Coco replied, gripping to the edges of the desk rocking below her, her body had been lowered into a frog like pose for a better thrusting angle, her ankles hung on the bottom of the edges.

"Got one more load for you bitch, you ready?"

"Yeah, give it to me Naughtywitch, stuff my butt full of spunk like the whores and dumbsluts and you fucked in your twenties."

"Ahn! With! haa~ Pleasure!" Glynda buried herself to the hilt, and fired another liter of cum into the teen's thoroughly fucked backdoor, making five total.

"aww shit...that was awesome." Coco sighed as the cock was pulled out of her gaping starfish, closing soon after, She looked up to see the headmistress brining her cock to her face, and she instantly drew away at the foul smell, but the back of her head was grabbed and forced to take the never softening fuckmuscle into her mouth yet again.  
"this is for your own good, it's filthy to stick a cock in a cunt right after it's been fucking a shithole." She said teacher-like despite the vulgarity.

After a few minutes of fucking her mouth pussy, all the semen left on it was cleaned off and she withdrew, "There that should be good."

Coco wiped some spunk from her lips, "why not just wear a rubber?"

"I can't cum while wearing one, don't worry I'm clean."

"Can you pull out?"

"Of course, but I'm coming inside no matter what."

Coco's eye widened "What!?"

Glynda stroked her cheek "You should've figured it out yourself, there isn't a single girl who spends time with who doesn't walk away more pregnant then when they came."

Coco's motuh hung open, "H-how many students have you knocked up?"

"Well~ I have, at a minimum, eight students in here a month, and I've been at this job for over fifteen years, you do the math."

Coco closed her mouth, her shocked expression turning into a cocky smirk of acceptance, "Fuck it."  
She laid on her back, presenting her pussy lips to the headmistress, "My parents will kill me, but I guess if I'm gonna have a baby might as well be the great Naughtywitch's."

Glynda smiled back at she placed herself in position, "That's the spirit Coco." she shoved inside, Coco yelped, her cunt never having had a dick bigger then ten inches stretching it to welcome the super-sized serpent sliding inside.

Glynda knew -and had been with- futa who were more well endowed then her, but she knew she her cock was better. fifteen inches, the perfect size, short enough to bottom out, but long enough to hit the cervix, as Coco soon found out, screaming in pleasure and pain as that giant cock of her teacher and soon to be baby-daddy entered her baby chamber, and several minutes later she came hard when she felt it spray its contents directly inside, and again, and again, until she lost count.

Coco's belly bloated just like the girls in the photos she saw, and the two of them were still going at it, Coco hung from Glenda by her neck, who held her up as she fucked her by hooking her elbows under the back of her knees ad grabbing her ass, allowing to push the teen into hips as she trusted, excess semen being churned up inside, their bodies covered in sweat and sexual fluids, the faces flushed and their hot heavy breaths hitting each other.

Glynda's legs wobbled with each thrust, the past hours having been a non-stop exertion of fucking and cumming, the only thing keeping her going other then her years of expericne was sheer willpower, Coco however had gone out again, her eyes rolled back in her head, her tongue lolled out and her cock rubbing against Goodwitch's belly, getting cum on her, "I...eyem guh-nah faynt..." mumbled, her overstimulated body about to explode one last time, right along with Goodwitch "You wouldn't be the first to do that..." Glynda slowed down just enough to talk, "But you know what? you are the first for something."

"wah...what...that?"

"You're! the! first!" each was punctuated with a deep hard thrust, each one getting faster as the pressure building up couldn't be contained any longer. "to! take! fifteen! LOOOOADS!" Goodwitch screamed along with Coco as they both erupted into one final orgasm, not that Coco could contain any more of Glynda's cum that no doubt filled her fallopian tubes, but that didn't mean this last sexual explosion wasn't any less pleasurable for the both of them.

Glynda slumped onto the loveseat at the side of her office, the passed out teenager resting on top of her, her flaccid dick still inside. Fuck...normally students passed out after twenty minutes, but Coco is such an experienced slut she missed over two hours of work, she was pretty sure she missed at least five calls from Ozpin, and most likely one from Cardin's parents.

Eh, fuck it, she was too tired and felt too good to worry about it now. Deciding that this was a special occasion, she decided to indulge in one of her old habits, and got out a cigarette and a pipe she kept from her youth that she kept in the drawer next to the sofa, nothing quite like a good long drag and a cigarette while basking in the afterglow of amazing sex.

Sometimes Glynda felt like she never got older at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me that was way longer then I had planned. but that was because I was having so much fun with it, I have a bit of thing for 'mistress' type futas and a good deal of that bled into Glynda as I was writing, I think I get little carried away with the futanarisms (That is, the in-universe history and science behind futanari being in the setting, which to be clear is not specific to RWBY) but that's because I'm a nerd so I love lore.  
> Basically, just imagine the sex, drugs, and rock n roll shiz from 70s and 80s and stuff, and add futa, and there you go, that's the futa frenzy for you. Anyways, I'm Bokky, safety and peace out.


	10. OC scene: Autumn Night X Neo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's our next OC, the fox girl Autumn Night courtesy of Rin Yahto, I've noticed people really seem to like using Faunus OC's, can't say I'm surprised but I'd like to see a human ride Weiss to conception, and who doesn't want their character to les out with Blake or get fucked by Yang while the other is cuckolded? And surely someone must have the hots for a well hung Glynda, especially after that last chapter.  
> I ain't gotta problem with Faunus OC's I just want variety is all, Happy Fapping!
> 
> Copy and Pasted from PMs.  
> Name: Autumn Night  
> Gender: female  
> Age: 18 (first year student)  
> Race: Faunus (Fox ears and tail)  
> Semblance: Crystal creations (can make 'anything' except for guns, armor and people)  
> Breast size: 37 C cups  
> Appearance: Blue and Yellow eyes, long Black hair with blue highlights, kept in a low ponytail. Wears a dark gray shirt depicting a blue Dragon spiraling around the shirt and a purple skirt. Shaved pubic area.  
> She loves chocolate, and in a sexual setting can be both dominating and submissive.  
> Butt: Bubble  
> Hips: Wide and fertile.  
> Undergarments: Blue nightie instead of a bra and blue silk panties.  
> Thighs: Thick.
> 
> Content: magic dildo, intercrural sex, tittyfucking, creampie, inflation, impregnation, anal, exhibitionism,  
> Includes Pollination: double sucking, bukkake, triple penetration.

Neo and her raging hard on were on the prowl for poon yet again. Cinder and Roman were quite upset that her bi-hourly need to fuck and cum was starting to interfere with work, so today she figured out a way to stroke two dicks with one hand: by placing camera's in the bedroom's they could spy on all the students, something that Cinder said would let them gather "Intimate Information" with that purr in her voice as a stray hand rubbed her bulge.  
  
Neo was game of course, not only could she get to spy on all the hot young girls but have the chance to riffle through their belongings and porn. Best of all she got her hands on some fog proof lenses, the showers would be a perfect place to, er..."gather intelligence".

She stifled a silent laugh behind her fingers as she snuck in, placing the first camera in the corner of the roof, where it wont be noticed above the lockers. It was then she noticed the curvy cutie in the one occupied shower.  
A fox girl with beautiful black and blue hair, with exotic mismatched eyes. She didn't notice her, Neo crouched behind a wall, and peeked to watch her. Water flowed down her flawless skin, rinsing suds off her wide hips which were perfect for bearing children.  
  
The Faunus girl, now clean, decided that here, naked and alone as far she knew was a perfect time as any to get off, with her semblance she formed a crystalline object of cylindrical shape with a rounded tip, about ten inches in length. and rubbed it against her shaved womanhood, lubing it up with her juice.  
Neo wiggled out of her pants, now as naked as her target, a hand softly and silently stroking her mast.

The Faunus inserted the conjured toy into herself, letting out a soft mewl at the initial penetration, with a hum of pleasure she worked it slowly back and forth, a free hand grabbing her nice tit. "mmn~ yesss...".  
Neo found her discarded clothing, rifling through her pockets she found her student I.D.  
Autumn Night of team BLAK, ripe age of eighteen, how nice.  
Autumn thrusted into her herself faster, bucking her hips rapidly as she hit her peak, a hand against the shower wall to steady herself, "Yes~ Yes! Fuck me with your huge futa cock!" She cried, lost in her fantasy. Neo perked up and carefully approached her from behind.

Autumn let out a moan as her body tensed up, squirting on her semblance made sex toy. She let the dildo fall out of her and fade away, keeping herself braced against the wall as she relaxed from her high. Neo grabbed Autumn from behind, sliding her big dick between her nice thick thighs, "AHN!" Autumn eep'ed as she looked to see her tiny assailant eye to eye, "W-who are-" Neo placed a finger to her lips and gave her a sly smile, followed by a quick move of her penis to bring her attention to it.  
Autumn, still sensitive from having just came moaned as she felt the thick flesh pole rub her thighs and pussy, looking down in awe of its mass, "So big!"

The fox girl trembled, both fearful and excited, a hand reached down to cup the strangers large nuts, her mind racing with images of the contents it could put out. Neo kept moving, Autumn's juice dripping pussy felt so good on her throbbing thickness, hands playing with the fox's wonderful boobs as she pressed her own into her back. "mmn~" Autumn moaned, rapidly growing horny, "P-please...don't tease me."  
Neo smirked and spun her around, pointing down to her stiffy dominantly, getting the message Autumn slunk to her knees, taking Neo's cock and balls in each hand. "I'm new to this, so I'm sorry if I'm not very good." She lamented.

Autumn gave each ball a lick before tracing her tongue from base to tip, counting the inches as she did so. She took the bright red head into her mouth, attempting take more but failing due to it's girth, as compromise she wrapped her wet tits around the shaft, wanking it like she's scene in porn as she polished the futa's crown with her tongue as she gave head. Futa cock tasted as great as she always imagined, though she wished she could take it deeper, she was glad she practiced on her toys all this time, she could tell she was doing a good job by the hot fluid that shot into her mouth. Neo shivered in delight, her face red as she tweaked her own perky nipples, this Autumn girl gave great head, and her tits were nice and milky.

Autumn sped up her boob wanking, working her mouth as she did so, managing to take an extra two inches past her lips, the cute mute made a little noise behind closed lips, looking up with a face full of pleasure. Neo grabbed her head and shoved her down six inches, thrusting her hips forward as she shot a big load, Autumn wanted to gag, but she was a good little cuteslut and kept eye contact as she let the sweet and salty fluids pour down her throat.

She pulled off, coughing slightly, and then turned around, presenting her self to the stranger, "Please...take me."  
So eager! And yet, its a little too soon for that, Neo needed to take her time or her cock wouldn't be completely pleased. Autumn felt the two foot futa cock being placed between the cheeks of her nice butt and start to move back and forth as smallish hands squeezed them and pushed them together.  
Autmun mewled softly, "stop teasing and just stick in...I want to be ravaged by a futa so badly~"

Aww, and Neo didn't even need to romance her, what a nice horny little fox, well, it'd be wrong not to please her. Neo grabbed her shoulders and shoved her herself inside.  
Autumn wanted to let out a big moan, bit the door opened and she quickly covered her mouth.

"I'm telling you Ruby, our baby has Schnee genes, her penis will be over a foot, guaranteed," Weiss declared confidently as she strode into the showers, her teammates behind her, "I'm not saying she WILL be small Weiss" Ruby whined as sthey started to undress, "I'm saying she SHOULD be because she has Ruby genes, guaranteed cuteness."  
  
"But your sister has the same genes, I don't think having a jungle on her crotch is very cute."  
  
"Hey now! I told you this thing is too much maintenance , so I stopped giving a shit," A naked Yang protested next to a Blake in buck, who just rolled her eyes, "I think it's more you refuse to remove any hair you have,"  
  
"Oh come on Blake, only my head hair needs to be beautiful, it's not like I go around public naked."  
  
"But I'm you're girlfriend, I not only get to see it the most, but I get close to it, why do you I think I only blow you with your boxers on?"  
  
"I thought it was just another one of your kinks..."  
  
"No, it's cause she doesn't want to pick pubes out of her mouth." Weiss said as she turned on the shower she and Ruby shared.  
  
"Tell you what honey." Blake gave her junk a rub, "If you shave it, I'll blow you and your sister both, right here in the showers." Yang stiffened, "and uh...let us lick it off of you together?"  
  
Blake nodded, and Yang raised a hand to her mouth to call out to Ruby, "Don't blow all of your loads on the Ice Queen, save at least one."  
  
"Hey what makes you think I'll-"  
  
"Oh come on Ruby, It's totes obvs that you two frot in there." Yang interrupted her as she stepped into her own stall with Blake, who held a razor with a smirk.

Autumn had two fantasies, to receive a hot dicking from a well hung futa, and to have sex in a public place at the risk of getting caught.  
When she stepped in to take a shower after training she had no idea that both would be fulfilled, her virginal walls were hot with arousal, and tightened sensually around the cock that methodically moved within. Neo, grabbing her by the hips, would thrust her inches hard, right up to her cervix, pause and then pull out slowly, once less then an inch remained within her welcoming hole, she would lather, rinse and repeat. Autumn felt as though her insides which never had a true flesh and blood dick in them before were being rearranged, she wanted badly to moan, and tell the stranger to fuck her more, but she could only muffle herself with her hand.

Neo smirked and thrusted harder, Autumn's muffled noise came out louder, and so she repeated it, eliciting another moan, desperate to be let out loudly but at the same time held back to avoid exposing themselves. Neo reached out and shut off the shower, knowing that team RWBY were soon to emerge, and she stopped. Autumn whimpered, "W-wh-what are you-" Her answer came when the two other showers stop.

"Tah-dah!" Yang ang flaunted her body, wiggling her hips as her cock swayed below the small round tuft Blake gave.  
  
"Much better, nicely done." Weiss complemented,  
  
"Ooh, that looks cute, I should try that," Ruby said looking down at the sprouts on her pubis  
  
"No, I'd say you'd look best with a triangle."  
  
"Or a heart." Blake added, "Soooo, that double blowjob?"  
  
"Sure~" Ruby skipped next to Blake who got on her knees between her and the older sister.  
Taking the sibling's cocks in each hand she stroked them till pre came out and then gave each one a lick, as well as Yang's balls.  
Then she properly sucked them both off, alternating between them as she took them to their bases, saliva connecting them to her lips, Yang Leaned her head back and let out sighs of pleasure as Ruby made cute noises on stiff legs. Weiss, who liked to watch, made herself comfortable as she gave her rapier a polish with a spit shine.

Neo and Autumn grew hornier form the live show, Blake's display of skill was making Autumn both jealous and excited, and Neo certainly couldn't control herself when hearing Ruby's adorable sex sounds and getting a good look at her cute little butt. She gave in to desire and began pounding Autumn recklessly, who struggled more and more to contain her cries as that huge dick pumped in out of her like a perverted piston of pleasure. Ruby tensed up and shot a load which Blake swallowed, and Neo precame inside Autumn.

Neo's balls tightened as Autumn's pussy rapidly squeezed and relaxed around her hot dong, the three futa's of RWBY moaned as that pressure built up inside their bases, Weiss stepping forward and Blake speedily jerked the sisters. Neo, Weiss, Ruby and Yang all erupted at once, Autmun's was unable to contain her orgasmic cry as her walls were painted white, feeling the hot goo gush past her cervix and hitting the end of her baby chamber, which bloated to contain it's sheer volume.  
Luckily for her, her moan was drown out by RWbY's as the black member was turned white. Blake shivered in delight and her pussy dripped, she roamed her hands down her sexy, nubile body, smearing splooge along as she reached down to rub her furry kitty.

Autumn placed a hand on her bulging belly, falling to her shoulders on the floor as Neo withdrew, She looked back at the mute, "s-soo much, soo hot~" She whispered, her body quivering, "I don't even know your name and yet...I'll have your child..." a soft smile grew, "Th-thank you so much whoever you are."  
Neo smirked and pointed down at her cum covered cock, as if to say "we're not done yet."  
Just as Autumn thought of it, Neo lined up with her virgin asshole, and slowly pressed inside.

Yang, Ruby and Weiss finished licking up the last of their mixed cum from the cat girl, "so since we're alone here..." Blake spoke up "and still naked, how bout a triple stuffing?"  
  
"What if someone comes in?" Weiss asked  
  
"I wouldn't worry, at the very least they'll leave right away." Ruby remarked.  
  
"Or they'll stay to watch..." Blake smirked witht hat sexy look in her eyes.  
  
"Mother of Oom I love you." Yang expressed, "I'm game, let's do it, I'm gonna tear that pussy pussy up!"  
  
Blake blushed and looked squirmed nervously, "uh...actually Yang, I want Ruby in my pussy...it uh...has been a while since we've done that." Yeah that was it.  
  
"Fair enough I guess, it's your call."  
  
"Then I take it you want this length in your ass?" Weiss stroked herself with a confident smile.  
  
"Sure, Yang you don't mind getting sucked twice right sweetie?"  
  
"Of course not, you have the best tongue, but your gonna make it up to me."  
  
"Another raw buggering, got it." Blake rolled her eyes as she laid on her back, grabbing her ankles and spreading wide open, Ruby climb on top of her and Weiss got behind Ruby.  
Weiss spat on her cock again to lube it up and shoved it in the Faunus girl's pink pucker as Ruby put it in her nice slutty pussy. Yang Hovered over Blake and squatted down to stick her thick girl-meat in her mouth from above.

Neo finally reached as far as she could go, eighteen inches buried inside Autumn's ass, who bit her lip and grunted in pain, having never used one of her toys there.  
She put her hand between her thighs and rubbed her sensitive lady lips, still dripping with cum, pleasure competed against the unfamiliar sensations of having a hard dick bigger then her forearm including fist up her butt. Neo worked herself in and out at a brisk pace, the cum that coated her shaft as she entered lubing up the dark cavern enough for friction to be a non-issue. Once she got the deep hole good and stretched she pumped faster, the sound of flesh smacking flesh covered by the same sounds being raised by RWBY along with a cacophony of moans, the loudest coming from Ruby who released her sterile supply into Blake's hungry cunt.

Ruby slowed to halt to breath out her high, then picked right back up, humming at the pleasing feeling of her own hot goo being churned inside.  
Weiss would withdraw almost all the way out and the push back inside, each time getting deeper until she finally got all fourteen inches of privileged penis into the thoroughly fucked Bellabooty, feeling a bit mischievous she stuck a finger into Ruby's rump, hitting her prostrate, which made the reaper cum again. "Ahhhhn~ Weiss! That was dirty."  
"Oh come on Ruby, you can't expect me to resist with that cute heiny just inches from me." Weiss withdrew her digit and replaced it with her tongue, Ruby went ruby in the face.

Neo worked a few more inches inside, deciding that was the furthest she could go she began to fuck Autumn for real, grabbing her hips and fiercely ramming her rod back and forth, eyes rolling back and mouth hanging open in silent moans, the two orbs swinging below prepping themselves for another launch as Autumn played with her clit.  
Blake moaned and hummed around Yang's phat phallus, her girlfriend's nutsack resting on her face, who coo'ed in delight as she swirled her tongue around the narrow glans.  
Weiss sped up, gripping Blake's thighs tightly as her ample balls tightened up, Ruby could feel her cum cannon getting ready to fire one last time.

Five voices cried out as four cocks filled four holes with splooge. Blake's mouth, pussy and ass eagerly welcomed the baby-batter her teammate's discharged inside her, and the three futa's above her panted afterwards as they withdrew their flaccid members and climbed off of her. "mmm~ that was great guys...I should get a strap-on so we can let someone else be the center of attention."  
  
"sounds good, but I'm not letting Yang anywhere near my ass." Weiss said, "Same here, I just stopped hurting from back home in Patch. " Ruby chuckled.  
  
"Hey I can be gentle if I want to..." Yang crossed her arms with a pout, "I...just don't want to."  
  
As the gang dressed, Neo embraced a panting, blushing Autumn as she laid atop her, softened dick still inside her. Autumn reached up and caressed the short futa, "I had a wonderful time." She whispered, "Will I see you again?"  
Neo pulled out of her ass and got a pen from her discarded clothes, writing her name and number down on the Fox girl's palm.

"You coming Blake?" Yang asked, "Go on ahead, I'll catch up to you in minute." Blake replied, wiping up whiterose ballsnot from her pussy and ass with tissues.  
A couple minutes later and Blake was redressed, she took hold of the door knob, "I Hope you guys enjoyed the show." She said sultrily and left.  
  
Autumn and Neo shut their eyes tight in embarrassment.   
Fucking Faunus ears.


	11. Nuts and Dolt: Birds and Bees for Bots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's awkward? Writing futanari smut when your four-year-old nephew is playing Pokémon Channel on your Wii.  
> Just thought you'd outta know, Happy Fapping!
> 
> Contents: Blowjob, creampie, Bumblebee closet quickie, facial, lovebiting and lovescratching

"Come oooooon~" Ruby whined.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

" _Pretty_ please?"

"No, Ruby!"

"Pretty please with cookies on to-"  
"Ruby, for the last time, No!" Weiss snapped.

Ruby frowned, "But it's the first chance since we started dating to go out! Who knows when we'll get another three day weekend?"

"Next month actually," Blake spoke up from her book on the other bed.  
"But that's like thirty days!" Ruby whined and turned back to the heiress, "Just for lunch, we'll even go to that francy cheek place with the snails."

"Ruby I told you, I'm expecting a call from Winter, I don't want there to be any distractions, I promise I'll take you to dinner tonight."

Giving up, Ruby slumped into Weiss's bed with a sigh, that would be six hours from now, and by then the candy store would be closed so she couldn't get any treats along the way to compensate for the fancy stuff Weiss insisted they eat. Looking for anything to keep herself busy she whipped out her scroll and idly opened and closed apps hoping hours of entertainment would be found, stopping on her contacts page when a particular name drew her eye.  
With renewed vigor and that endearing smile of hers Ruby hopped out of the sack, "Well, if I can't spend the day with my girlfriend, I'll spend it with my girl friend instead."

"Wut?" Weiss blinked.

"She means her gal pal." Blake flipped a page.

"Oh, right. Have fun Ruby, we'll do something tomorrow to make up for today ok?"

"I'll hold you to that, see ya!" Ruby skipped out as she pressed the button to call Penny just as Yang left the bathroom, her hair finally brushed, "Kept you waiting?" She grinned to the faunus who placed a bookmark, "Not too long, all set?"

"You know it."

"Where are you two off to?" Weiss

"Unlike you, we've got a date." Blake smirked as Yang wrapped an arm around her.

"oh...where to?"

"No where in particular, Blake just found some private spots around school she wanted to try out."

"oh geez," Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, "have fun, try not to get too messy."

"No promises." Yang called as they left.

Weiss sighed, she'd be happy if only either her team or her sister could just wait till tomorrow, but she needed max attention on winter when she called, she hadn't yet told her about Ruby or the offspring growing in her belly for the last few weeks, she needed peace to keep her cool and prepare herself for the confession.

* * *

Ruby waved at Penny, who waved back from the plaza, Ruby slid down the railing of the stairs and jumped off into her semblance to rush toward the android in a flurry of petals, "Hiya penny." Ruby chuckled, "Hello Ruby" Penny smiled back, "I'm so glad you called, I had never been on a girls day out before, we'll go shopping for clothes, see a movie, go to the park, hang out at the mall, got to the park, and talk about boys.~"

"That's a bit much for one afternoon, how bout just the movie first and we'll work from there?"

"Okay." Penny agreed instantly and took her hand, the pair headed in the direction of the theater, "Yeah, Jaune kept talking about the new Spruce Willis movie, so I hafta see what the hype is about."

"I'm certain it will be sensational."

Just as the duo purchased their tickets, Weiss's scroll rang and she quickly scooped it up and answered, "Hello Winter." She said with sisterly love.

"Hi Weiss, just giving you your monthly check in." Winter spoke both adoringly and with authority and poise, "How is everything?"

"Just great, my grades are still good, I'm getting along with my team and classmates fantastically."

" _Getting along_?" She seemed to chuckle

"huh?"

"Oh Weiss I'm not dumb, I know quite a few girls at Beacon are packing heat."

Weiss stayed silent, her cheeks turning red.

"Be honest, how sexually active are you?"

"um...here and there..."

Winter let out a gleeful laugh, which for a split second seemed to be an aroused moan at the end.

"Don't be shy Weiss, you are at that age, you can tell me these things."

"Well, on more then one occasion a girl has tied me to my bed and uh...rode me..."

Winter chuckled again, "Been there myself, some ladies can't resist the honor of bearing the Schnee seed."

Hearing that gave Weiss a little comfort as she fiddled with her dress nervously, "Yeah about that, I...kind of have a girlfriend now."

"Go a bit deeper please."

"what?"

"I said do you now? who is it?"

"Well, she's kinda of a complete child."

Weiss could hear Winter hum on the side, putting two and two together, "It's that Rose girl isn't it?"

Weiss hummed and nodded.

"mmn~ And how did the subject of getting girls pregnant bring her up?"

"Well..." Weiss strayed off, her silence explaining everything.

"I see...How big is she?"

"WINTER!"

"I'm just curious is all."

"It's just really personal, I'm not shameless like you, getting a blowjob while I'm on the phone."

"Was I that obvious?"

"Yes!"

"Fair enough, how bout we change the subject? Tell me about your other teammates, Blake and Yang was it?"

"Well, they're probably getting it on in a closet somewhere..."

* * *

Blake and Yang were getting in on a closet somewhere, breathing heavily into each others mouths as their tongues danced, stripping each other down to the buck.  
Blake got on her knees and gave her girlfriend's citrus sized cum spheres a good looking, Yang tilting her head back in a satisfied groan as she ran her fingers through her silky black locks.

Running her tongue up, Blake gave the plump pecker a good base-to-tip lick that ended with the fat organ being stuffed between her cheeks, Yang moaned and bucked her hips, loving her girlfriend's rough tongue, how skillfully she circled it around her dripping tip as her lips milked her dry. It didn't take long for Yang to fire a round down her throat, and soon she found herself pressing her kitten against the wall, one leg up on her shoulder as she stared into those alluring yellow eyes.

"Fuck the shit out of me and shoot it all over my face babe." Blake mouthed, Yang replied with a grin and stuffed her log into Blake's dripping cavern, who stifled her moan by biting her neck, the pain being channeled into harder thrusts that banged the wall. The mix of pain and pleasure causing Blake to moan with her mouth full, clamping harder with her teeth and digging her nails into Yang's flesh, which only fueled her semblance more.

Blake knew that if there was one thing that made her girlfriend cum faster then one of her famous bellablowjobs, it was applying her semblance, giving Yang just the right touch of masochism that made them so perfect together: Blake would give her a scratch or a love bite and Yang would reply with stronger strokes that hurt her, the pain would in turn get Blake hornier and she would hurt Yang more in her throes, thus repeating the cycle. Of course such an affair would only get them two minutes of hot and heavy lovemaking, but it was meant to be just a quickie anyway, they still had other spots to check out.

Blake came and scrathed Yang hard enough to draw blood, who yelped and pulled out as Blake slid down the wall, receiving thick gooey ropes of baby batter almost hot enough to boil water to the face for several seconds.

Yang basked in her after glow as the Faunus scooped up her seed and licked it off her fingers, "So the next spot?" She asked.  
Blake looked up at her with sly smile, "Behind the bleachers, or in the bathroom?"

* * *

Two hours later, and Ruby and Penny found themselves doing the 'hang out at the mall' thing.  
Mostly because Ruby spent most of her spare cash on popcorn, soda and candy.

It was for the best actually, Ruby wasn't the most responsible with her wallet and without one of her teammates to keep her on a financial leash she would spend every Lein she had on trivial things, sweets and cookies, and parts for Crescent Rose. Not that it wouldn't stop them from checking out clothes.

Ruby regarded the onesies on display in front of her, Penny sticking her into her cone of vision with a curious look, "Ruby, those clothes are far too small for you."  
"hmm? Oh yeah.." Ruby turned the bot "I didn't tell you did I? I'm gonna have a baby!"

Penny's face brightened, "Oh how exciting! I've always wanted to meet the stork."

"Stork? Penny that's not how it happens, babies are made when...wait you don't know this?"

"Know what Ruby?"

Ruby's mouth hung open, did...did she really have to have _the talk_ with Penny? Wouldn't she have that information programmed into her or something? Like, she should have the entirety of Remnantpedia downloaded in her brain right? Ruby took Penny's hand, "Come with me."

"Okay Ruby," the bot replied nonchalantly as Ruby whisked her off to a private spot Blake showed her once, A nice cozy spot behind some bushes in the park, away from prying eyes and far enough for the wind to drown out any moans.

Penny sat on her knees, looking up at Ruby, "Okay Penny," the reaper did her best impression of a teacher, wishing she had some glasses to complete the look, "Do you know what a vagina is?"  
Penny brought her hand to her mouth, mulling it over, "I think so, but I can't quite explain it, it's umm..." Penny looked down between her legs.

"It's ok, you can show me."

Penny took of her dress, wearing no bra and pulling down her panties to reveal the smooth slit between her legs, "This is the part used for urination correct?"  
"That's right Penny, but it's also used for reproduction, or sex for short."

"What's sex?" Penny looked back up to see her friend had removed her skirt and panties as well, "and what's THAT?"  
  
Ruby giggled, "This is called a penis, or a cock, its what boys use to pee and have sex, but some girls like me have both parts, we're called futa."  
  
"Ah..." Penny nodded in understanding, absorbing the information word for word,  
  
"Now, boys and most futa have things called balls hanging from their cock, those are organs that produce this stuff called semen, you following along?"  
  
"I sure am" Penny nodded, "Keep going."

Ruby nodded back, "Semen is this hot, white sticky stuff that tastes and feels very good, it a boy or a futa with balls puts enough semen inside a girl's vagina, it will fertilize an egg and that will grow into a baby."

"I see, I thought it was strange how women who would be visited by the stork would have big tummies."

"Yeah, there's no stork, parents just make that up for kids." Ruby snickered and started to hike her panties back up.  
  
"Wait ruby, how does semen come out?"

"Oh well...you have sex?"  
  
"But you haven't explained what sex is."  
  
Ruby reddened, "w-w-well, it would be easier for us to have sex then to explain it...uh if-if that's okay with you."

"Of course Ruby, why? Is sex not a good thing?"

"Oh no no! it's great, it's just something that people only do when they care really deeply for each other, and it's kinda a personal thing."

"But Ruby, I do care deeply about you."

Ruby's heart fluttered, and she smiled, "Okay then, let me teach you all about sex!" Ruby scurried out of her clothes and climb on top of the ginger droid, sucking on the perky nubs of her adorable flat chest. Penny couldn't contain the noise's she found herself making in response to the new sensations coursing through her body, a louder moan escaping as two fingers dove into her core, something within her stirred and she felt her insides growing warm and moist. "Huh? I didn't know you could get aroused Penny."

"Me neither, this is strange."

"Must be some kind of internal lubricating and heating elements." Ruby guessed, "If they made you so you could have sex, how come they didn't allow you to know what sex was?"

"That's a good question Ruby, oh..." Penny sat up, "Ruby, we can't make a baby, does that mean we should stop?"

"Oh no, sex isn't just about making babies Penny, its also a way for people who love each other to make each other feel really really good."

"So there is no problem then?"

"Nope, in fact there are medicine girls take and things you can wear on a penis to have sex without making babies, just for the feelings."

"How fascinating, Ruby is there something I can do to you that feels good?"

"Sure is!" Ruby jumped to her feet, presenting the her friend with her red rocket, "Put it in your mouth and suck on it, like an cylindrical lollipop."

Penny gently grabbed Ruby by her base examining the object more closely, intrigued by it's form and bright red tip, "Are all penises like this?"  
"Penis comes in all shapes and sizes, mine is pretty good though, seven inches is bigger then most boys."  
  
"I count eight." Penny said matter of factly, Ruby looked down, seeing that she did indeed seem a bit bigger then a few nights ago, her pubis was a bit fuzzier as well, and come to think of it, her clothes felt a bit more snug on her, "I think I'm going through a growth spurt Penny."

"How exciting! Shall I suck on it now?"

"Of course!" No sooner had Ruby said that did she feel the inside of Penny's mouth. It was a bit strange, not in a bad way, just that the synthetic flesh just barely felt real, but a bit plastic-y, something between an onahole and a real mouth. Not that it wasn't as pleasing on her sensitive sword, Ruby gasped and held onto to Penny's shoulder for support as her knees wobbled. Penny sucked her with vigor, taking all but an inch of her blood swollen member and humming in delight, vibrating the red meat whose taste she enjoyed.  
"Ah-ahhn~ P-penny!" Ruby tensed her legs and blew, Penny pulled off, swishing around the salty fluid in her mouth before spitting it out on her chest, "So that's semen, it is tasty and hot as you said."

"Yeah, it's okay to swallow it."

"Are their other things you can do in sex?"

"All kinds of stuff." Ruby counted on her fingers as she named off acts, "There's anal, rimming, tribbing, dildos, my sister and her girlfriend are into BDSM..."  
Ruby laid Penny back down and mounted her, "But the most important part is this!" Ruby stuck in it, Penny moaned and something inside her turned on.  
  
"Wa-wahhh~" Ruby cried and came immediately, painting the walls circling her growing member white.  
  
"Ruby I'm sorry, something just kinda, clicked."  
  
"It's okay! it feels awesome!" Ruby started humping, her cute rear end bopping up and down as semen trickled out where they connected, dripping down past Penny's pucker to land in the soft grass beneath them.  
  
Penny gave in to the strange urges she felt, bucking her hips in timing with ruby and wrapping her legs around her to push her in, "uhn~ Ruby, sex is amazing!"  
Ruby quickened her pace, the rotating walls of the bot's vagina stirring her up onto the plateau of another big ejaculation, "Penny your pussy is better then Weiss's! don't tell her I said that."  
  
"P-promise! Ahhn~ Ruby something gonna happen!"  
  
"Your gonna cum Penny, and so am I."  
  
"Is that good?"  
  
"It's the best part of sex."  
  
"Then make me cum Ruby."  
  
"Promise!"  
  
Ruby grabbed Penny's shoulders and slammed into the artificial girl with all her might, who thrashed and writhed in the blissful agony of an approaching orgasm below, Penny cried out Ruby's name, arching her back, her walls tightened and vibrated as they rotated at max speed setting of the reaper's explosion.

Ruby panted, the crisp breeze cooling her hot body as she laid atop Penny, softened cock still inside her, "wow..." She said,  
"Indeed, that was quite an amazing experience Ruby."

Ruby removed herself and got up, reaching into her clothes to get tissues and handing them to Penny, "Quite a day we had huh?"  
"Affirmative, I hope we can have sex again."

"Of course, maybe next time we can get the other members of team RWBY involved as well."

"Are they futa too?"

"Yang and Weiss are, but two girls can have sex as well, you don't need a penis but it is vital to the baby making part"

Penny tilted her head in intrigue, "There are lots of things about sex I don't know."  
Ruby snickered and patted her head, "You'll learn, let Team RWBY be your sex-ed teachers."

* * *

"Well, that's about everything..." Winter said, hand gripping the hair of the maid between her thighs as she reclined naked, "But seriously, how big is Ruby? was she nice and tight?"

"WINTER!" Weiss screamed over the phone, winter could just see her face, "Kidding! I'm kidding, but in all seriousness I hope you two are happy together, if she's as cute as you say I'm sure the baby will be adorable."

Weiss chuckled "That's exactly what ruby thin-." "Weiss! Weiss! Penny and I did it and she has an amazing pussy we should invite her sometime!"  
"I'm on the phone you dolt! Winter, I have to go, the child needs to be tended to."

Winter tittered, "So I gathered, bye Weiss, I'll see you soon." The scroll beeped and was placed on the end table.  
The maid let off of Winter's cock, "It sounds like your sister is doing well miss."  
"Indeed, I figured I'll pay her a visit."

"Shouldn't you have told her that?"

"I told her I'll see her soon didn't I?"

* * *

Blake and Yang were once again naked in the closest, deciding it was their favorite spot they tried out all day, the heat trapped inside made thing's nice and sweaty, and being filled with janitorial supplies meant clean up was a no-brainer. Yang turned Blake around, who bent over and leaned against the wall, letting out a pleasured moaned as Yang filled her pussy, "Alright Blakey, I'm gonna shoot a big load inside you this time."

"Ahn~ shoot it all over my back."

"Wait." Yang pulled out and crossed her arms with a huff, "Ok, Blake something's up, you haven't let me cum inside for over a week now, what gives?"

Blake frownd, "I...ran out of pills."

"Oh? is that it? Wait...That's not like you, you love getting creampied you wouldn't forget to get more."

Blake twiddled her fingers shyly, "I was thinking...I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

Blake looked at Yang with sparkling eye, "I want a baby."

Yang glomped her with a squeal of delight, "Blake~ Why didn't tell me earlier, you know I'd love to have a kid with you."

"well...that's the thing..." Blake gently pushed Yang off of her, reversing their positon, Blake tracing a circle on Yang's chest, "If going to get knocked up it will be on my terms, so..."

Yang gulped, this freaky chick could have anything in mind, "So?"

"Do you really want to inseminate me?"

"If there was only one girl I'd do it to, it's you."

Blake narrowed her eyes, "I want to get pregnant by having a the biggest load possible pumped into my pussy, are you up for it?"

"Yeah...what are you planning?"

"Starting tomorrow, you are not to ejaculate for seven days."

Fuck.


	12. Whiterose + Winter: Family Fun Fornicating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contents: Horse cock dildo, incest, double sucking, deepthroat, face fucking, bukkake, frotting, massive/excessive creampie, threeway-fucking, anal double stuffing

Ruby, Weiss and Blake looked dumbstruck, Yang would have too if not for the aching in her balls.  
Winter stood before them with an ojou-sama smile, and an armed guard on either side, rifles at ease.  
"Wh-what are you doing here?" Weiss's mouth hung open

"What? I can't pay my baby sister a visit?"

"I would expect a call beforehand."

"Surprise are more fun." She cast her gaze at the other three teens, "Miss Belladonna, Xiao Long." coming to a stop at Ruby, "Miss Rose, how's my Niece doing in there?"

A redish Ruby rubbed the back of her head as she caressed her tummy, "Oh you know, 'bout a month along, always begging me for pickles dipped in chocolate sauce."

Winter Blinked "A bit early for cravings..."

"That's not the baby, that's just her." The other three said in unison.

"Oh, that makes sense." Winter restored her posture, presenting herself with the poise, elegance and authority that comes with being a Schnee in the Atlas Spec Ops, "Well, cravings or not, if Miss Rose is going to give birth to a member of the Schnee family, then it is necessary we discuss making her a member of the family. Blake, Yang, would you mind that Ruby, my sister and I have your room in private for the next...three or four hours?"

Blake and Yang exchanged glances, they could see where this was headed from the moon, "Just promise you'll clean up after yourselves." Blake said impatiently, walking towards the library in that slut-strut of hers, "Condoms and tissues are under the sink." Yang told them matter-of-factly as the three turned and left, guards following behind.

* * *

"...So Yang and I are going to take Weiss along to tell my dad the next time we visit him." Ruby finished, swinging her feet idly as she sat on Weiss's bed.

"Think he'll handle the news well?" Winter asked across from her.

"I'm a big dickgirl, he knew this would happen eventually."

Winter smiled sultrily, "Speaking of...Weiss you still haven't told me how big she is."

"Th-that's between us!" Weiss snapped, Ruby looked away with a blush, "Well I've actually been growing a bit."

"oh, may I see?"

"Winter!"

"Oh Weiss, I shared my girlfriends with you back in the day, you're such a hypocrite."

"Yeah Weiss, share the love!" Ruby leaned forward with a wagging finger of accusation, "Besides, didn't you give that third year the Schnee seed the other day?"

"She tied me to her bed, forced me to take Viagra and rode me against my will to get pregnant, _that_ was rape."

"But you still enjoyed it didn't you?" Ruby raised her eyebrows, and Weiss pushed over onto her side, "Seriously, Winter you didn't spring this surprise visit just to fuck us did you?"

"And what's wrong with it if I did? Dear it's been too long since we were last together, don't you miss me?" Winter had already taken off her blazer, and was undoing the buttons to her shirt, Weiss looked off to the side with shy smile, "Well, I guess I miss how good your throat feels, Ruby can't deepthroat for shit."

Ruby popped up, "I can too deepthroat! Blake taught me and let me borrow her dildo to practice!"

Winter neatly folded up her shirt and placed it on her jacket, "what kind of dildo?" Ruby reached up and got under her pillow, pulling out a long, thick shaft of red and black plastic with a flat tip, a didlo of a horse faunus cock.

"My my~"

Weiss rolled her eyes., "figures, I bet she has one for every type of Faunus."  
  
"She does," Ruby cupped her mouth with on hand " _Turtle penises are really weiiiird_." she half-whispered

"Ruby, would you kindly show us the fruits of your labor?"

The reaper replied with an eager smile, tilted her head back and stuffed the imitation wang down her gullet like a professional sword swallower. Weiss felt a wave of blood rush to her organ, knowing that the dildo her girlfriend was sucking was equal in length to her cock, but more then twice as thick, and she was taking it right to it's sheath.  
"That's so hot..." She let slip, watching as drool dripped down her chin, and listening to the erotic noises she made as she gagged and her eyes bulged.

Ruby removed the toy with a glug and took a sharp breath, the process leaving her skirt to be lifted. Just before she had the sense to take it off, she felt herself being pushed to her knees and being met with two skinny, circumcised dicks. Her eyes followed the length of the one to her left, counting eighteen inches when her vision made it to the hair and testicle lacking crotch it was attached to, and moving up to see the face of it's owner, "Winter you're so big."

"Charmed I'm sure, now put that mouth of yours to good work, and I might just let you have some fun with it." Winter gave her cock a wiggle to entice her.  
Weiss did the same, "Yeah Ruby, you can't expect us to just sit around anymore after that performance you gave."

Ruby looked back and forth at them, then back to their dongs, "Well, it'd be rude of me not to."  
Ruby took hold of each dick, giving one head whilst swirling her tongue in a circle as she stroked the other, then switched, above her Winter massaged a tit while her sister titled her head back and let out breathy moans.  
Ruby sucked deeper, taking seven inches of each, occasionally the hand on Weiss's wang would travel down her shaft to cup her balls. Her panties strained against her hard on, begging to be freed, a drop of clear fluid making a small stain.  
Her throat good and ready, she took hold of her girlfriends pecker by the base with both hands, and after a slow start to adjust, took a whole foot of the alabaster baby maker.

Weiss trembled, fighting back the urge to cum, almost losing the battle when she looked down to make eye contact with Ruby. With a strained moan she pushed Ruby off, and practically strangled her base to keep the dam from bursting. "My turn~" Winter chimed and Ruby turned, her intention to give the same treatment was foiled as the back of her head was grabbed and that big cock was shoved inside.

Ruby relaxed and maintained eye contact as Winter fucked her mouth just like a pussy, moaning in bliss with a hand on the back of her hip to snake her serpent back and forth with the motion she used, finally pulling out and jerking off, Weiss did the same. The sisters polished their saliva covered guns while aiming them at Ruby, who knew what was coming. Quickly throwing off her blouse, she waited with eyes closed and mouth open as the two girl firing squad emptied their magazines.

Combined, a gallon of jism plastered Ruby, some landed in her tongue, but most if covered her face and chest and a little on her tummy and her hair. She swallowed their mixed fluid, and the sisters rubbed their semi-softened shafts all over her budding bosom and face, smearing the white layer.  
"So, do I suck or do I _suck_?" Ruby used a phrase Yang once said to her.  
"That was amazing Ruby," Weiss praised, giving her growing boob a light, playful smacking with her floppy phallus, "I expect you to give her that treatment at least once a week from now on." Winter giggled.

The sisters turned to rub their semen drenched dicks together as Ruby stood and started shimmying out of her skirt, "Guess I can return that toy then."  
  
"Hang on, if you got it from Blake..." Weiss started, "Yeah, it was a used good, but it's been in places for me to."  
  
"You mean you ATM'd yourself? That's quite kinky." Winter commented.  
  
"Yeah well," Ruby shrugged playfully, "Yang's my sister so I grew to love that stuff." Ruby bent over to slide of her panties, then raised back up with open palms to present her package, "viola."

Winter took a knee, inspecting the specimen, it's blood flow made it throb slightly and turn the tip and some inches behind bright red, moderately grown curls grew in thin lines to it's sides and in a fussy patch above. The size was quite nice as well, it's girth in particular, it looked so tasty too, even it's scent was satisfactory. "That's fine a piece of equipment you have, I'm sure you keep my sister satisfied."

"Darn straight! I make her cum like a dust bomb explodes!"

"Could you show me?"

Ruby turned to Weiss with a mischievous grin, before Weiss could even shake her head in protest, the reaper leapt upon her like a predator, rose petals falling beside them as Ruby lined herself up, "Gotta' keep big sis happy Weiss!"  
"Well, if it's for the family blessing." Weiss rolled her eyes sarcastically as Ruby entered her.

Winter watched cock in hand as her sister was fucked by the shorter, younger girl mounting her, loving the way Ruby's rump jiggled just ever so slightly with her humping, and watching as a mix of pussy juice and cum dribbled down to Weiss's asshole, Ruby ejaculated in her about once every five minutes, Weiss meeting her halfway with a mini orgasm of her own. Tired of being left out, Winter scooped up the discarded dildo and gave a good clean shove right up Weiss's asshole. She cried out and bucked her hips wildly, tightening around Ruby like a vice. Seeing their climax on the horizon Winter added herself to the occasion, grabbing Weiss's feet and working them up and down on her great length.

A cacophony of moans rang out and all three came at once, Winter coating Ruby's back in a half liter of splooge and Ruby letting off one last load into Weiss's squirting honeypot. Winter had never seen her toes curl up like that. Ruby rolled over with a lovably dumb smile of satisfaction, her spent cock still covered in cum.  
Winter strode over to her and rubbed her tip against Ruby's exposed lady lips, "wah? You're gonna stick in me just like that?"

"Winter she's _my_ girlfriend, I should have first dibs and you get the sloppy seconds."

"hmm...Appropriate, but I have a better idea, why don't we have three-way in this three way?"

"Huh?" "what?"

* * *

It was quite simple really, they would lay on their sides on the floor, in a trinity, crossing a leg over the girl in front of them so they could all penetrate a pussy at the same time, Ruby inside of Winter who fucked Weiss who was balls deep in Ruby. For a good twenty minutes they fucked like that, sweat pouring down their bodies and jism leaking from their snatch's.

"Dah!~ where did you learn this?" Ruby cried, Winter's pussy being warmer then dozens of ropes she shot into it.  
  
"She's group sex fiend," Weiss giggled as worked her length back and forth in a slow and hard rhythm in Ruby's wonderful tunnel of love, "You should have been there when I turned legal, imagine your sister bringing a group of futanari maids to your fifteenth birthday and having an orgy in your bedroom."

"I can actually imagine Yang and Blake setting something like that up!"

"Less talk girls more fucking," Winter ordered "I'm close to cumming."

"Me! ha~ Toooo!"

"ME! THREE~" Ruby erupted, her seed splashing inside Winter set off her own ejaculation inside Weiss, and the chain effect continued with her, for the fifth time since they used that positon they all came together from both the cocks and pussies. Ruby wiped out on the floor, "n-no more fucking for me, my boyfriend is exhausted." she touched her spent cock and quickly drew her hand back, the oversensitivity causing pain.  
"Well drat, I still had one more in me..." Weiss pouted.  
  
"Same here." Winter looked to the exhausted Ruby then over to the dildo she left on the bed, and then back. "Ruby, what was that about you taking it in the ass?"  
  
"oh...I-I guess that's fine." Ruby turned over, sticking her bottom out, "Actually this would be great, I haven't been DPed since Yang and Nora beat me in strip poker."

Weiss approached to give her ass a ramming, but was stopped when Winter put a hand on her shoulder, with a mischievous glint her eyes she used her fingers to communicate, making ring with the left and sliding to fingers back and forth inside it with the right.

Weiss smiled back and turned to Ruby, "Okay Ruby, we're going in~" She said as she placed her pecker at the petite girl's pucker.  
"We? where's Win-GAAAHH!~" Ruby let out a loud groan of pleasure and pain as the two Schnee Schlongs reamed her at the same time, both buried deep into her asshole together. Working together to hold the girl steady, Weiss and Winter moved as one back and forth inside the team leader's accommodating confines.  
  
"egh! guh! I! Wasn't! expecting! this!"  
  
"Blame your sister, it she didn't stretch you out we wouldn't have tried this."  
  
"Oh? How big is yang?"  
  
"like a soda can, short but thick, better now that she's doing some deforestation."  
  
"hmm...I might have to have a round with her myself."  
  
"Guys! ugh~" Ruby put the carpet in death grip, "Focus! On meee!"  
  
"Oh we didn't forget you Ruby~"  
  
"Yeah, we were just getting your ass ready for the real thing."  
  
"Real thing?" Ruby gulped.

The sisters came to a halt, for merely a second, then Winter thrust inside, and when she withdrew Weiss pushed in to replace her. Very soon they speed up, both cocks fucking one hole independently of the other, rubbing against each other all the while. Ruby thrust a hand between her legs, diddleing her pussy as the sisters moaned louder, especially Weiss, who pushed harder and faster with each stroke.  
"Guh! Gonna! cum!" No sooner had she announced it did she fire at full blast, burying all fourteen inches inside to release her payload, the orgasm contractions of her dick could be felt by Winter, which set her off soon after, Ruby squirted just before she did so.

The sisters caught their breath, then took turns pulling out, keeping Ruby's cheeks spread to marvel at the gaping cream filled cavity between, "I'll say Weiss, you caught yourself quite the girl, she'll make a fine addition to our family."

"Thank you Winter, I'm glad you given my girlfriend you're blessing."

"I recommend you help her build up her stamina though."

"Hey I have no problems there!" Ruby, still on all fours as semen drip out of her anus, reached between her legs to grabbing her chubbing penis, "See? I can keep going, the little guy just needed a rest!"

Weiss made a smile at Ruby that said ;what am I gonna do with you?' turned to the elder sibling, "shall we keep going then?"

Winter glanced to the clock, "Well, we have an hour until your teammates return, let's make good use of our time."

* * *

The peace of silence was soon shattered, muffled moans once again sounded from behind the dorm room door, the smell of cum and dick in ass permeating through.

"Hey." Said one soldier to the other after an annoyed sigh.

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?"


	13. Bumblebee: Blue Balled Babymaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking the whole Team needs to get pregnant at some point, maybe even Nora too, I don't plan for this to run longer then thirty chapters, so having some 'years later' bits towards the end with the ships having families would be a good note to end on.
> 
> As for "Why does this chapter open up with a family guy skit?" you ask?  
> That's a very good question, Happy Fapping!
> 
> Content: Cunninnlingus, analingus, ballsucking, fisting, spanking, inflation, impregnation.

Feeding time at the zoo, the Beacon academy mess hall was a cacophony of shouts, laughs, stories and noms as everyone ate with their friends.  
As always RWBY and JNPR shared their table close to the windows.

"Yang could you pass the napkins?" Pyrrha asked.

Yang slammed her fists on the table, rattling all the trays as she let out angry growl, "Dammit Weiss!"  
The heiress barely had time to say or even think anything as a powerful fist met her face at mach speed, knocking her flat on the floor with a yelp.

The wound up blonde stomped away as everyone else just continued eating like normal, except for Ren who looked back and forth at his dysfunctional family, wondering why they were so nonchalant about their team mom brutally bruising one of them.  
Well, more nonchalant then normal.

"Okay, guess I'm the straight man here." he spoke up, preemptively covering Nora's mouth when she smiled at the word straight, "What's up with her?"

"She's been on edge for like a week," Ruby replied helping her girlfriend back into her seat and kissing her bruise. "I dunno why, Blake do you know something."

Blake sighed, covering her eyes with a hand that propped her head up, "I'm uh...making her hold it in...her sperm I mean."

"OH CHEESE!" Ruby cried, "Dear Oum..."Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, "oh boy..." Nora lamented as Ren rubbed his face "Now why would you do that?" and Arkkos just shook their heads

"What?"

"Do you have any idea what a futa is like when they don't cum? They don't just do it for fun you know." Jaune pointed out matter-of-factly as Ren pointed Nora accusingly.

"Well I figured it would cause some stress, but I didn't think..."

"Blake, sweetie..." Pyrrha stopped her, "Ejaculation for a futanari is a daily need once they hit puberty, like sleep it's a necessity for their physical and mental health."  
She motioned to herself and the reaper across the table, "For girls like Ruby and myself who have more modest volumes, it's like using the lavatory; we can hold it in for a time, but eventually the discomfort becomes unbearable, any more after that and an accident ensues."

"But for girls like me, Nora or Yang..." Weiss spoke next, "..who produce a liter or more, since we such have large amounts, its more like an addiction to drugs or alcohol."

"Or a dependency rather," Jaune interjected, "It doesn't just feel good for them, they _need_ to do it to stay sane and in control, one could say that a highly virile futa is an ejacuholic."

"How long were you making her hold it in?" Ruby asked.

"Um..." Blake knew she wasn't going to get a positive response, "One week."

"OH CHEESE!" "Dear Oum..." "Oh boy..." "Now why would you do that?" they went again, as the Arkkos couple shook their heads a second time

"What now?"

"Blaaaake!" Ruby whined in concern "There isn't a single dickgirl whose gone a whole week without cumming!"

"Well, what's the worse that could happen?"

"They lose _control_..." Jaune said gravely, "Futanari who don't relieve themselves are known to force themselves on people, why do you think we're so attentive of Nora's needs? The LAST thing we need is a girl with her strength and energy going on a fuck frenzy, that'd start the Ragnarok."

Nora nodded in a 'You got that right' fashion before swallowing the cheek stuffing amount of food she had, "Why are you trying to build up her sperm? If you wanted a big load I live across the hall you know."

Blake hid her face, her cat ears would be drooping if not for her bow, "I'm...ready for a baby."

All the girls, plus Jaune, collectively let out an "aww." as Ren scratched his head, "And you thought you make her hold it in why?"

"So she'd had more to pour into me, you know, for fun."

"Oh that's not nessacary." Said Jaune scooping some mashed potatoes into his mouth, "Futas have a 'normal' amount they produce, but they can produce more just from finding their partners attractive, how much joy they get form the sex itself, and especially if they know their inseminating their partners, holding it in only increases their output so much."

"How many of your sisters have dicks?" Weiss asked, putting two and two together as Jaune coughed to hide his fluster "More then you think, less then I hoped."

"If you'll excuse me..." Blake stood up and left.

* * *

Yang paced around the room with clenched fists, cold sweat coating heated skin.  
"Yang, honey..." Blake called softly from the doorway, "Are you alright?"

Yang was about to scream, but held herself back at the sight of her lover's concerned expression, "No babe I'm...I'm just fine..." she tried to smile but her gritted teeth and red eyes made her true feelings obvious, "I'm...perfectly happy with an growing army in my nuts that could conquer a whole planet, thanks for asking." as did her snark.

Blake sighed and stepped closer, "Yang, if you wanna take me right now just say so, it's been five days, I know how tense you are."

"Tense? that's putting it mildly." Yang turned and put her hands on her hips, "I thought this is what you wanted."

"Well...I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"Why not?" Yang turned back around, her eyes returning to lilac, "Your the most important person in my life, I'd do anything for you."

"I kinda figured you would fake it while secretly busting your nut with the others."

"aww, do your really have that little faith in me?"

"Well, now that I've been made aware of the dangers of a futa without ejaculation, and seeing how far along you are, no."

Yang cocked a sly smirk, "See? I'll come through for you if it means I'll come in you."

Blake giggled a little, "Still, it's bad for your health, I don't want something bad to happen to you because of me, or for you to do something bad to someone else."  
Blake embraced her, putting a hand on her chest whilst the other rubbed her neck and shoulder, Yang wrapped her arms around her waist to pull her in closer, "We can have sex right now, I'll even let you call all the shots."

Yang shook her head firmly, "None can do kitty cat." Yang pulled her hand off her nape and gently pushed her few inches back, grabbing her shoulders, "I told you I'd wait seven days, and I aim to keep that promise."

"Well, if I'm right I should be ovulating by then, although at this point I don't think it will make a difference."

"Ovulating or not, if we're gonna make a baby then I plan to pour spunk into you until my balls are dry as a desert, that's a promise."

Blake rolled her eyes and re-embraced her, resting her head on the brawler. "What am I gonna do with you?"

* * *

The rest of the day and the next were an absolute trial for Yang, when this whole thing started all she would get was an ache in her scrotum every so often, but as the days passed the frequency increased, at first it was every couple of hours, then every fifteen minutes, and on the fifth day the aches were constant, so she didn't sleep that night, luckily Blake stayed up to keep her occupied, so did Ruby and Weiss at least for a time (Weiss insisted that she get her beauty sleep, go figure).

The sixth day was the final stretch, her body desperately wanted release, a futanari's reproductive desires were not to be ignored, and yang couldn't even stay still anymore.  
Her teammates coped a plea of her being sick (Although they did tell the truth to Glynda who agreed to let it slide in return for a round with Ruby) so she wouldn't disturb the class. For the whole day she alternated between working out to watching TV to perusing through Blake and Ruby's books to playing on the ZBOX 720, Gamestation X and her scroll to try and keep her mind off things, her dragonkin brewmaster monk hit the level cap on Realm of Remnant. Every so often she masturbated-not-to-completion just to keep her genitals happy with some attention, although in hindsight it may have only exasperated the problem.

RWBy returned to the room at 8:00, carrying with them armfuls of snacks and a bag containing her usual order form Nicky Dees, a double patty with extra cheese, tomatoes and bacon, easy on the pickles and mustard, when Yang texted them to get her food after school let out they got two of them to make up for the lack of eating she did that day under the logic of one ignored bodily need would override the other. It didn't work.

No sooner did Ruby's foot hit the carpet did a bestial Yang, stripped to her wife beater and shorts form sweating, snatch the bag from her and tear it open, two wrapped burgers and a flurry of fries hitting the floor, the blonde scooped up both sandwiches and biting through the paper to scarf them down like a feral animal on freshly slain prey.

"Slow down, you're gonna choke." Weiss demanded, setting two bags of chips and a box of donuts on the nearest surface, "Are you seriously gonna try and make through the rest of the night like that?"

Yang growled something in reply, Weiss peed a little when she looked her in the eye like a savage monster, thinking she would be devoured instead.  
"Do not, bother angry Yang, during feeding time." Ruby said slowly and clearly, stepping between them with outstretched arms defensively, "our dad still has scars."  
Weiss back peddled to the far end of the room, making sure she had a direct flight path to the door.

Against her leader's judgement Blake placed a hand on the beautiful beast's shoulder from behind. "How are you holding up?"  
Yang swallowed and wiped mustard and burger bits from her mouth, "Better now that I've had some food, but seriously, they feel like balloons being over inflated."  
"Well, it's just one more night."

"And you'll be happy to know that I gave Ripper's _Can you believe it?_ and the folks at Genuiss a call." Ruby chimed in, "You have officially beaten the world record for a futanari not ejaculating."

"Great~" Yang said sarcastically, "Now the whole world will know I'm a self-destructive idiot for my girlfriend."

"At least your pretty face will be memorialized." Blake assured her.

"Well, if anyone's wants to come for my claim to fame I won't be defending it, seriously you guys got something to keep me busy until bedtime?"

Ruby scanned around the room, "mmmmmm...oh!" she scooped a Gamesphere controller and held it up for all to see, "Whose up for Mega Slam Sisters slugfest?"  
"Only if we play Maria party afterword." Weiss replied, joining them on the couch while sitting the furthest from Yang.

* * *

"Ruby! Will you please pick someone other then Moon Rabbit?" A fed up Weiss demanded after a few hours of losing constantly.

"Okay okay, cheese."

"No, not Commander Hawk either!"

"But I wanna paly the fast ones!" Ruby whined, slumping back on the couch, "Why don't you ever get on Blake's case? She constantly picks that ninja-princess."

"She still plays other characters."

"And when she does, you can't K.O. her." A very perceptive Ruby leaned over and poked the heiress teasingly.

"Changed my mind, I wanna Maria Party now."

"You are such a sore loser!" Ruby smacked her with a pillow.

"Am not!" Weiss snatched a pillow and fought back.

While one set were ruffling each others feathers, the other pair of lovebirds were keeping to themselves.  
"Doing ok?" Blake scooched closer and lay her head on her.

"Ngh..." Yang grunted, "Fine I guess." Her eyes were a pale-ish shade, barely blinking and always looking forward, bags were forming and her lids were heavy, the exhaustion must've finally caught up with her.  
Blake reached up and stroked her cheek, "Want me to give you a massage to help you relax? Maybe suck on your balls a bit?"

"ungh...I guess that would help them a feel a bit bet-" Yang stopped.

"Yang? Sweetie?"

Yang stood up, Weiss and Ruby's play-fight ended abruptly as her prior sentence, the blonde stepped over to the clock, looking at closely for a few seconds, then took out her scroll just to double check.

"It's midnight."

RWBy was silent, the leader felt a chill down her spine, Weiss was struck with a mixture of fear and excitement, and Blake could only imagine what was in store for her.

She turned around, eyes locked on Blake, who grew a little wet at the blonde's expression, a face that said "Bitch, I'm gonna fuck you to the shattered moon and back."

In a single stride she approached and scooped up Blake like a bride, looking to the whiterose couple as she turned to the bed, "Either leave or stay and watch, I don't care!"

Ruby sprung to her feet and hurriedly dragged Weiss out of the room by her heels who pleaded that she wanted to watch as they burst through JNPR's door.

Blake was thrown into the bed, and her clothes were ripped off, part of her wanted to chastise the brute for tearing it up but on one hand Yang deserved whatever she wanted, and on the other, it was kinda hot.

Yang threw off her tank top and shorts, her thickness already at full length, and then some: the sheer prospect of the monster returning to it's favorite lair after so long apart gave it increased blood flow, adding a inch to it's size and making it harder then it had ever been before. Yang got to her legs and started lapping up the ever-moistening pair of lips between the catgirl's legs.

Blake mewled in delight, gripping Yang's locks as her tongue danced all around her folds, occasionally going to run a few circles around her clit, or down to her asshole.  
Blake pushed Yang into her and the brawler obliged by flexing her oral muscle to probe deep inside her cavern, working her tongue like little cock back and forth as more and more fluid dripped out, most of it to be swallowed, the rest dripping down to her other fuck hole.

Blake hit her plateau, and started pumping her hips and tweaking her nipples, crying out Yang's name who lifted up her pelvis to reach deeper inside, "Oh! Ohh! OH! yang! Yang! YAAAANG!" Blake squirted, her nectar erupting upwards like a fountain to spray herself and her girlfriends face.

Yang let her back down with smile, "What was that about sucking my balls?"  
Blake smiled back and turned 180, head halfway off the end of the mattress, Yang rubbed her junk all over her face, giving the Faunus a nose full of her powerful musk.  
Blake rolled her eyes back, the scent arousing ever further. She stuck out her tongue, landing a few licks on her cock before Yang properly placed her ripe, juicy sack into her mouth, Blake hummed as she tasted her flesh, fitting as much of the fruit sized cum factories into her lips as she could before rolling the skin between them.

Yang bent over and stuck all four fingers into her pussy which accommodated them with no resistance, after a bit of back and forth and some slight twisting, Yang thrust more of her hand inside, with no effort half of her palm entered, only stopping due to her thumb, which pressed down on her swollen button.  
Blake wriggled below, moaning with a mouthful of futanari nutsack, in revenge she stuck three fingers into Yang's cooch in return.

"Oh, _that's_ how you're gonna play things huh?" Yang pulled her a bit a closer for a better angle, "I thought you said we'd do things _my_ way." She placed her knuckles at Blake's pink pucker, feeling the dampness from the pussy juice that dripped down to it. Blake's eyes widen, "Wait, wait Ya-AAANG!"  
Yang had shoved her whole fist inside, the dark cavern being stretched more then when she fucked it. She moved a bit, twisting back and forth inside, "I've always wanted to fist someone Blake, Ruby can't take the pain, Weiss is too tight, Pyrrha doesn't do stuff back there, and between you and me I don't trust Nora to be hygenic, I'm glad you can be my first."

"ennh...you-you're welcome, ugh~" Blake said, a bead of sweat on her forehead, "And Nora's perfectly clean, ahg~"

Yang withdrew her both her hands, stepping away from Blake, "Alright, I'm stickin' it."  
Blake smiled and turned over, arching her back as she stuck her nice firm buttocks out, her holes ready and waiting.  
Yang placed a foot on the mattress for leverage, took hold of her kitten's waist and stuck the whole thing in in one stroke.  
Blake's warm walls tightened snuggly around her meaty shaft, and soon the fat dick was moving, ravishing her.

Yang would slam into her as hard as she could, each stroke being followed by a loud collision of flesh against flesh and an equally loud moan.  
Yang was more focused then she had ever been in her life, all other sights and sounds dulled around her, the only thing that mattered was Blake and herself.  
The force of her thrusts never faltered, the only change being the occasional firm smack to Blake's left cheek.

As the minutes passed, the spanks became more and more frequent, and soon the sounds became the metronome of the music of their lovemaking, Yang speed up, added more force, her cock pumping in and out of Blake's furry cunny like a steel piston, her walls gripping tighter and relaxing as her moans drew out, Yang's moan joined in, a pressure building in her like she had felt in a week.

"Blake! I'm gonna cum!" She cried out, her nuts tightening up as she titled her head back,  
"Do it Yang! OH! fill every inch of me with your hot goo and make me pregnant!"

That was all the incentive she needed.

Yang cranked up her force and speed to max, Blake's ass jiggled with each slam, her pussy raw and red. She squirted, juices landed on her thighs, stained the sheets and made Yang's fuck muscle slip and slide in her more and more, and yet kept going, every second she thought hit her peak then lasted another, for how long she lasted she wasn't sure, but one moment she was fucking her girlfriend's brains out, and the second after of that they both moaned, a great feeling washing over her as her cum shot out, not in thick ropes, but in a huge gush. With it's heat, Blake felt like a volcano was erupting inside her, she felt each and every glob as they rushed inside her, hitting her cervix and then being pushed though it by the volume behind it.

So much entered her uterus that it swelled, bloating her belly to contain it until finally after several seconds of cumming Yang's stream of sperm died down, and every cubic centimeter of rich baby batter found a cozy place to settle in her insides.

"Oh...my god~" They both sighed out, Blake felt the jism sloshing around inside her. "So much..." She caressed her tummy, basking the sensation, it was just like in all her smut and porn; the actual feeling of being inflated was strange, but the end result left her comfortably warm and full.  
Yang laid on her front beside her, feeling exhausted, drained, and unbelievably satisfied.  
"So..." Yang panted a little, "One more time? Just to be sure?"

Blake laughed, Yang blinked, "I wasn't joking." She said flatly.

Blake just looked at her, "You can't be serious."

"I told you kitten," Yang got back cock in hand "I'm not stopping till my balls are bone dry."

Blake sighed, smiled and rolled her eyes all at once as she lifted her legs up and pulled them towards her, placing them behind her shoulders, Xioa long seed dripped from her stuffed pie to her exposed asshole.

"Atta' girl Blakey." Yang praised childishly as she stuck it up her ass, at least it wasn't her fist this time


	14. Whiterose and JNPR: Banging and Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contents: Group sex, futaXmale, a well-endowed Jaune, deep throating, anal creampie, atm, inflation, Vaginal fisting, dirty talking, slapping,

"It's midnight." Yang said.

Ruby almsot gulped, the way her sister turned to look at the faunas to her left was ominous, the expression on her face making her intentions clear.  
Yang crossed the space between them and scooped Blake up like a bride. "Leave or stay and watch, I don't care!"

Ruby got on her feet only slightly slower then she could have using her semblance, worried for her safety and that of her girlfriend's she grabbed her and hurried out of the room, Weiss grabbed the door frame in resistance "Wait! I wanna watch!"

Ruby pulled her away, "It's for your own good Weiss!" she cried out, bursting through JNPR's dorm with the both of them.

"Ruby! What could've happen that'd be so bad?" Weiss had that scowl on her.

"Weiss, you've only ever get with her in the shower, you have no idea how extreme she can get, and I don't know how much worse she can be when she's all worked up like this!" Ruby pleaded, her words coming out quickly.

"Well I for one want... to see... her..." Weiss trailed off, her gaze focused behind Ruby, who turned to find Pyrrha and Jaune, or rather Jaune on top of Pyrrha.

"Hey Jaune." Ruby shyly raised a hand, "Hi Pyrrha." went Weiss

"Hello again." Pyrrha said, "What's going on?" Jaune was red in the face.

"Oh you know~ Yang's giving it to Blake after letting things build up for a week, so I made a judgement call as leader to take shelter in your room." Ruby's voiced cracked halfway through.

"Yeah! we're...um...yeah!" Weiss adjusted her collar, unable to take her eyes off from where the couple were connected, why hasn't Pyrrha ever told her how big Jaune was?  
Or how sweet his ass is?

"So uh...where's the other two?" Ruby looked up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the blood flowing to her loins.

"Bathroom, easier to clean Nora's messes." Pyrrha said casually.

"Are we bothering you?" Ruby asked, Jaune and Pyrrha exchanged glances, "You don't have to be." Jaune repleid

Weiss smiled and brought her hands together in a clap, looking over to her leader, "Well, I don't think it's fair that you and I are the only ones not enjoying ourselves."

Ruby pondered this for a moment, after their time with Winter earlier this week she had had her fill of group sex for at least a month, but at this point if they left now Weiss and her would just bang anyways, probably checking in to that motel, "Yeah, sounds fun."

"Nora! Ren!" Jaune called, getting off of his girlfriend "Group activity!" Pyrrha followed up.

"Coming~" Came a peppy voice form the bathroom, "But not _that_ kind of coming!"

The door opened and out came a naked Ren and similarly dressed Nora, sporting an erection that had been buried in his asshole just seconds before. "Hi Ruby! Hi Weiss!" Nora greeted, "Blake and Yang doin' the do?"

"Yup." chirped Ruby, "Un-huh" replied Weiss.

"Yeah, so were we."

"We noticed." "And we would like to join."

"Awesome! The more the merrier!" Nora cheered as Ruby and Weiss began donning their birthday suits.

"So what shall we do first?" Ren looked to the others, Jaune and Pyrrha looked to each and then back to the whiterose pair. "Ruby, Weiss if you could hear me out" Jaune started, "It's been so long since I've taken it up the ass, and Pyrrha doesn't do that kind of stuff and Nora's way too thick for me soooo-"

"I'll do it." Weiss interrupted him.

"huh? You?" Ruby gasped, midway through taking off her panties.

"Well, I mean if it's alright with Pyrrha."

"Oh I don't mind watching." The redhead answered, "Besides I can use his mouth, lube is on the stand behind you."

Ruby watched as the three took position, Jaune getting on all fours between Pyrrha and Weiss, who liberally applied lube to her long dong before sliding it his tight tush, who moaned with a mouthful of his girlfriend's modest member. Ruby's cock twitched, "I'd like to try that."

"Then what are we sitting around for?" Nora hopped up, "Ren! hands and knees now!"  
Ren did as instructed, getting right next to Jaune, Ruby approached him from behind as Nora took him from the front, Weiss dripped lube for her girlfriend, who let out a pleasured gasp as her pecker plunged into his pucker. "First time with a man?" Nora smirked.

Ruby nodded, taking a second to get used to it before beginning to move at the same pace as Weiss, timing it so she would thrust when Weiss withdrew, and vice versa.  
Given the girl who fucks him regularly like she just was only moments ago, Ruby was shocked by just how tight Ren was, and by how deeply Jaune was taking Weiss beside her. One stroke after another, all but an inch of Schnee shaft disappeared inside his accommodating ring of muscle, Weiss's balls coming to a rest on his.

The blonde boy hummed and moaned on Pyrrha's dick, who tilted her head back and moaned herself as Nora grinned, watching Ren gag on her herm-hammer.  
The sight of his watering eyes looking back at her stirred her on, and it didn't help she didn't completely calm down from their earlier, uncompleted session.  
Her great big balls tightening up, she grabbed his head and held it steady, thrusting wildly into his mouth just like it was a pussy, she moaned, cooed and panted, her eyes half closed and a sheen of sweat glistened on her body.

Seeing the Valkyrie hit her peak brought Ruby and Weiss to theirs, entwining their fingers together, they speed up, and Pyrrha copied her team mate, fucking Jaune's lips just like how he was fucking her.

Four girls cried out in orgasmic bliss, and four hot, hard dicks spewed white fluid into whichever orifice they were rammed deeply into, Weiss gripping firmly onto Jaune's sweet cheeks and Ruby bucking and gasping as she shot a load into a man for the first time. Jaune easily swallowed Pyrrha's humble volume, while Ren was forced to have it poured into his stomach as usual.

Weiss and Ruby pulled out, and watched the gaping holes close up, cum dripping from Jaune's. "What did you think?" Weiss asked, "A bit different," Ruby answered "Not bad, but I think I'll stick to girls, no offense Ren it was nice."

"None taken, so what next?"

"Well I wanna stick it in a pussy really bad." Nora wiggled on her feet, exaggerating a pout, "Ruby would you be a deer and help me?"  
"uh...sure Nora." Ruby was a bit intimidated by her cock, "an-anything for a friend."

Nora cheered and pounced on the younger girl, monster strength pinning her down and monster cock penetrating her tight folds.  
"Wah! Unh~ Gah! Nora!" Ruby gripped her nice butt, unintentionally pushing her as she took her dick, the experience was the same as with Yang, only the penis was the exact opposite, except the glans which hit her cervix in the initial penetration.

The observing heiress stroked herself back to full mast by the show they put on, "Need help with that?" Pyrrha grabbed her from behind, "As a matter of fact I do, thank you kindly." Weiss smiled and turned, Pyrrha took the her knees and let the white girl's slender pole between her cheeks, which the hoplite gobbled skillfully.

The two boys watched their girlfriends classmates have at each other, cocks in hand. Pyrrha took Weiss almost as deep as Ruby, the heiress bit a finger as the other hand played with a nipple, her eyes shifting from looking at Pyrrha to watching Ruby and Nora. Ruby wrapped her legs around the hammer-wielders waist as she nailed her harder, her big balls smacking her as her big tip prodded her cervix, each thrust coming faster then last. Pyrrha savored the taste of Weiss's cock, and the taste of Jaune's asshole still on it, "Wah! Neh! Nora! Coming!" Ruby cried a few feet away, rasing her pelvis and squirting as Nora just kept thrusting away, "Waa~ Ruby your juices are making you all nice slippery~ It's gonna make me cum."

With Weiss distracted Pyrrha went for her weak spot, firmly sticking two fingers in her moist twat, Weiss gasped and precame, "Ahn~ Pyrrha since when were you such a tramp?"

"She doesn't let anyone see that side of her outside the bedroom." Jaune commented, "Well keep it up, I'm so close."  
"Gah! Woah~" Nora panted, "Me! Too!" Nora slammed Ruby at full force, harder then Yang ever could to Ruby, although at this very moment Blake would beg to differ.  
Nora's tongue lolled out and her eyes rolled back, "C-COMIIING!" She shouted, Ruby squirted again, and Nora shoved her thick glans right up to the entrance to her womb, firing off several liters of thick splooge, if it weren't for Neo shooting a load twice as big up her ass Ruby wouldn't have been prepared for the belly bloating she received.

Seeing her girlfriend getting inflated like that kicked off Weiss's ejaculation, and Pyrrha took her to the base, Weiss gripped her fiery hair, hunched over slightly and moaned as she shot her esteemed baby batter into her stomach. Pyrrha didn't waste a drop.

Nora rolled off of Ruby, her dick softened to half it's size, "Ho boy~" Nora breathed out, "I haven't cum like that in months, but now my Pussy wants to be filled too." Nora lifted her big balls out of the way, "See? It's all wet and lonely~" She pouted.

Weiss sighed and procured a condom, "What are friends for?"

* * *

Yang shoved the whole thing in Blake's heiny hole in one fell swoop, her well used anus easily accommodating the fat phallus, helped out by all the cum that dripped down to it. Yang pulled her now-most-definitely-inseminated girlfriend into her as she pushed herself inside, stirring up her dark passage as usual. Blake rolled her eyes back and moaned, not able to do much with her legs locked behind her arms like she was.

Seeing her jizz-stuffed pussy just a couple of inches above gave her a naughty idea, just as before she stuck her hand inside, this time adding her thumb, "OH! god! Yang~" Blake cried out, Yang just grined and moved her hand around inside, swishing and sloshing all her jizz as she felt her insides. She felt her cock thrusting back and forth and got even more wicked idea, her grin grew and she grabbed her dick through Blake's pussy, jerking off as she reamed her.

"Ohhh~ FUCK! Yaaang!" Blake moaned, this was nothing like being double fisted, "You dirty! AH~ Bitch!"

"Keep Calling me a bitch! it makes me hotter!"

"Bitch! You bitch! You fucking bitch!

"Hit me!"

Blake summoned whatever strength her exhausted bdoy could muster and smacked Yang hard across the face, Yang used her semblance, slamming even harder.

"Again!"

"Bitch!" Smack! "Fuck me like a whore you dirty cunt!" Smack! Smack! Smack!

"Ha~ Gonna! Blow!" Yang Leaned over, her shoulder in reach Blake gave her fierce bite and clung on, digging her nails into her flanks as she came, Yang letting out a long drawn out groan as she pushed out a load half as big as her first one.  
But it was still a huge load.

Blake and Yang, covered in sweat and panting, looked into each others eyes for a moment, then started a sparring match with their tongues, humming into each others lips.  
They don't recall when they fell asleep like that, only waking due to a text from Weiss, who refused to enter the room until the smell was gone.


	15. Enabler: Growing and Showing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content: Incest, tittyfucking, 69, first time, mutual penetration, creampie, dry anal.

A fourteen year old Yang entered her house, exhausted from a day of training via hunting the local Beowulfs, "I'm home!" she called out to no reply, dad must've been out.  
She went up the stairs and headed for her room, her intention to grab a change of clothes and hit the shower, upon opening the door to the bedroom she and her sister shared, she heard a gasp and saw a naked Ruby roll off the side of the bed to try and hide the erection she was tending to, "Ah! Yang! I didn't hear you come in!" She said, her face red as her namesake  and a arm across her flat chest.

Yang smiled, "Were you playing with yourself?"

"uh...I think so?" Ruby stood up from behind the bed, her penis hard as a rock, "It's been hard all day and it feels really good to touch it."

Yang approached, taking off her shirt and tossing onto her mattress, "N'aww, my little sister's growing up."

"Growing up?" Ruby looked down at her stiffy, "I-is this part of it?"

"Yup." Yang took of her bra and laid her sister down on her back, who gasped as she was enveloped in her sister's soft tit flesh. "Just relax and let Yang teach you all about being a grown-up."

* * *

Yang carefully measured Ruby against the wall of their dorm, "hmm...I think you've grown...a fourth of an inch since the last time."  
  
Ruby beamed, "A fourth! I'm getting big fast!"  
  
"Hehe, sure you are." Yang ruffled her hair, "Pretty soon I'll have to take you to get bras."  
  
"Oh! Let's get something I can tease Weiss with."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Now..." Yang got to her knees, "Time to measure the most important part."

She pulled down Ruby's black rose print panties, admiring her flaccid cock, now matter how much she grew it always remained an adorable three inches when it wasn't stiff, just as cute as it was back in the day when they took baths together. She stroked it softly and it quickly filled with blood, when it chubbed she peeled the foreskin back and took it into her mouth, sucking it until a clear fluid leaked.

She pulled out and brought the tape measure against it, "Nine inches, that's pretty good." She looked up at Ruby.  
  
"And just a month ago it was only seven." Ruby put her hands on her hips and flaunted herself proudly, "I really am growing."  
  
"I still remember when you were twelve and it was just five," Yang ran a fingertip on it's underside, "By the time you're my age you could be a foot long, maybe more, I'd like to see the Ice Queen's face if you outgrow her Schnee shlong."

Ruby giggled. "Yeah...um, Yang could you...?"  
  
"Don't worry." Yang smiled up at her then her attention back to her pecker, "Big sis will take care you." She slid it back into her mouth, humming as she worked tongue all around the tip.  
  
Ruby's legs wobbled and she grasped Yang's thick hair, "uhn~ah!"

* * *

"Ahn! WAAAAH!" Ruby locked up and shot her load all over her big sisters' big tits, who proceeded to lick them clean.  
  
"Haa...that's semen right?" Ruby tried to recall what she learned in sex-ed, "My thingy doesn't get soft until I squirt it out a bunch of times..."  
Yang finished up one last long lick, using that chance to get her own nipple a little bit, "That's pretty good Ruby, being able to cum a whole lot without resting is something most futagirls would die for."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really really." Yang shimmied out of her pants and boxers, "Your average girl won't need a rest after, but even a gal like me goes a little bit soft after blowing."  
  
Ruby observed Yang's package, having seen how big she got when hard she'd figured Yang's would be twice as long, but hers stayed more or less the same size.  
  
Yang grinned, "Wanna suck on it? Dick is pretty tasty you know?"  
  
Ruby nodded shyly, gripped at the base and slowly took the fat meat past her lips.

* * *

Ruby sucked on Yang from above, thrusting herself into Yang's mouth as she sucked from below, the two having switched to a 69 on the floor.  
Ruby rubbed her big balls with her soft, warm tiny hand and Yang felt her sperm getting ready to launch, not wanting to finish first she took a finger and shoved it into Ruby's pink pucker, hitting her prostrate.

Ruby moaned with a mouthful of meat and gave her sister's mouth pussy a good deep thrust, coming right away into the back of throat, which Yang swallowed happily.  
Ruby pulled of with a plop, "That was dirty Yang." She pouted, and Yang just beamed back, "I won't let you win that easily sis."  
Ruby harrumphed and went back to the cock, lowering her head to suck on her balls, getting one of the large orbs into her mouth then rolling the skin between her lips.  
Yang deiced to give her a licking as well, burying her lips into Ruby's tight pussy, switching from lapping at her labia to sticking her tongue inside and working it like a mini-penis, Ruby wiggling and squirming on top of her.

Yang pulled away after getting a good taste of her dripping juices, looking longingly at the two inviting holes, "You know Ruby, it's been a while since the last time I've stuck in you."  
"ah! Same here!" Ruby rolled over onto her back, "And you'll be able to cum inside my pussy safely now."  
Yang smiled and got up, grabbing Ruby's pelvis and lifting it up as she propped her up on her shoulders, Ruby realized what she was going for and placed her cock at Yang's entrance as she did the same.

Yang thrust it into Ruby who stuck it in her at the same time.

* * *

Ruby found herself on her back again, Yang hovered over her in a squat, her pussy just barely touching her prick, "Are you ready?" Yang asked.  
Ruby gulped, and nodded shyly, Yang lowered herself, and Ruby felt the inside of a woman for the first time. It was hot and wet, her dick twitched and she shot a sticky rope inside, Yang began to move, the cum lubing up her tight love tunnel.

For five minutes she bobbed up and down on her sister's ample length, Ruby bucking her hips as waves of pleasure crashed over her, filling her with bliss that drove her and closer and closer until she cried out and came. Each rope, each throb of her organ making her truly feel alive.  
"haa...haa...sex is amazing." Ruby panted.  
"I know right?" Yang lifted up, letting the cum drip from her snatch back onto the cock it came from, "Now I need to put it inside, could you turn around and stick your butt out please?"  
"Sure!" Ruby chirped, happy to pay her sister back and make her feel good she eagerly turned over and got on all fours, giving her hips a wiggle without any idea what was ins tore for her.  
Yang spat on her cock and lathered it in the improvised lube before placing it at her asshole. "You may wanna bite the pillow."

* * *

Ruby felt her pussy stretch as Yang speared her fat dick balls deep into her, moving her hips as much as she could to return the favor, but as she was, propped up on her shoulders, pelvis in the air with legs spread wide and held by her sister, it was clear that the older sibling was in complete control.  
Yang moved in and out, smacking her pelvis into Ruby while letting her growing cock grind back and forth inside her, the sensation of fucking and being fucked quickly bringing them to orgasm with both female and male parts at the same time, Yang letting out a long groan as she filled her sister, and Ruby moaning and bucking as she came extra strong upon feeling the extra hot jism paint her walls white.

Yang pulled out with a sigh of satisfaction and Ruby panting as she let her back roll onto the floor, "Woah~ you can definitely make a baby with a load like that." Ruby commented, white goo dripping on the floor between legs. "Hell yeah!" Yang praised herself, wiping her cock clean, "Now stick your butt out sis."  
"That figures." Ruby giggled and rolled her eyes, "But I guess I do kinda miss it." She propped herself up on one of the beds, prepared to grip the sheets, and pillow within arms reach as she got her rosy rump ready to be rammed and reamed.

Yang lined up and grabbed her shoulders, "Ready? One...Two..." Ruby steeled herself. "Three!" Yang shoved all but an inch of dry dong into the reapers vice-like chocolate tube in one strong push. "Gah!" Ruby groaned, mouth wide open and pupils dilated, "Egh! Uhn!"  
Yang put a leg up on the bed for leverage, hammering harder and fitting all of herself inside, going slow and hard to let the girl feel all of her big beefy boner.  
"Ugh! Geez!" Yang grit her teeth, "How do you stay so tight?"  
  
"I have my ways, Uhn!"  
  
"Well, I'm gonna tear your asshole up so get ready."  
  
Ruby took the courtesy second she was given to grab the pillow and bit into it, Yang grinned and pulled out to her tip, then slammed it all back in, immediately going at full speed.  
The reaper moaned from pain and pleasure into the cotton, some sounding like "My ass! My ass!" as she squirmed beneath Yang who smirked and gave her cute bum a slap, eliciting a yelp from the girl as her balls flopped against her cunny.

Muffled moans and flesh against flesh played against a background of bedsprings for several minutes, Yang not letting up even a little bit in that time. Ruby had been getting this treatment since she had her anal virginity taken, and she was far from used to it, it would have probably turned her off of anal sex completely if not for one thing.  
Pleasure overpowered pain, and her moans changed form grunts of exertion to cute whimpers as she put a hand between her legs, rapidly fingering her soaking puss.  
"Oh? You gonna cum Ruby?"  
  
"Uhn! Ahn! Un-huh! Mmmn!"  
Yang slowed down, sacrificing speed for power and hammered her just a bit more. Ruby squirmed a bit, cried out, and squirted all over Yang's legs, shaking afterwords.  
Her own limit reached, Yang sped back up, then locked up and moaned as she shot her load inside, the thick cock in a tight ring of muscles acting as a plug to keep any from escaping.

Yang collapsed on Ruby's back, adjusting a bit so they can turn their to looks at each other. "You know, you've always been my favorite to buttfuck." Yang told her.  
  
"hehe.." Ruby giggled, "I gathered, You've always been my favorite to have in my ass."  
  
"Aww~" Yang gave her quick kiss on the lips, and the sibling lovers basked in their after glow for a bit, Yang's dick softening inside Ruby's rump.  
  
"Hey...wasn't there something we were supposed to do?" Ruby brought up after a couple of minutes, having switched to spoon and cuddle.  
  
"Was there?" Yang asked, being the big spoon of course, "You sure?"  
  
"I think so?" Ruby stroked Yang's hand as it rested on her stomach. "We were supposed to go somewhere? And it was important? And you said we'd get ready after you finished measuring me?"  
  
"Well if we can't remember then it probably doesn't matter." Yang surmised.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."

Meanwhile, Weiss tapped her foot impatiently outside the entrance to the amusement park "I can't believe them! We've been planning this double-date for a week!"  
Blake sighed at her scroll "I told them to charge their scrolls..." she shook her head, and put it away before turning to the heiress, "How bout we just go without them? Get lots of pictures and stuff to make them jealous."  
"But it won't be a trip the amusement park without all of us." Weiss threw up her hands before crossing her arms again.  
Blake frowned and stroked her chin in thought, looking back up at Weiss with another proposal "Check into a motel then? Send them a pic of how deep I can take your cock?"  
Weiss smirked "Agreed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait a minute...Fuck! The title to this chapter isn't alliterative! Shit!  
> I..I mean it still works right? It rhymes, and it's a reverence to a euphemism for erections, and it's relevant to the chapter!  
> That works right? Right?...Riiiight?
> 
> Just shuddup and pull your pants back up dammit.


	16. Neo X Whiterose: Ice cream for Insemination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content: Threeway, Double sucking, Double penetration, creampie, inflation, impregnation, double stuffing

It was a beautiful day at Beacon, winter was just close enough that it was nice and cool out, but not so close that the sun wasn’t warm and the colorful leaves hadn’t all fallen yet.  
  
Of course Ruby and Weiss weren’t outside to enjoy this, instead they were busy with more important things, like fucking each other until they fainted. With Blake and Yang out they quickly donned their birthdays suits and proceeded to conduct the bed spring symphony with their dicks.  
  
Ruby sqautted on the long Shnee shlong, thigh muscles engaged as she bobbed smoothly up and down on fourteen inches of pale pole, aided by a sheen of strawberry flavored lubricant from a brand new bottle the heiress saw fit to purchase the other day, as well as one of blueberry for the reaper to use on her.  
  
Ruby made those cute noises of hers inbetween utterance of her lover’s name, who bit a finger to muffle her own adorable moans, bucking her hips more and more with each minute of love making that passed, her eyes shifting from her girlfriend’s passion and lust mixed expression to the orgasm-inducing site of watching her length disappear into the younger girl’s warm confines.  
  
Down the hall, a brunette bunny was catching up with her mistress.  
“I think I’ll name her Chocolate, or maybe Hershey.” Velvet said, a smile on her face as she placed a hand on her belly. Neo liked the second name more and beamed, giving the love struck faunas a soft stroke on her cheek. Velvet gyrated back and forth on her feet, almost swooning “Oh, I can’t wait any longer, when are you going to take me home with you and make be your breeding bunny?”  
All in good time, all in good time, Neo tousled her hair a bit and gave her a kiss goodbye, the blushing bunny bride returned to her room and the little woman with a big cock made her way down the hall, her intention to pay a visit to the rest of her baby-mommas.  
  
She stopped when she came to RWBY’s door, the couple coupling inside had left their door ajar.  
The sight of Ruby’s cute apple bottom as she rode the princess’s pony sent a tidal wave of blood to Neo’s trouser snake, popping the zipper down the great lance sprang from her fly to hit the door, practically punching it open.  
The slam caught Weiss’s attention, the shook and surprise of the noise and the third person with a third leg made her blow a load in surprise, Ruby’s own orgasm set off by the sudden flooding of her love tunnel.  
  
“R-Ruby! I-it’s,” a shocked and gasm-high Weiss tried to warn, “It’s Torchwick’s girl.”  
Ruby turned her head to see the cute mute shutting the door behind her, then taking off her jacket and shimmying her pants down. “Oh don’t worry.” Ruby turned back to her, “She’s nice now, she just wants to fuck.”  
  
The now naked-sans-heels Neo brought her palms together and bent forward in a pleading motion, trying to prove she meant no harm. Ruby got up and off of the Weiss-wang, letting some cum drip out of her before stepping over to Neo’s side “C’mon Weiss, She’s great, I promise.”  
Weiss got up to her knees, watching as her girlfriend rubbed her penis against Neo’s monster mother-maker, Neo smiling and rubbing back, taking note that the Reapers red rocket was bigger then the last time she saw it.  
  
Weiss stopped hesitating and joined them, adding her own alabaster womb-penetrater, Ruby begin playfully smacking their dicks with hers, “Penis fight~”. Neo and Weiss exchanged looks, rolled their mental eyes and obliged her.  
  
Once each of them shot a rope of pre, Neo took to her knees, Ruby in a burst of foresight grabbed the blue bottle off the shelf and slathered her serpent in a coat of the lube Weiss got her. Neo took the two stiff girl dicks before her, and with a lick of her lips, started sucking them both off. Their dicks were so yummy, and the taste of straw and blue berry only added to their wondrous flavor.  
  
Ruby’s knees wobbled and Weiss rolled her eyes up and let out a breath, Neo gripped their bases tighter, forcing more blood into their shafts and sucked harder, taking little Ruby all the way and little-long Weiss a whole foot down her throat, maintaining eye contact whenever she wasn’t savoring their tastes.  
  
Ruby couldn’t hold back any longer, as Neo sucked her again she grabbed her head and fucked her mouth pussy, making several moans before bottoming out and spraying her sweet sweet jism in her throat as Neo jerked Weiss into showering her in white.  
  
Weiss made another sigh, “She is good.” she said, Neo gave her a wink and stood up, lifting Ruby as she did so who wrapped her legs around her waist as Neo slid her big cock inside her, turning around to present the heiress her girlfriend’s vulnerable butthole, Ruby looking back at her with an eager grin.  
  
Weiss rolled her eyes, “You two have too much energy.” She said and placed her pecker at the younger girl’s back door, inserting it with a push and a grunt. Ruby squealed and moaned as Neo and Weiss hammered her front and rear between them, Neo’s great mast stretching her walls to her limit as it hit her cervix and Weiss’s thin thingy probing deeply into her fudge factory.  
  
The sandwiched reaper rocked her hips back and forth, providing a better angle to whomever was thrusting, the trio soon synchronized their movements, and the pacing of the strokes increased, two sets of balls caressed each other as Weiss bottomed out and Neo shut her eyes tight and breathed through pursed lips, focused only on her thrusting until she finally pushed into the young girl’s occupied womb.

“ah-ah-AHHHN!” Ruby squirmed, her pussy clenching to the monster cock within it as she came, Neo’s nuts tightened up as they poured their content’s inside to bloat her belly, and Weiss locking and curling her toes as she made white chocolate with her girlfriend.  
  
The three stood there basking in the afterglow with a red streak across each of their cheeks and eye lids half closed.  
Weiss panted and took a step and a half back as she withdrew, Ruby’s tight butt preventing all but a few dribbles of jizz escaping. Neo carried Ruby to the bed, laying her down before pulling out and lying next to her, motioning to Weiss to come to her, or rather her cock.  
  
Weiss gave a ‘might as well’ shrug and approached the ice cream girl, snagging one of the condoms she hid between the bed frame and mattress. Neo grabbed her wrist, wagging a finger at her disapprovingly.  
”But that’s-” “Weiss.” Ruby interjected her protest as she sat up, “If you get a baby too, we can raise them together.” The reaper motioned to the possible baby-daddy, “and Neo can be the auntie.”  
Neo closed her eyes and smiled big, she loved the sound of that.  
Weiss just blinked, “It sounds like you want our life to be a sitcom.”  
Ruby shrugged, “I’d watch it.”  
Weiss looked down to Neo’s cock and the two juicy orbs below, reaching out to rub them tenderly, “Well, if it’s for you dolt.”  
  
Weiss crawled on top of Neo, sitting up and slowly sliding that big, thick beast into her snatch as Ruby got behind her. Once Neo was over a foot inside, she grabbed the ice queen by her shoulders and brought her down, her dick resting on her boobies between them, Ruby squatting behind, lining up, and shoving her ample dick up her bum.  
  
The fencer went wide eyed, grunted and cried out, her insides stirred up by the biggest cock she’s ever took and most defiantly ever will along with Ruby in her pooper stimulated her in ways she never knew. A curvy sex-ed tutor who taught her through example and the best courtesans in Remnant couldn’t be compared to having both her holes thoroughly fucked deep and hard by her lover and a cutie hung like a Goliath.  
  
Neo grabbed her shoulders, pulled out to her crown, and gave a good hard shove, forcing her way into Weiss’s baby chamber as Ruby grabed her wrists and held them like handcuffs behind her back. Weiss let out a loud cry of bliss and came, the older and younger futas continuing to plow her like a farm field. With Ruby having the greater hold on the girl, Neo decided to let go of and squeeze her dick between her boobs, the movements of their fucking pushing it back and forth, straining her neck she could mange to lick the tip.  
Neo looked up to Weiss, whose face was flush, her eyes rolled up and her tongue lolling out. She gave Ruby a signal to speed up.  
  
Within minutes the trio once again reached a collective climax, Weiss barely able to say a coherent word in her orgasmic throes as Ruby trembled and made more of her cute sounds as she locked up, filling her girlfriends’ butt with spunk as Neo painted her walls whites, each tiny drop filled with a battalion of white soldiers, marching steadfast to her egg. All Weiss could do was give Neo a face full of prestigious splooge.  
  
The girls laid beside each other, the smell of cock and cum wafting through the room.  
Ruby was the first to sit up, touching her semi-flaccid prick tenderly, “I think i have one more in me.”  
Weiss pushed down on her bloated belly, excessive semen pouring out in pooling on the bedsheets between her legs, “Same here.” She said. They both glanced at each other, then down to the guest between them.  
  
Neo was in utter bliss, half asleep with a smile on her face, even the raging dragon between her legs had calmed down with just those two ejaculations, retreating into it’s foreskin to rest. She heard a few whispers and fluttered her eyes open when she felt a shuffling in front of her.  
  
Ruby was in position between her legs, sitting up and holding her nuts out of the way to find the reaper placing her cock in potion, a condom clad cock of greater length and lesser girth snaked in underneath it as a pair of hands braced Ruby from behind.  
Neo could gape in mouth in surprise as the white rose couple pushed both their dicks into her slick pussy.  
  
A few hours later, Blake and Yang returned, opening the door to be hit with and absolute reek of sex, inside, cum was everwhere, in puddles on the floor and beds, all the furniture and drapes, even some on the ceiling, most of it a hours-old yellow crust, and at the center of it all were Ruby, Weiss and Neo, caked in cum and passed out in each others arms.  
  
The promptly shut the door and went to an empty room to stay the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep going witht he double stuffing at the end there, but it really wouldn't mean anything if Weiss wore the condom and it was getting to 2K words already, I might come back and expand it sometime later though.


	17. OC scene! Samuel Lila X Ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo boy, I've got like seven requests, not that I mind but damn they didn't use to come this quickly.  
> you may have notice that I may have been slowing down a bit, well that's just because I'm spending less creativity on this fic so I have more to devote to other projects, the benefit is that whatever effort I do put on ORF (if I may call it that) will be more about quality then quantity now, I've actually noticed my writing improve from chapter to chapter.
> 
> With that said, please enjoy/fap to this OC scene, this cat faunus trap comes to us courtesy of FPSLiverpool on Ao3
> 
> Name:Samuel (sam) lila  
> Age: 17  
> Length: 8cm (3 inches)  
> Girth: 2.5 cm (1.5 inches)  
> Foreskin: uncut  
> Balls: walnut  
> Pubes: shaved  
> Cum: 1 decilitre  
> Figure/build: ver slim, almost feminine  
> Hips: slim, slightly curved  
> Ass: slightly padded  
> Specialty: extremely flexible  
> Ons: crossdressing, having balls played with, anal  
> Offs: bondage, domination  
> Notes: a cat faunus, with long black, purple tinted, hair. was often confused with a girl growing up, which led him to trying to confuse as many people as possible. is bisexual. usually found napping near radiators or in the library.

There are two schools of thought as to why people enjoy futanari.  
  
The first is that it adds a male perspective to an otherwise lesbian act of sex, after all, it’s argued that people enjoy homosexual acts of the opposite gender because of the forbidden appeal of deriving arousal from intercourse the viewer can never themselves experience.  
  
The second, and far more accurate reason in this storytellers humble opinion, is quite simply that sex with a hermaphrodite is everything one could love in straight sex (A big cock pounding a nice pussy and emptying it’s huge balls of lots of hot jizz inside.) and everything enjoyable about the female body and lesbian sex acts combined into one.  
  
Of course there is the perversion factor as well, futa -and especially their partners- enjoy high sex drives, low inhibitions, large reserves of sexual stamina, incredible orgasms and an active and satisfying sex life.  
  
For Blake though, it was simply that she was a slut.  
  
One fated trip to the bookstore during the early days of puberty was all it took, she had happened upon a strange comic lying on it’s side on the shelf in the graphic novel section whilst looking for the latest volume of the Fate Journal manga series. She was pleased to discover it was not part of the store’s inventory, perhaps someone left it behind. Against her better judgment, due to being entranced by it’s cover of a scantily clad women with the title conveniently blocking her waist (and not wanting to leave empty handed after failing to find her book) she took it home.  
  
One hundred and thirty-two pages of Mistrilian artwork told the tale of a tall, attractive and physically built blonde with big tits and an even bigger cock furiously mating the woman of her village due to a plague that wiped out all the males, while defending it from the humanoid female monsters that threatened them. Of course, rather then violence, the champion believed in the power of love and sought to make peace with the monster girls via coitus.  
  
Blake read, reread, and re-reread the perverted comic for the next three days, unable to keep her hand from between her thighs all the while. Upon realizing it was the second volume of the series, she did some searching and found a doujinshi site with the complete series, the translation was so-so, but it did the job.  
After thoroughly enjoying the work and the pleasure it brought her, she decided to search other works using it’s tags.  
  
And well, you can see where that rabbit hole went.  
  
As soon as she was legal, Blake used her birthday money to visit a futanari brothel, and the rest is history.  
  
Blake loved sex, thrived on it even, she’s probably had more semen inside her body then food or air and caught more kinks then illnesses, and coming to Beacon Academy, where she found a place among Team RWBY was probably the greatest thing that ever happened to her.  
  
But sex was not an exception to the law of diminishing returns, even bondage and masochism lost their novelty if performed too often. Sometimes it’s nice to forsake a hardcore futanari cartoon in favor of a homemade video of a young attractive couple making love in bed after the kids have gone to sleep, or a webcam model breaking in a new dildo, or hot muscular stud stroking off his ample dick all over his boyfriend’s face.  
  
That’s why today, she decided to play hooky with another friend of hers, a fellow cat faunas and cute little boy toy of feminine persuasion named Samuel, who was currently atop her, thrusting his adorable tiny shaft into her hot horny hole wearing nothing but stockings and a garter belt.  
  
“Nhn! Aah! Blake!” He pumped his girly hips as hard as he could, his three inches squeezed tightly by the faunas's slippery walls, “I’m gonna cum.”  
  
“Is that so?” Blake sucked on a finger tip, “Go ahead Sammy, shoot your load inside me you cute little stud.”  
She shoved her saliva lubed finger into his little pink pucker, hitting his prostrate.  
  
Sammy moaned and sped up, his body acting on auto-pilot as his little balls tightened up. One last thrust and he locked up, holding himself up by his skinny arms as he came inside, then collapsing on top her, a smile on his face as he used her boob as a pillow.  
  
Blake hummed contently and stroked him, his soft tender skin forming goosebumps under her fingers.  
The door opened, their oneness ended.  
  
“Ah! S-sorry Blake!” Ruby quickly turned around, she should have figured she was scoring on a day like this, finding solace in that she’s not the only one who just walks into the room without knocking, “ah-I didn't mean to intrude I’ll leave.”  
  
“It’s okay Ruby, we just finished.” Blake sat up and Sam crawled off of her as she scooped his cum out herself.  
Ruby entered with a few hesitant steps “I uh forgot a textbook. Is that Sammy? I thought he was a girl.  
“Nope, just a boy who likes to play dress up.” He gave a little smile and Blake leaned towards him, “Well, I think you’d be a cute girl.” She gave him a kiss in his favorite spot behind his ear, earning a giggle as return.  
  
Ruby smiled and clap, “Oh yeah! You’d be adorable, like a little purple me.”  
Samuel shook his head, “I’d be cuter and you know it.”  
  
Oh no he didn’t.  
  
Ruby huffed and stomped over, “You’re joking! Everyone in Beacon knows I’m an energetic ball of adorable-ness.” She claimed proudly with a beat of her chest, “And I’ve got a bigger dick.”  
  
Sam shrugged “And I’m perfectly cute with a small one, and no boobs, so how does that matter?”  
  
“I uh....well....er it...” Ruby honestly didn’t have a rebuttal. Blake shook her head and put a hand on both their shoulders, “Guys, you’re both equally cute,” she told them, “Take it from the Beacon bicycle, if I could have you both I would.”  
  
A sly smile she reached down and grabbed Sammy’s dick, just her mere touch enough to bring the pink tip out of it’s skin. “And since Sammy is good for another round, I think I will.”  
  
“But I told Professor Peach I’d come right back to class.” Though Ruby had to admit, the idea sounded appealing, and her chub was agreeing.  
  
“Missing one class won’t hurt.” Blake said, turning Sam to present her leader with his rear end.  
  
Ruby’s chub was now a throbbing tent in her skirt, “uh...does he, you know have practice?”  
  
Sammy gave his butt a wiggle, “I’ve been with plenty of guys and futa, I’m sure I can handle you Ruby.” Though if Blake’s word was anything to go on, the idea of taking her sister was scary.  
  
Ruby gripped her boner through her clothes, it’s just Peach’s class right? It’s not like she’ll show up to scold her. “Will you cover for me Blake?”  
  
Blake nodded, “My excuse was that I was sick, we’ll just say you stayed to help me.”  
  
Ruby had all the incentive she needed, and so she began stripping out of her clothes without a second thought.  
With the reaper busy getting her birthday suit on, Blake took the initiative to get Sammy ready, giving his boy-pussy a good thorough licking to which he hummed in delight.  
  
A naked Ruby hopped on the mattress soon after, and Blake moved aside so she could get into position.  
Samuel made a slight giggle and Ruby grabbed his girly hips and lined up her pecker.  
  
Blake laid out and watched as her leader shoved her fuckstick into the trap’s tight tink, one hand tweaking a nipple and the other diddling her clit as Samuel and Ruby made cute noises.  
  
Sammy gripped the sheets as Ruby trusted harder, the entity of her dick ramming in and out of his tight confines, had she possessed a set of nuts they’d be flopping against his.  
  
Blake reached under the bed and procured her newest dildo, a sixteen incher of a dragon cock, half of which promptly disappeared into depths of her needy pussy. She moaned with each push and pull she made, timing in rhythm with Ruby’s buggering of Samuel.  
  
Minutes passed, Ruby came a while ago and the jism did a good job of lubing up her cock, letting it glide smoothly and slickly back and forth in the femboy’s comfortably tight butthole. Her sounds of exertion and pleasure raised in pitch as she felt another load building up, Blake doing the same as both hands shoved almost all of her toy back and forth.  
  
Two female voices plus a slightly less feminine one cried out, Ruby buried herself to the hilt and let her mind go blank as splooge erupted from her urethra, each rope finding a  spot to nestle within Samuel’s bowels as a stain grew between Blake’s thighs.  
  
Ruby panted, and fell to her side, inadvertently removing her dick with soft plop noise. Blake slowly withdrew her toy and marvel and the great squirt she got out of it, “How was that?”  
  
“Pretty...” Ruby sighed “...awesome..”  
  
“I enjoyed it...” Samuel rolled over, cum escaping from his well fucked hole as he gripped his little prick “But it’s not fair since I didn’t cum.”  
  
Blake smiled crawled over to him, “Well, we’ll just have to fix that, won’t we Ruby?”  
The reaper was going to ask what she had in mind, but got the idea when she saw how Blake put her thighs on either side of the traps head and bent forward to take his dick into her mouth.  
  
Seeing his sack of two walnuts left vulnerable Ruby wasted no time joining her, his cute balls felt nice and juicy in her palm, she couldn’t but lick her lips before bringing her tongue to them.  
  
Samuel’s legs and head squirmed as the cute futa and slutty faunas worked their oral magic on his small sensitive organs, occasionally keeping him from licking at Blake’s labia. Eventually he he got used to the sensations enough to keep his tongue at work as his pleasure throes hit him, he knew Blake enjoyed it judging by the soft moans that vibrated his shaft every so often.  
  
Blake was enjoying herself of course, Samuel’s cute cock took no effort to work and so she could alternate between pleasuring and teasing it, one moment she would swirl her tongue around the whole thing, then stop moving her lips all together and just lap at the tip, she would go from sucking on the glans like a piece of candy to slowing and agonizingly taking all three inches.  
  
It was all too much for the trap, soon he moaned loudly and the girls felt his balls clench and his cock twitch.  
Blake let off and jerked him as Ruby continued licking and rubbing his sack, he couldn’t see their faces from his position, but he felt their eyes on his junk and knew they were silently urging him to blow.  
He shut his eyes tight, bit his lip, gripped Blake’s legs tightly, even clenching his asshole, anything to try to delay the inevitable, and maybe he got a two or three more seconds, but sure enough he gave in and trusted his hips up, letting out a yelp as he submitted to an extra strong ejaculation, spewing twice his normal load all over Blake’s hand.  
  
The next thing he knew he was snuggled between the two girls, a nice set of Bellaboobies and Ruby’s rack pressing into him along with the reaper’s sleep-boner. He smiled contently as he let himself drift back to dream land.  
  
Unfortunately for Ruby, Peach still slapped her with extra work as punishment.


	18. Firebird: Reunion Ravaging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, no excuse for my absence for this time, I was just plumb gone, I wasn't writing, fuck me am I right?
> 
> Well, I'm working on making it up, starting with having finished work I can post even I'm not writing.  
> I'm gonna try to have at least one submission a month, plus a one-shot if I can. 
> 
> With that out of the way, a few updates: first, I've gone back and edited prior chapters, so if you feel like rereading, this would be the time to do it.  
> Second, I am no longer taking requests, I will have separate work for OC's and requested scenes.
> 
> It's at this this point the work is no going to be more story-rific, as I'm wrapping things up to finish with a bang (heh...) by chapter 25 or so, and I find the best way to add story to smut, is to just add drama!  
> Starting with having a rape scene! Happy fapping!
> 
> Kinks: Xiao-Long style Painal, creampie, facial, parent-child incest, impregnation, parental abuse, blood, non to con.

The past couple months of Peach's futanari project had been fruitful.  
Much of the student body had a much clearer understanding of the nature of hermaphrodites and the difficulties that came with the pleasure they experienced.

  
Especially the nature of sex for them. You see, for a futa, to suck and fuck and cum was not merely pleasurable physical sensations. The stimulation brought by sex released so many endorphins that it was a intoxicating euphoria, akin to drugs, and the moment of climax was a pure bliss that could only be understood by experiencing it.

Nowhere was this more potent than in reproduction.

To create new life was the greatest pleasure a futa could feel, as spiritual as it was physical, and all pregnancies of futanari or their partners was an emotional bond cemented as soon as the egg was fertilized.

Yang pondered this as she spit up the last bit of vomit.

* * *

  
"Yang, we have a lot talk about." Raven said with a small smile.

Yang frowned at the woman whose hair matched hers in all but color, "We sure do."

Raven sat down on the closest bench. "You have a lot of questions, but I can only spare a few answers. Think before you ask, because we might not see each other for a while."

Yang scowled, even after seeing her for the first time in years, this woman was as distant as when she was absent. "Okay, first, was that you on the train?"

Raven nodded. "I helped you, once, and that's it." 

The daughter huffed as she clenched her fist. "Are you really so aloof you can't spare any sympathy for your own daughter? I'd almost forget what you look like if I wasn't reminded every time I look in a mirror."

Raven hummed once and drummed her finger on the mask in her lap. "Daughter or not, I expect you to act and thrive on your own power, with your own ability." She looked back up sternly. "If you can't look after yourself then you're no good to anyone else, that's the rule I follow. That's the standard I have for everyone."

Yang gritted her teeth as her eyes reddened. "Was that what you were thinking when you left me? And dad? And your own brother?" Her knuckles whitened, her arm shaking. "If it wasn't for Summer I might as well have not had a mother. My team and JNPR have been more of a family to me then you ever could." Raven nodded once as she stood up, a hand on the hilt of her blade. "I respect that." she said simply and started walking in the other direction. Yang stopped breathing. "Th-That's it!?"

"If that's your next question I can't respond," Raven didn't turn around or slow her steps. "I'm out of answers to give you now."

Yang's nails pressed into her palm hard enough to draw blood, activating her semblance. "You cunt!" She ran forward, fist raised as she leaped at her mother's back. Raven crouched halfway, turning to her left to raise her sword up, striking Yang squarely under her jaw with the end of the hilt, sending the enraged blonde flying back to land on her back with a thud.

"Is that really your approach to conflict? Run straight at it and hit as hard you can? I had hoped your defeat on the train would've taught you better about being predictable." She pointed her sheathed sword at her prone child's throat, who could still feel the threat of the blade within. "Even if you lost a limb you'd probably still think you could solve every problem with blunt force." She returned the sword to her belt as she threw her mask aside. "Perhaps experience will teach you better than defeat."

Yang took a moment to rub the pained spot under her chin. "What are you..." she trailed off as Raven discarded her clothing, beneath her hairless pubis was a cock growing rapidly harder as she drew her sword.

The blade took flight at her, Yang failed to avoid flinching as it passed her face between her eyes, cutting cleanly through her clothing.

Knowing what was in store she tried to get up only for Raven to pin her down, Yang was strong, but sharp steel pressed against her throat told her what was in store if she resisted, her mother lining up her cock with her vulnerable slit. "This is what will happen to you and your team if you lose to one of my kind. Be sure to commit it to memory."

Accepting the inevitable, the overbeared brawler shut her eyes tight and bit her lip hard as her mother's unprotected rod invaded her body. Yang fought back her moans as Raven lifted her hips off the ground to plow into her deeper and harder, grunting and panting as she ravaged her own daughter.

Thirteen inches of rigid cock rammed into walls tight as a vice, pushing against her cervix. Yang kept telling herself to hate it, but she couldn't deny her instincts. Wanted or not, it was sex, and her body responded in kind, finally relinquishing any sense of denial when her fat dick was grabbed and jerked by a palm far too soft for a experienced sword wielder. "I see you're just an inch thinner than me, but that length, you got it from Tai."

Yang shook her head, finally letting her moans be audible, she felt disgusted and violated enough not having to think about her father's junk.

"I wonder how Summer's child turned out, must not be very much if you're this tight, I almost thought you were a virgin." She lifted Yang's hips higher, straight up, keeping her daughter on her shoulders. "Ahhn~ but you're so hot inside."

Yang had her legs splayed outwards, her mother plowing her by dropping her hips downwards into her, empty hand on one thick thigh as the other kept the sword in position to slash her jugular if she so much as looked like she would fight her off. Raven moaned louder, her large testicles pressing into her as she sped up, eyes shut and cheeks red as her breaths grew ragged, her cock twitching violently inside her.

"N-No!" Yang cried "P-Pull it out!" The blade swiftly drew across her toned stomach, eliciting a cry of pain.

"You're in no position to making demands of me girl." She said, eyes looked on the gash she gave, the act of drawing blood and the site of it spilling out spurned her on, her strokes hitting harder and faster.

Yang drew in air through her teeth, in pain physically and emotionally as her mother made tell-tale noises and breaths until finally pushing against her cervix one last time, hips twitching as many ounces of semen were poured into her uterus. Raven let her shoulders and eyelids relax as she sighed out her high.

"I-I...I can't believe you..." Tears stained Yang's cheeks as she sobbed. "How could-" She hiccupped. "-Something like this...to your own daughter."

Raven pulled out, letting go of Yang's lower body who curled up on her side. "In the old days it was normal for a huntsman or huntress to claim the body of another after besting them in combat. Conquest on the battlefield and in sex are one in the same Yang, surely you knew that."

She didn't respond, she stayed on the pavement, clutching her wound as her teardrops stained the tiles.

She felt her mother and now rapist's presence above her before the blade rested on her shoulder. "Suck it up, you can cry after I've finished teaching you by example."

* * *

  
Yang let loose another load of barf into the toilet bowl, coughing she fell back to rest the searing back of her head on the wall, panting somewhat as she traced the scar above her navel. She half jumped into standing up when the bathroom door was hammered on, or she would have if her bruises didn't ache as she tried push herself off the floor.

"Yang, are you sure you're alright?" came Ruby's muffled, concerned voice.

Yang finally managed get on her feet, using the sink for support. "Y-Yeah, Just... Something I ate." She lied.

There was small pause. "Do you think you need to skip class today?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, my tummy's so upset I can't even walk right." She gave a nervous chuckle to play it off.

* * *

  
Yang was shoved face first into a planter, her limbs, face and torso battered by her mother's fists. She spit out dirt as Raven probed her tender asshole with three fingers, wiggling them around inside. "So tight and yet so malleable, you must take some nice big, solid shits."

Yang spit up more of the brown matter, now more disgusted by it. "Don't talk like that."  
She felt the edge draw across her back, then the heated pain of her flesh bearing lacerated, punished for making a demand again.

  
Raven pushed her throbbing cock against her asshole, yanked hard on her golden hair, and plunged inside without even a single drop of spit as lube. "Gah-AAAH!" Yang groaned as her rectum was stretched beyond anything she was accustomed to, feeling like she'd split in half as she took a girthier intrusion then when she buggered her teammates.

  
"Yes, just like that." Raven gave her thick butt cheek a hurtful slap. "Tai and Summer made the same sounds when I fucked them up the ass." She grinned, pulled out completely, then slammed back in, repeating this motion at a methodical pace, trying to give Yang as much pain as possible. She groaned with each stroke, trying not to think about how this great big cock that was currently giving her a taste of her own medicine once did the same to her father's asshole.

The legs of the abused and violated girl shook as her mother raped her for several minutes. Each agonizing second felt like an hour, but just as she was giving up hope Raven pulled out and didn't push back in.

Instead Yang was spun and pushed to her backside, knocking the back of her head against the stone siding of the planter as her mom's foul-smelling organ was forced into her mouth.

Raven fucked her own flesh and blood's mouth just like she fucked her cunt earlier, lovelessly and aggressively cramming what few inches would fit back and forth in her daughter's mouth before pulling out and jacking off with deep moans. Raven rolled her eyes back and Yang shut hers tight as thick splooge coated her face.

Yang opened her one uncovered eye, just as before Raven's expression and body were fully relaxed in satisfaction as she panted softly. Even the grip on her weapon was weakened.

The opportunity to strike presented, Yang channeled all of her pain into her semblance and threw her fist, Raven completely unprepared for the powerful blow that struck her clean in the gonads hard enough to lift her feet off the ground. Her ears rung as the force reverberated through her whole body, falling onto her back with a long, drawn out cry of pain.

Yang forced her legs apart and mounted her mother, sliding her sword a few meters away. "Time to turn the tables." She declared as she stuck her fat cock inside the very orifice that brought her into the world.

Her brain and body were still rebooting from the critical hit to her kill switch, but somewhere in her brain she felt the pleasure and responded with a genuine, loving moan. "Aaahn~ Oh~ your cock is better than Tai's sweetie."

Yang grinned. "Yeah? You like that? How 'bout this?" She slammed her wide hips into her mother who arched her back and moaned louder, praising her performance and caressing her cheek as she wrapped her legs around her waist.

Her mother wanted her to stand on her own two feet, to take her life by the reins by her own two hands without relying on others. An inability to keep herself safe and strong meant she couldn't do the same for the people important in her life, and there were consequences for that.

Yang understood that now, she still had helluva lot of questions; Why did she leave in the first place? How did she know to come help her on the train? And what the hell did she mean by "my kind"?

It was enough to know her mother cared for her. Maybe it wasn't the same nurture and love as Summer, but she cared and that's all that mattered.

The parent and child continued to moan in love and lust as the blonde thrust her phat phallus as hard as she could, before she could even consider the ramifications of ejaculating inside her own mother's vagina, she was already locking up her legs and letting out a long, guttural groan as she shot her pent up load hard enough to reach into Raven's womb, who came with her as soon as she felt that first drop of hot cream splash her insides.

Yang panted, and Raven pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

  
"Yeah, Yang's not feeling good today, so we'll have to go without her." Ruby explained. Weiss rolled her eyes "And on the very day we finally turn in Peach's project too, sick or not we should at least turn it in as a team." Blake finished buttoning her blazer "Well, maybe she'll feel better by then, by the way you were saying Weiss?"

"Oh right." Weiss brought the sheet up to her eyes, finding the place where she left off to continue proofreading.

"To create new life is the greatest pleasure a futa could feel, as spiritual as it was physical, and all pregnancies of futanari or their partners was an emotional bond cemented as soon as the egg was fertilized." She reached out and smiled warmly as she rubbed the small bump growing in Ruby's belly, who giggled with a soft blush.

"In the act of impregnation, there are no accidents, and nothing is unwanted, because even accidently, no hermaphrodite makes children with someone they don't have the smallest hint of unconditional love for."

Yang listened from behind the bathroom door, a small smile spreading across her lips.

Though, as she thought of both Blake and her mom carrying her child, there was something that felt rather...off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, to clarify, the breeding-bond thing? It doesn't have to be intentional, a futa can get someone pregnant by accident or promiscuity and still create a bond with the partner. 
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope this satisfies everyone, I wanted to go into more detail with Raven beating Yang but then I didn't want things to get too bloody for anyone who would get turned off. I really wanted for Yang to look vulnerable, but I think the morning-after B plot that fakes out her trauma is serviceable enough for a 2-3k word limit.
> 
> Next time on RWBY futa Z: Some more fun with our favorite frisky feline, some cuteness with whiterose, and with any luck Nora.  
> Oh, and by the way, if you haven't seen it already check out my collab with Blanksorashiro 'The Naughty Witch and the Wicked Rose.' Safety and peace out!


	19. Eclipse/Ruby Slippers: Amourous Affairs part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit a straight sex scene for once! You know, looking back, all of my smut is futa or lesbian, with like some yoai and straight-shota in 'Keyblade Mistress', should I do more hetero and pure-gay stuff to balance it out?
> 
> Anyways, this will be a combination Ruby Slippers and Eclipse chapter, hopefully the two scenes happening a tonce shouldn't be too jarring. Happy fapping!
> 
> Contents: Straight sex, Blowjob, face fucking, creampie, cum inflation, Ahego,

 

 

 

 

Blake sighed and stepped closer, "Yang, if you wanna take me right now just say so, it's been five days, I know how tense you are."

"Tense? that's putting it mildly." Yang turned and put her hands on her hips, "I thought this is what you wanted."

"Well...I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"Why not?" Yang turned back around, her eyes returning to lilac, "Your the most important person in my life, I'd do anything for you."

"I kinda figured you would fake it while secretly busting your nut with the others."

"Aww, do your really have that little faith in me?"

"Well, now that I've been made aware of the dangers of a futa without ejaculation, and seeing how far along you are, no."

Yang cocked a sly smirk, "See? I'll come through for you if it means I'll come in you."

Blake giggled a little, "Still, it's bad for your health, I don't want something bad to happen to you because of me, or for you to do something bad to someone else."  
Blake embraced her, putting a hand on her chest whilst the other rubbed her neck and shoulder, Yang wrapped her arms around her waist to pull her in closer, "We can have sex right now, I'll even let you call all the shots."

Yang shook her head firmly, "None can do kitty cat." Yang pulled her hand off her nape and gently pushed her few inches back, grabbing her shoulders, "I told you I'd wait seven days, and I aim to keep that promise."

"Well, if I'm right I should be ovulating by then, although at this point I don't think it will make a difference."

"Ovulating or not, if we're gonna make a baby then I plan to pour spunk into you until my balls are dry as a desert, that's a promise."

Blake rolled her eyes and re-embraced her, resting her head on the brawler. "What am I gonna do with you?"

* * *

 

The team decided it was best to give Yang her space for the time being, Ruby and Weiss went off to meet with Glynda as Blake decided not to let the good weather go to waste by reading in the plaza.  
She got the good bench at the best time, the nearby tree giving her shade but not her book, and the breeze was cool and refreshing without messing up her pages.

She licked her lips, the kunoichi was set on wedding and having the baby of the blonde burly monk woman with a fat hairy cock, but on the afternoon of the day before they would consummate, along her path to temple she encountered her previous lover, another monk who disarmed and incapacitated her with his three-section staff before telling her how much he longed for her, he tore off her clothes and “Heya Blake!” a voice shouted from above as its owner’s shadow covered the passage.

Blake rolled her eyes with a small grin, “Hey Sun.” she replied as he jumped down and caught himself on a low branch with his tail. “How are things?” she took glance at his abs as he hung upside down.

“Oh you know, trying to talk Neptune into a mission near the beach. You know how it is.” He released the branch and flip to land in crouch, “But how are things with you?” He leapt into the vacant spot next to her, arm up on the back of the bench, “Word through the grapevine is things are getting serious between you and Yang.”

“Something like that...” Blake marked her place and shut the book, “You don’t have a problem with it do you?”

“Well I mean...” Sun scratched his cheek regretfully, “I can’t say I’m happy about it, but, since we’re split up it’s not really my place to say.” He let out a sigh as he turned forward, crossing his arms behind his head as slumped back into the chair. “I guess Yang’s just a better lover then me.”

Blake sighed, she really hated to see her favorite monkey boy anything other then excited and eager, “Hey, it’s not like that.“ She placed her hand on his thigh, “I love you both, your both prefect to me; blonde, well built, funny, brave...well endowed.” She blushed cutely, “I just prefer herms to guys, so she has that one point on you.”

Sun nodded in understanding, “Yeah, I guess that’s fair...hehe.” He turned to Blake and grinned “’member when I saw that photo of your mom, and I told you she was more attractive ‘cause I like older women? It’s like that right?”

Blake rolled her eyes, “Please don’t remind me, and yeah if it helps you think that way.”

Sun shrugged, “Well, I guess it isn’t that big of a deal, we both know you’re not gonna let a serious relationship tie you down....Actually you know what?” He stood and face Blake with his usual eager expression, “Whaddya say to one more round? For old time’s sake?”

Blake blushed and covered her lips with her fingers, “Sun, that’s...I mean...I’m kind of...”  
She wasn’t on the pill, she was close to ovulating if she wasn’t already, she knew Sun didn’t have condoms, and she had made up her mind about having a child with Yang.

Yet, it had been a few days since she had sex, and she was longing to feel a nice, big cock in her warm cunt, and she couldn’t take her eyes off of his abs. She sighed and stood up, “I can’t say no to you Sun.” 

* * *

 

Glynda adjusted her glasses. “Seven days, that’s pretty extreme.” She commented as she filled out a absence excuse form. Ruby nodded, “Yeah, I think it might be a record, I’ll have to check.”

Weiss tapped her foot. “By the way professor, would the student pregnancies interfere with the Vytal tournament?”

Glynda shook her head. “It shouldn’t, there’s a protocol in place for this kind of thing, as long as a student isn’t too far in to their pregnancy they can still participate, and we just need to raise the limit that the aura can be reduced to to avoid undue harm.”

“Ah, that makes sense.” Weiss titled her head up, then back down with mouth agape, “Wait, you mean there’s already a plan in place for this kind of things?”

Glynda chuckled and set her pen down, “Yes, it’s not the first time, you see there’s this urban legend about hosting the Vytal festival in Vale, that it leads to an increase in futanari reproduction urges, I don’t believe it myself of course, but the birthrates certainly speak for themselves.” She chuckled again and adjusted her blouse, “I get just as frisky as the rest of you when it happens.”

Ruby and Weiss exchanged glances, “So? The rumors about you are true?” Ruby tipped her head to the side.  
“People are saying that Coco’s pregnant from you.” Weiss added.

Glynda giggled again, “I assure anything you’ve heard about me...well, there’s enough grains of truth to fill a feeding trough. Which reminds me, you two understand that it takes a bit of pull to convince multiple teachers to excuse a three day absence without penalizing grades, I expect proper compensation.”

The Whiterose couple gulped, they could see where this was going.

“Miss Schnee,” Glynda let out an open palm at the pale girl, “With your permission, I’d like to...spend some time with your girlfriend.”

“Me?” Ruby’s mouth hung open.

“Really?” Weiss tried resist blushing.

“You may stay and watch of course.”

“It’s a deal!” Weiss shot up to stand.

“Hey wait. Don’t I get a say in this?”

Glynda unclasped her cape as she stood and walked around the desk, Weiss gently pushing her lover onto her knees, “Don’t worry Ruby I’ll be right here.” she assured her.

Ruby’s face was flush as her teacher stood before her her, fear and excitement racing up and down her spine, she must’ve looked cute judging by how Gylnda smiled and blushed as she unbuttoned her slacks.

Sun dropped his jeans, his big banana stood proudly and unpeeled, his masculine musk wafting into Blake’s nostrils as she slowly approached it, taking the long foreskin into her mouth, rolling it in her lips a bit before snaking her tongue inside to lick around the glans snuggled within.

Sun tilt his head head back and let out a breath as he shut his eyes enjoyed the skill and rough texture of his Ex’s tongue. He could feel her lips curl into a smile before she took his eight inches down her throat with a hum.  
He grunted and looked down at Blake, that lustful and predatory look in her yellow eyes, framed by black bangs and purple eye shadow, it set him off just like always. He grabbed the back of her head and thrust.

Ruby gagged on the good witches wand, being reminded of the huge tool Neo had shoved up her jammie shirt sometime ago as she could smell nothing but Glynda’s large dark cock as it rammed back and forth in her mouth and throat, fucking her face like a pussy hard enough for the professors balls to hit her chin and her bush to tickle her nose.

Weiss smiled seeing her rolled up, dripping eyes, rubbing the small of her back comfortingly as she held her shoulder, “You’re doing good baby.”  
Glynda moaned, her thrusting picking up pace as she throbbed and twitched violently, her nuts constricting tightly, “Just...a little...bit...more, ah! Ahhhh~” she bottomed and let her mind go blank, her legs shivering as she she shot her load.

Weiss held tightly onto Ruby, who tried with all her might and every ounce of willpower to hold on as liter after thick liter of steaming nut goo filled her throat, more poured inside then she could gulp down and back drafts escaped past her lips and out her nostrils.

She couldn’t take anymore and pulled off, the last of Glynda’s potent seed splattering her face and hair, forcing to keep an eye closed as she coughed up sperm onto her budding bosom. “Holy shiz...”  Her cock had never been harder.

Sun held Blake down on his crotch as he emptied his balls, keeping his eyes locked at the sexy gaze of hers as she rapidly stroked her base to milk him him for all he was worth. She smiled around his shaft again and slowly let off, making sure to gather up as much of his seed as she did so.

She hung her mouth as she swirled his creamy goodness around with her tongue, making a show of it for him before swallowing it like the lovable skank she was. “Goddamn girl,” Sun let out a happy sighed as leaned his back against the alleyway wall, “That’s why I miss you.”

Blake giggled as she stood up and kissed his cheek, “And I miss the flavor of your cum.” She sat up on the dumpster lid and spread her legs, pulling her panties aside to reveal her pink slit, beckoning him with her other hand.

Sun smiled, swaggered on over and slid his unprotected cock right inside.

Ruby let out a soft moan as Glynda descended onto her, her bright red pecker sliding easily inside the witch’s naughty depths in reverse cowgirl on top of her desk, which rocked back and forth as the witch bounced on the writhing red reaper beneath her. “Ahhh~ Professor you’re so warm inside~” She grabbed at the perfect heart shaped ass before her, still ripe and firm as when it’s owner was in the prime of her life.

“Oh~ Thank you miss Rose, and your cock is just right for me.” Glynda moan louder as she sped, Weiss polishing her rapier breathlessly as she watched, Ruby already raising her pelvis to burst inside the teachers tight twat.

Blake held onto Sun tightly, biting his shoulder and moaning into it as he slammed into her powerfully, holding her in his strong arms, breathing through clenched teeth as felt the pressure building, quickly ascending his plateau as Blake’s slippery snatch squeezed him like there was no tomorrow.

He pushed her against the wall and rammed with all his might, Blake let go and cried out in bliss as she felt her climax approaching. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me Sun! Yes!”

“Gah! Fuck! Blake! Gonna cum! Can i do it inside?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes! W-wait no don’t!”

Too late.

Sun grunted and bottomed out busting his nuts inside her as deep as he could. “haaa~ ahh~, ah~, oh...” Realization hitting him her looked down where thy connected, his cock plugging her so thoroughly  barely any jizz dripped as he removed himself, “Oh...naw shit.” He looked back up, catching a glimpse of an enraged, teeth baring Blake just as her open palm came made contact.

SMACK!

Ruby let out a yelp as the crop struck her rosy rump yet again, panting and moaning as her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanged out, Weiss’s hand a blur on her saliva coated lady-length, as Glynda slammed her mature hips into her girlfriend with twice the vigor of teenage futa on sexual enhancement drugs.  
“Ahh-Ooooh~ fuck! I’m cumming.”

“Com en mee~” Ruby groaned in response, her mind barely there.

The two of them cried out as Glynda thrust one last time, Ruby squirting on the teachers desk and lap as her occupied womb was stuffed full of rich splooge, Weiss moaned seeing her lovers belly bloat, shaking her legs as she shot her ropes several feet across the floor.

“Holy shiz...” Ruby said one lat time before she fainted.  
“That was so hot.” The heiress said as she tucked her Schnee-shlong back under her combat skirt. “So, I take it the affair is settled then?”

“Why yes Miss Schnee, so long as miss Xiao Long is attending class once her little episode is over, everything shall be just fine.” She smiled as she returned to her seat, “And please, tell miss Rose I had a wonderful time when she awakens.”

* * *

_Gone to the gym, need to vent some frustration, be back for dinner probably_.  -Y

Blake tore the note off the door and hurried inside the dorm, sitting on her bed by the window, the usually pretty sight of the setting sun doing nothing to calm her nerves as she strained her fingers through her hair.

She wanted to grab her heaviest, thickest book and bash her own brains out, she clearly wasn’t using them. How could she have been so careless? She could’ve warned Sun to pull out earlier, she could’ve been paying more attention in the throes of ecstasy, she could’ve told him to wait a few days, anything.

She swallowed and held her bicep as she looked down, it could be fine right? It was just once, and from a male at that, it was a chance not a guarantee, she’s had some risky creampies before and nothing came of it.

Maybe it would be fine.

She sighed and picked out one of her unfinished books, to take her mind off things.

The swordswoman in black was forlorn, though she had committed herself to her true love, she was likely baring the child of her former husband, as she pondered her situation the ice sorceress from the north caressed her cheek and brought her in for a deep kiss, her hand caressing her thigh as the Scarlet ranger which guided their party slept only a few feet away.

The door popped open and in came Weiss, carrying a passed out Ruby bridal style, “I hope your day has been interesting.” the heiress rolled her eyes and huffed before taking the team leader to her bed, either Ruby was heavier then she looked, or Weiss was weaker then she liked to admit.

Blake stared, she knew damn well that was the kind of passed out a person only got from a hardcore fucking. “What the hell?”

“You heard how Coco is pregnant? Unf!” She laid Ruby down and leaned on the bedside tiredly, “Let’s just say Goodwitch makes her Gatling gun look like a pea shooter.”

Blake’s face reddened as she put two and two together, the though of the curvy, blonde, sexy-librarian looking close sporting a huge cock made her close her legs on reflex to hide her arousal. Weiss crossed over and sat beside her slumping on her back, “Phew....So, where’s Yang?”

“Ah, gym apparently, stress relief.”

“Probably using up the school’s budget making them replace punching bags.” Weiss rolled her eyes as she brought up her scroll, “And it’s only half past five.” She let out a sigh and let arm fall back. “What are supposed to do?”

Blake squirmed, she couldn’t get Glynda out of her head, and she knew her panties were stained. She looked over to the ice queen, The way the light caught her, the way she reclined on the mattress, she started to see why her leader found her to be so pretty.

“Uh...umm....”

“Hmm?” Weiss opened one eye to see the aroused faunus looking shyly away and back at her.

Blake swallowed, “We could suck and fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! baby-daddy ambiguity, and it ain't even done yet. Why? Because what kind of content creator would I be if I didn't fuck with my audience a bit every now and then? If you don't know whether to call me a genius or a bastard for building up Bumblebee-baby just to bring it crashing down, then I've succeeded.
> 
> I personally only have two problems with this turn of events.
> 
> 1\. its a flashback scene, which means its effectively retroactive continuity, although I did have this in mind when I wrote 'Blue-balled Babymaking' I never foreshadowed it, if I get rambunctious one of these days I can go back and make some subtle alterations, I do want to expand upon the Whiterose X Neo scene more anyways.
> 
> 2\. The title, while fitting the theme I've been using doesn't make sense, is it really an affair? How is there infidelity in a world where all relationships are FWB and anyone with a sex drive is promiscuous?
> 
> Eh, wahtevs. Part 2 will pick up immediately afterwards, and will have Ruby x Cinder, so look forward to that. 
> 
> Safety and Peace out!


	20. Checkmate/Falling Petals: Amourous Affairs part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, we are officially rounding the corner on the finale, as such I feel I can break from my 2-3k word limit in order to get more plot in each chapter as things build up and get resolved. That said I'm still trying to complete the checklist of possible ships I could do while trying to get interesting developments out of them, so I'm trying to kill as many birds as possible with the least amount of stones.
> 
> With that, please enjoy this Checkmate and Fire Flower scene, Happy fapping

 

Mercury let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes, “Herms...”.  
He knew what to expect once he heard Emerald’s moaning through the walls at seven in the morning, but they could at least have the decency to clean up after themselves. The whole room smelled of girlcock and there was discarded underwear and love stains all over the bed.  
They were supposed to have a quick chat about their plan before class started, something about team RWBY, but apparently sex and a shower was more important then winning the tournament.

He faintly heard some aroused giggling over the sound of the shower and shook his head, leaving the door open as he left, figuring he’d come back in five minutes.

Ruby had adjusted somewhat to Yang and Weiss’s morning routine of sharing the shower, that didn’t mean it wasn’t a pain to stumble groggily to the hallway bathroom every morning, but it became more bearable once she realized that if she set the pot before going to pee the coffee would be done by the time she got back.  
As she passed the door to the Haven exchangee’s room her nose picked up a wonderful and all-too-familiar scent, doing a quick check to make sure no one was looking she stuck her head in the door and took a few whiffs, her penis stiffening inside her jammie pants in response.

Yea-up, that was definitely the stank of some raunchy sex, and by the sound of the shower, it wasn’t that long ago. Ruby snickered softly as she tiptoed inside, the angel on her shoulder told her it was wrong to invade her upperclassman’s privacy, but the half-horny little herm couldn’t help herself, learning about someone’s sex life was as tempting to a futanari as knowing what their Dustmas gifts would be.

“Ooh~” she picked up the blank thong on the mattress, assuming it was Cinder’s, and damn, it was basically a string! The image of that hot older teen wearing nothing but this.... Ruby shook her head to snap back to her senses, discarding the tantalizing undergarment to scoop up some of the fresher looking cum and lick it off her finger. It wasn’t as hot as she assumed, must’ve been Emerald’s semen.

She continued perusing the aftermath of copious coupling like a crime scene investigator, imagining what they did and how good it must’ve felt. It was then she noticed the anal beads on the bedside table, and then the stack of papers beside it. “Huh?” she titled her head as she read the one on top, Tournament Roster hacking, in what looked like Cinder handwriting. She turned back to the bathroom door, the shower was still on full blast, it was safe to look, but she had to be quick.

She took out her scroll and slid each page as she snap a quick pic of each one, getting a brief look at their contents, profiles on Beacon’s, Vacuo’s and Atla’s teams, with notes about weakness to exploit or ideas to get them disbarred from the tournament or tamper with their weapons, information about Beacon’s data-security...  
The shower stopped and Ruby squeaked fearfully as she hurriedly set all the pages back, she sped out the door only to back peddle when she caught sight of Mercury headed her direction, looking down at his scrolls as he walked.

She shot her head back and forth looking for a place to hide, when she heard faint murmuring through the bathroom door, she threw herself under the bed.

Emerald stepped out of the bathroom first, her modesty barely hidden by a thin mint-green towel wrapped around her body, Cinder gave her bare ass a playful squeeze as she stepped past her, strutting her stuff in the buck as she went to her nightstand. “Did you mess with my dossier’s?” she questioned as she rifled with the papers. “It was probably Merc.” Emerald rolled her eyes as she picked out some sage green undies and matching bra.

“I didn’t do it.” the accused said half-jokingly as he opened the door, a hand over his eyes. “You ladies decent?”

“Decent enough.” Cinder replied. Mercury droped his hand and let out a curse, quickly turning away form the naked Cinder, Emerald giggled as she hooked her bra.  
Mercury sighed. “Okay so, make it snappy.” he talked to Cinder without looking back at her. “You said you had an adjustment to the plan concerning me?”

“Yes that’s correct.”Cinder sat on a clean spot on the mattress as she flipped through her pages.  
Ruby realized she still had her scroll in her hand, she turned on the recorder, hoping the light from the screen wouldn’t give her away.

“After watching the Xiao-long girl fight, I get the impression she struggles to face opponents whose style is more dexterous, especially if their techniques are more kick oriented. See if you can get a sparring match with her and report to me your findings, if my hunch is correct team RWBY will most likely pick her to go into the finals.”

“Done.” Said Mercury “Though I’m not fond of an easy victory if that’s what’s your planning. Besides I thought you’re still trying to hack Beacon’s system, how’re you gonna rig the fight?”

“Well, the best back door besides Emerald’s is admin privileges, and I’ve heard Peach is known to spill her guts after a couple of daiquiri’s. Actually, she might have the best back door of all.”

“Lucky.”

Emerald chuckled “Oh my god, are you jealous Merc?”

“Juicy and shapely just like her name, I’m sure it’s just as sweet too.” he shook his head as went towards the door “My coffee’s getting cold, I’ll see you two in class.”

Ruby turned off her scroll, she heard everything she needed.

Later that evening, Ruby stood defiantly before them in the hallway. A scowl on her face that looked more cute then angry.

Emerald, Merc, Cinder and a gothic girl with green eyes who seemed somewhat familiar exchanged glances.  
“Uh....Can we...help you? Ruby?” A confused Emerald asked.

“Yeah! You can help me! Help yourselves.....To punishment! And a one way ticket back to Haven!” She pointed at them dramatically.

Team CREM exchanged glances again. “Wut?” Mercury asked.

“Uh, I mean! I know what you’re planning! You’re gonna cheat at the tournament!”

Mercury and the disguised Neo sized up the potential threat as Emerald gave Cinder a concerned look, who took it all in stride. “Now Ruby, that’s a very serious accusation.” She raised her hands, speaking with that sultry tone she always did with that sure-as-shit smile of hers, “Why would we do such a thing?”

Ruby whipped out her scroll, “I got proof, right here!” She pressed play.

_“What the fudge Blake? why does that dildo have barbs!? Why’s is shaped like that? What animal is that from?”_  
_“A duck Ruby, it’s from a duck.”_

Ruby fumbled her scroll like a TV remote as Mercury snickered, Cinder raised an eyebrow an Emerald covered her mouth to fight back laughter that escaped out her nose.  
She caught the phone, “He he, wrong file, I’ve got the proof right here!” She pressed play, giving the team a repeat of the discussion they had earlier that day.

Cinder frowned as she crossed her arms, Emerald looked at her worriedly, and Neo squirmed on her legs constantly with her eyes squeezed shut, trying with all her might not to grow an erection at Ruby’s endearing heroic dorkyness. Cinder was more annoyed that all her work was wasted, she let out a sigh, “Well, I suppose she has caught us fair and square team.”

“Your kidding? Let’s get her and break the scroll.”

“Now now Mercury. You know she can flee with her semblance and inform someone, you haven’t informed someone right?”

Oh wow, she didn’t think that far ahead. “Uh, no.”

Cinder nodded “Then how about this?” She took measured steps to the reaper, making sure not to look threatening “We’ll play fairly at the tournament, and you won’t share the contents of your scroll with the headmaster.” She held her hand, “Agree?”

* * *

 

A combination of sounds woke Ruby up, the sounds of slurping and gagging to her left, and her scroll’s beep to her right. She sat up wearily and rubbed her eyes as she recollected the session she spent with Goodwitch, she wasn’t going to forget that cock anytime soon, her vagina certainly wasn’t.

She checked her scroll, a message from Cinder, she looked back up to the other bed, Blake was on top of Weiss, getting her hairy pussy eaten out as she went down on the heiress’s cock, taking almost all of it, only stopping where her lips met her hand that stroked and wielded the fencer’s sword by the base.

Ruby tucked her scroll back into her pocket as she slowly stood, her asshole having recovered enough to make walking only a little painful. “Um, you guys enjoy yourselves.” She said to the 69ing checkmates, “I’m gonna go...check on Yang, yeah, and...maybe some other stuffs, I’ll be back for dinner.”

Blake waved softly to her leader as she continued throat the Schnee shlong now throbbing violently inside, Weiss moaned and her legs quivered as her nutsack constricted. The faunas smiled around the her dick as she gripped tightly around the base, squeezing it to keep from exploding as she let off slowly with a lewd noise.

“Ahh, Blake~” Weiss whined “I wanna cum.”

“You know you start to tucker out after only one climax,” Blake rubbed her balls gently. “and I’m too horny to be satisfied with just a BJ, I want you in my pussy, right up to my cervix.”

She gave Weiss’s tip a kiss as she crawled up, “Uh~ fine, but no restraints.” this situation was too similar to some other sexual encounters for the heiress’s comfort. “I have condoms tucked under the mattress.”

“No protection.” Blake said, ignoring her and her teammate’s better judgment as she hovered over the fencer’s aching rod.

“B-Blake! That’s risky! What about Yang?”

“You can open my womb for her swimmers, call it marital aid.” Blake lowered down, a full foot of twitching dick sliding easily inside her snatch. The monochrome pair moaned as the horny hussie rode up and down on the skinny pecker, Blake’s stranglehold on it keeping blood trapped inside making it more sensitive as her sweet ass bounced for the rich girls viewing pleasure.

Weiss gave in to her desires, threw caution to the wind and raised her knees to thrust up into the catgirl as she squeezed the bellabooty. Letting Weiss do most of the work Blake was free to close her eyes and let her imagination soar as the tip kissed her cervix.

She couldn’t stop thinking about Glynda, she heard the rumors of course, everyone has; that she was hung like a Goliath, that she fathered a child for Peach everytime they went out for drinks, that she was a regular attendee and occupant to the glory hole hidden in the library, that more then a few students would leave pregnant if they didn’t get punished after entering. Blake always kinda fancied her, she was blonde and built, and now she was in love after confirmation that she was well-endowed too.

She thought of the way Weiss described her package, in her own words Glynda was ‘longer then herself, almost as thick as Yang, and it was dark like Emeralds skin’. She still wondered though, how big were her balls? How much did she cum?  how hot and thick was it? Moaning, she slammed her ass onto Weiss, who could only shake her head and whimper in pleasure and agony as she felt weak in the knees, not helped by the fact that Blake had released her stranglehold on her cock. “B-Blaaake! I’m gonna...” She moaned, Blake ignored her, too lost in her fantasy as she slammed on her one more time and let the throbbing dick pierce through her cervix.

“Uhn~ oooh~ fuck~ yessss~” She sped up, losing control of herself and letting her body act on it’s own as a stronger-then-normal climax approached quickly.

“Blake~ Ahh~ G-get a hold of yourself!” Weiss pleaded, body too tired and wracked with pleasure to push her off, she could feel a big load about to burst and she knew her sperms would come racing out of her pent up orchids whether she liked it or not.

Blake continued to moan and grunt like an animal in heat, riding the privileged pecker for all it’s worth as a substitute for the one she fantasized it was.

“Blake! Blake! Stop please! I can’t..ah~ ahhhhn!” Weiss bucked her hips up as her whole body was washed over by a wave pleasure that rivaled the flood of ballsnot her cock sneezed into her teammate’s fertile depths, who let out sigh as she came down form her orgasmic high.

“B-Blake! What did you do!?” Weiss’s word finally reached Blake, who eyes widened as she she snapped back to reality, looking down worriedly, seeing and feeling the spilled seed. A backdraft of splooge had expelled out from them, white goop clinging to Weiss’s pale pubes and her own Bellabush, and there was even more of it inside her. “Oh...oh...ohhh shit...”

* * *

 

_I have a peace offering, come my room right away ;)_

Ruby read the message again as she stood outside the door.

She wondered what she was thinking. She had agreed to Cinder’s terms, though she had confided in her team that CREM was “up to no good.”and left it at that, Yang didn’t like Mercury at all and could entertain the idea, but was reluctant to believe a girl as nice as Emerald would be doing something she shouldn’t, as did Blake who didn’t know what to make of it. Weiss however, trusted Ruby’s judgment and told them not to trust her, and to keep their distance from the rest of the team at all times.

That said, in the days since then she never saw any sign of misconduct from them, granted they were discreet in the the first place and she only stumbled upon their plans. Still, more then once Emerald would bump into them and would say hi sweetly, only for Weiss to take Ruby and herself in the other direction with a “Hmph!”  
Cinder once asked if she could sit with them at lunch, and the team Ruby’s one vote for yes.

Yesterday, another chance trip to the bathroom had her encounter Emerald alone, who immediately confided in her that they had abandoned their plans to cheat at the tournament, and Ruby could hear the sincerity in her voice and see it on her expression, so she offered to accept her apology if she showed her her cock.  
They ended up frotting, and Emerald told her that Cinder was thinking of a way to prove her honesty.

It was only because she believed in the dark skinned girl that she was willing to see what this was about.

Still, the situation rung as suspicious, which is why she had Crescent Rose on her back.

She took a breath and knocked three times, the door opened a crack a second alter and Cinder looked back out at her from behind. “You....You said you wanted to talk?”

Cinder nodded, “That’s right. Please come in.”

The door opened further and Ruby stepped inside, the room was dark save for a few candles by the bed. Cinder stepped around her, “So, Emerald told me you’ve kept your end of the bargain?” She was wearing only a robe of crimson silk and yellow and black flame patterns, clearly of Animesse make, a ‘key-moan-no’ she remembered it was called, or something like that.

“Well, I told my team you guys were up to something bad, but I didn’t go into detail.”

“That’s quite alright dear.” Cinder picked up the dossier she had compiled, she set the corner aflame and dropped the burning pages into a bin, “As you can see, I merely wish to show my intentions are honest.”

Ruby nodded as she watched the paper shrivel, blacken and turn to ash. “Right...” She nodded and turned back to the older girl, “You said you have a peace offering? What is it?”

Cinder smiled and undid her sash, shedding her kimono to let it fall and hit the floor behind her, “Me.”  
Ruby gasped as blood rushed to her dick, there she was, that sexy young thing in only a black thong, the largest part of fabric it possessed strained around her boybits tucked inside.

“Y-you?” The little red faced hood stammered, “I-I-ImeanyouknowIshouldn’t butnotyouyourgreatbutweisssaysIcan’t -”  
Cinder grabbed her shoulder “Shh....” she smiled down at her and caressed her cheek as Ruby inhaled “Normally I like to be in charge, but tonight, I will let you have your with me. One hermaphrodite to another, I think that’s the best way to show that I really am turning a new leaf.”

Ruby swallowed “Have my way?”

Cinder smirked again and held her arms out “Yes, do whatever you’d like.”

Ruby dropped to her knees hesitantly, it was a a little too much for her to take, she had never taken charge in sex, even when she had confessed to Weiss she and had made her to impregnate her, she was still on the receiving end of things, now she’s suddenly being told to be dominant with a sexy woman that her lover would kill them if she saw them now, and to think just a few hours ago she was getting fucked senseless by the professor.

With baited breath she pulled the dark undies down to Cinder’s ankles, her modest package hung freely, not a single hair or blemish in sight. Cinder’s wang twitched a bit under Ruby’s warm breath and she decided to lick her balls. Cinder hummed softly, looking down at the girl, whose cute, flustered face looked back at her past her chubbing manhood, which she stroked softly as Ruby took a nut in her lips and sucked on it hard, then switched to other.

Once Ruby rolled the skin between her testes in her lips, Cinder’s fire poker was completely hard, and her pussy began to drip. Ruby stopped and smiled at her work, her hand gently stroking Cinder’s thighs, “Lie down on the bed please.”

“You don’t have to ask so politely.” Cinder chuckled as rolled into the middles of the mattress, sprawled out to let the younger teen have as much access to her body as possible, Ruby crawled on top of her, hands roaming all over, Cinder’s flesh had a natural warmth not unlike one would have when aroused, and under Ruby’s ministrations she was only getting hotter.

Ruby took one of her nice dark nipples into her mouth, sucking on it tenderly as she wrapped her soft fingers around the upperclassman’s hot rod, “Mmm~ Ruby, you’re so gentle and intimate.” She coo’d.

Ruby let off her stiff nip, “Well I don’t know anything about being dominant so, I’m just playing it by ear.”

“Hm, is that so? Why don’t you try telling me what position you’d like to fuck me in?”

Ruby hummed as she thought about it, “Okay, but first I’d like to do something for you you.”

Ruby crawled down to cinder’s leg and took her cut cock into her mouth, sucking on it with the skill she developed by practicing for Weiss, trying out all the tips and tricks she learned, swirling her tongue around the tip, focusing her licks on the urethra, inhaling as she sucked to increase pressure, and thanks to Cinder’s average size she didn’t need to exert herself.

She was certainly doing a good job judging by Cinder’s moans and quickly she busted her nut, Ruby pulled to show her the mouthful of girl-goo before swallowing, it was hotter then Yang’s.

They smiled at each other for a bit, “Okay, now get on your belly.” Ruby chirped as she got off the mattress and started removing her skirt and panties.Cinder smiled and obliged, rolling over and turning so that her rear was at the end of the bed and her sexy feet were up. Ruby waltz behind and stuck her penis right inside of the upperclassman, whose pussy was at the perfect height. “Ah~ This is my favorite position.” She laid on Cinder’s back, grabbing her shoulders and getting her knees on the bed so she could hump her properly.

Cinder moaned, Ruby’s eight-and-still-growing inches ramming back and forth as she made her own lewd noises above, Cinder’s pussy was so warm it was like an moist oven for cocks. “Ah~An~ahh~unnh~ So~good~Cinder~” she panted with each stroke, Cinder’s balls briefly brushing her pussy, further adding to her stimulation as she increased speed and force, slamming her young hips into Cinder’s mature body, who moaned louder, Ruby tensed up and shot a load then continued to pump into her upperclassman, her cum dripping as it was churned up by her thrusting.

For several minutes they continued like that, Ruby pumping into Cinder with all her might as the two moaned together, a second and then third ejaculation adding lubricate as Cinder’s cries of pleasure grew louder and shorter, until finally she came, squirting onto the sheets as Ruby burst one last healthy amount of adolescent futanari jism into the older girl’s honeypot.

A few minutes of rest passed, Cinder wishing she could enjoy a post-coital cigarette inside her dorm before Ruby redressed. “Thanks for the wonderful time.” She said. “But I need to go before my team wonder where I am.”

“It was my pleasure, and yours.” Cinder said with soft tint of red in her cheeks despite that confidant smile. “And in case I don’t get to say it to you properly, good luck in the tournament.”

Ruby smiled brightly. “You too”. She waved and was off, no sooner had the door to the hallway close did the closest door open, “Mistress please~” the naked Emerald pleaded, her cock throbbing with need.  
Cinder chuckled as she rolled on her side to look at her, “You didn’t touch yourself once?” she waved in a ‘I’ll know if your lying’ sort of way to the scroll taped to the inside of the door, which had recorded Emerald’s cuckolding within while giving her a live feed of the events that unfolded in the bedroom.

“Yes, I swear~” The submissive answered.  
Cinder smiled and rolled onto her back, “Very well, come and masturbate onto your madams face.” She didn’t bother to open her eyes as she continued to bask in her afterglow, “And get me a cigarette.”

Blake threw away the last tissue as Weiss sighed, “I still can’t believe you did that, you should’ve listened to me.”

“I know I know I’m so stupid.” Blake shook her head as she took her scroll and checked her ovulation cycle. “It’s just hearing you talk about Goodwitch got me so hot I lost control of myself.”

Weiss sighed reclined on the bed again, “Well, I mean, it should be fine right? I mean yeah, I was right in your baby chamber and it was a bigger load then normal, but it took a couple tries to get Ruby pregnant, even for a Schnee, just once is safe right?”

Blake looked away shyly from her teammate and scroll.

* * *

 

Thank the brothers that the modern world has products just for cleaning up after the messes futanari leave after they get their freak on. When the bumblebee bitches awoke after a good long session of breeding attempts it took a few good bottles of air freshener, almost every jizzwow they had, and the stank still wasn’t completely gone, and they still have yet to put the sheets through the washing machine, which would most likely take more then two runs to completely clean.

That was the farthest things from their minds though as they entered the bathroom as naked as when they were born, Yang fishing through the sink drawer, “Seriously Yang, I don’t think I’ve received this much splooge since my sweet sixteen last year.”

Yang chuckled, “Hehe, you saying I’m as good as a party-prostitutes when I’m backed up kitty?” she tossed her the object of importance, “let’s make sure it all got put to good use now.”

Blake felt a pit in her stomach as she smiled “Right.” She put one foot on the seat of the toilet to put on show for her beloved, smiling with a red tint in her face as she let a warm yellow stream flow, then angling the strip under it, Yang watching with a grin as her fat cock chubbed. God damn she loved this slutty bitch.

Wait, is she still a bitch if shes a cat?

Blake’s pee came to halt and she stepped towards the blonde, “Just a minute, and we’ll know.” Blake fidgeted.  
“You seem nervous.” Yang commented.

“Well, I mean...I see impregnation all the time in stuff I get off to, but to actually go through with it, I-it isn’t just a kink it’s something they’ll affect my life, I’m actually going to give birth. I’m scared and excited and horny all at once.”

Yang nodded. “Yeah, I can imagine.”

“By the way, why are you so pumped up to knock me up anyway?”

Yang giggled “Because I’m crazy about you of course....well, that and I’m a dickgirl so, kinda comes with the territory.”

Blake narrowed her eyes as one brow raised, “I’m not the first girl you got pregnant am I?”

Yang raised her hands defensibly, “Hey hey hey! Like I said, dickgirl, territory, if Ruby had balls she’d be a daddy by now too. Besides you know that wouldn’t be a surprise with me.”

Blake rolled her eyes. “Sure.” she caught glimpse of the pregnancy test in her hands and brought it closer to her face. “Oh my god....Yang....It’s positive.”

“OHMYGAWD!” Blake let out a grunt as Yang gave her a bone crushing squeeze her excitement. “Oh, I can’t wait to see what our baby would look like.”

“Yeah...” Blake said as she slowly wrapped her arm around Yang, looking at the pregnancy test in her hand, she thought of Sun, and Weiss, “... _Our_ baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wanted to do a Black Magic scene for this chapter, but there wasn't much of a angle for it, and really it was better to have Weiss since I haven't truly had some Monochrome. 
> 
> Officially, this fic takes place over three months leading up to the Vytal tournament, but Salem doesn't exist, and Cinder and her posse are actual students from Haven who wanted to cheat.
> 
> You know by the time this goes up the next Volume 5 episode should be up, after watching the previous seasons in anticipation of V5 and a few moments within it, I think I agree with the majority; Nora is the best character in the show and I think she deserves more time in the spotlight in this fic, hey, you guys ever wander what a futanari slumber party is like?
> 
> Till, next time, Safety and Peace out!


	21. Collateral Damage: Party for Perverts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this chapter is kind of nuts.

Nora squeezed Pyrrha tightly, her eyes tearing up and her lip quivering as some snot dripped “B-but it was so sad and scary!”

Pyrrha patted her comfortingly, displaying the patience of a saint to have been putting up with this since she woke her whole team at 5 AM. “There there Nora, it wasn’t real, nothing bad will happen, so please try to enjoy yourself today.” She ran her fingers gently through her soft orange hair as she scanned the garments hanging in her vision, picking one out, “Oh this looks like quite comfortable, Nora may I please go try it on?”

Nora nodded as she sniffled, Pyrrha gave her another pat-pat for reassurance and headed to the changing room, passing by Ruby who shifted clothes back and forth on their hangers with Penny by her side.  
“Ruby, what is bothering Nora so much? She appears to be quite distressed.” the bot asked.

“She had a reaaaallly bad nightmare about the Vytal tournament. “ Ruby explained, “Something about a Grimm invasion and the white fang, she says Pyrrha died in it.”

“Oh my, that does sound quite dark, perhaps we should try to cheer her up.”

“Your welcome to give it a shot.” Ruby picked out a black satin dress whit a red striped midriff, it would fit fine but it wasn’t _quite_ up to par with her style. “We’ve been trying all morning, Ren and I even worked together to make her chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry syrup and that didn’t un-depress her, and with whipped cream too!” she sighed and stepped over to the next rack, “Why is it so hard to find gothic lolita clothes?”

“How bout this?” Weiss came from behind holding a new outfit on it’s hanger, “Good for maternity but you can still wear it afterwards too, you have been growing a lot lately after all.”

“Ah, that looks cute.”

Weiss snickered, “You’d look cuter in these, and nothing else.” she held up the garments in other hand, which made Ruby’s face turn pink. “Which is why I’ll be in the changing room with you.” Before she could protest Ruby found herself being push on her heels toward the last unoccupied room, “Dah~ w-we’ll be right back Penny!”

Penny gave tiny and wave and then waltz over to the other quirky ginger, “Nora? Are you feeling okay? I heard you had quite a bad dream.”

“Ah Penny it was so dramatic. You were there too and you got ripped to pieces! It was like a story where the writer wanted everything to go bad before the next volume in the most arbitrary sense of dramatic tension.” she picked up a handful of her pink shirt and blew her nose in it.

“That is quite the odd of way putting of it, still, a dream cannot hurt you Nora, no matter how frightening it may seem.”

Nora wiped the last of her snot away “Do you have dreams Penny?”

“On occasion yes, usually I dream about an electric sheep, I’ve named it Mareep.”

“Hmm...A dream pet, maybe I should adopt one of the Ursas from my dreams. By the way why are we here again?”

“Did you forget Nora? Coco is hosting a slumber party, and Weiss thought we could make a ‘girls day out’ of it so she could buy new clothes for everyone. Weiss called it ‘killing two birds with one stone’ which I don’t understand, why would someone do something so brutish as killing birds with stones?”

“I know right? I’d just use a big hammer like a normal person.”

Inside the changing room, Ruby was as red as her discarded hood, wearing nothing but mismatched thigh high socks and elbow length gloves, a red bow Weiss picked out for her off-center to hold her bangs out her pretty silver eyes. Weiss was so hard she swore she grew an extra inch, “Oooh~ Ruby you look so scrumptious I could do you right now.”

“You would.” Ruby blushed a little more, “Can I put the bra on at least? It’s kinda cold in here.”

“Hold on, just let me get a picture, step this way and bend over a little.”

“Like this?”

“Mmm, place your right hand on your knee, and look this way and don’t bend as much.”

“Uh, this good?”

Snap. Flustered face, flaccid pecky, little fluffy tuft of pubes in just socks, a slight baby bump in her belly and catching her adorable bottom in the mirror, Ruby had cute and lewd written all over her, that photo was certainly getting saved into the fap folder. “Yes it was perfect.”

Pyrrha stepped out her changing room and met up withe the orange-haired duo, “How do I look?” She wore a modest and cozy looking button-up dress of cotton that went down to her knees with yellow trim and collar, a big blue button at the waist like a belt buckle  
“It matches your hair.” Penny smiled.

Nora shrugged, “So what’s up with buying new clothes? I’d thought a girls day out and night in would be something more exciting, like a trip to movies or the arcade.”

“It’s for maternity.” Pyrrha answered.

“Weiss wanted to buy new clothes for all the pregnant friends since they started to show.”

Nora frowned and sat on the floor, hugging her knees with a pout and a sigh.

Penny and Pyrrha exchanged concerned glances, “Nora?” “Is something bothering you?”

“Huh? Oh just....thought about my nightmare again is all.”

Shortly thereafter Ruby and Weiss left the changing room, Ruby wearing a new black blouse with red lace, and a matching pair of cute pumpkin shorts with red belt and rose shaped buckle, remembering a comment from her lover that she’d look attractive in office lady attire, Weiss’s new outfit was a minimalist, practical and yet expensive three piece woman’s suit of skirt, jacket and blouse, all white of course, with a blue ascot and new hoop earrings. Having been the last to get pregnant, her maternity clothes were neatly folded into her bag.

The four red heads and one white haired left the department store and caught up with Blake and Sapphire, and the party of seven took an outdoor table at a restaurant the wolf faunas had recommended for them.  
Everyone got something they loved, even Nora was able to get pancakes, yet she ate slowly, unable to stop paying attention to the others and feel like she didn’t belong.

Practically all of her friends were having babies, Ruby and Pyrrha had even made weird orders to satisfy their cravings since they were the furthest along, Sapphire and Weiss kept talking about the names their respective baby mamma’s had suggested, Penny displaying great interest in the relationships of futanari whose parenthood did not involve that of their lover, expressing fascination that Arkos could be such a loving couple despite their child’s father being Sapphire, and to Weiss with Ruby whose conception came from the mysterious ice cream girl.

They were all so caught up in each other that none of them noticed that Nora was her usual peppy self despite having recovered form her nocturnal trauma. It was hard to be concerned about the events of a dream when there were other things to worry about.

It had to be back when Velvet got pregnant, it the midst of Peach’s project. Yeah, that was when she started thinking about having a baby, even her team thought that it would teach her to be more gentle, even if her child possessed her monstrous strength.

And then Coco got pregnant, then Blake, and then Weiss and soon she was left out.

Not for a lack of trying mind you...

* * *

 

Ren enjoyed his moments of solitude, even Nora respected his daily meditation, but tonight he had the room to himself, and could finally offer some much needed attention to his bonsai tree. With Nora’s shower as calming background noise he carefully and methodically pruned the branches, one snip, the another, he took a moment to fluff the leaves, he saw one more snip that needed to be among the top branches.

The bathroom door slammed open and Ren chop the top of his precious plant clean off.  
Nora stood in the doorway, naked and resolute. “The pants. Lose ‘em”

“Nora! My bonsai! What are you-”

“REN!” Nora stomped over, “I just checked my messages, Jaune and Pyrrha wont be back till tomorrow, and I’m ovulating.” She grabbed him by his lapels and lifted him to eye, “I ain’t lettin’ this opportunity pass.”  
She threw him onto the bed and leap onto him.

From 7 till 5 she rode him squatting-cowgirl style, the sounds of her slamming down onto him with all her might and him wailing in response could be heard down the hall and in the room below. She bounced on her childhood friend’s cock long after his balls were drained of every last drop, but as it turned out, Ren was a flower without any pollen, and her hopes were broken like his pelvis, so she cried while he recovered in the infirmary.

* * *

 

The sky was a dark shade of orange as the preggers party came upon on the Sweet Suites hotel, Coco meeting them outside, giving them each her trademark booty slap as she ushered them inside, “Welcome welcome, the guy at the desk knows you’re with me, he’ll point you in the right direction, Yang’s waiting in our room. C’mon now.”

“Isn’t this everybody?” Pyrrha asked as she took her friendly spank.

“No, we got one more coming.”

“Don’t worry! She’s here!” A figure called out as it skated to them doing a spin as it came to stop. “Haha sorry.” Neon grinned earnestly “I would’ve gotten here sooner but I got Viridian street and Vermilion avenue mixed up, like, why not just call them Green and Red?”

Yang greeted them as they entered the suite, pass the entry way was a large room slightly bigger then their dorms back at school, two sofas and a couple of armchairs arranged around a low glass table with a fancy glass flower vase in front of a big TV right beside a large window offering a view of Vale’s classier parts of town. It was nestled between two bedrooms, one connected to the bathroom to the right as they came in, with the kitchen was on the left.

The girls laid out various snacks and goodies they brought on the island, Ruby practically drooling over the cookies she made, instead of chocolate chips she used Eminem’s making them much more colorfully delicious looking. “Only one bottle of wine? What gives?” Yang complained.

“Well Yang, I figured you would do most of the drinking.” Pyrrha explained as she took the wrapper off a veggie platter and picked the healthiest dips she could fine. “So I picked out something everyone could like.” Though Pyrrha was quite the teetotaler, thanks to aura, a fetus couldn’t be harmed by drinking alcohol, after all a pregnant huntress had no idea what she’d be eating when her adventures brought he far outside the reach of a kingdom.

“Fair enough, but still.” Yang took the bottle and expected its label, “It’s a party, if you can’t bring a kegger at least get a good bottle of Vodka. Good year though.”

“Oh, I got you covered.” Neon fished out a half-empty bottle, “I save this for rainy days, it’s pretty pricey and hard to find outside of Atlus, it’s perfect for this little shindig.”

Yang gave her a thumbs up and a wink “My other cat girl.”

Things proceeded normally, the sky was black as everyone got a soda, a little bit of wine and some snacks, Sapphire put on a movie as everyone chatted about school, about the tournament coming up, about their plans for when their children were born, Ruby made sure everyone had their fill of cookies so she could finish the rest as Blake found a quiet corner to read, Weiss ensured Penny there was nothing funny about the secret ingredient in the brownies and that it was a ‘perfectly normal party thing.’ at least according to Yang and Neon, who hit it off quite well over mutual interests and tastes, and soon disappeared into the bathroom to hot box it, as the ever contentiousness and sober Pyrrha monitored everyone’s wine and weed intake.

“I have to say Coco, it’s not my thing but you throw a good party.” A buzzed Blake commented as she looked out the window to vista of Vale. “It’s mostly the room.”

“Hell yeah. You know I’ve had my birthday here every year since I turned legal?” The fashionista took out the finished movie and perused for a replacement. “Even hire the same strippers each time, well, ‘cept last year, I made Fox and Yatsu do it instead.”

Blake laughed, “That reminds me, could Velvet not join us?”

“Nah, she wanted to spend the night with her baby-daddy, besides you can’t her to come to a party _this_ swingin’. Ah, here it is.” Coco found the DVD she hunted and slid it in the player “Boobs, Butts, and Bush five, creampie edition.”

“Ohh. Is this one of these ‘ex-ex-ex’ movies?” Penny asked with great interest.

“You know it, have a seat and enjoy sugar.”

As the TV displayed scenes of voluptuous honeys getting railed by muscular studs with big cocks and futanari with even bigger cocks, Neon and Yang waltzed out of the bathroom with red eyes. They couldn’t agree on who got first dibs of the vodka, so the decide to play for it, mixing what was left in the bottle with lemonade in several cups and taking the coffee table to set up a game of cocktail pong.

With the free space in the front of the TV, everyone started changing into their PJ’s and laying out blankets.

Nora meanwhile, came upon the half bottle of wine left behind on the kitchen counter.

Penny tilted her head as the thicc and bushy woman on screen was filled with a third load of thick semen, “I am curious, are they getting pregnant?”

“Oh no,” Ruby said next to her on the floor, laying on her stomach and corgi pillow. “They take medicine.”

Blake spoke up form her armchair, “Yeah, and besides, even with a futa just once isn’t a guarantee.” She frowned as she said that, thankful to be in the back where no could see her except for Weiss who sat in the sofa to her left. The heiress gave her a concerned look, and she grimaced.

“Ah.” Yang yelped as the ball landed in her fifth cup, giving Neon a three point lead. Yang promptly downed the contents and tossed the ball back to the party-faunas “Pause the game, it’s going right through me.” she chuckled and left.

Weiss flipped out her scroll sent Blake a text.

_While it’s on your mind and you can be alone with her, you should tell her._

Blake responded.

_I can think of a better situation to break the news then in the weed-smelling bathroom of a party._

Weiss shook her head as she typed, she wasn’t going to stand for her excuses.

_The longer you wait, the more you’ll regret it. Trust me._

Blake sighed, Weiss gave her a nod. Without speaking up to excuse herself she made her way to the bathroom.

“Hey it’s Occu-oh Blake.” Yang’s vodka-fueled stream kept going. “Feeling frisky or something?”

“No, it;s just...” Blake sighed again as she shut the door behind her, “I have something important to confess.”

Even in her state, Yang could sense from her tone that her full attention was needed, “Gimmie...four seconds.”  
She sighed softly as she finished urinating and shut the toilet seat, turning back to Yang as she tucked her boy bits back into her jammie pants . “So, what’s up?”

Blake looked off to the side nervously as she held her arm, “Remember a couple weeks ago when you got me pregnant?”

“I’m not gonna forget a whole week of not jizzing.”

“Well it’s just....I may have....I had sex with Weiss and Sun before you and I did it.” There, she spit out.

“Ah, okay” Yang nodded. “So?”

“So? So...there’s a very real chance the baby isn’t yours, Yang.”

“Yeah, I know that.”

“I can’t believe you be so nocha-....What?”

Yang smiled warmly, “Blake, Summer wasn’t really my mother, and Ruby isn’t really my sister. But they were my mom and baby sis to me, and that’s what matters.”

Blake looked up at her, her fears washing away as her heart grew warm. Yang kept going, “So there’s a possibility the baby isn’t genetically mine, so what? It’s your child and your the person I wanna spend my life with, as far as I care that’s all I need for it to be my kid too; Family’s in the bond Blake, not the blood.”

Blake smiled and teared up as he lover prattled on “Seriously, have you seen how tight Ruby is with our uncle? I swear he’s actually her real father.”

Blake laughed and cried as she hooped hugged the brawler, “Just shut up you big blonde bimbo.”

“Ah see, it isn’t a problem.” Yang stroked the small of her back “Besides, I’m the one who should be worried.”

“How come?” Blake pulled away.

Yang sat up on the edge of the counter. “I kinda got knocked up myself.”

“How? I mean, from who?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Yang shook her head. “But the father is someone my dad will kill me for, so I need a cover, I came to the party hoping to find one once things picked up.”

“Once things picked up?”

Yang winked, “You’ll see.”

* * *

 

The two left the bathroom, both giving Weiss a small nod who smiled in return as Neon dropped, tablets in her palm. “Two for you, two for you.” She handed some to Sapphire and passed over Pyyrha and Penny, giving soem to Blake and Yang as they joined the others on the blanket pallet “Two and two for you two~ Hey are we missing someone? I have two extra.”

Yang gave Blake a look, signaling that this could be an excuse, “Hey, I’ll take a third one, big girl like me needs a bit more ya’ know?”

Neon grinned and handed it over, “Then I get the last.”

Everyone settled into their spots after taking their tablets. “This will be sensational,” Penny chirped “I have no visual records of someone under the effects of ecstasy.”

Ruby rubbed and patted her forehead, then pinched her cheek. “I don’t feel any different.”

“Jussst give it a minute Ruby.” Coco smirked as she relaxed into her seat, “It helps if your not focused on it just enjoy the movie,” She scooped up the remote and raised the volume. “This studio saves the best scenes for the last.”

Sure enough, they did, for fifteen minutes an J-cupped milf with an ass like two pillows was ferociously pumped full of spunk in all three holes by two hunks and a futa, six large testicles constricting tightly as they shot their wads inside her.

Coco couldn’t help herself, she found rubbing herself through her pants wasn’t enough and unbuckled to take her dick out, stroking it properly without any shame. “Coco!” Sapphire yelped.

“Whaaaat?” Coco blew it off, her hand not stopping. “Like something like this is unprecedented.”

As the argument carried on, Pyyrha did a head count, were they missing someone?  
Sapphire and her were on the Sofa, that’s two. Coco had one Armchair and Blake had the one in the back corner with Yang sitting in front of her getting her scalp massaged, five. Penny, Neon, Weiss and Ruby were laying on the floor. That’s nine.  
Who was unaccounted for?

“...Well, I’m the hostess so I say it’s allowed, in fact.” Coco clapped twice loudly to get everyone’s attention, “The hostess declares this party a bottomless party! So everyone, either you take your bottoms off, or you take them out the door.”

“Now that’s what I call a party.” Yang shot up eagerly and shimmed out of her jammie pants, as did Ruby, Blake and Sapphire, Weiss and Pyrrha being more hesitant. “Sensational.” Penny declared as she removed her dress but not her bra, “Now you can all see my upgrade.”

Hanging where her clit would be was a flaccid cock. “Nice one Penny.” Ruby chirped.

“It can rotate and vibrate as well, even produce a warm sticky fluid to simulate ejaculation.” Penny did her salute, “I’m~ fucking~ ready!”

“My turn!” Neon thew her skirt and shorts across the room “Now you guys can see _my_ good stuff, check it out.” She pivoted her hips, letting her cock flop proudly. It was a plump and meaty thing, modest in length but nearly as girthy as Yang, surrounded by a wild bush of long red curls that went down to her taint, untouched by a razor since they first sprouted, the smallish glans half hidden by phimosis.

“Geez,” Yang shook her head with a small grin. “If you had balls they’d be similar to mine too.”

“Sometimes I wish I had balls.” Ruby lamented as she cuddled Weiss’s hair behind her, it was sooo soft and smooth and felt so good on her skin. “I imagine they would feel good to have.”

“Oh I love not having nuts.” Neon beamed, “I can have all the risky sex I want without consequence. I mean yeah I got warts once and crabs twice but those can be treated.” She rolled her eyes in a ‘you know how it is’ sort of way as everyone else grimaced.

Coco rubbed her scarf into her cheek “Mmm~ The pills are working.” she said with slight aroused hum in her voice. “We should do something naughty.”

“Perhaps we can play a sexy party game.” Sapphire suggested as she sensually enjoyed the feeling of her fuzzy canine balls.

“I vote for the bottle spinning game.” Penny looked around at everyone excitedly.

“Hey yeah great idea.” Yang got up, “Where’s the wine bottle? Did we finish it?”

“Iz riiite here.” Nora hiccuped as she stumbled into the room, sweeping her hazy gaze around at everyone as they looked back in shock and disbelief “Heeeey...Wire oll yur penises out?” the drunken valkyrie’s lip quivered “Yur...yur nah plannin’ to make babies are you?” she grunted as her mood swung sstraight from despair to anger, “Nah wiffout me dammet!”

Pyrrha got up carefully, holding her distended belly as she got to Nora’s side and placed a caring hand on her shoulder, “Nora sweetie, did you drink too much?”

Nora went straight back to despair, frowning like a sad puppy as she hung her shoulders, “I wash troubled arright?”

Ruby came to her side next, “Your nightmare really rattled you that bad?”

“Ish nawt da nightmare.” Nora hiccuped again, this time from sobbing as tears flowed. “It’s the dream! Olive my friends are gunnuh be mommies but me!” She sniffled, as everyone exchanged glances, Penny tilting her head in fascination. “You wanted to have a baby?” Pyrrha took a hankie and wiped her face.

“Yesh!”

“Why didn’t you just say so?” Yang cocked her hip.

“Yeah, you have plenty of friends who love you.” Weiss joined the two redheads comforting her.

Nora sniffled again, “Really?”

“Sure, we would’ve helped you get pregnant.” Coco stood up “In fact, I’d be glad to knock you up, I gotta thing for spunky girls.”

Nora stumbled to embrace the hostess, nearly falling over at the half way point and walking on her knees the rest of the way, wrapping her her arms around her upperclassman’s midsection, “You ruh-reely do dat for mah-me?” She stammered. Coco snickered and patted her head, “Just owe me a favor okay?” Nora cried tears of happiness as she nuzzled the girls baby bump. “Thuh-thank you so much cococo co co coco.”

“Awww~” Neon swooned a bit, clasping her hands and raising a foot behind her, “How sweet, You guys really are tight.”

“Like my girlfriend’s dick in a virgin.” Blake snarked.

Before anyone knew it, they were all getting frisky, Coco’s foot long rod already being sucked tenderly by Nora as everyone paired up, Weiss and Blake giving Pyrrha and Sapphire propositions respectively as Yang put one leg over Neon;s who did the same and Ruby had Penny push her against the wall.

“Alright, lets see how that upgrades works.” Ruby raised a leg and placed it on the androids shoulder as she lined up her stiffened seven inches with her mist slit.

Penny gave Ruby a nod and plunged inside, both redheads moaning softly as Penny made a few experimental movements, “Ah~ Penetration is...sensational~” She activated he vibration function, raising a moan from the Reaper “Nahh~ It’s a pretty good alright. mmm~” Penny’s new cock was smooth and modest in size, the glans more spherical then the typical helmet shape. The sexbot thrust all the way in and turned on her rotation, as Ruby and her held each tightly. “Ahhn~ faster Penny!”

The ginger droid humped her best friend with all her passion, deftly smacking her hips into the teen ass her orgasm simulation protocol started up, “Ahhh~! Ruuuby!” Penny held tighter to her friend as her body felt sensations she wasn’t familiar with, “Tingling all over~ Something building up inside~ Is this...Ejaculation?”

“Yess~ “ Ruby pumped her hips in tandem, close to reaching her own climax “Don’t hold back, Uhhn~, give me all you got!”

Penny gave one thrust, two, then a third and the dolts cried out as they came together, Ruby squirting on Penny’s spinning pecker, who shot her first load of substitute splooge inside.The two panted in each others arms, “Ruby...Thank you for being my first.” Penny blushed adoringly. Ruby giggled “Your welcome.” She gripped her hard dick as she lowered her leg, “Will you show me what anal sex is like now?” Penny asked as she withdrew her softened shaft, Ruby giggled again as the warm fluid dripped form her snatch, “What are friends for?”

Coco tilted her head back and moaned, tasking her cock out of Nora’s wonderful mouth to shoot her sperm all over her lovable face. “N’awwww, it’s supposed to be inshide me.” Nora whined, having a come down somewhat. Coco waggled a finger “No facial, no fucking, that’s my rule.” She pointed to the sofa, “Now, I’m on top, I don’t wanna end up like your boyfriend.”

Blake slobbered and hummed all over Sapphire’s tasty tasty dog cock in the 69. Sapphire fucked Blake’s mouth like a pussy from above as she watched Pyrrha move up and down Weiss’s long skinny dick, who soon squealed adorably as she busted her nuts right inside the hoplite’s occupied womb, the thought of her child being bathed in another girls semen with Blake’s skilled lips and tongue pleasing her package set her off, her knotted cock shooting over a liter of jism, which the cat swallowed hungrily, her hand never once taking a break from rubbing her nut sack and the snow-white fur that covered it.

Neon slammed wildly into Yang, her juicy shlong gliding in and out of the brawlers tight twat as Yang thrust fiercely into the party girls loose pussy, both feeling the others unkempt pubes as their groins connected.  
“Ah~Ah~AH!” Neon’s eyes rolled up, “Fuck girl~ you’re gripping me like a vice.”

“And I can feel, Uhhn~ you’ve been the center of a attention in more then a couple of parties.”

Neon chuckled “Oooh~ well, what’s a rave without a gang bang?”

Their cock’s throbbed against each other, Yang grunted and pulled out, “Gonna blow!” she jerked her fat dick rapidly as Neon continued plow her pussy in a orgasm and drug induced frenzy. “It’s uhn~ Gonna be a big one!”

Neon locked up and let her mind go blank, her tongue lolling out as she poured her liquid heat into Yang who, blew her own wad on their bellies.

Coco nailed Nora as hard as she could on the sofa, the younger student’s strong legs wrapped around her upperclassman’s waist, all twelve inches darting in and out like a piston in the viking girl’s deep, velvety cunt. “Uhh~ oooh~ so...” Coco talked casually, “You gonna raise it with Ren?”

“Un~ ah~ hmmn~ mm-hm~” Nora nodded, Coco’s cock hitting her in the right places. “Ren will be a great daddy.”

“And I’m sure you’ll be a cool mom. Ahhn~” Coco pressed into Nora harder, her nicely sized balls tightenign up against her ass. “Oh~ fuck~ it’s close, kiss me bitch.” The fashionable girl pressed her lips into her soon-to-be-baby-momma. Their tongues circled around each other in their mouths sensually as they exchanged the tastes of chocolate and wine. Nora held onto to Coco and drew her legs tighter to hold her in as her cock throbbed violently inside before discharging, spattering a hot and thick volume of spunk against and through her cervix.

Several sighs and pants were let out as multiple horny and high teens came down from their bliss, though it was only a minute or two before they were raring to go again, Neon passing out condoms before getting on her back to bare her gaping pussy in the center of the room. “Alright guys, lets play ‘how many can fit’.”

Murmurs rose from the girls as they sheathed their swords and crowed around the faunas, her fellow catgirl finding a comfortable seat on her face as everyone agreed who would go first.

Yang hopped into the seat next to Nora, “Not gonna join?”

“My tip would probably get in everyone’s way.” Nora made cute little pout as she idly stroked her skinny shaft with her index finger and as her rubbed her thick glans, “But I do wanna stick it in, what about you?”

“Basically the same, too girthy for everyone else.” Yang looked to see her sister getting into a comfortable position to slide her red rocket inside Neon next to Penny’s dick, Pyrrha was next to go. “Besides, I should let everyone else have their fun with her too.” An idea struck as the spartan’s condom clad cock slid in between the two girls, Weiss feeling around with her rubber-wrapped rod next.

“Hey, if your itching to fuck, I’d like to take it doggy style. You got protection so it’s cool.” The blonde gave her grin.

Nora nodded “Sure, be right there.” She ripped open the little package as Yang got on all fours for her. Something it the back of her head tried to remind her of what happens when she wears a rubber, but in her half-drunken and fully-erect state she ignored it. Mounting Yang and grabbing her thick buns, she thrust her herm-hammer deep inside as Sapphire manged to work her canine cock into into Neon’s whore-hole “Whoo~ five! it’s a new record.”

“Quite impressive,” Pyrrha remarked. “But we’re not all actually going to do it like this are we?”

Neon shook her head under Blake, “Naw, do what you want. It’s all in good fun.”  
Sapphire pulled out and threw her condom off. “Well, I’m gonna stick it in your butthole then.”  
“Oh that reminds me, come on Penny.” Ruby withdrew, as did the aforementioned android.

“Get on your hands and knee, like Yang is.” Ruby instructed, the gingerdroid giving her firm a bottom a little wiggle as she did so. “Like this?”

“Yup.” Ruby spit on her cock and slathered it up, lined up with Penny’s pucker and grabbed “Here goes, try to relax and not clench.” she grunted as she pushed inside. Ruby’s cock had grown quite a bit, like the rest of her. Where there was once a flat-chested girl of ample endowment, there was now a exemplary futa in the making, a bra across her B-cups, hips widened for bearing offspring, and a plump ten inch penis that even fully grown men would be jealous of.

“Unn, Your growth spurt is really, enhh~ paying off.” Penny grunted as nearly all of her friends sizable, beefy meatstick reached inside. “Still wish I had balls though” Ruby gave a small chuckle before pulling out to her crown, watching the tight ring getting pulled with it before pushing roughly back inside. “Uhn~ So~Tight~Penny~.”  
A few more thrusts and she came inside, even her jizz load had increased in size and thickness, and it made for wonderful butt fuck lube.

Midnight passed and things began to wind down as buzzes wore off, ejaculations were had, and tiredness set it.  
Weiss filled her condom and passed it around for everyone to get a drink from as Sapphire cummed in Neons ass, Blake squirted on her face then sucked sucked off Pyrrha as Ruby finished buggering Penny, shooting her fifth and final load up the bot’s bum.

The only couple still going at it was Collateral Damage, Nora slammed into Yang with her incredible strength, who activated her semblance in response to slam right back. The sound of flesh pounding flesh rang through the whole suite, overshadowing their incoherent moans as their eyes rolled up and their tongues hung out.

“Haa~ ahhn~ Eye’m gunnah cummm~” Nora slurred as she sped, Yang just moaning again in response.  
Pyrrha looked wearily to Nora’s blurring cock, her eyes perking up with her vision. “W-wait Nora!”  
Yang cried out and squirted as Nora gave one last powerful pump, locking up and shivering as her over sized testicles released their contents.

Yang felt the condom filling inside her, then just she wanted the hot fluid itself as the reservoir burst.  
Over two gallons of semen poured unimpeded into Yang, much spurting out in back draft that coated her thighs and formed a steaming puddle of thick white goop on the floor.

“Nora!” Pyrrha yelled again, her teammate panted and looked down, “Oh...” She pulled out, several globs of baby-batter following as she looked at the burst sleeve on her dong.

“Whoops, I broke another one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ren, dude is sterile and gets his pelvis broken by his waifu.
> 
> I had to pull him being sterile out of my ass to make this work, as well the 'aura protecting fetus' bit to get away with with pregnant girls smoking and drinking, can't be a party without that, not to mention the fact that people besides Ruby know that Penny is a robot.
> 
> This chapter is probably going to be a stopping point for the time being, as other then the finale I have no more planned chapters in queue, this will gimme a chance to divide my attention to other projects though, including a new chapter of 'NOT vanilla' and possibly my collab with Blank.
> 
> I would like to get at least one more Neo chapter out for this fic, as well as touch on anything I might be missing, so if anyone feels like there's something I need to do before the finale, consider this a 'taking requests'.
> 
> Give me your ideas, till then, I'm Bokutou, safety and peace out.


	22. Whiterose: Birthday Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't mind that I took a short break for the holidays, that and I had to look after my old aged doggo, who is now sleeping peacefully in my back yard.
> 
> On the bright side, I've pretty much charted out the rest of this work, so while I won't make a promise, unless something comes up, I should have the finale up by Valentine's/my birthday. Even managed to work some Baked Alaska in here, since I know a certain someone who would approve of it, even if it IS underplayed for word-counts sake.
> 
> Is there an official name for this ship? I say it should be peppermint, though if I can't have that I still say Neo's disguised form should be called Raisin. It works on so many levels.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” three voices shouted in a booth in the back of the club.

Ruby smiled and blew out the candles on the cake her sister made just for her; strawberry with coconut frosting, and a very liberal application of powdered sugar, cookie crumbs and chocolate chips on top, the mere sight made her decide internally that becoming diabetic was well worth it.

 

She was just about to bury her whole head into it when Yang pulled the plate out of reach, “Ah ah ah.” she scolded as her sister faceplanted the table. “No cake just yet, we still got business.” the blonde smirked as she poured a glass and slid it over to the birthday girl. “You’re sixteen now sis, time for you first shot.”

Ruby gulped a bit as she took the small glass and examined it, feeling her team’s eyes on her. Recalling the times she’d watch Qrow and Yang drink, she had an idea on how to do it, down the hatch just like yucky medicine.  
Counting to three in her head, the reaper tilt her head back and downed the clear liquid in a quick gulp, her sister and Blake giving her a few congratulatory claps as she slammed the glass down like she’d see her uncle do.

Yang gave a small “Woo!” as the music changed, the dance floor lighting up a bit, for maybe the fourth or fifth time since they arrived she scanned all around Juinor’s club. Weiss and Blake placed their gifts on table, stopping the reaper’s hand short as it reached for the cake. “Mine first.” Blake said.

Ruby sighed in defeat, guess the cake would have to wait. She took the little parcel and tore off its twine tie and black wrapping, She knew from the size it was a book, as expected of Blake, even more expected was the nature of the literature in question once she saw the title. “Kah...kaaah-maaah Fooo-trah... oh my...” The reaper turned red.

“Oh my god Blake, you didn’t.” Weiss said in an ‘oh you~’ kind of tone as the Faunas chuckled “Ruby was saying she wanted to read more adult-like books, and you were asking about position the two of you could try, I figured I could resolve both issues with this.”  
“Clever.” Weiss smirked as she observed her girlfriend’s face shifting with each page she skimmed. “Alright Ruby, it’s my turn.” She slid her box over, as Ruby shut the book like she was startled and nodded before getting her hands on it. After attempting in futility for several seconds to undo the lace tie she just used her teeth to tear it off before ripping up the cream colored (or was it eggshell? she could never tell with Weiss.) paper to the cardboard container it all adorned, after removing some tape from one side she opened a flap and squeed.

“It’s so cute!” The birthday girl declared as she took out the albino teddy grim and adjusted its scarlet hood. “Picked it out myself. “Weiss said proudly “And knitted the hood too, with some help from Yang.”  
Ruby pivoted back and forth as she squeezed the plushie close to her body, picturing how it would look on her shelf next to the Atlasian Paladin model Jaune got her once she finished it, it was an even better gift then the tactical carbine-katana Ren and Nora made or the boomerang-buckler from Pyrrha.

“Speaking of which,” Weiss shot a look towards the blonde “Where’s your present?”  
Yang reclined and looked back out into the club. “oohhhh it’ll be heeere innnnnn ohhhhh abouuuuut annnny ssssecond noooow.” she stalled.  
Weiss raised an eyebrow and Yang gave gave a few nonchalant whistles, before her eyes lit up, “Ah, there it is, it’s coming right this way.” The heiress scratched her head and looked to Blake for an explanation, who merely gave her a knowing smile and made zipping motion across her lips.

Ruby walked her finger across the table, stretching her arms and then her body across it as she reached ever closer to her goal, two feet, one, half a foot, just another inch and that sweet-sixteen-incarnate-cake would finally be-”Ruby Rose?” a voiced stopped her in her tracks. “Weiss Schnee?” Another one called.

Ruby let out a groan slumped on the table without bothering to look at the person who addressed her, if there was a sweet-tooth equivalent of being blueballed and cockblocked she was certainly suffering it. “Heya guys.” Yang gave a small wave, “Got here just in time.”

“Oh, we always make an effort to please.” One twin said, “Even before start the service.” the other followed up, both using a sultry tone.

“Yang? Who are these two?” Weiss asked with a bit of concern, “And what service?”

“Oh, allow me.” The girl in white started, “I’m Melanie, and this my sister Miltia. Miss Xiao Long hired us for her baby sister’s birthday gift.”

Ruby rose her head up, “What? Hired for my gift? Yang, what did you do?”  
The blonde let out a single laugh as the twins giggled. “Why don’t you come with us?” Said Melanie, “And we’ll show you?” Miltia finished.

* * *

 

When a baby boom led to a drastic rise in the population of hermaphrodites, it was no surprise that prostitution was quickly legalized with little fuss. Of course, it was still unlawful, and unsafe, to hire off of the streets, not that it stopped anybody, but one would not have to look too hard to find a brothel nowadays, not to mention the odd girl or guy or who turned tricks on the side to supplement their income, usually it wasn’t even under the table depending on their place of employment.

Futanari escorts, however, prefer to have a more personal touch; their ‘catering’ as they called it was a private affair, clients would get in contact and arrangements would be made, sometimes operating out of their own homes, or having reserved a room at a hotel, others working in the backseats of tinted-windowed cars with trusted drivers. In any case, if you wanted to hire a futa-courtesan, you needed to know the right people, or be a friend of the right places.

For the Malachite twins, Junior’s club was a good arrangement. Anybody he approved of would be given an in, and all potential clients would have to go through him, in turn they would buffer his security in times of need in exchange for room and board, providing them with the privacy they required for their catering; A room in the back of the upstairs hall near the VIP lounge.

The twins opened the door to their playroom, and made a show of presenting the inside, Ruby gulped slightly as Weiss drew her arms into her chest nervously. they had both spent plenty of time with Blake, but neither of them were quite into...well, that sort of sexual activity, but they couldn’t exactly reject ‘Yang’s gift’, especially not after they were made to know on the trip here that for Ruby’s birthday, the catering in question was “special”.

“Okay you two.” Yang put a hand on each of their backs a gave shove forward, “Have fun in there.” before the Whiterose pair could offer any protest, the twins took both by a wrist and pulled them inside, shutting the doors and locking them.

“Really think they’ll enjoy it?” Blake asked.

“Course” Yang replied matter-of-factly as the two began to make their way out of the hall, “I had my sweet sixteen here, worth every penny. I mean, why’d you think I’m so game for all the stuff you like to do?”

Blake laughed softly as the two drew closer to the VIP lounge door, which opened, music blaring and purple light pouring pas the silhouette of a man who quickly shut it behind him, his features lighting up  
“Heya Juinor.” Yang stopped and gave him a wave.  
“Oh, Yang.” he gave slight sigh, clearly her presence was one more factor annoying him, “I hope your sisters birthday is going well?”

“Yup, just sent her and her girlfriend into the playroom with the twins, figured Blake and I will have some drinks ‘till they’ve wrapped up.”

“You seem stressed out.” Blake commented.

Junior pointed behind him to the door, “Important and demanding guest.”

“Guess that explains why you aren’t downstairs,” Yang said, “You usually keep a good eye on the place when it’s bustling like this.”

“I wish.” Junior adjusted his tie, “Your little stunt a couple months cost me plenty in repairs, on top of that, plenty ofmy boys are either getting busted, or are too incriminated to work out in the open for a while, so I can’t loan them. I’m fine with the occasional rowdy guest, I’m not okay with finical trouble.”

“Sheesh, that sucks.”

“And you’re partly to blame.” Junior snapped.

“Yikes, I’m sorry, what did I do?”

Junior let out a sigh, “Thanks to your team, Torchwick’s in jail. The guest is actually a friend of his, if I can get them to buy the club, I can settle for manager and get back in the black.”

Yang exchanged a look with a Blake, and turned back to Junior, “Well, maybe we can help? I mean, I think I kind of owe you.”

“Kind of?” Junior looked down and off to the side as she slumped against the wall. “Well, I suppose if you fuck it all up I won’t be any more at a loss then I am already.” he shrugged and turned the knob. “Your welcome to try, just mind your Ps and Qs.”

Inside the playroom Ruby and Weiss were just getting comfortable, as comfortable as two teenage futa could be back-to-back together and hanging from the ceiling by jute rope around their wrists as a pair of attractive twins eyed their supple, developing bodies like meat.

The predators were as naked as their prey sans the white and red garters on their thighs, Melanie kept her heels and Miltia her gloves, the claw of which she traced sensually up Ruby’s chest, between her breasts and up her neck, going around the slope of her jaw and across her cheek, her come hither eyes never breaking contact with the birthday girl’s. “Sister, I would like to cater to this one.”

“Fine by me Miltia,” the white twin responded as she ran her hands up and down the heiress’s sides, feeling up her nonexistent curves. “I’ve taken quite a liking to this one myself.”

The bound girls could only shudder under their touches as they mentally prepared themselves, the wicked grins of the twins and the fact that Yang set this up with Blake’s approval only left them with their imaginations as to ascertain what was ins tore for them. Melanie and Miltia further teased them further by frotting them, their arrangements matching their victims as their colors did; Melanie wielding a cut, skinny rod of 14 inches, and Militia’s phimosis stricken nine-incher matched Ruby in girth and lack of testicles, a ring at her base, both cocks lacking any veins and sporting a natural bush.

A moment or two of rubbing their shafts against each other, and the two younger girls were brought to full erections, Ruby even dribbling a bit of pre onto the red shag carpet below, an unusual occurrence for her. “I think they’re about warmed up dear sister.” Milita spoke up, teasing the birthday girl’s slit with the skin covered tip of her cock.

“Yes Miltia, I see.” her sister responded, giving Weiss’s nipple a playful tugging who whimpered to stimulation, letting go as it stiffened and giggling. Ruby craned her neck to look behind, trying to see past Weiss to view where Milita joined her sister in opening a cupboard. The escorts turned back to the bound girls each holding a mass of leather cords. “It’s time for the foreplay.” Melanie said in a almost sinister fashion.

Ruby could barely make out Melanie swatting her girlfriend’s torso with the cat o’ nine tails, but she clearly heard the cry of pain and pleasure she made as it struck, then turned her head back to Miltia, who greeted her with a grin and the crack of whip that hit her just below the belly button.

For more minutes then the pair could keep track of, Ruby and Weiss were assaulted with sensations as red marks were left on their chests, stomachs and legs, only letting up briefly so they could both be turned to face each other, so that the process could continue on their backsides.

“Ah...Haa...Gah! Weiss...” Ruby called out weakly, “Y-yessSS!?” Weiss jumped a little as she took a whip to the cheek of her ass. “Kiss me.”

Ruby and Weiss buried their lips into each other, tongues dancing around back and forth inside each of their mouths, moaning and grunting into each other as they smothered their dicks between their bellies, the heiress being stained by her lovers pre.

“Aww, lesbian love, how precious.” Melanie smirked and gave Weiss’s cute, reddened butt another swatting, rapidly, back and forth in a fan-like motion.

“Oh, they are quite the adorable couple, wouldn’t you agree sister?” Miltia cracked her whip on Ruby again.

“I’ll say, it’s turning me on. Why don’t you get them your toy while I get mine?”

“Of course sister.” Miltia put her whip away, and took out a flexible long red and white striped dildo with metallic tips. Taking a knee, she slid both ends into each girls moist snatch, and flip a switch on the side to power the vibration. Ruby and Weiss broke their kiss to breathe and moan, each girl using their limited movement to rub their rods on the others body and grind their hard nipples together, desperate for further stimulation.

Miltia chuckled, “They’re really getting into sister.”

“Oh...are they now?” Melanie slapped her hand with a leather-coated, studded paddle.

* * *

 

“Velvet?” Blake asked in surprise.

“Blake? Yang?” A clearly pregnant bunny asked back.

“Um....You?” Yang asked.

The other faunas, a noticeably less pregnant fox, rolled her eyes, “We’ve never met, I’m Autumn.”

“Oh yeah, from team BLAK.” Yang gave a shrug then turned her attention to the girl sitting between them, “And YOU.” she pointed a finger accusingly. If Neo could giggle, she would, but her smug smirk which turned into a bright shut-eyed smile as she wrapped an arm around the shoulder of her two pets told the story well.

“She’s the guest?” Yang asked aloud.

“He did say it was Roman’s friend.”

Velvet’s ears twitched, “Are you here on the owner’s behalf?”

“Yeah, something about buying the club?”

Velvet turned back to Neo, who made several motions and expressions at her, the rabbit turned back, “Yang? if you would have sex with mistress, she says she’ll consider Juniors terms.”

Yang looked at Blake, who gave her a shrug, “Yeah sure, I’m game.”

No sooner had she said that did Neo shoot up onto her feet, and in the span of a few seconds they were both nude, Yang laid out on the couch on her back, Neo ramming her improbably large pecker into her hairy vagina, mashing her happy face between her big boobs. Blake just rolled with it and took a seat next to Velvet, unashamedly reaching her hand down to touch herself as she watched her girlfriend get plowed.

“So....what’s been happening?” She tried not to feel awkward.

“Oh, nothing much.“ the fellow faunas gave little smile, “Mostly its just been Madam’s business.”  
She motioned to Neo, on the other side of her, Autumn finished her glass of champagne and lift her shirt to massage a tit as she fingered herself, Yang grabbing at Neo’s ass as she moaned, rolling her eyes up.  
“She’s been looking for a place to use as a hideout, and to house her harem.”

“Is a club like this really a good place to raise kids fathered by a criminal?” Blake raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, madam is a mastermind, you should see her plan her heists, and we would just need to do a little remodeling and soundproofing for the little ones. That reminds me, I heard Yang got pregnant, do you have plans on living together?”

“Kind of?” Blake moaned softly as reached two arched fingers inside herself, silently wishing she had brought her dildo with her tonight, “Weiss has something planed for Ruby, but as far as I knwo we’ll be living with her dad for a while.”

“Oh you can’t have that.” Velvet shook her head, then looked to her owner, who was not gripping Yang’s jugs like handles as she thrust deeper and harder. “Well, Neo seems to like Yang, I’m sure she’d let you join us.”

“You mean the harem? I don’t know....”

Velvet scooped a piece of paper form the table and handed it to the catgirl. “This should convince you, it’s madam ideas for the club.”

Blake read over the notes with a sly smile, “I see... Hey, Neo, would you buy the club if Yang and I join you?”  
Neo nodded eagerly as she sped up, Yang’s moans getting faster and louder as she hit her plateau.  
“Then it’s settled.” Blake smiled and clapped her hands as Yang came and Neo bottomed out, filling her occupied womb with sperm till her belly bloated..

* * *

 

Melanie shook her hand, worn out from all the spanking, but nowhere near as sore as Ruby and Weiss’s bottoms.

“Oh, sister, I can’t wait any longer, I really want to stick it inside the cute one.” Miltia said, jerking her dick frantically, her cockring preventing her from reaching climax.

“Hmm, yes, I think that’s quite enough foreplay.” Melanie set aside the paddle and procured a condom from her right garter. “Time for the real fun.”

The twins each got behind their target and shoved their fucksticks inside their moist tunnels. Ruby and Weiss cried out and resumed making out, slobbering a bit as they moaned into eachother’s mouths.

“Oh, that’s so hot.” Melanie commented, feeling Weiss’s cervix through her rubber.

“Mmmn~ aahhh~ and miss Rose feels so good.” Miltia reached around to grope Ruby’s breast, “I keep feeling like I’m going to cum so hard my ring will break.”

Each twin reached around and took hold of a penis, stroking them while making the tips rub, Ruby and Weiss opened their mouths to breath, but kept their tongues in contact, playing with each other lewdly as the birthday girl’s red rocket continued to spill more splooge on her lovers pale skin.

Melanie sped up, her moans getting ragged as her radish sized balls tightened up. “Oh, sister are you cumming?”  
Miltia asked comically as her twin rammed into Weiss’s wonderful pussy with all the force she could, desperate to feel as much as Weiss as she could through the synthetic barrier before her dam burst.

Finally it came, and so did she. Locking up and quivering as she filled the condom with salty semen. Ruby and Weiss weren’t far behind, letting off each others mouths at last to cry out and and squirm as they were racked in waves of bliss from their girl-gasms, Miltia still relentless fucking Ruby, sliding her cock from tip to ringed base.

Melanie removed herself from the ice queen, and then the sheath from her sword, tying up its end for her and Miltia to share later before bed. She graciously gave her a sister few more moments to enjoy Ruby’s warm walls before clearing her throat to signal her. “Miltia, I know your enjoying yourself-as am I- but their hour is almost up, shall we finish them off?”

“We shall dear sister.” Ruby and Weiss were turned one-eighty, as did the twins, who bent over and backed into the bound girls, each enveloping their pent-up shlongs into their pretty pink pussies raw.  
Ruby and Weiss pumped their hips into their caterer in tandem with their movements, each one moaning breathlessly as the love tunnels they pounded finally offered much needed relief to their anxious wangs.

Ruby came, much more then usual, but she didn’t have time to think much about it as Miltia used her cunt skillfully to milk her for all she had. Melanie took Weiss into her womb, and the heiress tingled right down to her toes, her head a bit more clearer then her lovers, she was tad convinced the earlier treatment had had an effect on her, leading her to question herself as to why she didn’t try this out before.

Ruby came again, her girl milk seemingly thicker and warmer then usual, and Weiss began to pant, feeling those tell-tale signs of climax building up, “Ah! Ah-ahh! I’m coming!” she cried out, Melanie taking her long dick almost the entire lenhgt, and the ice queen let out a long groan as she emptied her balls deep inside the older teen.

“Oh my, sister?” Miltia called out, still bobbing on Ruby red rod. “Will we have to give you another abortion?”

Melanie slid off Weiss’s softening prick, giving her cheeks a spread, barely any jism spilling down her thighs,most it nestled inside her fertile uterus “Mmn~ probably. But then...It is a Schnee’s child, I deserve nothing less.”

Miltia laughed as she rode Ruby to ejaculation one last time before giving her sister a kiss, “Look’s like we’ll be getting a gift of our then~”

After a couple of minutes the four were cleaned up and dressed. “Well~ that was...something...” Ruby said, ironing the wrinkles in her shorts. “Thanks for the uh, interesting time.” .

“Oh, it was our pleasure,” Melanie said. “We were happy to have been of service.”

“Plus, you were every bit of fun your sister said you were.” Miltia smiled. “We’ll be glad to cater you again on another birthday.”

Weiss rub one of whip marks, “Yeah...I look forward to it.”

The Whiterose couple proceed into the hall, stopping as the VIP door opened and their teammates stepped, covered all over in cum. “Oh hey, we were just about to come check on you guys.”

“Yeah...we had a good time,” Weiss answered. “What’s going on with you two?”

“Ooooh, it’s a long story.” Yang fanned a hand, “We’ll explain on the way home.”

“Lets just say we made some plans for the future.” Blake followed up.

“Riiight.” Ruby scrathed, “So, can I have my cake now?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think of all the fucking RWBY merch that keeps showing up on every ad of every site I go to, they would try to sell a goddamn Teddy Grimm, seriously who doesn't want that? You, you put your hand down.
> 
> I can see why something like 'Higanbana' could trip Ruby up, but I feel its really dumb for her to have to sound out 'Kama Futra', but then the way I typed it felt really accurate for her, so I left it in.
> 
> There's a couple elements in here that will come into play in the next chapter, so look forward to that, safety and peace out.


	23. Ladybug: Dropping the ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously?
> 
> No, for real, are you serious?
> 
> What the hell kind of finale was that? The only good thing to come out of it was more support for my theory about Emerald being gay for Cinder, and one good fight scene. They shat the bed on everything else, even tried to backpeddle on Jaune's semblance because everyone saw it coming; so it's healing, but it's not healing it's aura repair, which is effectively still healing! and are we actually supposed or believe that the New White Fang were recruited, armed, flown to Mistral(A journey that spans almost the whole continent), and organized with the police within what? three or four hours?
> 
> And look, if we aren't going to get a firebird fight just yet, we should have fucking gotten the rematch with Merc at least, 
> 
> And who thought that was acceptable as a final episode? It's like they had their big climax...and the went right to sleep instead of cuddling, and for crying out loud the finale line before the credits may as well have been "Tune in for volume six" because they clearly couldn't think of any ACTUAL note to end on. Not to mention all the other bullshit that happened, like with Raven(last minute asspull so they could pretend they did a bait and switch), and Weiss(obviously so they could have their goddamned episode cliffhanger). In fact, the show in general is just a mess, and five years in, your grace period is up, so shape up or the show will become a complete abortion.
> 
> To save from ranting about the RWBY's flaws in general, I'll just pose a question:
> 
> Miles and Kerry, what the fuck are you thinking? what the ACTUAL penis-thrusting-into-a-vagina fuck is going through your empty, fuckable skulls when you write? You get paid to do this shit, so unless your being forced to work with a gun to your heads, you have no excuses to make.
> 
> Haa.....Anyways, here's a ladybug chapter, cause we haven't had a dedicated one yet, Happy fapping.

 Just two more weeks until the Vytal festival. The student body of Beacon were given that time off as a recess from school to go and visit their families, rest, relax and train before the big tournament.

 

To that end, team RWBY hopped on a boat to Patch to stay at the Xiao-long residence. Tai finally got to meet his daughter’s girlfriends, and receive the big news of his grandchildren-to-be, something that he had taken more-or-less mildly well, having mentally prepared himself for such a outcome. After all, he did send his teenage futa children off to a school full other teenage futa, this kind of thing wasn’t exactly unprecedented, though he did have his reservations. Still, he acted as the father he was, and didn’t blame them for indulging in their urges, it was only natural for hermaphrodites their age, and being a dad as well as a teacher he did teach them well about sex, and could rest easy knowing that whatever happened was their own choice, and was even a little bit proud for them.

He was good host as well, making sure Blake and Weiss were comfortable and they had everything they needed, even assuring the couple of couples could have privacy if they locked the doors and promised to keep the noise to a minimum.

That night he treated them all to his home style stir-fry, and even manged to rope the ice queen into joining Yang and Blake’s party in a session of Goblins and Grim. Ruby would have joined, but she decided to retire for the night shortly after supper.

She had not been feeling well for the past few days, she wasn’t sick, but there was a constant ache in her groin that she couldn’t explain, and no one else had any clue as to what it was about. Describing it was weird as well, it seemed to be somewhere between her vagina and penis, and felt much like a growing pain.

She had failed to notice the correlation between it, and the increased thickness and volume of her semen, having figured the latter was just part of her growth spurt and the former was unrelated.

She wasn’t completely wrong.

As she slept she had a strange, wonderful dream like no other. She was fully grown, a true woman with large breasts and a proper set of breeding hips that framed her slim figure perfectly. Her cock was over a foot in length, below was large set of balls, so full of spunk they ached for release, and before her were more woman then she could count, all naked and offering a dessert, pastry or some other treat as tribute. She could make out a few families faces in the harem, Weiss and her sister were there of course, as well some other students she had taken a fancy too around school, she thought she caught a glimpse of Glynda even, and every single one of them were practically throwing themselves onto her, all eager to receive her seed. In her hazy, barely lucid state, she didn’t realize that much-if not all-of jism she produced for her dream harem was very real.

Blake half-smirked down at her sleeping leader, a cup of coffee in each hand, watching in humor and arousal as Ruby reacted to her imagination-induced pleasure. A prominent tent pitched in her sheets, the Reaper moaned and hummed and cooed in her sleep, bucking her hips higher and faster, Blake took sip of her coffee as Ruby cried out and came, further increasing the size of the large dark stain she had been making in her covers for the past hour or so.

The catgirl rolled her eyes and set the mugs down, then pinched Ruby’s nose closed until she had to gasp to breathe, quickly rousing her awake. “Gah! Blaaake!” She whined as she sat up, stopping short as she felt the over-abundant stickiness in her bed. “Um...” She turned red as Blake giggled, “Yes, quite a dream you had it seems.”

“Ugh...geez, Good thing Weiss wasn’t sharing the bed, she’d would have freaked, where is she?”

“Teaching your dad how to use an Altasian press, you know how she is with her coffee, C’mon lets get you cleaned up.”

Blake peeled the splooge-soaked blanket off of Ruby, then with a devious grin started pulling on her jammie pants despite her protests, which were just as jizz-drenched if not more so, stopping halfway with a surprised look.

“What?” a confused Ruby tilted her adorable head.

Blake’s wide eyes were focusing between her legs, “Ruby? You know that growth spurt you’ve been having?”

“Yeah? Why?”

The faunas pointed to the space below her stiff cock, “I think you grew a little bit more.”

Ruby didn’t understand what she was getting at, she reached down without looking and felt up her package.  
Everything seemed normal, plump juicy pecker turned red from the blood filling it, cute little patch of soft bristly curls, firm and sensitive ballsack, moist pink sli-wait what?

Ruby grabbed at her nuts and felt them up again, not quite sure if she should or shouldn’t expect to be there or not be there. “Ummmmm...” Was all she could muster, Blake half nodded. “Uhhh, yeaaaaah.” was her reply.  
A wet dream this big and messy was uncommon, but typical of a herm, but suddenly dropping balls overnight? That was something else.

“Y-you think this part of my growth spurt?”

Blake shrugged, “Maybe? I guess it could explain that ‘growing pain’ you’ve been having, but I’ve never heard something like this happening.”

Ruby kept feeling at her scrotum, they were definitely attached to her, there was indeed two kumquat sized gonads inside them, and they most certainly felt good to touch, “This is weird.” she sighed and flop onto her back. Blake gave an aroused hummed and started feeling the sack for herself, “Yeah but, didn’t you say before that you wished you had nuts? I don’t think we should look this gift horse in the mouth just because it grew between your legs while you slept”

Ruby moaned behind her lips, maybe ti was because they were fresh and new, maybe it was natural, but her scrotal flesh was very sensitive, more so then usual for a herm, who already have heightened sexual sensations.  
“Uhn~ Yeah, I-I guess but..”

“No buts.” Blake cut her off, crawling onto the bed. “Let’s give them a test run, and worry about the details later, kay?” With that she licked her lips, and then her younger teammate’s tasty testes. Ruby moaned, her high sensitivity, combined with the feline-faunas’s soft and rough textured tongue had the mere few licks she receive feel just as good, if not better then the slut’s famous Bellablowjobs, and Blake gave hella good blowjobs.

Ruby’s hand was quick to join in, fapping her shaft noisily as Blake sucked the skin between the cum-spheres into her lips, using a finger to stroke her leader’s lovely lady lips. Ruby was already close, she knew it, mostly because she felt tingling all over like no other, mostly centered in her testicles. Somewhere between her pants and grunts, she had a hunch that with her new balls, came the sperms they made, and they were eager to get out.

“Ah~ ahn~ uhn~” She moaned and pointed her tip to Blake’s face as she thrust up her hips and locked her quivering legs, her red rocket twitching powerfully with each of the four thick gouts of girlmilk that came exploding out to coat the faunas’s face.

Ruby relaxed and panted, Blake opened the one eye not covered in sweet syrupy semen. “Yeah, they’re functional.” she said as she used the stained blanket as a cum rag, she had enough familiarity with Ruby’s jism (And Yang’s, and Weiss’s....and Nora’s...and Pyrrha’s....Jaune too...Really every girl at school who had a penis and most of the guys)  to know for certain that it was thicker, hotter and had more volume. Really, if it kept up it would surpass her sister’s in everything but heat.

Ruby peeled her top off her heated body as Blake stripped. Always the one to take lead when having sex with her leader, she stood on the bed and squatted down, taking the reaper’s nice juicy woman-wang into her hot, hairy harlot hole, facing away to give the girl a good view of her beloved butt as she bobbed up and down, firm cheeks bouncing right with her groping distance.

Ruby took the invitation and grabbed her wonderful ass. She may not have been that much of a butt-lover, but she could agree with her sister and everyone Blake has been with, she had a high quality booty, enough fat to be soft and conform to the fingers, firm enough to have great grip and feel good in the hand, big enough to draw the eye, and just the perfect shape. It was an ass a slut like her would be proud to have, whores and strippers would be jealous.

“Unh~ Ooh~ C’mon Ruby.” Blake smiled back at her, her eye giving off that usual sexy gaze of hers. “Don’t just touch the merchandise; You know what I like, go for it.”

Ruby nodded, while continuing to squeeze her left cheek, she raised the right and gave her great asset a slap, finding a little joy in the slight jiggle in response, the noise and  little her feline rider made, the wiggle on her cock she gave. It was perfect incentive to spanks her again, and again, and again, each time she swore her swats would follow through just enough to vibrate her dick as each punctuated the moans Blake gave as she rode her faster, dropping down on her red rod hard enough to creak the bed as Ruby thrust upwards to meet her halfway.

Entranced by the sight of her tight pucker, Ruby stuck a finger deep inside, the ring of muscle easily accepting it as Blake’s sounds of bliss raised in pitch. She began to feel those tingles again, and thrust harder into Blake, who bounced faster on her lap as her walls tightened and relaxed rapidly.

They moaned together in unison, each of their cries growing louder, loud enough to penetrate the walls as they let out one more sound of bliss as they came together, Blake squirted, staining the bed as Ruby bottomed out and let loose a sticky, salty torrent to paint her walls white.

They both shivered as they panted out the rest of their orgasmic high.

Downstairs Tai sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I believe I was perfectly clear about keeping the noise to a minimum.”

 “Yeah, That’s Blake for you.” Yang chuckled as she cleaned the dishes, “Once her dander is up there’s no controlling her.”

“Though I must say, from the sound of it, seems like Ruby’s giving it to her as good as you do.” Weiss commented before taking a sip of her coffee now that Tai finally perfected it, and it only took him thirteen tries!

Yang huffed, “No way, you know good I can give it, you get it yourself in the shower all the time.”

“Ladies, please.” Tai raised his hands. “Dad in the room, don’t wanna know about your sex lives.”

“Sorry.” said Yang. “My apologies Mr. Xiao long.” Weiss went formerly.

“It’s okay girls.” Tai sighed as slumped into chair across the heiress, “Just don’t wanna think about my kids when their getting intimate. To change the subject, Weiss , you mentioned something last night about your living plans with Ruby?”

Weiss took another gulp before it got too cold, “Yes, I’ve eyed a property, but I’d like to surprise her; If everything goes as plan it should be our three month anniversary.”

Yang shut the faucet off and dried hands, “You don’t mind babysitting once in while right?”

“I’ve changed diapers for a couple of futas in my time, what’s three or four?”

Weiss’s scroll vibrated and picked it out to check the caller I.D. “Sorry, I have to take this.”

* * *

 

Blake laid on her back, legs held high, ankles resting on Ruby’s shoulders, who lined up with her asshole just like it was drawn in the Kama Futra, “Unh~” they both went as she plunged inside. It was always amazing how she and Weiss could still be so tight and comfortable despite the buggering Yang would give them on a regular basis.

Positioning herself for proper leverage she began to move, grunting as she speared her cock back and forth in Blake’s tight passage, lubricated by pussy juice and and saliva. After some effort she managed to cram all ten inches of her dick inside, feeling her sensitive balls lightly slap Blake with each pump. “Ahn~ Ruby your dick is just the perfect size for my ass.”

“Yeah~ thanks, unn, Weiss said the same.” That gave her and idea, “She also taught me this.” She shoved her middle and ring fingers deep into the cat girl’s pussy, arching them to hit that sweet special spot as she pressed her thumb down on her little bean. “Ah~ oh fuck~” Blake squirmed in her throes of bliss, inadvertently rubbing Ruby’s balls with her butt. Ruby’s hips acted on auto-pilot, ramming her cock at max speed, slamming into Blake audibly. She probably came already, but for the life of her she couldn’t tell , all that matter was the pleasure, how good Ruby’s cock felt as it pounded her poop chute, those fingers hitting the most pleasurable places of her pussy, and how great it would feel when those nice ripe balls poured another hot load inside her.

Ruby was no different, all she could think of was those tingles that accompanied the pressure building inside as she hit her plateau, she pictured all the sperm that were swimming around in each drop of her rich, thick cum. Would it be different? would her jizz taste better? Feel better on the skin and inside a sexual orifice? Does a breeding feel better then a creampie?

She thrust harder as she panted between moans, eyes shut tight to focus only on the pleasure. The idea of impregnating someone set her off, wondering how good it would feel to knock up as many people as possible, was this the breeding urge that fathering-capable herms had? She had no time to ponder this, as her was awash with she had never felt before, sans the tingles running all over entire form, her body felt numbing, feeling only with her dick and balls, as if every nerve ending had relocated there just for this one moment of bliss.

Before the two of them could even realize, they cried out one last time as Ruby locked up her whole form and fired her cum canon one last time, shooting the biggest, ropiest loud of her life deep into the Blake’s Bellabowels, not that her orgasm being smaller would change the fact that she had ejaculated more in the past two hours then she ever had in entire days of non-stop sex, and most of it was in her sleep.

Ruby quivered, her senses slowly returning to as her body begin to feel heavy, the feeling of Blake’s squirt on lap, the mattress her knees rested on the, the raunchy smell of sex, the cool air of her room on sweaty body. “Haa... Haa....Having balls... Is awesome.” Ruby fell to her side, dead tired.

Blake rolled her eyes, smiling softly as the tuckered butt fucker fell right asleep with that cute soft snore that was perfect white noise for the cat eared girl to sleep to. Once enough enough white goo dripped out of her asshole for to walk without leaving a messy trail behind her, she went straight to the bathroom.

* * *

 

 

Yang was starting to worry a bit about Weiss, whatever phone call she was having, it was clear it was pissing her off a good deal by the way she was raising her voice. While the ice queen had her back turned, Yang slipped into the room behind her, listening in as she rested her back on the wall.

“I don’t care, I’m going through with it and there’s nothing you can do to stop me, you don’t fucking control me, and I’m sure as hell going to have my baby....”

“Like you care, we both know why you married my mother, we’re related by blood alone, and you know that.”

Weiss gasped, and clenched her fist, “Yeah well, I don’t need it....No, I care about my grandfather’s company, the one you took over for selfish gain, But I love my friends, and Ruby more then I hate you, I can cut my loses, I can accomplish anything as long as I have my real family with me, so fuck off!”  Weiss grunted, hung up, and blocked her father’s number, still shaking in her anger.

“I take it that was Papa Schnee?” Yang spoke up, Weiss jumped a little in surprise but relaxed when she saw who it was, “Yeah...” she sighed and slump on the couch. “He noticed I was drawing more money then usual, and I dropped the ball, he didn’t take kindly to the heiress of ‘his’ company getting knocked by some unknown criminal and being in love with a country bumpkin, needless I took exception of his idea of ‘getting rid’ my child, so eh cut me off. For good.” She turned to face Yang, her expression mixed with anger and sadness, regret and resolve. “I’m no longer heiress to the SDC, and you know what? That’s fine, You, Blake and Ruby, you’re all I need.”

Yang nodded in understanding. “Still, won’t there be an issue if you can’t access your family’s money?”

“Don’t worry.” Weiss shook her head. “I already have enough to buy the house. Everything should go exactly as planned.”

A few hours passed normally, Ruby eventually woke up, got cleaned, dressed and rushed downstairs to the smell of her dad’s spaghetti, running into the dining room she counted one additional and dived towards, “UNCLE QRRROW!” She latched onto the gruff Huntsman’s arm and hanging of the floor with a light swing “You didn’t tell me you were coming.”

“Ah, it was a last minute thing, I texted Tai an hour ago I would show up.” he ruffled the girl’s red and black hair.

“I would’ve let you know.” Tai chuckled as prepared a plate and seat for her, “but you were out like a stone.”

“Yeah, what happened? Are you feeling okay?” Weiss asked.

Ruby drop back to her fee with a small blush, “Ah no I’m fine, just you know, Blake and I did...normal things futa girls do when the door is closed.” She tired to beat around the bush, not comfortable whit talking about sex i front of her father.

“Well that was some ‘normal’ if it made you pass out.” Yang said before stuffing her mouth with a fork full of meatballs, wearing a duster coat Qrow had got her as a gift, one he had traveled with so it had a nice, natural wear to it.

“It was hardly normal.” Blake leaned over to Ruby as she took her seat, “Are they still there?”  
Ruby’s expression was the answer.

“What are you talking about?” asked Weiss who was peeling the crust off her garlic bread.

Blake smirked as she twirled pasta noodles around her fork, “Would you believe it if I told you Ruby grew testicles over night?”

“What?” Weiss stopped mid-peel as Yang struggled to quickly swallow, “No way.”

“No actually, it would be weirder if she didn’t.” Qrow said as took a swig of his flask, Tai also seemed unphased by the defiance of logic. “Given her growth spurt it was bound to happen, I just didn’t think it’d be so soon.”

Ruby whisked her head back and forth between her father and uncle, “Wait, you guys know something about this?”

“Yeah, yeah, the same thing happened to Summer.” Tai answered as he sat up on the counter.

“Get out.” Yang said in disbelief.

“No it’s true, had to have happened arooound...” Tai snapped his finger as tired to recall.

Qrow gulped his whiskey, “Right before she turned nineteen.”

“Yeah, back when Raven shared a bed with her. She woke up to the stickiest sheets you could imagine. Boy that pissed Qrow off since he was in charge of cleaning after them.”

“Don’t remind me.” He scowled, growing up with a futa for a sister was never easy, especially when it’s Raven.  
“Yeah, girls with silver eyes, they have special traits like that, I’ve even heard the first hermaphrodite was one.”

Yang was just frozen in shock, mouth agape, one half chewed meatball falling onto her plate as Weiss just shock her head, turning to Tai who was chuckling. “I thought you didn’t want to talk about your kids sexuality.”

“Oh no, if anything we’re talking about my sex life, fuck it.”

“And yet I’m forbidden to talk about the scores I make. Hypocritical ass.” Qrow tossed a meatball at Tai, who dodged while still laughing. Ruby just sighed and slumped her head on the table, forget Neo’s futa-cock in her ass, this was a lot to take in.

Yang sarcastically excused herself to go vomit as Weiss reached over the table to rest a hand on Ruby “Look on the bright side, at least you can be a daddy now.”

That idea brought a soft smile to Ruby’s lips, and a chub to her cock. “Yeah. Still, I’d like to not remember everything my dad just said.”

Weiss titled her head”It might help to look forward to something.”

“Like what?”

“I have surprise for you, in a couple days.”

Ruby’s head shot up. “I have one for you too.”

“You do? That’s sweet.”

“Yeah um...” Ruby’s face reddened “I-I-I’ll give it to you, when you give me yours, promise.”

Weiss nodded and smiled, so Ruby remembered their three month anniversary, she couldn’t expect less form the lovable little dolt. “It’s a date, now eat up, your spaghetti’s going to get cold.”

“Mm-hm.” Ruby forked some pasta and a meatball and crammed it all into her mouth, staining her lips like a little kid as she sneakily reached one hand into her pocket, feeling the little box inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I harp on Montyphiles, (Sycophancy for Oum is why I don't believe the delusional, emotion-based claims made in a certain open letter) but the thing is, the show IS Monty's legacy, they need to do better; if it continues on the path it's going, it will become a joke and that will be a crying shame. I can forgive quite a few things (the fight scene teleportations for example), but piss-poor writing, and generally doing the dumbest thing they can at any given moment when there are clearly better options given what they are going for is inexcusable. I'm not asking for a masterpiece, but a solid silver to go with RvB's gold? That's doable.
> 
> Anyhoo, next chapter is Polination, then the finale, here's hoping the show rectifies it's BS in the future, safety and peace out.


	24. Pollination: Home is where you make love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! 50k Views nearly 250 kudos!  
> I am officially more popular as a semi-decently talented writer doing smut then as a rookie youtuber who had no idea what he was doing.....actually, that makes perfect sense.
> 
> Well folks, next chapter is the last, I'd say it's been a blast but I'm not stopping; I still have 'RWBY futa extras' for any RWBY futa works I can crank out, not to mention I have some ideas for a potential continuation. I'm also considering doing a Futaverse for another series, Naruto perhaps? That's always been futa-friendly. 
> 
> I would love most of all to branch out into some series haven't done yet, as well as some works that aren't smut, or at least different types of smut, buuuuut it really is all up to muse and the inspiration I receive that drives it.
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy thie chapter, happy fapping!

Just a few months ago, Weiss never thought she would lose her status as heiress, but she also never thought she would have fallen in love with her leader, a girl with the personality of a eight-year-old, and up until now she didn’t think she would be so willing live together in a cozy pink house in the suburbs of Vale.  
As she unlocked the door to her new home, and her lover darted inside, leaving rose petals in her eagerness to see every nook and cranny of where they would be spending their lives together, she most certainly couldn’t think of anything that would make her happier.

“Oh oh! Weiss! We can have fireplace snuggles!” Ruby remarked excitedly with her fist wavering before her before she darted down a hall squeed in excitement and darted back “I can set up a weapon workshop in the garage, awesome!” and on she went, using her semblance to to race around the residence in blur, remarking on everything and all it had to offer.

It was no mansion, or a penthouse in Atlas, but for Weiss it was perfect, A classy but humble little abode in a quiet neighborhood, on the first floor was a living room, with an opulent sofa and armchairs arranged around a ornate oak coffee table in front of the fireplace where a TV hung, all of which came with the property. A counter separated the room from the kitchen, which a classic styled fridge and oven. Ruby got the garage and Weiss designated a room to be her office, right across a spare bathroom and a bedroom for guests, namely Blake and Yang. Upstairs was master bedroom with its own bathroom, with a square marble tub, across the hall would be the children’s room. It was the exact image of a family home she would picture in her mind, complete with the white picket fence outside.

There was one room left over, but Weiss figured they could find a use for it down the road, maybe get a treadmill and such and have themselves a little workout room, Yang or Nora would appreciate a weight bench.  
Perhaps when the kids got older, Ruby and them would make a game room out of it, spend whole days playing Grim Souls and Sage Tomes. Well, she’ll cross that bridge when she comes to it.

Ruby pressed her face into the glass of the back door across the living room, eyeing the backyard. “Ohh~ Zwei would love a yard like this, we could get him a little dog house, take him to the park, oh I wonder if any of our neighbors have dogs he can play with. We can get a swing for the kids, maybe a pool?”

“Calm down Ruby.” Weiss chuckled as she hugged as she hugged her form behind, a hand rubbing the top of her adorable little head. “There’s plenty of time to make plans once we get everything moved in and we’re settled.”

Ruby sighed as she relaxed into her lover’s cold but warm embrace, resting a hand on the one wrap across her chest, “Yeah, I can’t believe you did this Weiss you really didn’t have to.”

Weiss smiled, “Happy three month anniversary.” She gave her dolt a kiss on the cheek.

“I figured that’s what this is for.” Ruby stroked her hand.

“And I’m glad you remembered.” Weiss gave spun her around kissed her again, “Now, I gave you your gift.” she gave Ruby playful poke on the nose. “Time for mine.”

Ruby grimaced and blushed. “I don’t know if it could compare...I-I mean you bought a house just for us, at the expense of your inheritance. And...and...” Weiss silenced her worries with hand on each cheek, giving her a reassuring smile. “Ruby, whatever you have for me, I’ll love it.”

Ruby gave a nod. “Okay, here goes.” she told herself as much as Weiss, reaching into a pocket and digging around for a few seconds in vain. “Uh oh.” she worriedly checked the next pocket as Weiss raised an eyebrow. “Hold on hold on.” Ruby told her and checked a pocket in the back “Ah-ha! There it is.”

Weiss gave a soft chuckle, as Ruby held the mystery gift behind her back, still looking nervous, “Well....”

“C’mon Ruby, lemme see.”

Ruby took a breath, clutching the little box in her hands to summon her confidence. “Weiss...Will you-” “HEYO!” Yang called out from the entryway, “You guys left your door open, We’re here.”

“We brought housewarming gifts.” Blake followed up.

Ruby put the box back in her pocket. “Later, okay?”

Weiss nodded. “Sure.” she turned to face Yang as she came around the corner, a box in her arms a she swept her gaze around “Nice place. Not too fancy, not too middle class, just right for you two.”

“You can always count on Weiss’s taste.” Blake commented as she set her own box on the coffee table, next to Yang’s. “Met the neighbors yet?”

“We figured we’ll have time to meet them when we get Zwei and take him on a walk.” Ruby answered as Yang examined the backyard, “Plenty of space on the patio for a picnic table. If you guys get get a pool I can get a grill, invite JNPR and CVFY over for parties, sound fun?”

“Tempting.” Weiss smirked, as she took one of the boxes they brought. “We’ll think about it, what do you two get us?”

Blake made herself comfortable in a seat, a little smile on her lips as she had the usual gleam in her eyes, “Open it and find out.”

Ruby hopped onto the sofa next to Weiss, taking the other box and ripping its tape as Yang watched form behind.

Weiss opened hers first. “Oh my...” she reached in and drew out a set of cuffs “Well this is obviously form Blake.” The named faunas gave a giggle, “Well you did say you were interested after that night with the twins. Just a little something to start you two off now that you’ll have more privacy.”  
Weiss shifted through the box, the ‘little something’ Blake had gotten them covered all the bases; two latex bodice’s, one red and one white, with two pairs of long black leather and thigh-length boots, one with high heels, a riding crop, extendable for ease of storage, some chain, some rope, and stuffed in the very bottom was a bondage swing, still in its wrapped packaging. Blake had even thought to throw in two packs of condoms, a sixteen inch double-sided dildo, two butt plugs, a ball gag, cock rings, a blindfold, a set of vibrators, an enema, and a big bottle of rose-scented lube, you know, for good measure.

“I’d say I’m surprised but that would be grossly inaccurate.” Weiss shook her head as she plucked out another item, “Why this though?” She held out a strap-on, it’s black six inches shaped like a cat’s penis, including fuzzy barbs. “Oh, that’s for me.” Blake answered.

“And this is for you.” Ruby held out set of lingerie, a blue velvet bustier that hooked in the front, it’s sides and trim in white lace, a nearly see-through skirt of the same material hung from it’s bottom edge that would reach down to barely cover the soft blue lacy panties that matched it. Weiss reached into Ruby’s box and pulled out another set, “Which mean these are for you.”

Ruby’s gifted undergarments were more provocative, a midriff exposing red silk top that hung from the neck by string, another string being the only thing to cover the back, light and airy, it was easy to see how any movement would expose much of the body it adorned, its trim in the same lace as Weiss’s but in black. Of course the panties matched, red velvet covering only the crotch and butt, the rest of what it covered could be seen through the lace. “Yaaaang!” Ruby looked up to her as she whined, who almost snorted. “Ah-ha-ha in my defense.” The laughing blonde took a breath. “I didn’t pick them out, I ordered them from a place that would make the sets based on a picture of you two and an description of how cute a couple you are. It’s entirely on them.”

“Aren’t housewarming gifts supposed to normal?”

“Ruby, We’re a practically-a-family of three teenage dick-chicks and one slutty catgirl, who are all pregnant, attending a school full other girls with cocks, including the headmistress who we’ve confirmed causes dozens of student and staff pregnancies. ‘Normal’ is relative, and in this world, in our lives, this is what ‘normal’ is for us, roll with it.” Yang almost leaned on the fourth wall in the way she rationalized the events of the past few months.

Ruby sighed as Weiss continued to inspect her ensemble, to be fair, she could see herself in it. “So, when does unpacking start?” Blake asked.

“A couple hours? I ordered a bed when I bought the place, so we’ll start when it get here.” Weiss explained.

“Greaaat. And how are we supposed to kill time in an empty house?” Yang complained.

“Well.” Weiss scooped up one of the shackles and dangled them like keys. “We can use the gifts and break in this furniture.”

Blake picked up her strap-on. “I was just about to say.”

Ruby was already up and kicking her shorts off. “Yeah yeah, after all we’ll need to test out the toys we got.”

“Hehe well,” Yang removed her coat. “Blake picked them out so I can attest to their quality, but can’t hurt to check right?”

Everyone got naked, articles of clothing and underwear tossed haphazardly, littering the floor and the arms and backs of the chairs. Blake donned her strap-on as Ruby cuffed Weiss’s arms behind her. “Blake, you’re the specialist in the kinda thing.” she said, “What do I do next?”

Blake licked her lips as she checked out Weiss’s pert ass, who was on her knees. “Well Weiss, what would you like?” Weiss blushed, “I want...to suck a dick while someone plays with my rectum.” she replied honestly as the faunas blindfolded her. Blake got behind her, holding her by the shoulder to keep her balance as she lifted her up to fellatio height. “You heard her girls.”

Ruby and Yang presented the former-heiress with their cocks as the faunas dug a finger into her asshole, rotating it slightly to work it through the tight ring of muscle. The sister’s rubbed her cheeks with the their dicks and she picked on a randomly, feeling out it’s shape with her lips and tongue as she sucked it. A normal sized glans, skin covering it but with a gradually widening shaft that thinned just slightly at the base and a slight upward curve, a shape designed for plugging an asshole, definitely Yang’s, as if the thick forest of pubes tickling her nose and the big sweaty nuts tapping her chin weren’t enough confirmation.

Blake worked another finger inside and gave her rump a slap, Weiss moaned around the cock and pulled off with a gasp, turning her attention to the one that was being rubbed on her face. She gave it a lick, and it slapped her playfully a bit before pushing through her thin lips. Plump and sweet tasting, but she already knew it was Ruby’s cock from it’s familiar scent.

Blake inserted a third finger, then all five, “Ever been fisted Weiss?” She asked, the blindfolded girl shook her head and moaned around Ruby’s length, who moaned as she held her head, Yang stroking off beside her.  
Blake withdrew her fingers, then placed her clench fist at slight gape she left, pressing it inside till the paw penetrated pucker closed around her wrist, “Well now you have~”

Weiss moaned and groaned as she kept sucking, switching every couple of moments to make sure both sisters got fair treatment as Blake moved her fist around inside her rectum. Blake with drew her fist, and quickly inserted her tongue into the opening before it closed, getting a taste of the inside of her anus before giving it a proper rimjob. The fencer wanted desperately to touch her penis, but the cuffs on her wrists forbade it, her pleasure or lack thereof was a the whims of her teammates, and that feeling of submission made her so horny that her juices coated her thighs.

She felt Ruby throbbing in her mouth like it always did before it blew, and pulled off to suck on Yang, as expected, hot fluid rained on her cold flesh, Ruby moaning as she shot her load on her face and neck. “Ahn~ I wanna use her feet now.” Ruby expressed.

Silently communicating what they would do next, the girls lifted Weiss laid her on her back on the coffee table. Yang tore of the blindfold and reinserted her raging rod into Weiss’s mouth, fucking it like a pussy as Blake licked up her fluids from her thighs, tickling her ever so slightly as Ruby took both her feet and clasped them around her cock, using them to jerk off.

Yang grunted as she pushed her whole cock into Weiss’s mouth, hitting the back of her throat while pressing her balls into her face, ensuring her whole vision was nothing but an upside-down sack repeatably tapping her eyes and filling her nostrils with their heavy musk. Ruby worked her feet rapidly, like a sleeve, thrusting out her hips and titling her head back in long moan for a good few seconds before came, firing her thick goopy jets of jizz onto Blake’s ass. “Ah~ah...sorry Blake.”

“I don’t mind.” The kitty smiled and rubbed her ass, smearing the seed into her flesh, “Futa cum is actually very good for the skin, what’d you think was my secret?”

Blake spread Weiss’s legs wide, exposing her asshole to the team leader as she plunged her strap-on into her needy pussy. Ruby got behind her and stuck her saliva and cum-coated member into her earlier prepared butthole. Again, she was amazed how she was still so tight despite a whole fist being inside, then again, futanari normally remained nearly as tight as virgins despite the size on insertions they have, part of their physiology? She vaguely recalled something about that in project for Peach.

Weiss moaned in bliss around the organ in her mouth, her whole world was dicks. A dick in mouth, a dick in her ass, and a cat dick in her pussy, albeit plastic, but still. The fact that she was at their mercy in her bound state made it all hotter, she wasn’t having sex with her lover and best friends, she was being used, like a living breathing sex doll, a receptacle for semen. She thrashed her slender hips wildly, her muffled sounds just barely below the volume of collective moans above her, Yang slamming her face and mashing her nuts into it as she panted rapidly, Blake crying out higher and higher in pitch as the inside of her strap-on stimulated her clit, and Ruby making those cute and lewd noise she always did right before she came.

The former heiress felt a hand on her cock, then another, and a third, all three working in sync to jerk her off, her balls tightened, as did the ones obscuring her vision and the pair that pressed into her buttocks as the cock above them bottomed out into her rectum.

Voices cried out, and buckets were cummed.

Ruby, Yang and Blake spent a few moments panting before they pulled out and off of Weiss, who swallowed as much of the blonde’s hot baby-batter before letting the rest spill out on ehr front, which was coated in the majority of her own splooge, the rest cling to Blake’s chest and face and Yang’s belly.  
“So, how was that?” Blake asked and she helped the girl in white sit up and undo her cuffs. “A good start.” She replied, rubbing her tender wrists. “But..I want just one more thing.” she looked off to the side with a cute little blush. “Can I get a golden shower?”

Yang and Blake exchanged looks, “Of course.” Said the faunas, removing her strap-on “I actually had to go since we got here.”

Weiss laid down and Blake bent at the knees over her as Yang pointed her softened dick, together as one the brawler and cat released their warm streams onto the fencer, who moaned softly as she touched herself  
A few seconds passed and the twin streams came to halt, their target casting her gaze to the odd futa out. “Ruby? Are you against this?”

Ruby shook her head. “No, but can I try something different?”

“Different like how?”

“Different like this.” Ruby stuck her dick in her mouth, Weiss hummed as she tasted and smelled herself on it.

Ruby pulled out with a pop. “Ruby, I’m not against ATM, you know that.” Weiss told her

“That wasn’t what I meant, I just needed to clean it first.” Ruby slid her dick into her girlfriends pussy and held still for a moment, it was difficult to do with an erection, but soon she let out a relived sigh as she peed inside Weiss’s vagina, who looked surprised and aroused at the sensation.

“That’s actually one thing I haven’t done yet.” Blake blinked.

Ruby pulled out and helped Weiss to her feet, both of them making a note to get a tarp for future bathroom play.

“Now....” Weiss reached into the box and retrieved the crop, giving it a swift swing to extend it. “Who want’s to be my submissive?”

* * *

 

The teams raucous rounds of raunchy romping continued until lunch time, by the time they finished, the delivry truck had arrived with the bed, a king size with a curtain. Once they got it upstairs the four of them had another group sex session to break it in, and they spent the rest of day moving back forth between the house, Tai’s and the dorm room to move in Ruby and Weiss’s stuff. The shattered moon hung high in the sky and the street lamps were a few minutes from turning on as Bumblebee bid their goodbyes to Whiterose and made their way home to Neo’s club.

In the end, Weiss did find a use for that leftover room, turns out it would be as a play room, after all, she had to install that sex swing somewhere.

Ruby wasn’t a masochist by any stretch, but she loved people for who they were, and would do anything to please them, that and being a sexually active teen herm made her more then capable of seeing the pleasure of getting struck with a crop.

She moaned, suspended in the swing, Weiss drilling her asshole with her long Schnee shlong, every now and then she raised the crop in the hand that wasn’t pulling her lovers hair and bring it down on her rosy rump, both of them wearing the bondage outfits they received. Ruby cried out with each hit as Weiss slowly worked more and more of her length deeper into her cavity.

“Unh. Weiss, I mean mistress! Please let me touch myself.” Ruby pleaded.

The newly minted bondage mistress regraded the request with a hum and pursed lips. “Very well little flower, but you better not cum before me.” she smirked, she had a knack for this stuff it seemed.

As the submissive gave her dick some much needed relief, the dominant applied the rose-scented lube, using it to reach her full fourteen inches into Ruby’s rectal depths, moving slowly to savor the sensations. A day full of sex and moving had made her tired and over-sensitive, she knew she wouldn’t last much longer, but she had to maintain her status as the dominant.

She took a remote and turned up the setting two notches, Ruby whimpering in over-stimulation from the vibrators on her nipples and dick tip. She stroked faster, thrashing her legs in the swing as she couldn’t hold out.  
Weiss thrust as fast she could moaning loudly as Ruby’s movements and the slick lube inadvertently had the mistress slamming her pelvis into her loveslave’s cute bottom, her balls slapping her pussy below.

One thrust form base-to-tip, two, three, a fourth and Weiss felt the pressure in her loins gather, a fifth and it swelled as Ruby’s hand were a blur on her red rod. A sixth and everything went white as both dams broke. Four seconds of orgasm passed as both girls locked up and quivered from head to toe, Ruby blowing her load to the floor below as Weiss filled her bowels with spunk.

The former heiress came down from her high as she rested on Ruby’s back who hummed from the contact, both lovers wanting to have as much skin to sweaty skin contact as possible, basking in each others body heat in the soft red lighting of the room. “Haa...haa...mistress you’re incredible.”

Weiss giggled and kissed her neck, “Ruby, I’m just Weiss now.”

“But you said to always call you mistress when we’re in the outfits, and or in the playroom.”

Weiss rolled and eyes laughed. “What am I gonna do with you.” She slowly withdrew her flaccid length from the reaper’s rear and licked up the cum that spilled.

They had dinner, with a cheesecake Ruby had picked out to celebrate their new home as dessert, took a bath where they took turns going down on each other, and finally retired to the bedroom late into the night, Ruby trying on the new pajamas her dad got her for her birthday.

“Pretty exciting day huh Weiss?” Ruby said as she gave her just-a-little-too-long sleeves a flap.

Weiss smiled from the bedside in her nightgown, “I’ll say, things got so exciting we almost forgot something important.”

“We did?”

Weiss nodded, “Yeah, you were gonna give me your anniversary present, remember?”

“Oh, yeah!” ruby quickly turned around and found her shorts, procuring the gift from the pocket she left it in.  
turning around, she kept the little box hidden in her hands, her lips a little dry and cheeks tinged red as she looked down and to the side.

“C’mon Ruby~.” Weiss chastised playfully, “It’s almost midnight.~ It will be too late to give it~.”

Ruby swallowed her hesitation and opened the little box, holding it on one she extended to be level with Weiss’s gaze. “Ruby...is this?”

“Yeah... it is.” She looked down a the ring, adorned with a diamond in a rose shaped set. “Paid for it myself, well I got dad to help. Uh, this is sorta thing is way over my head so...you know...will you?”

Weiss squeeled as she jumped to her feet, wrapping her arms around Ruby and pulling her back into the mattress and rolling on top of her, planting the baffled proposer with kiss after kiss all over her flush face.  
“Wah~ so is this a yes?”

Weiss stopped and pulled away, hovering over Ruby and looking down at her with brightest expression she ever saw on her face. “Of course I’ll marry you you dolt!”

Weiss couldn’t think of anything that would make her happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd boom! Weiss is into bondage now, and she's a pure switch so if you got any requests involving that, I've got you covered. Kinda wish I can wish I could keep up the theme of alliterative chapter titles, but I've the finale in mind for months and I know its title, so no matter what I'd always have that one breaking the theme, so I can settle for allusions to sexuality as a secondary.
> 
> I thought at first about giving Weiss the more typical corset and stockings combo lingerie, but I felt it was too generic, plus I feel it better fits older women like Winter or Glynda. Which reminds me, anyone wanna do fanart of the OG outfits I'm giving them? or just fanart in general? I think I'm juuuust popular enough now that I can merit that request, I mean at the rate I'm going it probably won't be too long before I can start asking for donations and commissions without looking like a *complete* hack, so I think a few doodles on Hentaifoundary or DeviantArt isn't a reach I have to stretch for.
> 
> I'm bokky, and If you don't find the ending cute, you clearly have no heart, safety and peace out


	25. Finale: Hot and Wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd Here we are, at the end of the work sans epilogue.  
> I'm the type who puts effort into getting things done once the goal is in sight, so now that I'm done with this I can finally put my energy into other projects, mainly, getting those requests for 'futa extras' done.  
> I still have some ideas for a potential sequel, notably, coming with the protagonists team. I'm going with MINT, since I want a green to contrast with RWBY's red. I've got two members figured out so far, but I should prolly hold on it until I've decided *officially* to do a sequel.
> 
> Anyhoo, please enjoy the finale, and happy fapping!

 

The streets of Vale and grounds of Beacon were a cacophony of cheers and excitement as the Vytal festival kicked off in full swing, for hours residents of all four kingdoms participated in various fairground activities and food in vibrant display of inter-kingdom camaraderie.

Of course the biggest event was the tournament, where the students put on a impressive exhibition of skill, strategy, strength, and ambition, all teams demonstrating the youthful spirit and passion of huntsmen and huntress’s to be. Team RWBY and their friends in JNPR and CFVE all performed admirably, their commitment to training showing the fruits of the labor in their vigor and resolve even as the latter two were eliminated in the semi-finals by CREM.

In the end the final match had Weiss and Emerald facing off in a furious fight of finesse versus finesse, the former-heiress’s rapier swishing and striking at any opening the thief left as she whirled her sickles about, trying to snare the fencer in their chains after every faint to bait her into attack she could exploit. Finally, when both girls were one hit away from victory or defeat, the battle came to end when Weiss caught her tired out opponent in a block of ice, only for Emerald’s arm to freeze mid-attack, the limb having moved just enough to launch a blade that clonk her on the noggin as she stood up to pull her impaled sword from the ground, knocking her aura under the limit and herself out-cold, the immobilized Emerald declared the tournament champion.

Weiss was congratulated for her efforts by her friends, and her bruise kissed better by her fiance. The next day each student awoke with a sigh, the festival was on its last day, and they would have to help the officials clean and close down, but that changed when the headmaster gave an announcement in the mess hall during breakfast; everyone was to be treated to something special for the commodious performance this yea rand the tournament especially.

Next thing everyone knew, they were being filed into shuttles, and flown to a hot springs in Menagerie.

The springs had been discovered just outside of town, and hoping to bring in tourism, the faunas spared no expense in the construction; along with the many private and gendered springs indoors, the resort had a large outdoor area not unlike a swim park with many small pools each with a waterfall, dotted by the occasional picnic table, grill or drink stand, and the odd decorative tiki torch.

As commitment to its openness to faunas and human, man, woman and herm alike, the outdoor area was an ‘anything goes’ kind of place, as evidenced by the faunas dancing in nothing but the leis around their necks.  
Thus, every student got to see everyone else as naked as they were born, including the teachers, and it didn’t take long for student couples to start getting it on in full view of anyone who wanted to watch.

“It’s not that I’m against it. It’s just...I’m not comfortable with it right now.” Weiss expressed.

“You’ll let yourself be peed on and inside of, and have a criminal’s baby because your girlfriend thought it was a good idea, but getting frisky in public is crossing the line for you?” Yang criticized her her bluntly.

Weiss sighed, letting herself sink deeper into the water till her nipples were submerged, “It’s not crossing a line, just that exhibition isn’t something I’ve thought about.”

“It’s not exhibition if everyone is doing it.”

“Yeah, then it’s just an orgy.” Ruby giggled. “C’mon, it’ll be fun, when else will we get to do this?”

Weiss rolled her eyes, “I’ll think about it, okay?”

Ruby nodded, “Alright then, well as leader, I say we enjoy the water and relax for now, then have sexy time.”

“Agreed.” Said Weiss and Yang.

“Blake?”

The catgirl nearly leap as she turned her attention to her teammates after obsessively watching the entrance. “Uh-uh yeah! sounds good.” she answered nervously.

“Well that goes double for you.” Yang raised a finger disapprovingly “Seriously, You’ve been tense since we found out we were coming here, what’s with you?”

“Uh...It’s uh...” Blake cast her eyes back to the entrance, and they widened as she gasped shortly, quickly standing and turning “Igottagodosoemthing, berightback!” she ran out of the spring and raced across the tilted ground in the buck, leaving her friends behind in bafflement.

“....Okaaay?” Ruby scratched her head.

Weiss shot her gaze towards Yang. “Any idea what that was?”

Yang pursed her lips and hummed in thought as her eyes shifted to an approaching figure, “Think we’re about to find out.”

“Hello?” The figure asked in a soothing, almost nurturing tone, “Are you team RWBY?”  
The new arrival was an older woman, a feline faunas who kept a grip on a thick towel that concealed her modesty, the teens instantly noted the dark hair and similar features.  
“Glynda pointed me in your direction.”

“Uh, yeah.” Ruby rose a bit in the water. “Can we help you?”

The woman gave soft smile. “Ah yes, I’m Blake’s mother.” Yang felt the light bulb above her head click on, as she did a quick scan around, just barely making out a pair of yellow eyes watching from behind a bench on the far side of the grounds. “Where is she?”

“Oh you just missed her.”  Yang said casually as she leaned back against the edge of the spring. “I’m sure she’ll be back in a second or two.”

“Oh, then if it’s no problem, mind if I join you while I wait for her?”

Ruby looked to her sister, in that face that asked ‘are you up to something?’, the blonde gave her a soft nod, and the team leader turned back to their guest. “Feel free Ms.Belladonna, the waters great.”

“Please, call me Kali.” the literal cougar chirped as she removed her towel.

“Holy....” Ruby started.  
“Shiiit....” Weiss continued.  
“Ellipses....” Yang finished.

Three sets of eyes stared in awe as three mouths hung open and three instantly stiffened futanari cocks poked their heads out of the water fast and hard enough to fling a few drops upwards.

The thick towel had done a wonderful job of hiding Kali’s body, which positively screamed MILF from across the whole universe. A THICC pear shaped figure, with large D cup jugs that sagged only slightly in her age, each adorned with dark nipples and areola large enough to fit one’s whole mouth around. Her bush was thick and soft as a mature faunas’s would be, lightly trimmed into a hygienic triangle, her fertile hips seemed to be more fitting of a cow faunas, and as she turned and bent over to set her towel down, it was clear to the teens were Blake got it from. Dat ass was a perfect heart shape like her daughter’s, but where Blake was lean and nubile, Kali’s was as plump and soft as her thighs, all of which jiggled with every step she took.

Her entrance into RWbY’s spring was met with cheers and whistles from other students nearby, and the gawking expression of Ruby, her fiance, and her sister. “Oh my~” Kali blushed and smiled softly like an ojou-sama, complete with a hand on her cheek. “I haven’t received attention like this in quite a while.”

In the next spring over, Jaune watched the center of commotion join his friends, “Well, those three are lucky.”  
“Or perhaps they’re having, as Yang would put it, A hard time?” Pyrrha chuckled at her attempt at a Joke as Nora stood up. “Nooo~ That’s me.” the viking girl moped as she reached down to rub her extra hard lady boner. “All this nakedness and hot guys and gay sex everywhere is gonna drive me crazy if I can’t take care of this.”

“Isn’t that what you have a boyfriend for?” Jaune asked.

“He’s mediating.” She turned to look at Ren, who sat under the waterfall, eyes closed and unmoving, she would never disturb unless it was a real emergency and her erection probably wouldn’t be one for a least a little while.  
“Besides, I think his butt still hurts from two nights ago.”

“Well...If it comes down to it....” Jaune scratched his head, “I’ll help you.”

“Actually Jaune...” Pyrrha spoke up. “I was thinking that maybe we can try....that thing you’ve always wanted to do?”

Her boyfriends face lit up, “Wow, Pyrrha, where is this coming from?”

The hoplite looked off to the side, a soft blush decorating her smile, “Well it’s just....I’ve been thinking about you and I, and Sapphire, our baby she gave me, and our friends, and everything that’s been happening this year and...well, I think I’m good to make a few...personal adjustments.”

“Meaning?” Nora asked, still whacking off.

“I mean, I got turned off of anal due to a bad experience, but just because I take doesn’t mean I can’t give.”

Jaune lurched forward, taking her hands in his. “You mean it? and uh...the other-other thing I want to do?”

Pyrrha’s cheeks were almost as red as her hair. “Well, that’s very new to me, so I can’t promise much, but I would love to try it.”

“Right now?” Jaune lifted her gently out of the water, their chubs briefly touching. “Well since you’re so eager, I can’t say no.” She said. the two kissed and held hands as they left to find a more private spot, leaving Nora to sigh and suck herself off, it would be at least ten more minutes before Ren finished.

In the center of the outdoor hot springs was a gift shop, outside it, leaning against the wall was Coco, chewing her gum as she watched Yatsu and Fox sixty-nineing with no entertainment -value whatsoever. She blew a bubble, it popped and she resumed chewing. “Stop. Stop.” she ordered. “That wasn’t as fun as I hoped.”  
“Well, it’s not as special when everyone is getting it on perhaps?” Velvet suggested as Fox climbed off his teammate.

Coco hummed as an idea entered her mind. “Velvet.” She stated as she stood straight, the pregnant bunny responding by raising her hand to her forehead in attentive salute. “I want you to gather gay and bisexual boys.”

“What kind and how many?”

“Any and as much as you can. I have a plan.”

In the far side of the outdoor idea, CREM was having a victory soak in their spring, well, Cinder was, Emerald was bending over the edge, watching all the teams, couples, and team couples engaging in coitus. Neo was occupied with fucking Autumn in the ass, and mercury just hung his head. “Things are really heating up.” The thief commented, making sure her mistress was enjoying the view of her butt and balls by giving her rear a little wiggle. “Didn’t someone say something about their being kegs later? I bet this place will have a full blown orgy by then, that’ll be a hell of a grand opening.”

“Indeed.” Cinder said, reaching out to give her dark-skinned subs soft ass a playful pat-pat.  “I can’t think of a better way to celebrate our winning the tournament.”

“How is it a reward for our victory if everyone is getting it?” Mercury asked

Cinder grumbled, “Don’t ruin my mistress-moment.”

Emerald sighed, “Why’re you such a sourpuss? Don’t tell me you aren’t the least bit excited by all this.”

“I’m not.” Mercury said. “I came for the free booze, I’m not interested in fucking around with a bunch of  futas and guys”

Everyone stopped, except Neo, but they all shared glances for a second.

“You don’t like guys, or girls with dicks?” Cinder questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Nah shit, here it comes, “No.” Merc said after taking a breath in preparation. 

“Oh my god, You’re totally straight aren’t you?” Emerald burst and everyone started laughing, even Autumn between her pants and moans.

Mercury sighed and left, keeping his head high as he made his proverbial walk of shame to the nearest bar.

After recovering from her fit of giggles Cinder embraced Emerald from behind, keeping as much skin contact with her as possible. “Still, I think you are owed a treat for winning.”  
Emerald moaned, “I’m not worthy.” She told her mistress, whose flesh and breath were hotter then the water and steam rising from it. Cinder kissed her neck, “Silly girl, you have pleased me, it is only right to reward you...present yourself.”

Emerald rose her knees out of the water, displaying herself head-down-bottom-up to Cinder on the edge, who rubbed her cock on her ass. “Are you ready to accept a child for me?”

The thief’s pussy was immediately wet, “Yes, Yes madam, I will gladly.”  
Cinder smiled. “Good girl.” Emerald saw her smile, then her unhidden eye focus on a distant target, and her hand placed by her mouth, “Nora sweetie! May I borrow you for a moment?”

* * *

 

“Hey, does anyone know where Peach is? I want see if her butt is as great as I’ve heard.”

“Forget about her man, there’s a woman hanging out with RWBY you gotta check out.”

“No, we should look for that Neon chick, I heard she’s getting a gang bang.”

* * *

 

“Well, I say you two are perfect together.” Kali smiled, completely unfazed by the engaged couple beating each other off to her. Ruby and Weiss giggled together and continued stroking, the mother’s calm and understanding demeanor alleviated the awkwardness of jerking off to her as they regaled her with their stories, “And I must say, I can certainly see why Blake would fancy you.” She told Yang who gave a knowing nod.

Kali frowned and a gave a quick scan around, “Speaking of, what’s taking her?”

“No clue, but we should probably get out, I’m starting to feel light headed.” said Ruby as she stood up.

“I think I’m ready to do it now too.” Said Weiss getting up with her.

“Really?”

“Yeah, lets find a good spot while we’re still hard.”

“Wanna come and watch Yang?”

“Nah.” Yang told her sister, “You two have fun, I’ll hang here a bit longer in case Blake comes back.”

With that, Ruby and her fiance took their towels and left the spring arm and arm. Yang put her feet up on the edge of the water and rest her head on her hands on the opposite side, reclining as one would in a lounge chair.  
“You took the news rather well.” Yang said.

“I wouldn’t be a good mother if I didn’t know my daughter.” Kali gave soft sigh, “I just want her to see her again.”

Yang nodded in understanding. “I’m sure she’d come around once she knows you understand.”

A hopeful smile grew on Kali’s lips. “I know she will.”

“Everything coming along Ms.Belladonna?” Gylnda asked as she arrived. Yang whistled seeing her naked form, most noticeably her cock, which stood proudly in all it’s glory despite it’s owner standing with her usual posture of authority and control. .

“Oh, I’m fine thank you,” Kali blushed, she had been in the changing room with Glynda, and she couldn’t take her eyes off that dick even when it was flaccid. “But uh, I haven’t gotten to see my daughter yet.”

“Unfortunate.” A glare streaked across the headmistress’s glasses as she adjusted them, her eyes shamelessly checking out the milf from behind them. “Well, perhaps we can look for her together?” There was flirtatious tone in the last word.

Kali looked to Yang who gave her an approving nod, and she took Glynda’s hand who help her out of the water and strut off with her, a little bounce in her hips for Yang to watch as she left. Yyyup, Goodwitch was exactly like she heard. Yang gave a sigh and resumed relaxing.

Sure enough, once one Belladonna was far from sight, the other timidly returned.  
Blake looked down to her lazing lover, uncertainty in her expression, Yang looked back whit one eye, the other closed in lackadaisical lounging. “So, A runaway huh?”

Blake grimaced “How much did you tell her?”

“Ah you know, about our team, some of our adventures annnd....” Yang got up and shifted forward, leveling her gaze with the stray cat. “Nothing she didn’t already figure out.”

Blake fell silent for a beat, “What does that mean?”

“It means you should go talk to her.” Yang lifted herself up on her arms. “You miss her too don’t you?”

Blake Bellabit her finger nervously, “How can I face her? What would I even say? ‘Hi mom, good to see you after shouting at you and dad and running away, oh by the by, I’m a total skank and I have no idea who got me pregnant, and I’m going to raise my child with my girlfriend under employment of a criminal.’”

“Little long winded, sarcasm’s not your thing.” Yang stepped out of the spring.

“This is serious.” Blake huffed and turned away, crossing her arms and looking at the ground.

“I know it is, look.” Yang grabbed her shoulders, giving them a comforting rub. “It’s like I said; it’s all in the bond, and you may not see it, but you still have one with your mother. Don’t let it break.”

Blake sighed as she placed a hand on Yang’s, that grip wasn’t too strong, or too soft, just right to ease her worries. “Where is she?”

“With Goodwitch.”

“...Goodwitch?” Blake Bellablushed, her mind racing with the images she had of that blonde, hung, well built beauty.

Yang snickered and brought her her lips mere millimeters from her slutty girlfriend’s ear. “Freshly shaved.” She whispered teasingly and switched to the other side, “Thick as a horse.”

Blake shuddered as Yang wrapped her arms around her. She needed to speak to her mother, and she wanted to see Glynda in the buck, her girlfriend was here urging her on, and she was horny. It only took Yang one word to make her mind up. “Go.”

Blake gave a nod and broke from the embrace, walking not with slut strut, but with a resolute stride.  
Yang watched her go. Then looked around awkwardly a she was left alone in a hot springs resort full of people fucking. “Well....Guess I’ll go see...what whoever else is up to.” She shrugged and set off in a random direction.

* * *

 

“Anyone see some short girl with a huge wang? We think she got our leader pregnant.”

“You know where Oobleck is? My friend told me he’s actually kind of sexy.”

“Hey did you hear what Coco is up to? We have to see.”

* * *

 

Weiss and Ruby had laid out their towels, giving them a nice soft surface to play on in the most foot trafficked area of the springs they could find. They started off with nice long make out session on their knees, fencing with their tongues as well their dicks in a loving and lewd embrace, fingers entwined in each others hands. As onlookers stopped to observe they started taking turns sucking on the others tongue, occasionally spitting in their mouth.

Weiss sat and leaned back with legs spread wide and knees up, Ruby lay on her front and sucked on her balls tenderly as she leaned forward to take her long Schnee shlong into her mouth, moaning around it as Ruby slipped two fingers into her pussy and arched them. Ruby squeezed the base of her cock, forcing more blood into the member as she took as many inches as she could.

That book Blake got them was certainly paying off, that or Ruby knew her fiance’s body more then she let on, for it didn’t take long for her to find Weiss’s G-spot, hitting it just as she couldn’t last much longer. The ice queen squeeled with a mouthful of her own meat as she gripped it, rapidly stroking what she couldn’t fit in her mouth as her she used her free hand to tweak a nipple.

Ruby felt the contractions in her shaft as as her semen shot up through into her mouth. Weiss took every drop, careful not to let any spill. A decent crowd had gathered by now, boys whacking off, girls shlicking their folds and just as many futanari doing one or both of the former as the couple kissed again, Weiss ensuring her lover received most of her splooge before they both broke away to swallow.

Even as more people joined in to watch, the two lovers barely registered them, lost in their own little world together as the older girl laid on her stomach, the reaper climbing on top and sliding her red rocket into her moist cavern. Ruby let out a soft moan, loving the contrast between her wife-to-be’s cold skin and hot insides, she moved at brisk pace, her balls resting on Weiss’s as she moaned below her. Ruby noticed some white stains on the ground, and a few more fell as a dickgirl jizzed. “Hey Weiss.” She whispered into her ear between pants. “I had another fun idea.”

Elsewhere, Yang leaned against a palm tree, watching with Cinder as Nora pounded Emerald from behind hard enough for her to lose feeling in her legs, big balls swinging heavily and hitting her, belly swollen with jism like she was nine months pregnant with triplets, both their faces flush red, eyes rolled back and tongues lolled out.

The Viking slammed one more time into the Thief, both their bodies quivering as the ginger poured one last, huge load  into the dark skinned girl, with no more space to fill, the hot salty fluid erupted out of Emerald, coating her and Nora’s thighs and much of the ground in thick white paste, the sight bringing Yang and Cinder to their own ejaculations, blowing their wads on the ground and water respectively.

“Thank you for your help.” Cinder told Nora sultrily, who withdrew her sated and softened pecker with a sigh, “Whew~ No, thank you, I needed that. Didn’t masturbate at all yesterday, forgot to do it this morning too.” she replied. Emerald could barely speak, rolling onto her back with a grunt, she was content to lay there in the sun and let all of the baby batter slowly drip from her, forming a gradually growing puddle. She swore she could feel her egg being swarmed by sperm as excitable and energetic as their producer, knowing full well that it was definitely fertilized. It better damn well had been, otherwise would be to displease her mistress.

“Welp,” Nora popped the P. “With business concluded, I’ll be on my way, gotta check on Ren.” she gave a little wave as she walked off with a spring in her step, swinging her arms.

“You have good friends Xiao Long.” Cinder commented as she reclined into the water.

“And you have a good sub Fall.” Yang snickered. “Why the last names?”

Cinder waded forwards, staying in the steaming water as she gently stroked Emerald’s thigh. “I prefer first names for people I’m intimate with.”

“Mmm-hm, and that includes my sister?”

Cinder smirked as she scooped up some jizz and licked it off her fingers, keeping eye contact with Yang. “It can include you too dear, I do like girls with a certain...fire in them.”

Yang laughed a little under her breath. “Well, I’d hate to refuse an offer from such a fine woman.” The brawler had a liking for nubile nymphets with dark hair after all. “If it’s okay with Em of course.”

“Oh don’t worry.” The dom sucked more cum off her fingers. “She knows that I like to tease, and she enjoys it. Isn’t that right dear?” Emerald breathed out a grunt, still in discomfort from her bloated abdomen. “Anything I should know?”

“No condoms.” Yang said bluntly, “And I love tearing up a tight asshole.”

“Hmm.” Cinder swished some semen in her mouth as she gave it a thought, then snapped her fingers twice. Emerald sat up at attention, holding her steadily deflating womb, “Yes mistress?”

Cinder licked her lips. “You and I will be trading places now.”

* * *

 

“Oh poo, can someone help me with my tan lotion? My boobs are so big I can’t reach.”  
  
"Hey you know that cute first year couple? The Schnee girl and the one with the scythe? You should see what their doing."  
  
"Hey, Coco and Velvet are looking for boys for something, you two available?"

* * *

 

Growing up with seven sisters, Jaune was quite accustomed to having his hair braided, his nails painted, and even modeling dresses and make up. In time, he could even learn to love the various bonding experiences with with his siblings, most especially, being fuck and dominated by them.

Ever since he and Pyrrha became a couple, he had begged and pleaded for her to mount him and have her way with his body, and she refused for one experiment with a cock just a little too large had made her swore off anal for good, but as she grew closer to her friends and beacon and reflected how much they’ve grown since they enrolled, maybe, just maybe it was time to experiment some more.

And so here she was, learning what it was like to be on the giving end of anal sex and feeling what it’s like to be inside a man behind some decorative scenery, away from prying eyes.  
“Unh~ yeah~” She grunted with each movement of her spit lubed prick, “Yeah that’s it~, Mmn~ take it you little bitch. Oh gods I’m sorry Jaune!”  
   
“Ngh~ No, its okay, keep talking like that.” Jaune told her, cock in hand as her braced himself against a large rock, one foot up on a smaller one below to let his girlfriend reach nice and deeply inside.

Pyrrha slowed for just a second to adjust her grip on his sweet ass, which had been getting more toned from his training, even having dimples. “Uh, okay, umm...I’m gonna turn your asshole inside out? Yeah, and I’ll tear you up with my hard girl dick, you love this big cock don’t you?” Getting excited, she shoved harder into him.

“Gah~ Unf~ Fuck~” Jaune bit his lip as he felt his prostrate getting hit, his precum dripping on his fingers to smear on his shaft as he stroked himself faster, his girlfriend firmly slamming her athletic body into him with each thrust. “Yesss, I love your cock Pyrrha, give it to me harder.”

“Unf~ I’ll make you my slutty little cum dumpster.” Pyrrha pressed herself into him, speaking into his ear, his blonde locks caressing her face as her boobs flattened against his back, “I’ll uh, stuff you full of semen till you look pregnant. And when our babies dick gets bigger then yours, I’ll train her to do the same, leaving chained up in the basement to be nothing but a living onahole for us.”

“Uh, Pyrrha that’s a little too much.”

“Quiet little blonde bitch! Mommy’s talkin’” Pyrrha moved faster, yanking on his hair as she got carried away. “Perhaps I should make you wear dresses, make you a good proper slut to please my pecker and pussy. We’ll have to make sure we use that dick of yours to give me lots babies; Ten times as many daughters to play with you as your sisters did.”

“Unh~ Okay yeah, right around there is, Ahn~ Fine.”

“Don’t be telling your mommy what do slut. Any more sass out of you and I’ll just stop.”

“Nhg~ I’m sorry mommy, please keep fucking me, I’m so close unh~”

Pyrrha went as hard and fast as she could, Jaune’s dark passage accommodating her twitching member with ease. The hoplite shut her eyes tight and grit her teeth, focusing only her thrusting as pressure built in her loins like she never felt before, her toes curled, her spine tingled, and her sense were dull to everything but the lover she pounded and dominated.

Jaune blew first, locking up as he shot his wad all over the rock, the subsequent clenching setting off his girlfriend not a second later, who made one last final thrust and shivered all over as she came twice as hard as typical, thoroughly filling his rectum with semen. They both relaxed against the rock, Pyrrha breathing down Jaune’s neck. “Well...that was different...but fun.” She told him.

“Yeah, just need to work on making you a better dominant.”

“Oh, I’m sorry for those weird things I said.”

“It’s okay, besides I like the dress idea.”

Pyrrha reddened, not believing that she actually suggested that and that the image of it made her softened pecker perk back up just a little bit, and Jaune’s smile told her he felt it.

“Well...Might as well get some more practice in.” She kissed him before giving another thrust.

* * *

"I just saw the Mistral team that won, you gotta see it."  
  
"Anyone got any spare condoms? I just ran out."  
  
"I heard that ginger girl with the hammer is with her boyfriend right now, wanna go see?"

* * *

  
Blake fidgeted with her fingers nervously, her mother was right there, her bare ass on full display.

She swallowed dryly, trying to find her voice. “M...mom?”  
The feline ears of the missus Belladonna perked, and Kali turned around to see her daughter for the first time in years. She had grown both more and less then she expected, having the same long dark hair she remembered plus or minus a couple inches, the same beautiful eyes she had given her, but the nakedness served to highlight how her baby girl had grown in other respects, a lean and fit athletic body not unlike her husband had at her age, with the same T and A she herself once held before the sedentary life of motherhood and marriage blessed her with pleasant plumpness.

Kali frowned for but a second, but replaced it with a soft, reassuring smile as she took a slow step forward, holding her arms open as her daughter ran into them, embracing her maternally as she rested her lips in hair, feeling Blake’s tears on her damp skin as she sobbed into her bosom. “Shh...” she told her as as she gently stroked her hair behind her ear, something that always calmed her when she was younger.

“I...I’m so sorry....I missed you so much I-”

“Shh...” Kali stroked her hair again. “You don’t need to say anything.”

Blake pulled away, her eyes still cast downward. “But I yelled all that stuff at you and dad, I ran away, I-”

Kali pulled her back in. “I don’t care about any of that.” Her own tears staining Blake’s bow. “God knows I just wanted you to be safe.” She rocked her back and forth softly as Glynda returned from the bar to see the pair, “Should I leave you two be?” She asked out of courtesy.

The mother an daughter broke away, Blake’s guilt instantly pushed into the back of her mind as her vision instantly centered on the blonde’s crotch, her mouth slightly agape, “No, we were just...reconnecting.” Kali said.  
Glynda licked her lips, the student’s transfixed eyes not escaping her notice. “Well, you wouldn’t be the only ones ‘connecting’ around here.” she grinned motioning to herself, “And I would be upset not to partake in such festivities as well, especially not with you two.”

Kali reddened. “Oh my, Well I...” she laughed in mixture of nervousness and excitement. “I...suppose it would be  wrong to pass up such a opportunity to bond with my child, right dear?”

Blake shook her head as she came out of her stupor. “Wh-What?”

Kali giggled and traced her jawline. “Sweetie, I kept your room clean for you you know. Did you think I would never find all your reading material?”

Blake sucked in through her teeth as a new kind of shame and regret filled her thoughts. Kali’s finger went up and around her ear. “’Chains of passion’, ‘The black swordsman’.” She named off titles, her digits caressing the back of her neck. “’Diary of a Vacuoan strumpet’” She pulled on her bow, undoing it and letting float to the ground as she pressed her lips into her sensitive feline ear. “’A Daughter’s desire.’”

Blake almost moaned, her knees wobbling. She envisioned a moment a year before she ran away, when Kali walked in on her masturbating to a nude selfie of her mother taken earlier that month. She thought she hid it from view just quickly enough but...did? Did she actually see it and pretend otherwise?

The answer came when she felt those fingers on her chin, her head turned and all she saw was her mothers eye’s starring into her own briefly as plump lips were pressed into hers. She didn’t hesitate.  
Gylnda felt a rush of blood flow into her member as the mother and daughter made out passionately, tongues and all. She remembered a time when such a thing was illegal, even during the futa frenzy she had to be secretive if she wanted to make a mother and daughter, but now? Now she could shamelessly flaunt her stuff in full view of the student body and staff without any worry. She cleared her throat to get their attention. “If you ladies are ready, I’ve got a hard on that could puncture stone.” She smirked as she pulled back her foreskin.

Kali giggled as she saw that big cock pulses and shoot a thick jet of pre, even her husband was never that randy for her. “Well.” She turned back to her daughter. “I’d like to see one of the famous Bellablowjobs I’ve heard  so much about.”

As the Witch and black cats were getting settled in for some kinky fun, on the other side of the springs a bottom was getting comfortable having the tables turned on her, watching in awe and envy as her top was fucked raw by another woman. Yang held Cinder’s arms behind her back by her wrists, grunting as she slammed her hips into the upperclassman’s slender frame, her unprotected pecker reaching deeply into the walls the gripped her tightly, almost as hot as her own cum as her big balls smacked the more modest sized pair flopping below.

Emerald could only breath, strict instruction to watch and not touch herself kept her from looking away and tending to her aching privates. All the while Cinder kept looking at her with that smug grin and sexy look in her eye, clearly enjoying her sub’s anguish more then the thick hairy cock that was plowing her, even though she was pumping back into it with just as much fervor. “Mmn~ I’ve never seen her with such longing.” She said. “Look on the bright side Emerald, once I’m knocked up with another girls baby, you can cum buckets inside me all you want...assuming I’ll let you.” Cinder laughed as Yang speed up, rolling her eyes up. “Uhnn~ fuck. Won’t be much longer.”

Cinder smirked as she looked back at the blonde, keeping her slave of love in her peripheral, “I said you could creampie me, I didn’t say when.”  She freed her arms from the brawlers firm grip with ease, resting her chin on her palms as she idly kick her her feet up like she was just lolling and lazing on a mattress, “Stick it in my ass, if I  feel any semen I’ll have Neo twist your boobs off.”

Yikes. Yang complied, not wanting to hear anymore of what Cinder would be willing to do to maintain control of a situation. She pressed her tip into her pucker gripping her shoulders as she plunged deep within, letting out a moan as she bottomed out. She could tell she had plenty of experience back there, but it had to be the tightest cavity she’d ever probed, and yet roomy enough for her to wiggle around inside. She gripped her base firmly as she moved, not going to risk even the smallest drop spill as she buggered her properly, spearing the tight ring of muscle of girthy girlmeat back and forth, back and forth, her balls constricting as they slapped the hot brunette’s nether lips.

Had Yang bit her lip any harder she’d draw blood, and even then it would just further fuel her semblance, making each thrust harder then the last as she ran through the multiplication table in her head while also trying to think about last week’s baseball game, anything to stave of her climax. God dammit, she already went a week without ejaculating, she was going to handle a few minutes of orgasm denial if it killed her, Blake had trained her for this after all, all those extended session wearing cock rings weren’t for nothing. She was going to do this! She was going to succeed! she was going to please a dominate! She was going to brag about sending Cinder into orgasmic throes!

She was going to cum.

She was going to blow a big wad of ballsnot up her ass and she knew it, throwing head back in forth in pained moans. “Ahhhn~ fuck! I can’t last!” She cried out, swearing she saw Emerald grin with pride in her rapidly shifting vision. “Oh, what a shame.” Cinder dismissed her in a bored tone. “And here I thought you were the tough one.” The dominate raised herself up, knocking the blonde onto her back, her aching cock almost cumming just as it the ass it was buried pulled off and the owner straddled her, squeezing the base even harder then she could herself. “You best work on improving yourself Xiao Long.” Cinder told her as she lined up her near-bursting member with her moist slit. “Won’t be much longer till Ruby surpasses you, you’ve got your pride as an older sibling to think about.” and she would relish in sapping it out of her.

Yang lolled out her tongue and could do noting but stare at the sky turning twilight as Cinder rode her. Hot damn did it all make sense now, Emerald didn’t have a kink for being submissive, it was that Cinder made each of her partners a toy to play with, a testament to her desire and ability to have control, even the way she bounced and ground on her dick wasn’t sex but masturbation, using her penis as epitome-dildo. She didn’t even dare buck her hips or grab cinder’s sides without express permission, for a toy should only act as it’s player directed it.

Cinder moaned and huffed as rapidly as her walls relaxed and tighten, moving faster and faster on the organ, swelled with blood with how hard she gripped it, it’s throbbing and twitching each a scream to it’s desire to release inside her, sending an army of pent up invaders into her breedable depths. She slammed her hindquarters onto the sprawled out blonde as she used singling for Emerald to use her feet. Her favorite toy complied dutifully and speedily, entrapping her length between her arches which she held with her free hand, using the green-haired girls feet as a stroker.

Emerald was given the okay to masturbate, and she instantly took hold of her dark-skinned dick, moaning in relief and pleasure as Yang grunted. Cinder continued to sneer and hum, wanting this to last, the sheer pleasure of using two herms as living sex toys made her feel powerful, but she knew it wouldn’t last longer. Her body worked on autopilot, semen building up in pressure as she stroked off with Emerald’s feet, and pussy ready to milk the shit out of the fat dick she slide back and forth on. Emerald saw for but a breif second as Cinder lsot composure, eyes widening and pupils dilating as climax washed over her, but she herself soon hit the peak and let her mind go blank.

They all cried out together as they blew, The dominant and submissive’s ejaculations collided in in mid air as they both pasted each others bellies with loving jism, and Yang gripped onto Cinder’s ass for dear life as she felt her gushing stream of hot ropes plaster Cinder’s cervix for nearly 5 seconds. They all let out a sigh, Yang continued to lay there, basking in what was undeniably a close second to when she inflated Blake in terms of great fucks and awesome orgasm. A very close second. The blonde member was ignored by Cinder and her favorite toy, who celebrated their conceptions with a long, sensual make-out session, practically cuddling while straddling the exhausted brawler.

* * *

"I just saw Jaune and Pyrrha. He has such a nice ass."  
  
"Is it me? Or did the rose girl not have balls before?"  
  
"Hey babe, you should come see how many dicks that hair faunus girl can fit in her pussy, might even have room for you."

* * *

 

Glynda let out a breath, legs shivering and mind in a whirl as she stared into those sexy eyes, which stared back as Blake pulled off slowly, giving her tip a kiss before swallowing it back down her throat, a full foot of meaty, vein covered cock being sucked on more skillfully then any girl or guy Glynda a had been with as the girls mother watched from right beside, giving her nutsack a rub with her silky soft finger tips.

“Ohh~ fuck!” Gylnda cried and Blake pulled off to her tip, licking it rapidly as she jerked her off. The witch had both hands on the table behind her for support as her legs felt like jello, a sensation she hadn’t had since her mid twenties. She came, filling Blake’s mouth with a load so voluminous she had to swallow rapidly just to keep a sizable amount her mouth to savor. Glynda sighed as she pulled, spitting some of it onto her breasts and swishing the rest around with her tongue, humming in delight as she relished the thick, warm, salty goodness her teacher had kept hidden behind a skirt. Seeing her mother’s lignin expression, she pulled her for another kiss, passing it on for her to enjoy as well.

Glynda adjusted her glasses as she pointed her ramrod to Kali, “Care to taste the source as well?”  
The cougar blushed, “Oh my, I don’t think I could handle such big thing.” She grinned as she took a breast in either hand and lifted them up, “but I’m as good at this as Blake is at sucking.” She wrapped both tits snuggly around the witch’s wand, licking the tip as she wanked the shaft with her boobage, saliva and precum smearing her cleavage to act as lube.

Glynda relaxed further back onto the parasol baring table behind her, letting Kali work ehr magic. “I can tell you’ve done this quite a bit, is this a regular for your husband?”  
Kali frowned. “We barely have sex anymore.” she didn’t slow down, continue to work her plump tits, though Blake could swear she got just a little bit faster. “We don’t even share a bed most nights.”

“He’s always so focused on work, he didn’t even react when I told we could see Blake today,” she went on. “I’m thinking about divorcing him.”

Blake gasped. “Mom, you can’t be serious, you and dad love each other...don’t you?”  
Kali shook her head as licked Glynda’s tip, “We did in highschool, but he got me pregnant shortly before we broke up, we stayed together for you but he...he was always slipping away from us emotionally.” Kali shut her eyes to reflect for  moment, shooting them back open with a look of resolve. “He can’t satisfy me and doesn’t care for my baby-girl’s well-being. Fuck ‘em.”

The small pang in Blake’s heart was replaced with reluctant acceptance, and she was just a little impressed, that was the first time she ever heard her mother cuss, she wouldn’t even use the medical terms when it came time to give her ‘the talk’. Glynda adjusted her glasses again, “That’s unfortunate, but respectable.” she grinned a bit as she started bucking her hips. “Well, If you’re looking to move to Vale, I could always use an assistant. Possibly a housekeeper.”

Blake’s unhidden ears twitched. “Is that...a proposal?”  
Kali giggled as she speed up, more pre leaking from Glynda’s cock as it twitched between her milk jugs. “If it is, then I accept, what’s a witch without a black cat?”

Glynda pulled her cock away, “I like your spunk, though maybe not as much as you’ll love mine, regardless, it’ll be good to get used to having my cock down your throat.”

With Blake’s help Kali was laid on her back onto the table, Glynda taking up her cocktail and sipping the straw  as she rested her junk on the cougars face, giving her a full waft of her musk. Kali idly licked it as her daughter crawled between her thighs, getting an intimate view of the orifice that brought her into the world. She heard Goodwitch let out a breath and her mother’s muffled hum as she brushed her clit, taking that as cue to give the the source of her life a taste.

Glynda moved slowly, letting the virgin deepthroater take the time she needed to relax her throat and learn to accept her length and girth as Blake circled her tongue around her labia lips before sucking on them, a finger rubbing the pink starfish just below. Before long Glynda’s balls tapping Kali’s nose as her daughter’s tongue was working  like a mini-penis. She squirmed and moaned around the dark meatlog occupy her mouth as her baby girl squeezed her clitty, tongue dancing around inside her core and a finger probing her asshole. The witch braced her face and gave her mouth a fucking for a few moments before she gripped the edge of the table and raised her pelvis, squirting love juice all over Blake’s face.

Kali coughed once the witch removed herself. “Sorry sweetie, that was too much all at once for me, it has been a while since I’ve done more then just masturbate.”  
Glynda nodded as she assisted her in sitting, “It’s alright right dear, you’ll adapt quickly.”  
Blake imitated Weiss in the way she pinched the bridge of her nose, these two were already starting to act like a couple. Oh god, was Glynda gonna become her step-mother? Actually....That sounded kinda awesome.

Blake almost missed it when Glynda lifted her mother up by her plump thighs, displaying more strength then one would expect as she held Kali up and rub her twat with her length. “Not too sensitive for th real deal are oyu darling?” the witch asked, one hand squeezing her fat ass.  
Kali breathed heavily in lust, “I-I can handle it rough, just be gentle at first I’ve never taken something so biIIIG!” Kali cried out as Glynda plunged right inside, all the way up to her cervix. Blake sat and watched with a mixture of jealousy and amazement as Gylnda pounded her mother like common hussie.

Several anonymous faces turned toward the sight of the headmistress brutally and whorishly fucking the thick milf with visibly similar feature as the school slut who watched. Blake shamelessly inserted two fingers into her needy quim, and darted them back and forth while rock her hips, one hand grasping a tit, the finger and thumb playing with a hard nipple.She wanted that cock, she wanted for that blonde built beauty to ravage her like a beast, but she found the sight of her curvier, thicker mother getting the treatment to be just as stimulating.

Kali certainly found it pleasurable, if her head thrown back with her tongue out and eyes rolled up wasn’t anything to go on, the little squirting she did as the witch nosily rammed into again and again was. Precum dripped down Glynda’s shaft excessively as each thrust made her ass and thighs jiggle. With a grin, the witch lifted the black cat up, fully withdrawing her fuckstick for a brief moment before bringing crashing back down. The final inch of cockmeat disappearing inside her folds, Kali screamed and almost came as Glynda entered her cervix.

Seeing her mother’s face and recalling the now-confirmed rumors of Gylnda, Blake took the teachers scroll and turned on the camera. “Smile.” She chirp. Kali could just barely register the device being aimed at her, what her ahego and scrambled mind, but she managed to see what her daughter was getting at and made peace signs with both her hands, Gylnda slowing down for just a second to let Blake snap the shot before going right back to fucking her stupid.

Blake got her knees, up close to where her mother and potential stepmother were connected, hand softly grasping those big juicy nuts, swearing she could feel all the semen bubbling up inside. As she sucked them clean of the pre that coated them, Gylnda let out a sharp breath, her balls tightening up in Blake’s lips. “Guh, Shit.”  
She bounced the milf on her monster cock faster,shutting her eyes tight as she curled her toes, Kali reaching back to grip her tightly.Blake pulled back to watch in full as Glynda bottomed out inside her mother, the two quivering and convulsing from head toe. She saw clearly as her teachers thick shaft undulated from the base up as liter after liter of hot jizz was poured directly into Kali’s baby chamber, her belly bloating to accommodate the mass of high quality futanari spunk that filled it.

Kali placed a hand on her expanded tummy, basking in the comforting warmness, the foreign feeling of being inflated was strange at first, but felt really good and relaxing immediately afterwards, nut unlike one of the hot springs around them, just on the inside. “Blake, sweetie...” Kali called softly, looking down to meet her daughter’s gaze. “...You’re going to have a sibling, I just know it.”

The mother and daughter’s eye eyes shimmered, and Blake glance back at her stuffed stomach, as if she could see the baby batter filling the nooks and crannies of her uterus and tubes. “I...I always wanted a baby sister.”

Glynda set Kali down on her front on the table, the milf cooing gently as excess seed dripped from her to coat her thighs. “Well now...” Glynda said as she reached out to grope one cheek of her fat ass. “Do you take it in the backdoor?”  
Kali moaned, the thick globe of her rear end conforming to the mature woman’s grasp. “Unfortunately, I never have.” Glynda smirked and turned her attention to younger, sluttier, fun-sized model of Belladonna. “Since I can tell you want this cock like an oasis in a dessert, why don’t your prepare her anus for me while she rests, and I’ll give it you?”

Blake’s expression lit up like wild fire, “Sure thing Ms.Goodwitch,  I mean....Step-mom?”  
Glynda giggled as her student got between herself and the cum-leaking faunas that birthed her. “Oh darling, you can call me what your mother will be trained to address me as...” The witch told as Blake spread her mothers cheeks and started licking her asshole. “Madam.” she gave the Bellabooty a swat before plunging her pecker inside her hairy pussy.

* * *

 

All around the springs there was as many couplings and group sessions, sexual fluids were as common as the water itself. The most notable of course were the two crowds that formed near the center of the outdoor area.  
The first was a bonafide bangtrain, dozens of men all gathered around in a circle, each hitched to the boys in front and behind them via dick in the ass. They walked as they fucked, if one manged to see past them and look inside the circle, they would find Coco, casually sipping a chocolate cocktail in one hand whilst rubbing her pecker with the other as she laid in her lounge chair.  On either side were Nora and Velvet, also touching themselves as they viewed the arousing spectacle, mainly Ren who was in front of them, his asshole and dick being used by whatever guy, girl or girl with guy-parts who paid their 500 Lien for ten minutes to Nora for; turns out being sterile and having a futa like her for a girlfriend made one a popular commodity for male prostitution, who knew?

The other crowd, not even a stone’s toss away,  was the source of what was undoubtedly the highest concentration of jism that covered the grounds. And covered  in the stuff, practically swimming in it were Ruby and Weiss, passionately making love as they were Bukake’d by nearly every boy and futa across all four schools, the only ones not contributing to the scene were those who already had and moved on, even plenty of plain jane girls added their squirt to the sticky, arousing mess for what it was worth.

Ruby was as white as her fiance, who rode her in reverse missionary, taking her dick a motion like she was the one being penetrated, and as she came one last time inside the girl she loved, the only thing her senses could detect beyond the smell of splooge and the heat of Weiss’s soft walls were the praises of the various jizzers.

“Those two are perfect together.”

“I’ve never seen the Schnee so happy.”

“I want a baby, you think Weiss will let me ride her once she’s married?”

“They only just got engaged? You’d think they were already a family.”

“Beacon’s couple of the year, no arguments!”

Everything started to die down a bit from there, but as soon as the sky was dark enough to merit lighting the torches, Ozpin arrived with the beer, and sure enough the festivities were right back on. Come midnight, it was easier to count the number of student pregnancies that didn’t occur.

Everyone truly enjoyed themselves, and their friends and lovers.

Well, almost...

Soaking in bitterness in one of the private springs were CRDL, except for their leader, forced to stay on a bench due to the large casts on both his legs he had broken during the tournament, two guess as to who was responsible. They all sighed as the heard cheering over the walls, “Annnd that’d be Oz with the beer.” Cardin lamented.

“This sucks, not only did we lose in the first round, we’re the only ones not getting laid and crunked.” Lark complained.

“Come now gentlemen.” The teacher assigned to watch them said from his spot in the water. “You did the best you could and that’s all that can be asked of young aspiring huntsmen such as yourselves.” Professor port assured them with his usual gusto.

“You know, being patronized by some old codger ain’t helping.” Cardin chastised.

“Old codger you say?” Port climbed out of the water, making a stand between Cardin and his croonies. “Don’t think just because I’m at least three times your age that I can’t still ‘throw down’ as you kids would say.” To prove his point the professor broke into a quick routine, doing several exercises and stretches with astounding energy and flexibility despite his age and weight, even dropping to do push-ups with claps, the display was made award only by his junk flopping around freely.

Cardin, a little genuinely impressed rolled his eyes. “Alright, fair enough.”

“Fair enough is understatement.” Port decried, facing away form Cardin as he raised his arms. “Look, I can even touch my toes still!”

 He bent over, and Cardin let out a scream that sent birds scattering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I brought Milfcat into this, how couldn't I? :D  
> which is meaner? That I made Ren sterile and the have him pimped out because of it, or that Girrha is a emotionally detached dickwad? 
> 
> Meh, It's my continuity, I can get away with whatever I want, that's part of the fun of fanfiction.
> 
> Anyways, I'm still tossing ideas around for another series to give the Futaverse' treatment to, but I did have another idea: an original series! 
> 
> See for a few years I've had this RPG brewing in my mind, and I developed a character around the world building I've done for it. If your familiar with my tastes then it shouldn't surprise you; A futanari madam with a harem....whose also an adventurer so she goes on quests and wins battles and bangs princesses and tavern wenches and all that cool fantasy stuff. Well, science-fantasy in this case. 
> 
> I had the idea of writing the story as an erotic memoir she's writing, so a good way to introduce the world and the characters outside of actually making the RPG (which is still a dream of mine) or as a journal like the ones in RPG video games, so if that kinda of thing sounds appealing to you let me know, I'll prolly have a short story just to get the character introduced and get the ball rolling at any rate.
> 
> Happy birthday to me, and happy valentine's day to you all, thanks a bunch for reading, Safety and peace out!


	26. Epilogue

 

 

This school year had been an interesting one indeed. It started when Beacon accepted a student two years early, who was the daughter of the schools most celebrated graduate team, who herself was made leader of team that also had the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. That team was the runner up in the Vytal tournament, and were nominated to be the best couple in the year book after what came to be known as the ‘Vytal Orgy’, and not a few months later, that redheaded cookie-scented ball of energy was standing at altar at the schools front plaza in cute little tuxedo, watching as Weiss approached in a bridal gown that seem to be woven out of pure snow.

The two looked at each other with smiles and red cheeks as Ozpin read them their vows, a smile on his own lips as he cast a few glances around. Everyone watched happily, most notably the best girl, who brushed her long blonde hair a bit, happy for her little sister. Sitting in the front row was the headmistress, by her side was her “assistant” and her daughter next to her, JNPR seated behind them. Even Winter had manged to take time off to attend, and was the only female besides Glynda that didn’t have a clearly visible baby bump. Taiyang sat next to Qrow, who was actually stone cold sober for once.

“I know pronounce you wife, and wife.” The headmaster finished. “You may now kiss the bride.”

Ruby fumbled a bit with Weiss’s veil. “How do you take it off?.”

“Just flip it up over my hair dolt.”

A few chuckles sounded form the attendance as Ruby tired in vain to remove the fabric blocking her from her lover’s face. Weiss sighed and just threw the whole thing off her head, and the two kissed. Applause rang out and many voices cheered and Weiss tossed the bouquet, which was caught by the fiery haired prodigy from mistral, who smiled at Jaune. The Rose’s proceed down the aisle, and a short girl who smelt of ice cream skipped behind them tossing out rice.

* * *

 

_Lil sis, 9:53pm_  
_[It’s a girl! \\(^0^)/]_

Yang tucked her scroll away and kicked her bike up to full speed, racing past a stop sign and cutting off a driver who swears at her driving ability were louder then his horn.

_Lil sis 9:55pm_  
_[Head full of black hair!]_

Yang didn’t turn the engine off, she just jumped off the bike and let it run into some bushes to catch it as she sprint inside the hospital, running so quickly past the reception one could swear she picked up her sister’s semblance.  
She threw open the door and hunched over as she panted.

“Late as always.” Weiss scoffed.

“Hey...haa, If I had known the debtor would try to flee town, I wouldn’t have taken the job when Neo asked.”  
Yang stood up and took a few steps towards the bed, Blake smiled at her softly, a cat eared infant sleeping peacefully against her chest.  “And that’s why your bad a employee, but a good parent.”

Yang snuggled into her, gently stroking the bundles locks, “So...?”  
“Stella.” Blake predicted her question. “Her name will be Stella, a bright star shining in the beautiful night sky.”

Ruby lifted the pink haired tot her in arms to let her see. “Look Cherub.” she chirped. “That’s your cousin  Stella.” she giggled and looked to Weiss. “And little sis Vanille will be coming....?”  
Weiss smiled and rolled her eyes. “In about a week or two.” she gently caressed her pregnant tummy. “Which means Yang will be the last to give birth.”

“Ahh....Last place?” The blonde whined.  
“Raising a family isn’t a competition Yang.” Blake kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear.

“But next time, make sure I get first.”

* * *

 

Following Neo’s acquiring of Junior’s club, remodeling started right away. The venue served as suitable hideout for the criminally short to plan and organize her heists, her income supplemented by the venue’s profits, which had increased several fold once the bar and drink selection was extended, helped by Junior’s exceptional bartender-ship, of course the biggest surge in profits came when the stripping stage was finished, where Neo’s ‘pets’ put on performance, Velvet had really broke out of her shell as a stripper, and Bumblebee became a club favorite for their live sex shows.

After Weiss settled down in the Vale suburbs with Ruby and their children, Cherub and Vanille, Yang gave birth to a child she named Muuninn, who had dark blonde hair, with volume much like her own. Around that same time, Nora had Maple, and happily told of how she wanted to have nineteen more with Ren as the perfect husband and father.

Shortly before Ruby and Weiss’s wedding,  Pyrrha and Velvet had Amethyst and Hershey respectively, Coco had a baby she affectionately named Bon-bon, later that summer Emerald and Cinder went into labor together, bringing Celtie and Corona into the world, and soon after Kali finalized her servitude to Glynda by being branded on her ass with her emblem, she gave Blake a little sister in Cait S. Belladona.

Raven also had a child, but the only proof of it was a photo of her with a baby that looked liked a twin of Muuninn. The picture was found outside Yang’s window, as if it had fallen there along with a black feather, the name ‘Phoenix’ written on the back.

The summer break was full of love, laughs, cheers, and plenty of dirty diapers for everyone involved, and each and every student, of each team all had the same thought each day, and as spring came and the next school year was just around the corner, that thought became a feeling, one they grew and swell with each day that passed.

A feeling each of them expressed clearly on the last day of summer break.  
“I can’t wait to go back to Beacon with everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You win a slice of my birthday cake if you can figure out how I came up with the names for the babies. Strawberry with chocolate icing and a peanut butter center, that's good shit.


	27. A little annoucement

How's it going? Slow progress on my end in regards to new projects, on account being burned out and looking into going back to making youtube videos and comics on deviantart, but things should pick back up in another week or two, the original story meant to introduce my characters and world is about 45% done with the first chapter, and I've started on two requests for RWBY futa extras.  
  
Anyhoo, I brought this up in the conclusion to 'NOT vanilla' but seeing as this my most viewed work it bears merit to promote it here, as it hasn't seen too much interest.  
A buddy and I decided to put together a little discord group, we got chats for anime, games, roleplaying, shit-posting, lewds and so on, with potential to add more if there's interest in particular specific things.   
  
Notably, there's a channel just for me to keep folks updated on my projects and work, so if your follower or fan of me or my stuff, consider checking it out so you don't have to wait until I update my fanfics to read an A/N, and hey, might be a good place to offer suggestions and requests, after all my imagination is vivid AF but I find my ideas are more solid when I have an interested mind or two to bounce them off of and get feedback from.  
  
So yeah, if you're a cool nerd who likes cool and nerdy things and you wanna chill with other cool nerdy peeps while staying up to date with my projects, come and check it out.  
  
https://discord.gg/hvyYYsm

**Author's Note:**

> Are you a cool nerdy person who would you like to stay up to date on my projects and hang out with other cool nerdy people, talking about video games, anime, shitposting and more?  
> Then come and check out my discord group: https://discord.gg/hvyYYsm


End file.
